La profecía
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: Volviendo al Digimon Original. Takeru ha muerto y dos años después de tal tragedia los elegidos reciben una carta escrita por Takeru y firmada de ese mismo día. ¿Está en realidad muerto Takeru? ¿Qué es eso de la profecía? [[ Grácias Carta Autora ]]
1. Prologo

LA PROFECIA

**Konnichiwa! Este es mi primer fic, bueno e echo otros pero nunca los he publicado XD. Este es el primero que me atrevo y espero que me dejen Reviws diciendo si les gusta la historia, porque si no les gusta no la seguire escribiendo. Quiero que me envien su opinion - Y seguro que hay faltas de ortografia XD, pero eso no importa mucho, o si? o.o, yo espero k no -.-' uh **

**Weno por ahora solo esta el prologo. Cortito XD**

**Gracias y espero k les guste**

**ATTE: Kyoko **

**Digimon no me pertenece, pero la historia si uajaja (risa malefica)**

PROLOGO

-No hemos podido hacer nada, lo sentimos mucho.-Dijo el medico de la familia a la Sra.Takaishi, su hijo, Takeru, acababa de morir por una terrible enfermedad, que aparecio de repente en el cuerpo de 15 años del muchacho.-Ya era demasiado tarde.-Dijo el medico abajando la mirada.

-No..no puede ser, digame que es una broma, digamelo!- Ordeno a chillidos la Sra. Takaishi, mientras gruesas lagrimas caian de sus ojos. El hermano mayor de Takeru, Yamato, lloraba junto a su padre, pero el lo hacia en silencio. -¡No¡Mi hijo no ha muerto!- Decia desconsoladamente la mujer, su exesposo la sujetó por detras y lentamente se la llevó de la vacía habitación del hospital.

Tres dias mas tarde se celebró el funeral del muchacho. Todos los presentes lloraron, pero sobre todos, una enamorada Hikari Yagami y una desconcolada madre. En el fondo Patamon observaba también como todo el mundo se despedía de su mas fiel amigo. Observó el cielo, un destello le llamó la atención, así que voló hacia el destello.

La tumba del joven, fue llenada rapidamente de muchas flores de diversos colores de sus amigos. Que no podian olvidarle y siempre recibia visitas, muchas visitas llenas de lagrimas.

Asi era Takeru Takaishi habia muerto por una enfermedad de corazón, o quizá por otra razón...

**Uhm... weno ese es mi estreno en FF, asi que no sean muy duros conmigo porfa - Weno esta historia quiza no tenga mucho tiron, y es uhm... rara. Tiene un poco de romance, muy poco ¬¬, y es de Takari. Espero que les haya gustado el prologo y les interese n.n **

**Su amiga: **

**Kyoko-chan!**


	2. Una carta

Weno, aqui esta el primer cap. como ya les dije. Espero que les guste y bueno que seguro hay faltas de ortografía, pero bueno n.n"

Espero que les vaya entrando el interes hacia este fic!

1. UNA CARTA

Ya habian pasado dos años desde la muerte de Takeru. Hikari no había llegado a olvidarlo todavía y por eso, siendo una linda muchacha de 17 años, no había tenido un novio fijo porque no podía olvidar a Takeru. Yamato se habia trasladado a vivir con su madre para no dejarla sola. Y el resto de las cosas seguian normal. Pero un dia...

-¿Donde vamos? Tai- Le dijo Sora a su novio. Los dos estaban paseando por el parque.

-Es una sorpresa- Le dijo Tai. -Vamos- Siguio. Pero entonces el cielo empezo a nublarse.

-Que ocurre?- Preguntó Sora, cogiendo con fuerza el brazo de Tai.

-No lo se, ah!- Chillo el chico cuando una luz amarilla apareció delante de ellos. Dejandoles sin ver nada.

Yamato estaba sentado en su habitación componiendo una canción, miró el cielo, estaba oscuro, se levantó extrañandose por la vision, era temprano para que añocheciera. Una luz amarilla iluminó su habitacion, Yamato se giró para observarla, la luz brilló mas, no pudo observar nada mas.

Era una pradera llena de flores y un cielo azul. Yamato despertó lentamente, y observó a su alrededor. Todo estaba en calma¿como había llegado el allí? Se levantó y andó unos pasos. Observando el lugar entonces distinguió una luz amarilla, alejada del lugar en donde estaba el. Empezó a correr hacia esa dirección, algo de esa luz le resultaba vagamente familiar. Al llegar allí se sorprendií. Los demas digielegidos estaban al igual que el. -Chicos!- Les llamó Matt

-Matt¿que haces aqui?- Preguntó Tai.

-Tai?- Preguntó Kari. -Hermano¿como llegamos aquí?- Preguntó confundida

-Kari! También estas aquí- exclamo Yolei. -Estamos todos?

-Si todos somos los digielegidos, creo que si.- Dijo extrañada Mimi.

-Mimi! Pero tu no estabas en America. -Pregunto un confundido Izzy.

-Estaba en Japon, en la boda de una prima- Dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Pero cuantas primas tienes!- Dijo Tai levantandose, ya que la otra vez que vino Mimi de visita fue por igual motivo.

-Pero... ¿donde estamos?- Preguntó Davis.

-No lo sé, yo estaba en casa cuando aparecio esa luz y me desperté a pocos metros de aquí. -Dijo Matt contando su version.

-Esto es raro, estamos todos los elegidos- Dijo Izzy rascandose la barbilla.

-Todos no- Dijo Hikari abajando la mirada. Los demas supieron a que se referia, faltaba un elegido, Tk.

-Cierto... nos habran llamado porque hay nuevos enemigos? - Preguntó Joe.

-No lo sé- Dijo Ken. -Que es eso?- Señalaba una llama de fuego que acababa de aparecer delante de ellos. Era un fuego de un color amarillo. La llamarada estaba flotando en el aire.

-Fuego?- Preguntó desconcertado Izzy.

-Déjame ver- Dijo Tai armandose de valor y acercando una mano al fuego, con intencion de tocarlo.

-No Tai! Puede ser peligroso- Le adviritió Sora. Cogiendole del brazo.

-No pasará nada, lo presiento.- Cerro los ojos y metio el puño dentro de la llamarada. Los abrio sorprendido. Saco el puño, estaba intacto. -No esta caliente- Dijo al fin, girandose a los demas.

-Como es posible?- Dijeron todos.

-No es fuego normal- Dijo el chico.

-Dejame ver- Dijo la chica de la luz y metio el puño en el fuego. -Es verdad- Dijo al final. Luego la llamarada brillo. -Ah- Dijo la chica sorprendida.

-Que ocurre ahora?- Pregunto Codi.

-No lo sé, el fuego se estingue, siento un objeto en mi mano- Dijo Kari.

-Que?- Preguntaron los otros.

-No lo sé, es...- Dijo la chica mientras sacaba la mano. Todos la observaron dentro del puño había un papel echo un rollo y atado con una cinta amarilla.

-Que es?- Pregunto Sora, mientras Hikari abria el papel.

-Es... una carta- Dijo al final. -Dia 27 de Julio de 2007.- Dijo la chica.

-Eso...es hoy!- Dijo Kodi, sorprendido.

-Leela- Mando a su hermano. Kari obedecio.

_27 de Julio 2007_

_Estimados elegidos._

_Cuando esta carta sea escrita y llegue a vuestras manos seguramente es porque una nueva amenaza esta a punto de aparecer en la Tierra. Esta amenaza se trata de un demonio capaz de reunir los malos deseos de la gente para unirlos a su cuerpo, creando así el ser mas poderoso de oscuridad. Este ser llegó desde lejanas tierras de oscuridad infinita tres años atras. Cuando los seres que dominan los planetas se enteraron de eso buscaron la manera de eliminar ese mal antes de que este se hiciera demasiado poderoso. La encontraron en los restos de una ciudad antigua que hablaba sobre esa mal. Cerca de ella se encontraba una profecía, en ella se dictaba la manera de destruir ese mal. El único problema era que en ella solo estaba escrito el primer paso. La profecía, segun adivinaron mas tarde, esta compuesta por otros 7 trosos, hasta llegar a la cantidat de 8. En ella la solución del problema. Siguiendo lo que decia en el troso que poseian empezaron hace dos años con su cumplimiento, algo que afectó a vuestras vidas y cambio la mia. Ahora el demonio esta vivo y a punto de atacar a la tierra. El dia de su ataque será el 1 de Agosto, dentro de 4 dias. Solo estando todos los digielegidos juntos podreis encontrar la profecía y llevarla acabo para que al final en la tierra vuelva a reinar la paz. No puedo contaros nada mas, todavia, pero sé que nos veremos pronto, os deseo mi mayor suerte. _

-Vaya!- Exclamo Izzy.

-De nuevo un mal se ha apoderado de la tierra- Dijo Davis.

-Pero, solo estando todos los elegidos reunidos podremos encontrar los trozos.-Dijo confundida Sora.

-Si- Dijeron los demas.

-Pero eso será imposible, Tk...- Los demás se detuvieron, ya había aparecido dos veces el nombre de Takeru en menos de un cuarto de hora, era muy duro pensar que el joven había fallecido dos años atras.

-Dice tambien que la profecía se empezó a llevar acabo hace dos años.- Dijo Izzy- Que pasó hace dos años?- Dijo el confundido al igual que los demás.

-AH!- Chillo Hikari. Los demás se giraron, sus ojos se habian abierto desmesuradamente. Había descubierto el autor de la carta, pero eso era imposible.

-Que ocurre?- Le preguntó Tai.

-El..que...escribio la carta- Dijo la chica tartamudeando. -Era, es...

-Quien?-Preguntaron todos.

-Mirad!- Les dijo enseñandoles la carta.

-Que?- Dijeron al leerlo.

_acabo para que al final en la tierra vuelva a reinar la paz. No puedo contaros nada mas, todavia pero se que nos veremos pronto, os deseo mi mayor suerte. _

_se despide_

_El elegido de la esperanza_

_Takeru Takaishi _

-No..no puede ser- Dijo Matt.

-Tk!- Dijo Davis

-Es imposible- Dijo Izzy. -Tk hace dos años que murio, y está carta la escribieron hoy.

-Hace dos años!- Dijo Kari. -Es lo que dice, la profecía se empezó a llevar acabo hace un año! La muerte de Tk. Ese era el primer paso para cumplirla. Eso cambio nuestras vidas y la de él.

-Para que querrian matar a mi hermano, el era un elegido como los demás! Era el portador de la esperanza! No tenia que morir!- Dijo casi a chillidos Matt.

-Calmate Matt. -Le dijo suavemente Sora.

-Esperad, dice que nos veremos pronto ¿a que se refiere con eso?- Dijo Kari

-Todo esto es demasiado confuso- Dijo Izzy.-Si en verdad esta carta la escribio Tk, el mal existe, tenemos que destruirle.

-Si, tienes razon, pero no dice como ni nada- Dijo Tai.

-Es... tan extraño.-Suspiro Ken.

-O no otra vez- Dijo Joe. De nuevo una luz amarilla habia aparecido encima de ellos y se los volvia a llevar.

Los elegidos despertaron, estaban en el parque, todos juntos.

-El parque!- Dijo Tai

-Ha sido un sueño?- Pregunto Mimi

-No lo creo- Dijo Kari muy segura.

-Porque no lo crees?- Le preguntó Davis.

-Porque entonces no seguiría teniendo la carta en mi mano.- Dijo enseñandosela a los demas elegidos.

Weno así termina. ¿que les parecio¿interesante? Medio raro¿no? Bueno manden sus Reviews y todo lo que quieran poner en ellos. Acepto también criticas duras xD y todo lo que caiga.

Gracias por leer el fic, aunque no les guste xD.

ATTE: Su amiga Kyoko!


	3. Esperanza Renacida

Weno aquí llega el siguiente cap. de mi primer fic. Espero que les vaya gustando la historia. En esta capítulo reinará la confusión, y seguro que les dejo con un lio en la cabeza enorme... que mala soy!

Quiero agradecer a **Kari y Tk 93 **por su comentario, y si, maté a Tk pero verás lo bien que le dejé en este cap. Espero que té gusté y grácias por leer el fic. Dame tu opinión sobre el cap.

Aqui les dejo el cap. Esperanza Renacida, uhm suena bien ¿no? -- Kyoko

**

* * *

**

**ESPERANZA RENACIDA**

Al día siguiente los chicos ya estaban mas tranquilos y se habían reunido para hablar sobre el tema. Matt había leído y releído mil veces la carta que su hermano les había dado, pero seguía sin comprender, que habría sucedido con Tk. ¿Estaba o no muerto?

-Estoy segura de que la carta la escribio Tk- Dijo Kari.

-Podria ser ¿pero cómo?- Le preguntó Izzy.

-No lo sé- Dijo ella abajando la mirada.

-Es tan extraño todo.-Dijo Davis.

-Si ese mal se quiere apoderar de la Tierra, le venceremos- Dijo Tai, como buen lider.

-Si, pero necesitaremos a los digimons.- Dijo Sora.

-Hace ya tiempo, después de la batalla de MaloMyotismon, la última que hicimos todos, la puerta se cerró, y no podimos volver a abrirla.- Yolei lo explicó a los otros.

-Pero ahora hay una nueva batalla, tiene que abrirse.-Dijo Ken, a lo que los demás asintieron.

-¿Llevais los dispositivos?- Preguntó Matt, todos sonrieron y lentamente los sacaron. Aunque ya no hubiese batallas los llevaban siempre encima, como una señal de su union entre ellos y con el mundo digital.

-¿Llevas el ordenador Izzy?- Preguntó Tai. Izzy sonrió.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo el, sacando su computadora. La abrió. -¿Quién hace el honor?- Preguntó con una sonrisa. Yolei se adelantó unos pasos.

-Yo misma. -Y abrió la boca para decir las palabras que tanto pronunció de pequeña. -¡Puerta digital abierta!- Gritó, sujetando con fuerza el D3. La puerta tembló, cerrada...cerrada...¡abierta! -¡Sí! Se ha abierto.

-¡SI!- Dijeron a coro. Yolei les miró sonriente. -EN MARCHA "NIÑOS" ELEGIDOS.-Dijo y con esas palabras todos fueron tragados al mundo digital.

Los elegidos se levantaron, estaban en la casa de Jenai. Todo parecia muy tranquilo.

-Estamos en casa del Sr. Jenai- Dijo Izzy.

-Si¿dónde está ese viejo?- Preguntó Tai.

-Aqui estoy.-Dijo Jenai, apareciendo detrás de ellos. Los chicos se pusieron enfrente de el. -Por fin llegasteis.- Dijo Jenai.

-¿Sabías que veníamos?- Preguntó Kari.

-Sí- Dijo el. -Por eso traje a vuestros digimons a mi casa.-Los digimons aparecieron detrás del hombre, todos se lanzaron a sus compañeros.

-Tai!- Gritó Agumon lanzandose en los brazos de Tai.

-Kari- La llamó Gatomon, lanzandose en sus brazos.

-V-mon- Gritó Davis. -Me alegro de verte.

-Gabumon- Dijo Matt abrazando a su compañero.

-Falta el digimon de Tk, Patamon- Dijo Jenai, apesumbradamente.-Lo siento no pude encontrarle para él.

-No importa, Tk no está aqui, hace dos años que...- Empezó Matt.

-Ya lo sé- Dijo Jenai.

-¿Entonces porque querias encontrarle?- Preguntó dubitativo Matt.

-Porque le va a necesitar- Dijo Jenai, cerrando el tema.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Yamato, pero Jenai no respondió, sino que empezó a andar hacia la casa.

Dentro de la casa, los chicos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa cuadrada. Tomando una tasa de te.

-Ya tenemos a los digimons, y ¿ahora?- Preguntó Codi.

-No lo sé. Supongo esperar a que llegue el enemigo.- Dijo Tai.

-Una pregunta Sr. Jenai¿cómo sabía que vendríamos?- Preguntó el curioso de Izzy.

-Porque me llego esto- Dijo enseñando una carta enrollada.

-Es...es igual a la que nos llego a nosotros, la de Tk- Dijo Kari.

-¿Una carta de Tk?- Preguntó incredula Gatomon.

-Si, la recibimos ayer, diciendo que habría un gran enemigo que quería enfrentarnos, y que se tenía que llevar a cabo una profecía para vencerle, y el primer paso de la profecía, creémops era que el muriera. La carta pone que la escribio el. Que nos veríamos pronto. Todo es muy raro. -Dijo Tai.

-A ver que dice esta.-Dijo Matt, pidiendole la carta a Jenai. Jenai se la entregó y Matt empezó a leerla.

_28 de Julio _

_Querido Sr. Jenai_

_Debo avisarle de que una vez mas la Tierra esta acechada por un gran peligro. Un enemigo muy poderoso alimentado por los sentimientos oscuros, como el odio y la venganza, de los seres humanos. Ese enemigo fue descubierto hace tres años por los dioses. Para vencerle se tiene que llevar a cabo una profecía, encontrada en unas ruinas. El problema es que la profecía está dividida en 8 trosos, de los quales solo poseo informacion del primer troso, el qual ya fue llevado a cabo hace dos años. Para encontrar los demás trosos de dicha profesia, los niños elegidos tienen que reunirse de nuevo con sus compañeros, y reunir sus emblemas. Juntos formaran una union capaz de vencer al mal. Dicho esto quisiera pedirle que reuna a los digimons de los elegidos, ya que estos apareceran hoy en su busca. Porfavor, cumple con la dicha el futuro de ambos mundos esta en manos de los elegidos, y aunque aun no lo crean juntos son la victória. Mucha suerte. El día 1 de Agosto se esta acercando. _

_Se despide_

_El elegido de la esperanza_

_Takeru Takaishi _

-Otra carta de Tk- Dijo Davis. -¿Cómo es posible?- Dijo furioso.

-Esta carta la escribio hoy, sabía que vendríamos en busca de los digimons, por eso le pidio a Jenai que los reuniera para facilitarnos la tarea.-Dijo Joe.

-Quedan tres dias, nos lo vuelve a recordar.-Dijo Sora. -Tres dias para el 1 de Agosto, para que aparezca el "mal". -Dijo firmemente.

-Estaremos preparados para entonces- Dijo Tai, sonriente.-Como dice Tk, juntos somos la victória. ¡Ganaremos!- Como un buen lider Tai sabía animar al resto del grupo, que sonrio y puso su mano encima de la que Tai acababa de estirar.

-Juntos. ¡Ganaremos!- Repitieron a coro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar. Dos individuos observaban toda la escena sonriendo de felicidad.

-Espero que lo logren, estan juntos, la esperanza está con ellos- Dijo un muchacho rubio.

-Si, estan unídos, cuando los emblemas se reunan, espero que no tengan problemas.-Dijo una mujer diminuta a su lado. La mujer estaba subida en una bola de cristal e hiba de color negro. -Pero no se si hicíste lo correcto.-Dijo levantando una ceja.

-Quizá no, pero por ahora creo que fue lo mejor.-Dijo el muchacho. Saltando abajo del sitio donde estaban. -Vamos- Le dijo a la mujer. Esta le siguio sin decir nada mas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los niños elegidos se estaban despidiendo de Jenai. A punto de volver a la tierra. Habían decidido que se hiban a entrenar estos tres dias que quedaban antes de que el "mal" apareciera.

-Grácias Jenai- Dijo Izzy.

-Adios viejete- Le dijo Tai.

-Chicos, si ven a Takeru, saludenle de mi parte- Dijo Jenai. Los chicos le miraron confusos, mientras atravesaban la puerta, de regreso a casa.

Durante estos tres dias, los chicos estuvieron entrenando. Cada uno por su lado. Entrenando sus habilidades. Izzy se encargo, además, de investigar a lo maximo la carta de Tk, intentando leer entre linias, pero no consiguio nada.

Matt no podia concentrarse, todo eso era tan extraño, aunque si Tk de verdad no estuviera muerto, todo sería diferente, pero entonces ¿porqué no había aparecido antes? No, aunque quisiera mantener esa ilusion, el sabia cierto que Takeru habia muerto por esa enfermedad, su cuerpo estaba enterrado en el cementerio. Takeru no estaba vivo.

Los tres dias pasaron muy rapido. Llego el 1 de Agosto. Los chicos estaban reunidos, preparados por lo que podría aparecer.

-Hoy es uno de Agosto.-Dijo Kari, mirando al cielo. -El dia en que empezó el campamento.

-Si, hoy es el día que conocí a Tai- Dijo Agumon.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- Dijo Sora, abrazada a Piyomon .

-Nos han pasado muchas cosas. -Dijo Joe.

-Pero este día, fue el mas importante de mi vida.-Dijo Mimi. Todos coraboraron a su detallito.

Caminaron durante un rato. Todo parecía normal.

-Esto es raro. Son ya las 5 de la tarde y aún no pasó nada. -Dijo Davis.- Y si todo fuera una broma.

-No sería posible.-Dijo Kari. -No hubiésemos podido entrar en el digimundo.

-Es verdad, no hubiésemos podido venir al mundo real- Dijo Gatomon.

-Esperemos, queda tiempo aún- Dijo Tai.

Era ya bastante tarde, los chicos no sabían que hacer. Si esperar o marcharse a casa. Sabían que si tardaban mucho sus padres les reñirían, y para quedarse esperando a que nada ocurriese. Así que decidieron marcharse. Al cabo de un rato, en donde habian estado...

-Ya se marcharon- Dij una sombra sonriendo. -Supongo que les avisaron, bueno no importa., jaja¿que empiezo a destruir?- Dijo la sombra y lanzo un rayo de color rojo contra un banco y una farola. Esta estallo produciendo un sonoro ruido. -Jaja- Rio el monstruo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En casa de los Yagami.

-Mama, quiero mas arroz- Tai hablo con la boca llena, levantando su plato.

-Está bien. -Dijo su madre cogiendole el plato.

-¡Mirad!- Ordenó Hikari. El resto de la familia observó lo que Kari señalaba. El televisor.

-Acaba de haber una explosion en el parque de Odaiba.-Decía un reportero desde el parque donde se veia todo ardiendo. -Se ordena a los vecinos que se alejen lo máximo posible, los bomberos ya estan interviniendo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-Preguntó la Sra. Yagami.

-No se sabe aún la causa de la explosión. Algunos testigos, dicen haber visto una sombra extraña lanzando un rayo de color rojizo, aunque eso solo es un rumor.-Decía el reportero. -Estamos aquí y no hemos divisado ningun individuo extraño, hasta ¡ah!- Chilló el reportero, se pudo ver una mancha negra cubrir la pantalla y luego la señal desaparecio.

-¿Qué ha pasado¿Qué era eso?- Preguntaba asustada la Sra. Yagami.

-No lo sé- Dijo el Sr.Yagami. -Tai, cambia de...¿Tai¡Tai¿Dónde estan los niños?- Dijo histerico el Sr. Yagami .

Corriendo por la calle se encontraban los dos hermanos con sus respectivos digimons.

-Ha llegado. Date prisa Hikari. -Pidió Tai a su hermana .

-Ya voy- Chilló ella.

-¡Tai¡Kari!- Les gritaron desde detras. Se pararon y voltearon para ver llegar a Davis corriendo con V-mon a su lado.

-¿Lo habeis visto?- Pidió el chico.

-Si, ha sido en el parque- Dijo Tai empezando a correr de nuevo.

-Vayamos.-Dijo Davis.

Los tres empezaron a correr, llegaron al parque. Y observaron que los demás elegidos ya estaban allí. Buscando la misteriosa sombra.

-¡Chicos!- Les llamó Tai.

-Tai, llegais un poco tarde.-Dijo Matt.

-¿Todos lo habeis visto por las noticias?- Preguntó Kari.

-Sí.-Dijeron los otros.

-Bien¿dónde estara?- Preguntó Tai, mirando a su alrededor. No se movia nada. Solo se oia el ruido del viento entre las hojas. -Esperemos- Dijo pausadamente. Entonces se oyó una explosión, se giraron. Detrás de ellos un arbol estaba ardiendo.

-Vamos, apagadlo-Dijo Matt. -Gabumon.- Gabumon lanzó su ataque contra el arbol, los demas digimons se le unieron. Juntos apagaron el fuego.

-Bravo.-Dijo con sarcasmo una voz detrás de ellos. Se giraron. Allí estaba el enemigo. Tenía un cuerpo de humano muy musculoso, su pelo largo y de punta, de color naranja. Unos ojos rojos y la nariz chafada. Su cuerpo era de color azul, y llevaba solo unos pantalones negros. -Bien, apartaos, tengo aun mucho mundo por destruir.- Les dijo a los chicos, mofandose de ellos.

-No té dejaremos-Dijo Davis.

-¿A no¿Quién os creis que soys para impedirlo?- Dijo el monstruo.

-Somos los niños elegidos, vamos- Dijo Tai. Con eso los digimons digievolucionaron a sus fases mas altas. Wargreymon le lanzó una bola de energia. -¡Bién echo!-Gritó Tai, para luego quedarse sorprendido al ver al enemigo sin ningun rasguño. -No..no puede ser- Dijo Tai.

-Vamos Metalgarurumon!- Gritó Matt, su digimon se lanzó en contra del malo, pero este le pegó un puntapié y lo envió de cabeza a un arbol. -Metalgarurumon!- Dijo preocupado Matt, iendo al lado de su digimon.

Los digimons se lanzaron al ataque. Imperialdramon le disparó pero el enemigo lo esquivó, cojiendole luego por detrás y lanzandolo contra Shilfimon (N.A. ¿se escribe así?) derribando a ambos digimons y haciendo que retrocedieran. Luego le tocó el turno a Zudomon, que fue enviado a la fuente, conviertiendose de nuevo en Gomamon. Garudamon aterrizó en los brazos de Sora, convertida de nuevo en Biyomon, al igual que Palmon. Uno a uno los digimons fueron cayendo.

-Lo siento Tai, es muy poderoso. -Dijo Agumon.

-No...no puede ser-Dijo Tai, paralizado.

-¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer los niños elegidos?-Preguntó el enemigo. Entonces se rió.-Que patético, tanto miedo por esto. Me decepcionaron bastante, ustedes son los que tienen que destruir a los cuatro caballeros oscuros.-Volvió a reir. Luego se acercó a Kari.

-¡Kari!-Gritó Tai.

-¡Corre!- Le dijo Davis, al ver como el enemigo intentaba alcanzarla con la mano. La cogió y la apretó entre sus brazos, provocandole dolor. Hikari empezó a chillar.

-Kari- Decia Gatomon intentando levantarse.

-Sueltala.-Suplicaba Tai, pero el enemigo no la soltaba

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar. Dos individuos observaban la escena aterrorizados.

-¡No!- Gritó el muchacho, estaba temblando de ira. -Suelta a Kari ¡idiota!.-Gritó.

-Es mas poderoso de lo que creía, y el es solo uno de los sirvientes del caballero del norte- Dijo la mujercilla.

-Tengo que ir.-Dijo el muchacho levantandose.

-No. No puedes hacerlo. Quedate aqui- Dijo la mujer ordenandole.

-La matara, no voy a quedarme aquí viendo como muere- Dijo el chico, cerró sus manos y desapareció de delante de la mujer.

-No. ¡Estas muerto! No puedes ir al mundo de los humanos, escuchame¡¡vuelve!- Chillaba la brujilla y empezaba a perseguirle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El enemigo no soltaba a Kari. Esta estaba ya medio inconsciente, aunque seguía chillando.

-Chilla mas niña.-Dijo el monstruo, encantado por los chillidos de terror de Kari. -Que linda voz- Dijo mofandose.

-Suelta a mi hermana -Dijo Tai, tirado en el suelo de los golpes que el montruo le habia propinado, Sora a su lado le sujetaba, tambien implortando para que dejara a su amiga. -Porfavor ¡Kari!-Chilló.

-Adios.-Dijo el individuo intentó aplastar a Kari, pero de pronto la soltó. Hikari cayó al suelo de rodillas y el enemigo cayó al suelo.

-¿Que ha pasado? -Dijo Kari. Entonces vio que una flecha de color amarillo atravesaba el pecho del monstruo. Se alejo de el.

-Kari¿estas bien?- Dija Tai abrazandola. Los chicos miraron como el cuerpo del enemigo empezaba a desintegrarse. Ahora solo quedaba la cabeza.

-Un enviado del cielo-Dijo, antes de desaparecer por completo. Los chicos observaron al lugar donde estaba mirando antes de desaparecer. Allí habia alguien. Hiba vestido con un uniforme blanco, debía ser un muchacho de la edad de Hikari. Llevaba una capucha cubriendole y el arco en sus manos. En su cintura llevaba colgada la funda de una espada y dentro de ella una espada.

-¿Quién eres ?- Dijo Kari acercandose al muchacho. Este bajo el arco. -Me has salvado-Dijo la chica acercandose mas. El chico se aparto de ella, empezando a retroceder. Había ido allí para salvarla, y estaba a salvo, le pedia una raspuesta. El chico retrocedió, y dió de espaldas contra un arbol.

-No uyas, ven- Decía la chica acercandose. El chico empezó a correr, en dirección fuera del parque.

-Vuelve- Pidio Hikari, y echó a correr detrás, seguida de los demás elegidos. El chico corrió por los barrios.

-¡Conoce la ciudad!- Dijo Davis.

-No puede irse, sigamosle.- Ordenó Hikari. El chico volteó una calle se paró al ver a Matt, Mimi, Joe, Ken, Yolei e Izzy cerrandole la salida. Se volteó, pero al otro lado se encontró con el resto de los elegidos.

-No corras mas.-Dijo Matt. -Te hemos atrapado.

-Dinos¿quién eres?- Dijo Kari acercandose. El chico volvió a retroceder. Esta vez golpeandose con el muro. No tenía escapatoria. Le oyeron suspirar.

-Yo...-Tragó saliva- Yo... esperanza- Dijo al final. A Kari le brillaron los ojos, reconociendo esa voz.

-Espe...esperanza- Dijo entrecortado Matt.

-Esperanza renacida, eso soy yo- Dijo el chico, mientras lentamente se quitaba la capucha. Para dejar al descubierto a un chico muy guapo con unos enormes ojos azules y un cabellera corta rubia. En sus orejas había unos pendientes en forma de bolas azuladas. Flotando encima de su cabeza había una coronilla dorada. El chico brillaba con una luz plateada. Miró a Kari -Takeru Takaishi- Dijo el mirando a Kari directamente a los ojos.

-Estás vivo- Dijo ella, sorprendida. Takeru negó.

-No, estoy muerto-Dijo señalando la coronilla amarilla encima de su cabeza.

-Entonces¿eres un fantasma?- Dijo ella.

-No, soy un angel- Dijo el. Los demás chicos se acercaron lentamente hacia los dos chicos.

-Hermano- Dijo Matt, mientras lagrimas caian de sus mejillas. Se acerco a el. Pero Tk se quito de su alcanze.

-No, no me toques.-Dijo el abajando la mirada.

-¡Takeru!-Dijeron todos. Takeru se separó de ellos lentamente.

-No... debería estar aquí.-Dijo el.

-En eso tienes razon- Dijo la brujilla apareciendo a su lado. Tenía el cabello corto y lila, y cara de anciana con voz chillona. Miró con determinación a Takeru. -Eres un angel, sí, pero un angel muy tonto- Dijo ella regañandole.

-Quien...¿eres tú?-Dijo Matt.

-Baba- Dijo Takeru mirandola.-Iba a matarla- Dijo el, defendiendose.

-Si, pero tu eres un angel guerrero no un angel guardian. No puedes hacer eso.-Le recriminó.

-Si la hubiese matado, hubiese sido por mi culpa. Yo les dijé que podrian destruirle, no estarían aquí ni hubiese pasado esto si yo me hubiese cayado. Fue mi culpa- Dijo el chico tristemente.

-Takeru, escuchame, debemos volver. Aún no tienes el permiso para venir aqui, son las normas..-Dijo ella y cogió el brazo del chico.

-Espera, solo dame un minuto.-Dijo el suplicandole.

-Date prisa- Le ordenó impaciente.

-Tk- Dijo Matt, llamandole.

-Escuchadme, yo os envié la carta. Hacé dos años morí por la enfermedad, pero eso fue a causa de la profecía. Siento haberos metido en esto, pero pensé que si os avisaba podríais tener ventaja sobre ellos, me equivoqué. Si está noche yo no os hubiese dicho nada, estaríais en calma. Lo siento muchísimo.

-Pero si no nos hubieses avisado, todo estaría destruido. -Dijo Kari.

-Hikari...-Dijo el chico, sin saber que mas decir, tragó saliva, estó le resultaba muy difícil. -Escuchadme tengo que irme, dadme solo tres dias. Volveré en tres dias, y os lo contaré todo. Pero necesito tiempo. Tengó que marcharme. Adios- Dijo el volteandose, y empezó a flotar con una luz amarilla. -Adios, cuidaos. -Les dijo antes de desaparecer en el cielo.

-Tk! Vuelve, porfavor- Dijo Yamato. Sin recibir respuesta.

* * *

Y ¿que les parecio? Un poco cursi y a lo mejor algo distinto con tanta batalla de digimon, porque casi todos los fanfics que lei en esta web son de amor, este es algo así como distinto ¿no creen?

Bueno dejen Reviews, y hasta el proximo cap. que se va a llamar... **Angel Guerrero¿porqué cambiaste?**

Se despide Kyoko. (Reviews plis -)


	4. Angel Guerrero ¿Porque cambiaste?

Y aqui vuelvo! De nuevo Kyoko-chan! Con el nuevo cap. de "La profecía". Siento la tardanza pero la inspiración. Y además de que estuve intentando crear nuevas ideas de fic, "Reinos en Guerra" y uno romantico "El pianista" Espero poner pronto estos fics, si este tiene buen resultado xD.

Weno quiero agradecer a ...

**Kari y Tk 93**: Si weno, estilo Dragon Ball Z, soy fan, y además de que algunas cosas del fic están BASADAS no copiadas de Dragon Ball Z. Espero que té esté gustando. Y pronto pondré uno exclusivo de Takari, solo de amor O

**Lord Pata**: Grácias por tu comentario. Me alegro de que té guste la historia, espero que la sigas leyendo. También quiero tu opinion ¿si?

Bueno y aquí les dejo con... el tercer cap.

* * *

3. ANGEL GUERRERO... ¿PORQUE CAMBIASTE?

Matt estaba en su casa. No le había dicho nada a su madre sobre que había vuelto a ver a Tk. Sabía que eso la pondría triste y ademas pensaría que aún Matt no lo había superada. Matt se sentó en el balcón y miró las estrellas.

.: FLASH-BACK :.

Tk estaba a sus 15 años durmiendo en su cama en el hospital. Acababa de sufrir un dolor inmenso en el corazón y le habían ingresado. Matt corría por el pasillo para reunirse con el.

-Takeru!- Dijo cuando entro en la habitación de su hermano. -Tk- Dijo, cogiendo la mano de Tk.

-Ahora esta bien, Yamato- Dijo su madre cogiendole del hombro.

-Se pondra bien, verdad?- Pregunto el, sin voltear a verla.

-Si- Dijo ella con un suspiro.

-Dime la verdad- Ordenó Yamato. -Tengo 18 años, soy capaz de entenderlo.

-No lo sé Matt- Dijo ella empezando a llorar. -Los medicos no saben que tiene, ni como curarle, no saben nada¿que haré yo sin Takeru?- Dijo la mujer llorando. Matt la abrazó.

-No digas eso, se pondrá bien- Dijo para tranquilizarla, pero al igual que ella el solo queria llorar. Entonces oyeron un ruidito Takeru estaba empezando a despertar.

-¡Tk!- Dijo Matt mientras se acercaba a él. -¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó.

-Matt- Dijo Tk, medio aturdido. -¿Dónde estoy? mama¿Porqué lloras?. -Dijo Tk, aunque observando a su alrededor, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. -¿Qué me ha pasado?- Preguntó con miedo Tk.

-Veras...-Dijo pausadamente Yamato.

-Matt! Dimelo- Ordenó.

-Estas enfermo, y hoy, te desmayaste, y ...-Intentó decir Matt.

-¿Qué? No... ¿enfermo¿voy a morirme?- Preguntó Tk a su hermano.

-¡No! Hay posibilidades de que sobrevivas- Intento animarle Matt. Takeru solo se froto la cabeza con la mano, cerrando los ojos. Unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de ellas.

-Tk, tranquilizate- Dijo Matt, abrazandole.

-Porque...- Decía Tk.

-No lo sé- Suspiro Matt- No lo sé.

.: END FLASH-BACK :.

Y ahora Tk volvía de donde hubiese estado y decía que era un angel. Les había salvado de un monstruo muy poderoso con una única flecha. Y además había cambiado su aspecto. ¿Que eran esos pendientes?. Y además...

_"Hermano- Dijo Matt, mientras lágrimas caían de sus mejillas. Se acercó a él. Pero Tk se quitó de su alcanze. _

_-No, no me toques.-Dijo el abajando la mirada."_

Matt no entendía nada. Pero sabia que volvería, dentro de tres dias sabría la verdad de Tk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Takeru...- Pedía la brujilla.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo toscamente el llamado.

-¿Qué té ocurre ahora?-Dijo la brujilla acercandose a él. -Vamos dimelo.

-¿Que he hecho? Ahora será cómo volver a perderlos- Dijo el mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. -Será igual que cuando morí, estaré junto a ellos durante un tiempo y luego ¿qué? Volveré a morir- Dijo él.

-Takeru, tienes que cumplir la profecía, tu mismo lo dijiste.- Dijo ella animandole.

-No puedo. No pudé dejar que me tocaran. No pudé mirar a los ojos a Matt. No puedo estar con ellos de nuevo, yo solo, como antes. Eso terminó- Dijo golpeando el suelo. -Yo cambié, me convertí en un angel guerrero, no puedo volver ahora a mi mundo, como si nada hubiera pasado. -Dijo Takeru. - Pensé que podría hacerlo pero soy mas débil de lo que pensaba, no puedo.

-Claro que puedes.-Dijo Baba- No te eligieron por nada- Dijo Baba, tocandole el hombro. -Mira esto- Dijo enseñandole su bola de cristal. En ella salía Matt, en lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Miraba una fotografia de él con Takeru, sonreía tranquilamente. -Sonrie, porque sabe que te volverá a ver, no le decepciones. -le advirtió Baba.

-Pero... será más duro, para él, perderme de nuevo.-Dijo Tk.

-No, lo que será más duro, será que rompas una promesa- Dijo Baba, y se marchó dejando a Tk solo.

-Matt-Solo dijo Tk. -Sabes lo mucho que te eché de menos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación, mientras Tai chateaba con Sora por el ordenador.

-Tai.-Le llamó Hikari.

-Dime-Dijo este mientras tecleaba en el ordenador.

-¿Volverá verdad?-Dijo Kari. Tai no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber de quien hablaba.

-Sí -Dijo asintiendo con su cabeza, y sentandose al lado de su hermana. -El lo dijo- Dijo convencido.

-Ahora es un angel- Dijo Kari, mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-Fue muy extraño, apareció para salvarte pero luego no quería que le viésemos ¿porqué?- Preguntó para sí mismo.

-¿Ya no quiere que estemos con él?-Se preguntó Hikari.

-Quizá... porque no podía, estaba prohibido¿recuerdas esa vieja subida a una bola?- Preguntó sonriendo Tai.

-Esa brujilla, la llamó Baba¿cierto?- Preguntó Kari.

-Sí, creo que si. Dijo algo de que eran las normas, quizá fué por eso.-Dijo Tai animando a su hermana.

-Si, quizá... -Dijo ella.

-"Kari, sigues con el mismo amor por él, nunca cambiará"- Pensó Tai, mirando a su hermana.

-¿Qué miras?- Le dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Nada, voy a seguir hablando con Sora- Dijo el chico, poniendose al ordenador de nuevo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos dias más tarde, en el reino de los angeles.

-¡Takeru!- Chillaba emocionada Baba.

-Dime- Dijo el nombrado, no muy animado. Con su digimon encima de su cabeza.

-Aquí tienes el permiso.-Y le hizó estirar un brazo al chico. -Podrás ir a la tierra- Dijo contenta. Mientras le marcaba una raya de color rojo en el antebrazo. El chico la miró y se la cubrió con el jersei. -Sabes que poco a poco la raya irá augmentando hasta cubrir gran parte de tu cuerpo, luego deberas volver. Pero estarás en la tierra.

-Urra- Chilló Patamon -Genial¿no Tk?

-Que bién- Dijo desanimado Takeru.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo Baba. -¿No té alegras?

-La verdad, no- Takeru suspiró.

-Pero si te hacía mucha ilusión, querías volver a ver a tus amigos, estar de nuevo con ellos... fue ese día ¿verdad?- Dijo ella mirandole, mientras caminaban hacia el portal.

-¿Ese dia¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo él, alzando una ceja.

-Cuando rescataste a tu amiga, uiste de ellos. Y ahora ya no quieres volver¿porqué?- Preguntó.

-Baba-Dijo él silenciosamente. -Tu eres mi guía, explicamelo tu- Pidió.

-No té lo puedo explicar, no lo sé, tienes que saberlo tú. -Dijo ella.

-Supongo, porque sé que será por un tiempo limitado, cuando termine adiós, de nuevo- Dijo el cerrando los puños.

-¿Y? Tienes que pasarlo bien, y ayudarles. -Dijo animandole.

-¡No! Quiero pasarlo mal y intentar que me caigan mal, así no será tan duro, ni para mí ni para ellos.-Dijo él.

-Takeru... -Dijo la brujilla.

-Patamon- Llamó el chico.

-Si- Dijo el digimon.

-Nos vamos a la Tierra-Dijo Takeru, su digimon asintió.

-¿Lo tienes todo ?- Le preguntó Baba. El chico asintió. -¿Listo entonces?- Takeru volvió a asentir. -Vale, entonces vamonos.

-Sí. -El chico cerró los ojos y desapareció. (N.A: estilo dragon ball Z xD)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Han pasado los tres dias- Dijo Yamato contento -Vendrá hoy.

-¿Quién vendrá?- Preguntó su madre desde la cocina.

-Em... un amigo mio -Dijo Yamato.

-Oye Matt¿porqué trajiste a Gabumon el otro día?-Dijo ella entrando en la sala de estar.

-Pues...verás- Dijo él.

-Otra vez¿la Tierra está en peligro? -Preguntó asustadiza su madre.

-Si...-Dijo Matt. -Pero no té preocupes, le venceremos, todos juntos. Los digielegidos.- Matt sonrió. Su madre abajó la mirada.

-Matt... ¿que pasó con el monstruito que tenía Takeru? -Preguntó pausadamente.

-¿Patamon¿Porqué preguntas por él?- Preguntó alertado Matt. Es verdad, había aparecido Tk, Patamon también debería aparecer.

-Porque a veces, me parecio verle- Dijo ella, levantando la mirada.

-¿Qué¿Visté a Patamon?- Preguntó confundido Yamato. -¿Cuándo?.

-No sé si le ví, aparecía en mis sueños, decía que no me preocupara, que Tk estaba bién con él. Pero cuando despertaba me parecía observarle, volar de nuevo al cielo, junto a Takeru. -Dijo ella sonriendo. -¿Crees que es posible?- Preguntó ella.

-Claro-Sonrió Matt -Junto a Tk.

Pasó una hora y Matt entró en su habitación para chatear con los demás elegidos. De prontó oyó el timbre de la puerta y alguien hablando con su madre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru tocó el timbre de lo que había sido su casa, antes de morir, estaba nervioso. Su madre, sonriente como siempre le abrió la puerta.

-Hola- Dijo la Sra. Takaishi mirando al chico que tenia enfrente. Con ojos azules pero el cabello corto de color marrón. Le miró, esos ojos se le hacian tan familiares. Takeru se quedó en xoc, respiró y sonrió.

-Disculpeme Sr. Takaishi¿está Yamato?- Pregunto. La Sr. Takaishi sonrió también, y le dejó entrar.

-Pasa, está en su habitación- Dijo. -Esta a la dere...-No terminó, ya que Takeru ya se había metido en la habitación correcta. -¿Cómo sabe¿Ha venido antes? Que raro- Dijo la mujer para si.

Takeru entró en la habitación de Matt. Matt se volteó y le miró extrañado.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó confundido Yamato.

-Tk no aguanto más, dejame salir- Ordenó Patamon desde la bolsa de Takeru. Takeru suspiró y abrió la bolsa. Patamon salió de allí y miró a Matt y Gabumon.

-¡Patamon!- Dijeron los dos, sorprendidos.

-Hola, nos volvemos a ver-Dijo este sonriendo.

-Entonces, tú eres Tk- Dijo Matt, acercandose a su hermano. -¿Y el cabello marrón?

-Cierra los ojos- Ordenó Tk. Matt obedeció, y solo vislumbró una luz amarilla. -Ya- Dijo Tk, Matt abrió los ojos. Y vió al mismo Tk de tres dias antes. -Siento haber irrumpido en tu habitación- Dijo este.

-No digas tonterias, también es la tuya. -Dijo Matt.

-No, ya no- Dijo Takeru.

-Sientate- Dijo Matt. Takeru obedeció. -¿Porqué viniste con el cabello marrón?.

-No quería que mama me reconociera. -Dijo el joven.

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó Matt.

-Porque- Rio Takeru. -Dime¿cómo se sentiría si su hijo apareciera dos años más tarde de su muerte convertido en un angel y enviado a la tierra únicamente para cumplir con una profecía, causante de su muerte, para luego marcharse y no volver más? Porque claro, tengo que hacer esto y luego ¿qué?- Rió. -No sabes lo que es esto.-Suspiró.

-Tk...-Dijo Matt confundido. -No lo sé, estoy feliz de volver a verte, pero me estás desconcertando, no sé lo que viviste, vamos, tenemos que ir a reunirnos con los otros. -Dijo agarrandole de un brazo y tirando de él.

Media hora mas tarde, todos los niños elegidos ya estabán reunidos en un lugar cerca de la playa.

-¡Alli están!- Dijo Tai, cuando vio aparecer a Matt, seguido de Tk.

-¡Takeru!- Gritó Hikari y corrió hacia él. ¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó.

-Bién- Dijo él sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su cara.

-¡Patamon!-Dijo Gatomon,-¿Dónde estuviste estos dos años?

-Estuvé con Tk- Dijo él.

-Si, fué mi culpa, pidó disculpas de nuevo, yo le trajé conmigo para que pudiera ayudarme. -Dijo Takeru inclinandose en señal de disculpa.

-No tienes porque disculparte- Dijo Gatomon sonrojandose.

-¡Vaya! Te has vuelto casí tan formal como Codi.- Rió Tai. Takeru no respondió, simplemente observó el mar. Tai le miró sorprendido. -¿Dijé algo malo?- Preguntó al resto.

-No lo sé... ¿Tk?- Dijo Matt.

-Baba ¿Qué haces aqui?- Dijo Takeru, seguía mirando al mar.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron confundidos todos. Entoncés apareció la brujilla.

-Pues verás... -Dijo Baba sonrojada. -¿Cómo me descubriste?- Preguntó.

-Ví el destello de tu bola- Le explicó él.

-Está bien, angel, viné para decirte que tu tiempo aquí es limitado, no abuses de el. ¿Sí? Además ten cuidado, recuerda que si consiguen destruir tu fuente de energia, desaparecerás- Le dijó seriamente Baba.

-Entendido. Lo he hecho millones de veces. Ya no importa repetirmelo. -Dijo él. La brujilla se acercó.

-Otra cosa. -Dijo acercandose a él. Le tocó la frente- Ayudales con esto, la mente. -Luego le tocó el corazón. -Y con el corazón, mi angel. Sé que esta no es más que otra misión, pero recuerda que en esta tus sentimientos también juegan y aunque estas obligado a no recordarlos durante la batalla, no los pierdas. -Dijo, Takeru le medio sonrió.

-Ya los perdí- Dijo el. Baba suspiró.

-Ustedes- Dijo dirigiendose a los chicos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron todos, sobresaltandose.

-Como no cuiden de mi angel, les juro que seré yo quien les envie al cielo, de una patada. -Dijo antes. -Adiós, Takeru, angel guerrero, porfavor reflexiona, ahora tienes una oportunidad. -Entonces desapareció.

-Adiós Baba, guía de angeles- Dijo el suavemente. -Bién. -Takeru se dirigió a los chicos. -Voy a contarles todo, solo una vez, no pienso repetirlo. Estoy aquí para luchar, no para volver a vivir. Mi tiempo es limitado así que nada de perdidas. Voy a ser frio asi que olvidense de como era yo en el pasado, eso murió. - Todos se quedarone estupefactos al oir el tono frío que usaba Takeru, les helaba la sangre. ¿Cómo había podido canviar tanto?. -¿Me escucharon?

-Sí.-Dijeron todos.

-Entonces. Primero la profecía.- Tk cerró sus ojos, estiro un brazo hacía su lado, los abrió, en ellos había un destello de color amarillo. -Ya. -Takeru paró, a su lado había una roca, en ella una escrituras.

_cureda darke aperace_

_detrucon vera de neu_

_une de le vencedore de pasare_

_dere more pare rencarnacer _

_en angel. _

_angel speranza poderese_

_unere a le vencedore_

_pere encontrare _

_hisomu power_

-Cureda...¿Qué significa?- Preguntó Izzy.

-Está en Angelus- Dijo Takeru.

-¿Angelus?- Preguntó Izzy.

-Idioma de Angeles- Explicó Takeru.

-Entonces¿tú puedes entenderlo?- Dijo Mimi.

-Sí- Dijo Takeru.

Cuando la oscuridad aparesca

destrucción vendrá de nuevo

uno de los vencedores del pasado

deberá morir para rencarnarse

en un angel

El poderoso angel de la esperanza

se unirá a los vencedores

para encontrar

el "hisomu power"

-Si la seguimos, explica que: La oscuridad apareció para traer de nuevo destrucción, uno de los vencedores del pasado. Es decir uno de los niños elegidos deberá morir para rencarnarse en un angel.-Dijo Tk. -Esto ya se cumplió, el niño elegido que murió fuí yo, me rencarné en un angel. -Dijo tranquilamente- Después dice que el "poderoso" angel de la esperanza se unirá de nuevo a vosotros y debemos encontrar el "hisomu power"- Dijo al final.

-¿"Poderoso" angel de la esperanza?- Preguntó Davis.

-Si.-Dijo Takeru.

-Tú eres ese poderoso angel- Dijo Miyako sorprendida.

-S..si- Dijo el, intentando ser frio pero en el tono de voz se notó que se ruborizaba un poco. -Pero es erroneo, ya que mi poder irá augmentando según transcurra el tiempo, ahora soy como un simple humano. Lo que ocurré es que hasta no adaptarme al cambio que supone mi mundo de este, no puedo usar al completo mis poderes.

-El otro dia lanzaste una flecha- Dijo Davis. -Suficiente para matar a ese monstruo.

-El monstruo se llamaba Gobe, es uno de los dos siriventes del caballero del Norte. -Dijo Takeru sin hacer caso al comentario de Davis. -El caballero del norte usa mucho las armas de frío y además puede congelar a cualquier persona. Yo no puedo volver a morir, es decir que no soy tan vulnerable como ustedes. Así que no hagan para nada acciones que pongan en peligro sus vidas. -Les ordenó Takeru.

-¿Eh!- Dijo indignado Davis. -¿Quién te crees que eres para mandarnos?

-Hazle caso, sabe de lo que habla. No por nada es el capitán del ejercito de los angeles, teniendo solo 17 años, paró la destrucción del mundo angelical y se enfrentó al mismo Satanás, logró vencerle como prueba de ellos es el poseedor de los pendientes de Nayu. Diosa del agua.

-Patamon- Le advirtió Takeru. -No hables de nada del mundo de los angeles. Ni de mis misiones.

-Pero Tk... -Dijo Patamon. Tk negó.

-Estamos en su mundo, no el nuestro.

-¡Ya basta Tk!-Gritó Matt. -Deja de decir que este no es tu mundo. Deja de comportarte como si no nos conociéramos. Y deja de tratarnos de ustedes. ¿Porqué lo haces? Somos tus amigos.- Dijo Matt.

-No son mis amigos, debo ser frio. No puedo mesclar mis sentimientos en las misiones. Debo olvidarme de lo que compartimos en el pasado. Eso deberían hacerlo ustedes también. Olvidense de nuestra unión, así será más fácil. -Dijo él con cara de seriedad.

-¡No quiero!- Dijo Kari. -No quiero olvidar lo que compartimos contigo, eras, eres y siempre serás nuestro amigo. Y este siempre será tu mundo.- Dijo Kari con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cuando comprenderás Hikari, que el pasado es el pasado. ¡Olvidalo ya!-Dijo Tk con los puños cerrados.

-¿Porque cambiaste?- Preguntó Kari.

-El destino... me obligó a cambiar- Dijo Tk. -Y ahora sigamos con la profecía. Según se dice, los trosos que faltan están escondidos en este mundo.

-¿Cómo...los encontraremos?- Preguntó timidamente Miyako.

-Con esto- Dijo Takeru sacando una pequeña bolita de cristal en la palma de su mano- Está bola nos dirá donde se encuentran.

-Entonces, si sabías como encontrarlos tu "solo" ¿porqué no los fuiste a buscar? -Dijo Davis, inchando el tono en la palabra "solo".

-¡Davis!- Le dijo Kari, alterada.

-"Es por mi culpa, ahora me tratarán mal. Se sentirán rencorosos por lo que dije, pero en el fondo es mejor"- Pensaba Tk. -Sencillo, porque los 7 trosos restantes solo aparecerán con los emblemas de los niños elegidos originales. El primer troso, era el de la esperanza, por eso pudieron encontrarlo, es el que da entrada, los demas los tienen que encontrar Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy y Kari. Yo no puedo hacerlo. -Dijo friamente.

De repente Tk se puso delante de Mimi, y su brazo empezó a sangrar. Tk contemplo su brazo, se giró hacia Mimi.

-¿Estás bién Mimi?- Le preguntó.

-Si-Dijo Mimi temblorosa, se había puesto pálida.

-T..Tk, tu..tu brazo- Dijo Kari señalando el brazo ensangrentado de Takeru.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Matt. -Estás herido, Tk, tenemos que hacer algo.

-No es nada, tranquilizate ¿quieres?- Dijo con calma Tk. Luego se volteo rápidamente. -No seas cobarde, ya te detecté, aparece!- Ordenó Tk, mirando el atardecer del cielo. De repente aparecio allí, una especie de mujer muy delgada de piel color azul y cabello largo naranja, sonreía diabólicamente.

-¿Quien es¿Como ha?- Preguntaba desconcertado Tai.

-¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a personas que no pueden defenderse? -Dijo Takeru furioso. -Se quien eres, eres Bego, la hermana de Gobe.

-Muy bien, lo adivinaste. -Dijo ella, bajando hacia el suelo delante de ellos.

-Si vienes a por tu hermano, fue destruido ayer- Dijo burlonamente Davis.

-¿Qué¿Cómo¿Mataron a mi hermano?- Dijo asustada Bego.

-Si, Tk lo hizo.-Dijo Kari, señalando a Tk.

-Entonces es cierto, tu debes ser el capitan del ejercito de angeles, Takeru ¿me equivoco?-Dijo Bego.

-Estás en lo correcto- Dijo él.

-Y que hace por aquí un guerrero como tú- Preguntó burlandose. -No deberías estar en tus tropas.

-Acaso ¿Sabes tú más que yo sobre mis funciones?-Dijo el medio sonriente.

-Ya veo. Sera una estupenda ocasión, para comprobar como es de fuerte el capitán del ejercito- Dijo Bego.-Te reto a un pequeño combate limpio¿qué dices?- Le preguntó sonriendo.

-No lo hagas. Me encargaré yo de ella. Sabes que ahora no estás en las condiciones adequadas para librar un combate. Además me apetece librar una batalla- Le dijo Patamon sonriendo a Tk, este lo miró medio preocupado.

-¿Estás seguro? Su aura es mucho mas poderosa que la de Gobe¿igualmente quieres hacerlo?- Le preguntó Takeru.

-Sí, si no pudiera estás tú para ayudarme- Dijo Patamon. -Y están también ellos- Dijo señalando a los elegidos. Que miraban confundidos la escena.

-De acuerdo. -Tk cogió su D3 y hizó aparecer una carta en su mano. -Carta milagrosa, ultra digievolución!- Gritó. El D3 empezó a brillar.

-Patamon ultradigievoluciona en... Seraphimon-Dijo para aparecer como Seraphimon.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Matt -¿Desde cuándo Patamon ultradigievoluciona?-Le dijo a Tk.

-Ya hace cierto tiempo- Respondió él. Miraba el combate fijamente, los dos luchadores tenían mucha velocidad, y chocaban aquí y allá muy rapidamente. Tk tenía un aspecto preocupado. -Lo estás haciendo mal, Seraphimon- Dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó Gatomon .

-Bego a diferencia de su hermano, su punto fuerte es su velocidad, Seraphimon está intentando seguirla pero no lo consigue. Ella le supera tendría que centrarse más en los golpes cuerpo a cuerpo.-Tk suspiró y se agarró el brazo con la otra mano.

-¡Tk¿Té encuentrás bién? Tu brazo está lleno de sangre.-Dijo Kari preocupada.

-No és nada. -Dijo él.

-No digas tonterías, tienes el brazo destrosado, té lo curaré- Dijo ella.

-He dicho que no es nada- Replicó Takeru.

-Me da igual lo que hayas dicho, yo té lo voy a curar y tú estate calladito. -La joven Yagami lo dijo con un tono de autoridad.

-Em.. no sería mejor que lo hiciera Joe. -Dijo Matt, intentando no enfurecer más a Kari.

-No, tranquilizate Matt. Kari hizo un cursillo de enfermera este año. -Explico Joe. -Es mas buena que yo curando heridas.-Dijo sonriente. Kari cogió un par de cosas de Joe y se llevó un poco mas apartado a Tk.

-Sientate aquí- Le ordenó. Tk se sentó sin decir nada. -Quitate el jersei. -Takeru la miró y luego se quitó el jersei blanco que llevaba. Dejando al descubierto su mancha de color rojo, que habia augmentado un poco de tamaño y ahora cubría casi todo el antebrazo. Kari la miró frunciendo el entrecejo. -¿Qué...es eso? -Preguntó.

-Acaso te importa- Respondió friamente Tk. Kari arrugó la nariz y empezó a curarle la herida sin prestar atención a la marca.

-Bién, no té muevas. -Dijo ella mientras le limpiaba la herida que se encontraba un poco mas arriba del brazo. -¿Té duele?- Preguntó suavemente.

-No- Dijo el molesto. Kari puso un liquido en la herida. Takeru al notar el escoçor cerró los ojos.

-¿Te hice daño? Lo siento. -Dijo Kari, bajando la mirada.

-No, no pasa nada- Dijo él y la miró. Kari le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos brillantes de color rubi. -Grácias- Dijo el sonriendo.

-"Allí estas, sigues vivo _mi_ Takeru. Esa mirada y esa sonrisa son la prueba de que el Takeru que yo conocía no murió"- Pensó Kari. -¿Ya estás mejor?-Preguntó amablemente cuando termino de vender la herida. Takeru sonrió.

-Si, lo haces muy bién- Dijo. -"Pero que hago, no tengo que ser amable, tengo que ser frio. Es lo mejor para ambos, tengo que caerle mal. ¡Maldita sea su sonrisa¿Porqué Kari es tan hermosa? No no pienses eso¡dejalo ya!- Pensó Takeru. Luego sintió una ráfaga de frio por todo el cuerpo, una sensacion extraña. -Seraphimon- Dijo. Y observó como su compañero digimon volvía a ser patamon y descendía del cielo. Takeru se levantó. Y corrió hacia Patamon.

-¡Oh no!- Dijo Kari.

-¡Patamon!- Dijo Tk cuando atrapó a Patamon en sus brazos. -¿Estás bien amigo?- Le preguntó suavemente. Patamon estaba lleno de heridas.

-Si...-Dijo el digimon.

-Tranquilo, yo me encargaré.- Le dijo mostrandole una de sus sonrisas. Luego se dirigió a los demás chicos. -¿Podeis cuidar de el? porfavor- Les dijo mirandoles con sus profundos ojos azules, como el Takeru de siempre.

-Claro, le cuidaré yo.-Dijo Matt. -Tranquilo, está bien conmigo- Dijo Matt. Tk le sonrió y se giro de espaldas. Entonces los chicos vieron un tatuaje en su espalda. Era un corazón con unas alas de angel, llevaba una cinta y en ella había grabadas las palabras "death or glory GA".

-Muerte o Gloria?-Pregunto incredulo Tai.

-Que palabras mas fuertes- Dijo Sora a su lado.

-Vamos- Dijo Tk. Estiró ambos brazos poniendose en forma de cruz. Luego su cuerpo empezo a brillar, en sus brazos aparecieron dos brazaletes, y en sus pies dos mas. -¡Glory Sword!- Dijo, mientras desenfundaba una magnífica espada forrada de rubís. Se la pasó por delante de la cara desprendiendo unos increibles destellos la sujetó derecha con una soltura magnífica, sujetandola con la mano derecha.

-¡Vaya!- Dijo sorprendido Davis.

-Es mas poderoso que Imperialdramon- Dijo incredulo V-mon. (N.A: que querian, tenía que hacerle muy fuerte xD)

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Matt.

-Si, su nivel de combate es más poderoso que cuando v-mon y yo nos convertimos en Imperialdramon- Dijo wormon.

-Vaya, tienes una aura muy poderosa-Dijo Bego.

-¿Me lo tomo como un cumplido?- Preguntó sonriente él.

-Gracioso angel-Dijo ella. Entonces los dos se lanzaron al combate. Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. La espada de Tk era dominada com mucha maestria y ningun error habia cometido. Tk golpeó a Bego con su espada en el hombro, esta le devolvió el golpe con una garra, que el logro esquivar apartandose a un lado.

-"Combatiendo no tiene ningun punto débil"-Pensó Bego- "Pero allí esta su punto débil"-Dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia Kari. Entonces aprovechó y le lanzó una flecha a Kari.

-Kari- Dijo Tk y echo a volar hacia alli, logró coger la flecha, y salvar a Kari, pero Bego entonces le lanzó un rayo que casi consigue evitar, pero le dió en el tobillo derecho. Este empezó a sangrar. Tk no hizo caso y siguió la batalla.

-No les uses en mi contra- Ordenó, claramente furioso Tk. Los dos luchadores se habían separado. Tk jadeaba de cansancio mientrás que Bego estaba llena de heridas.

-Haré lo que quiera, idiota. -Dijo ella evidentemente enfurecida. Se lanzó contra el chico, este esquivó su ataque y luego logró empuñar su espada en el estomago de Bego, la espada la atravesó.

-Esto es lo que obtendran los que se atrevan a enfrentarme- Dijo el chico con un tono sombrio sacando la espada del cuerpo de Bego. Este empezó a desaparecer. Tk enfundó su espada y evidentemente cansado. Su pie le dolía demasiado como para aguantar su peso, así que cayó de rodillas, jadeando. Sus brazaletes desaparecieron.

-¡Tk!- Gritó Matt preocupado y empezó a correr hacia él.

-Vaya batalla- Dijo emocionado Davis.

-Te equivocaste Tk- Dijo Patamon preocupado. -Está vez fuiste tú el que mostraste tus emociones.

-Lo sé-Dijo Takeru cerrando los ojos en señal de arrepentimiento.

-Necesitas descansar-Dijo Patamon. Tk no oyó nada más, estaba agotado y sentía que la poca fuerza que había logrado durante la batalla ahora se estaba iendo, se mareo y cayó al suelo inconsciente. -¿Porqué lo hiciste?- Preguntó Patamon a un inconsciente Tk. El comentario dejó desconcertados a todos los demás elegidos.

* * *

**Me salio largo ¿eh? Medallita para mi -**

**Weno, se empieza con el nudo de la historia. Quedan muchos caps. y que de cada vez son mas raros xD Pero weno, a los que les interesen las historias con muchas batallitas de espadas y sangre y desmaios, este es su fic, y para los que no les guste, también es su fic! **

**Asi que lean - Pliiis**

**Y weno, (desesperada) Dejen Reviews porfaaaaa**

**Se despide: **

**Su amiga Kyoko-chan! Vatuadell Somera La melodía de un sueño**


	5. El trozo helado

**Y aqui llega el nuevo cap!! Espero que la historia les esté gustando y que sigan leyendo. Aunque el otro día estaba visitando los fics de Takeru y encontré uno muy especial "Regresa a mí" y aunque no está terminado, lo leí y vi que este fic y ese se parecen mucho, y si alguien lo ha leido no quiero que paresca que lo estoy copiano -.- **

**La verdad que este fic salio de mi imaginacion, no piensen que copio porfavor **

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews a: **

**Nirnia: Gracias por tus consejos, intentaré esforzarme mucho en los proximos caps para que sean de tu agrado. **

**girl Takari 93: Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, tendras que esperar un poco para el cap de puro Takari pero llegara en forma de Songfic y te voy a decir el titulo de la cancion "Amor d'Engaño" de ErreWay**

**ilovekurama218: gracias por leer el fic. Siento que sea Taiora, pero como no es mi pareja "oficial" en el fic no le doy mucha importancia, y tambien lo siento porque pensaba poner Mimato como pareja, pero sin darle importancia. Pero luego de leer tu entrada no se si lo pondre **

**Bueno y a todos los demas que me dejan reviews y a los que no me dejan gracias por leer el fic pero a ver si les da por dejar, que eso nos anima mucho a los escritores. **

* * *

4. EL TROZO HELADO

Takeru empezó a despertar. Se encontraba en una cama blanda, llevaba sus heridas vendadas aunque iba sin jersei, dejando al descubierto su torso bien musculado (N.A: No pude evitarlo - k lindo Takeru n.n). Abrió los ojos y vió una imagen borrosa, parpadeó un par de veces, volvió a abrir los ojos. Observó la habitación, la reconoció como la de Yamato. Se incorporó de inmediato.

-Tk-Dijo una voz. -Ya despertaste ¿te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó Patamon.

-Si-Dijo este.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?-Le preguntó Patamon. Tk suspiró pensando la respuesta.

-Porque atacó a los chicos- Dijo abajando la mirada.

-No puedes olvidar tu unión con ellos?-Le preguntó patamon.

-No, cuando atacó a Kari me enfurecí tanto que quice eliminarla de un solo golpe-Dijo Tk.

-Ya veo...-Dijo Patamon. -Concentraste demasiada energia, aun no puedes usar tanta en este mundo, tu cuerpo aun no se ha adaptado, por eso te desmayaste, tienes que actuar con mas calma-Le pidió su digimon.

-Sí- Dijo este. Hubo un silencio. -Espera un momento¿que me desmayé?- Preguntó incrédulo

-Sí- Dijo Patamon frunciendo el entrecejo.-¿Seguro que estás bién?-Le preguntó.

-Entoces...alguien me trajo aquí y me curo. ¿Matt me cuidó?-Preguntó alterado Tk.

-Si, estuvo toda la noche despierto, esperando a que estuvieses bien.-Dijo Patamon, empezaba a comprender porque su compañero estaba alterado.

-¡Mierda!- Chilló Tk.

-¿Porque?- Preguntó Patamon, aunque conocía la respuesta.

-No debe quererme, tiene que odirame, sino volverá a sufrir como hace un año.-Dijo Takeru. Se levantó de la cama. -Vamonos- Dijo mientras ponia los dos pies en el suelo. Takeru se levantó y puso el peso sobre su pie herido, el dolor fué intenso. -Ahg- Con un quejido de dolor, se agachó, sujetandose el pie.

-TK!- Dijo Matt entrando en su habitacion y viendo a Tk en el suelo. -¿Dónde vas? No puedes andar- Dijo mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en su cama. - Tienes el pie demasiado herido como para que soporte tu peso. No podrás andar por ahora.

-Eso lo dices tu- Dijo en tono cortante Tk.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó molesto Matt. Tk cerró los ojos y puso sus manos alrededor de su tobillo, una bola de luz amarilla apareció entre ellas, duró unos segundos y luego desapareció.

-Listo-Dijo Tk, mientras se quitaba el vendaje. Dejando al descubierto su tobillo curado, se levantó y saltó sobre el. -Está perfectamente- Dijo Tk.

-Ya veo- Dijo Matt sonriente. Matt le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Debo irme- Dijo Tk desviando la mirada de Matt.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Matt. -No, tu te quedarás aquí.- Le ordenó Matt.

-¿Que?-Dijo Tk enfadado. -¿Quién eres para mandarme?.-Le preguntó.

-Soy tu hermano mayor, obedece y quedate aquí- Le dijo Matt quien también empezaba a enfadarse.

-ERAS mi hermano mayor. Soy diferente a como era antes, nuestra unión cambió, así que no puedes mandarme nada. -Dijo Tk frio como el hielo. Aunque en el fondo de su corazon odiaba todo lo que estaba diciendo.

-No me importa lo que digas. -Dijo Matt- Te prometí estar a tu lado siempre, y aunque tu no te acuerdes de eso, yo sí me acuerdo. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.- Terminó diciendo Yamato.

.:FLASHBACK:.

-No me gusta esto- Decía Tk en su cama del hospital, despues de haber vuelto de unas pruebas. -Odio tener que estar aquí, no lo soporto más, solo quiero irme- Decía frustrado.

-Tk-Dijo Matt.

-No entiendo nada, ahora ya no siento nada, estoy perfectamente ¿porque no me dejan salir?- Dijo el chico mirando a fuera. A Matt eso le puso muy triste, su hermano ya no sentía el dolor porque antes de despertarse, cada mañana, le insertaban unos calmantes, por eso se sentía bién. -Hace tiempo que no salgo de aquí- Decia el chico, recostandose en la cama. -Hace tiempo que no veo a Kari, a mis amigos, hace ya tiempo... -Decia deprimido.

-Vamos, Tk no te pongas asi- Dijo Matt sonriendo.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me ponga así? Llevo un mes aquí dentro ¡un mes!- Dijo el chico golpeando la almohada. -Odio esto- Y le dio mas fuerte. -Ag!- Se quejó de pronto el chico, cerrando firmemente los ojos y poniendose una mano en el pecho.

-Takeru!- Dijo Matt preocupado. -Dime¿estás bién?- Dijo, cogiendole de los hombros. Tk no contesto seguia sujetandose el pecho y empezo a respirar entrecortadamente. -¡Dios mio Tk! Aguanta porfavor¿que hago?- Se decia Matt, Tk seguía respirando entrecortadamente. -¡Dios¡¡Enfermera¡¡Porfavor que alguien venga! Tk, aguanta- Chilló el mayor de los Ishida. -Voy a buscar ayuda- Dijo y empezó a ir a la salida.

-¡Espera!- Dijo Tk, debilmente. -No te vayas, no ahora- Dijo, sujetandole la mano. Matt vió la mirada de dolor de Tk. -Porfavor.

-Tranquilo, estaré a tu lado, siempre- Dijo Matt. -Pero, necesitas ayuda- Dijo, intentando soltarse.

-No me dejes solo- Decia Takaishi. Entonces entraron unas enfermeras y le atendieron.

-Matt, promete que estarás siempre a mi lado- Dijo Tk mirando a su hermano. -Prometemelo porfavor.

-Tk- Dijo Matt mirandole, casí a punto de llorar- Te lo prometo-. Tk sonrió pero luego se desmayó. -¡TK!- Dijo Matt.

-Vamos a llevarle a la zona de urgencias, me parece que ha tenido algun tipo de ataque- Dijo una de las enfermeras.

-¡Si!- Colaboró la otra y llamaron a otros enfermeros, echando a Matt de la habitación.

.:END-FLASHBACK:.

-Matt...-Dijo Tk, sintió tristesa, al recordar eso. -Me quedo, pero no te acostumbres a que te obedesca.-Dijo al final, sentandose en la cama de nuevo. Matt sonrió, había ganado. Aunque Tk intentara ser frio Matt sabía que dentro de esa coraza estaba su calido hermano, le había visto cuando le había pedido que cuidara de Patamon, sabía que su hermano no había desaparecido.

-Mama se fue a un viaje de trabajo- Le explicó Matt.

-Ah-Dijo Tk. Se levantó y se sentó en la ventana.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- Le preguntó Matt.

-Lo diras en broma¿verdad?- Le preguntó Tk, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No, no es broma-Dijo extrañado Matt.

-Que poco tacto que tienes Ishida. -Le dijo con un tono frio.

-¿Porqué dices eso? Y no me llames Ishida.- Matt no entendía lo que quería decirle su hermano.

-Estoy muerto ¿sabes? Hace dos años que muero de hambre y de sed, pero no puedo ni comer ni beber. No pasan por mi garganta, es una sensación terrible. -Dijo con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-Lo siento -Dijo Yamato avergonzado.

-Sabes, cuando uno esta vivo no aprecia todo lo que tiene. Mira allí. -Dijo señalando el cielo. -Dime ¿qué ves?

-Pues, el cielo- Dijo Matt.

-Si es el cielo, pero ¿que más ves? Yo veo un mundo entero, libertad, vida, todo lo que no tengo.- Dijo- Y ahora dime ¿ves ese hombre¿crees qué és feliz?

-¿Ese hombre?- Matt se pasó la mano por el pelo, pensando. -No lo sé.

-¡Claro que no! Tiene demasiadas preocupaciones, no puede disfrutar de una cosa tan simple como el aire y ser feliz podiendo respirar. -Dijo Tk. -Ves a lo que me refiero, la gente no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde.

-Eso es verdad. Yo no sabía lo mucho que te necesitaba hasta que te perdí. -Dijo Matt sentandose a su lado. -Hace dos años, una enfermedad mató a mi hermano. Me sapararon de él por segunda vez. Me mudé a casa de mi madre para llenar el hueco que él había dejado, aunque se hizó muy defícil. Mi hermano era un chico muy cálido, era la esperanza. Han pasado dos años desde entonces, volvió, el cuerpo de mi hermano, pero no él. -Matt se giró hacia Tk. -¿Dónde está Takeru Takaishi?- Le preguntó. Tk le miro fijamente a los ojos, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Se encuentra perdido, en el fondo de mi corazón, y ya no volvera.-Takeru suspiro- Ya no volverá- Las palabras se perdieron en el aire.

-Tk- Pidió Patamon.

-No Patamon, para ellos no volverá- Le dijo a su digimon.

-¿Porqué?- Le preguntó Matt.

-Porque se ha perdido y no encuentra la salida, porque yo mismo se la borré. Yo mismo estoy matando al Tk que tu quieres, odiame si quieres, eso sería lo mejor. -Le dijo simplemente.

-"Dios Takeru, te has vuelto tan extraño, me pides que te odie, sabes que nunca podré hacerlo, aunque digas todo eso y por todo lo que hagas nunca podré odiarte. Lo sabes"-Pensaba Matt, mientras observaba como Tk miraba fuera de la habitación, con el semblante sereno.

Más tarde, los niños se habían vuelto a reunir, esta vez para empezar la busqueda de la profecía. Estaban todos sentados y Tk permanecía de pie.

-Así que...Sora- Dijo repentinamente Takeru. Sora se sobresaltó al oir su nombre.

-Dime.-Dijo amablemente.

-Levántante- Le dijo Takeru. Sora obedeció. Takeru se pusó delante de la chica. -Dame tu mano- Le pidió. La chica extendió una mano. Takeru posó la suya encima, entonces cerró los ojos y una luz amarilla salió de la mano de Takeru chocando con una luz de color rojo. Los dos chicos levantaron la mano al unísono. Sora cerro los ojos. Las manos se mantenian separadas por las luces. Entonces las luces desaparecieron y las manos chocaron. Los dos chicos abrieron los ojos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó Sora. -Me siento... llena de amor... como cuando despertó el poder de mi emblema- Dijo respirando calmadamente. -¿Qué me hiciste?.-Le preguntó a Tk, pero con una sonrisa.

-Yo no hice nada, tu sola lo hiciste-Dijo al final Tk. -Toma.- Entonces le entregó la bola. -Amina, me ha dicho que estás preparada.

-¿Preparada?- Preguntó Sora.

-Si tu eres la chica del afecto, entonces sí, estás preparada. Concentrate en tu emblema, eso servirá para encontrar el trozo de profecía.-Dijo el chico. Entonces se sentó y Patamon se posó encima de él.

-¿Hablaste con Amina? -Le preguntó su digimon.

-Sí- Dijo el chico, sonriente. Cuando hablaba con Patamon su carácter cambiaba muchísimo, se volvía más cálido. -Ya sabes lo que me quiere.

-Sí- Rio patamon. -Creo que ha estado detrás de tí, desde que la conocímos. -Los dos rieron. -Recuerdas cuando vino con sus seguidores a cantarte, uajaja k risa, te quedaste más embobado y tonto- Patamon se estaba muriendo de la risa.

-Oh callate -Dijo Tk, quien también se aguantaba las ganas de reir.

-Es que fue genial- Dijo su digimon.

-Piensas hacerlo o quieres tenerme aquí esperando para siempre, Sora -Dijo el chico con su actitud fria a Sora. Sora le miró y asintió.

-Vamos. -La animó Tai.

-Venga Sora. -Dijeron todos. Entonces Sora se concentró, brilló con una luz roja y en la bola apareció un lugar. Parecía un lugar donde hacía mucho frio, pero donde había una gran roca.

-Bueno, entonces allá voy- Dijo Tk levantandose.

-¿Cómo que vas?- Le preguntó Yamato.

-Que voy a ir a ese lugar- Dijo sin comprender Tk.

-Nosotros venimos contigo-Le dijo Yamato.

-No- Solo respondió Takeru. -Vosotros quedaos aquí- Les dijo en tono de orden.

-¿Creés enserio que vamos a hacerte caso?- Le preguntó Davis.

-Oidme, aquí soy yo el que está luchando, así que dejadme en paz- Dijo en cierto tono de frustración.

-No te pongas así Takeru- Dijo Hikari. -No vamos a dejarte ir solo, puede ser peligroso.

-¿Peligroso? No me hagas reir. Hasta luego, no quiero perder más tiempo discutiendo con vosotros- Les dijo a los chicos.

-He dicho que vamos contigo- Le dijo Yamato agarrandole del brazo. -Si o si.

-¿Y que haréis para impedirlo?- Les preguntó cruzandose de brazos. Los chicos se quedaron sin saber que responder.

-Takeru...- Dijo Patamon.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó. Patamon le miró fijamente a los ojos, Takeru no apartó su mirada. Después Patamon digievoluciono en Angemon.

-¡Angemon!- Dijeron todos. Angemon se acercó a Takeru y le sujetó de los hombros.

-Por siempre- Le dijo el ángel. Takeru abajó la mirada y se pasó la mano por el rubio cabello, desordenandolo.

-Está bien- Dijo. -Agarrense a mí- Les dijo a los chicos. Angemon sonrió complacido y volvió a ser Patamon.

-¿porqué debemos agarrarnos a tí?- Le preguntó Hida.

-Solo hacedlo, vamos a "teletransportarnos- Dijo el chico. Todos se agarraron rápidamente y después desaparecieron del lugar.

Los chicos cayeron al suelo, en la fría nieve, el único que se mantuvo en pie fue Tk. El chico miró a su alrededor, entonces encontró lo que buscaba. Empezó a correr hacia allí.

-¡Oye espera!- Dijo Davis, echando a correr detrás. Tk se paró enfrente de una gran roca, cubierta de hielo.

-Aquí está -Dijo cuando llegó.

-¿Dónde?-Preguntó Davis -Yo no veo nada.

-¿La hebeis encontrado?- Preguntó desde lejos Sora.

-No, aquí no hay nada.-Dijo quejandose Davis.

-No digas tonterias, aquí está, lo noto- Dijo Tk, este se agachó y puso su mano en la roca. Los demás elegidos llegaron al lugar. Todos observaron la roca.

-No hay nada-Dijo Tai.

-Tai, aquí hay algo, es verdad- Dijo Agumon .

-Si, es una sensación muy extraña-Colaboró Biyomon.

-Una energía...-Dijo Wormon

-Es la energía que desprende la profecía.-Explicó Patamon. -Los humanos no podéis sentirla. -Les dijo a los chicos.

-Entonces¿porque la siente Tk?- Preguntó Ken, observando como Tk examinaba la roca cuidadosamente.

-Ya hebeis olvidado que él ya no es humano- Dijo Patamon, quién observó a su vez a su compañero. Tk se miró su mano derecha, y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Apartaos. -Les ordeno a los chicos.

-Porque, qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó Matt. Tk no respondio, en su lugar desenfundó su espada y la conviertió en una daga.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con eso?- Preguntó Tai. Tk cambió la daga de mano, entonces ya en su mano derecha alzó la punta, para herirse la mano izquierda. Un brazo paró la acción.

-¡Pero que haces!- Dijo alterado Matt, quien tenía cogida la mano de Tk a pocos centímetros de cortarse. -No hagas tonterias, de que te servirá ahora cortate una mano- Dijo el muchacho. (N.A: Pobre chico... demasiadas películas de ficción ¬¬)

-No seas imbécil- Le dijo su hermano. -¿Crees que quiero cortarme una mano?- Rio friamente. -Dajame en paz- Le dijo. Luego acerco la daga y finamente se cortó la palma de la mano, produciendo un fino corte de donde empezó a salir sangre. Luego la acercó a la roca, la sangre empezó a quitar el hielo y unas palabras empezaron a aparecer en la roca manchada de sangre.

-Oh- Dijeron sorprendidos los chicos.

-¿Estás bién?- Preguntó Matt a Tk.

-No voy a desangrarme por un corte- Le dijo este, mientras con la boca se corto un trozo de tela del jersei.

-Deja, lo haré yo- Dijo Kari, que se agachó y le quitó la tela. Entonces se la envolvió a la herida. -Ya-

-Ya tenemos el trozo- Dijo finalmente Tk, levantandose.

-Vaya¿cómo sabías que aparecería así?- Le preguntó interesado Izzy.

-No sé, intuición- Respondió Takeru encogiendose de hombros. Entonces pasó zumbado una flecha, Tk la cogió con una mano, parandola en seco. La miró. -Ya estamos de nuevo- Dijo tranquilamente. Los chicos tragaron saliva. La flecha empezó a congelarse, Tk la soltó. -Vaya, es del guerrero del norte.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Taichi.

-Me alegra tener visitas- Dijo un tipo a sus espaldas. Se giraron,allí había una espécie de demonio con alas de murciélago tenía un color azulado de piel, parecido al color del hielo. -Soy Icebat, bienvenidos- Dijo, saltando delante de Sora. -Que visitantes más guapas- Dijo mirando a Sora, Mimi, Kari y Yolei. -Veamos ¿cuál prefiero?- Se preguntó a sí mismo.

-No tocarás a ninguna- Dijo Tai.

-Eso lo veremos.- Y se pusó en posición de ataque.

-Vamos niños elegidos, está es vuestra batalla. ¿No queríais venir conmigo? Pues ahora a luchar. Así que yo me voy a quedar aquí descifrando la profecía, mientras vosotros vais a luchar-. Dijo Tk mientras se giraba para estar de frente hacia la roca.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendido Matt.

-Lo que dije, yo no voy a estar siempre para luchar por ustedes, asi que carguense a ese tipo- Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas tu, niño?- Le dijo Icebat a Tk y le disparó una flecha a la cabeza, Tk con un rápido movimiento se giró, la cogio y la colocó en su arco, lanzandola de nuevo contra Icebat, está le dió en el antebrazo izquierdo. Todos los chicos le miraron sorprendidos. -Maldito crio.- Dijo este mientras se quitaba la flecha. -Fallaste- Le dijo, lanzandola al suelo. De su antebrazo empezo a salir sangre azul.

-Fallé a proposito, idiota- Dijo Tk mirandole fiéramente. -Yo no deseo matarte, pero si acaso quieres que te demuestré mi punteria lo haré encantado. -Dijo Tk cargando de nuevo su arco lentamente. Icebat retrocedio asustado, pero Tk no le lanzó a él sino que lanzó hacia arriba, la flecha subió y bajó rápidamente. -¡Y ahora dejadme en paz!- Ordenó friamente.

-No...¡no puede ser!- Dijo Icebat mirando lo que habia atrapado en la punta de la flecha de Tk. -Ha atrapado un mosquito- Dijo aterrado (N.A: Sí un mosquito n.n ¡Que bueno es Takeru!). Los demás chicos miraron a Tk quien ya se había sentado delante de la roca.

-Ehm!- Fingió toser Davis- ¿Vamos a luchar?- Le preguntó a los demás. Todos asintieron.

La batalla entre los digimons y Icebat era muy dura, los chicos estaban luchando al máximo. Mientras que Tk, que ya había terminado de examinar la profecía y había cogido los suficientes datos, lo observaba todo sentado, recostado en la roca y con las manos en la cabeza.

-¿No irás a ayudarles?- Le preguntó patamon.

-No- Respondió unicamente Tk.

-¿Porque?- Preguntó Patamon.

-Simplemene, porque yo no voy a estar siempre para sacarles de los peligros, tienen que augmentar sus fuerzas ellos solos, y así sabre si la Tierra quedará a salvo en manos de los niños elegidos- Dijo él, tranquilamente. -¿No crees lo mismo, Oleih?- Dijo, mientras dirigía su mirada a un lado. En donde apareció una espécie de hada, llevaba un largo vestido plateado y el cabello azul cielo suelto que le llagaba a mitad de la espalda, sus alas eran de mariposas semitrasparentes.

-Me parece que tienes razón- Dijo Oleih.

-¿Que hace una diosa del hielo en este rincón de la Tierra?- Preguntó Tk extrañado.

-De vacaciones- Respondió simplemente el hada. -¿Cómo me descubriste?- Le preguntó intrigada, mientras se situaba a su lado.

-Una sensación- Dijo el chico observando el combate.

-Ya veo, siempre has tenido ese estraño poder de presentir a todo el mundo, y tu ¿qué haces aqui?- Le preguntó mirandole tiernamente.

-Misión- Dijo él descubriendo su brazo, en donde la raya roja había augmentado hasta cubrirle parte del antebrazo y el codo. -Debo cumplir la profecía por la cual mori. -Dijo el chico, cubriendo de nuevo su brazo.

-Ya veo... entonces ellos ¿són tus amigos del pasado¿No?- Le preguntó. Tk asintió. -Estás són las misiones mas difíciles, cuando vuelves a ver a tus seres queridos, pero debes de ser frio. -Dijo ella.

-Lo sé- Suspiró el chico. -No pensé que fuese tan difícil, ya llevo mas de dos años sin ellos pero... nunca puedo olvidarles aunque ponga todo mi empeño en ello- Dijo el chico mientras en su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que eres muy lindo?- Le dijo Olieh. El chico simplemente sonrió.

-No empiezes como Amina- Le dijo riendo. Oleih sonrió también.

-¡¡BIYOMON!- Oyeron chillar a Sora, mientrás que Biyomon llena de heridas descendía del cielo, para chocar contra el suelo. Sora corrió rápidamente hacia ella.

-Biyomon- Dijo Patamon. Tk suspiró.

-¿Crees que debería meterme ahora en la batalla?- Le preguntó a Oleih.

-No, debes esperar.- Dijo ella mientras observaba como la poseedora del emblema del amor cogía en brazos a su digimon llorando. -Ten confianza en ellos. -Le dijo serenamente, Tk asintió.

-¡Oh!- Dijo asombrado Patamon. Observando como por la ira de Tai, al ver llorar a Sora, una luz salía de su cuerpo y Wargreymon augmentaba sus fuerzas.

-Lo ves- Le dijo Olieh mientras señalaba a Wargreymon. -Ahora supera a Icebat lo suficiente como para destruirle.

-Ya veo...- Dijo sonriendo Tk.

Los demás digimons dejaron que Wargreymon se encargara del resto de la batalla. Entonces el combate entre Wargreymon y Icebat empezó, un digimon con poder del fuego contra un monstruo con poder del hielo. Los dos lucharon fiéramente, pero el poderio de Wargreymon resaltaba y lentamente fue ganando terreno en la batalla.

-¡¡Sigue así Wargreymon!- Gritaba Tai.

-Vamos¡no dejes que gane!- Decía Kari. Wargreymon le lanzó un ataque a Icebat y este cayó desde una altura considerable al suelo. Wargreymon descendió y se posó a su lado.

-Dejame porfavor- Suplicó Icebat. -Me rindo- Dijo, rogando desde el suelo. -No me hagas nada, prometo no destruir nada más. -Dijo el digimon.

-¿Estás diciendo la verdad?- Le preguntó Wargreymon.

-Si- Dijo Icebat. -Lo prometo- Dijo entonces.

-Te daré una segunda oportunidad.-Dijo inocentemente Wargreymon.

-Grácias, poderoso digimon- Dijo arrastrandose Icebat. Wargreymon le extendió un brazo para que se levantara, pero entonces Icebat sonrió maléficamente y le lanzó un ataque congelandole los pies para que no se moviera. -Toma¡eres un idiota!- Dijo, luego le lanzó una bola de hielo a la cara, Wargreymon chilló del dolor.

-¡Maldito cobarde!- Dijo Tai, mientras se lanzaba contra Icebat. Icebat fijo la vista en Tai y se lanzó a golpearlo con un puñetazo brutal.

-¡TAI!- Gritaron los digielegidos. El portador del valor cerró los ojos, preparado para el contacto con el puño, pero este no llego. Tai al no sentir ningun golpe abrió los ojos. Pudo ver como Tk había parado el golpe, lanzando una flecha a Icebat que le dió de lleno en el pecho. Este había quedado parado delante del muchacho.

-Odio a los cobardes- Dijo Tk, mientras se iba del lugar, dandole la espalda a Icebat. Este cayó muerto al suelo y empezó a desaparecer como los demás.

-Tk- Dijo Tai sorprendido.

-¡Biyomon despierta porfavor!- Gritaba desesperada Sora. Los demás elegidos se giraron y se acercaron corriendo.

-Sora- Dijo Tai, corriendo a su lado.

-¿Que ocurre Sora?- Pidio Matt.

-Es Biyomon no responde- Dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. -Despierta porfavor- Le rogaba a la pequeña digimon.

-Takeru...- Dijo Kari mientras veía como se acercaba lentamente Tk, con Patamon y una espécie de hada detrás de ambos. Tk se acercó hasta quedarse al lado de Sora. Se agachó y puso su mano encima de Biyomon.

-¿Que harás Angel?- Pidió el hada.

-Oleih¿crees que puedo canviarle el destino?- Le pidió, mientrás la miraba.

-Haz lo que desees, pero, ten claras las consequencias. -Le dijo el hada. -¿Porque deseas hacerlo?- Le preguntó.

-Lo sabes perfectamente- Le dijo Tk.

-Takeru, eres el capitan de los angeles y la verdad es que nunca podrás dejar de ser el chico que conocí, aunque superaras todas tus misiones. -Le dijo sonriente.

-¿Me lo tomo como un cumplido o una reprobación?-Le preguntó sonriendo al hada. Esta no respondió sino que simplemente le miró con sus bellos ojos azul cielo. Entonces Tk cerró los suyos y empezó a transmitirle energia a Biyomon, esta empezó a brillar de color rosado y los pendientes de Tk brillaron azulados.

-Que...Bi..Biyomon- Dijo preocupada Sora. Tk volvió a abrir los ojos perdiendo parte de su energía, se sujetó la cabeza con una mano y cayó semiconsciente encima de Matt, a su lado. Al mismo tiempo el pecho de Biyomon empezo a latir de nuevo.

-Tk¿te encuentras bién?- Preguntó preocupado Matt.

-Si, solo me he mareado- respondió este, mientras volvía lentamente a incorporarse aun sujetandose la cabeza.

-So..Sora- Dijo débilmente Biyomon. Sora sonrió de alegría, cuando oyó hablar a su digimon y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Biyomon¡La has salvado Tk!- Gritó Sora, y abrazó fuertemente a Tk. Este se sonrojó.

-Si esta bién, déjame ya- Le dijo a la chica. El hada ante la acción sonrio. -Oleih -Dijo el chico. El hada se giró hacia él y levantó una mano en señal de que la siguiera.

-Ven aquí Angel- Le dijo. Takeru se levantó aun tambaleandose por el esfuerzo.

-¿Puedes ir solo?- Preguntó Matt, viendo como su hermano se tambaleaba por el esfuerzo.

-Si- Dijo el firmemente. -Patamon quedate con los chicos, ahora vuelvo- Le dijo a su digimon. El hada y Tk se alejaron un poco del grupo el hada hablaba mientras que Tk tenía la mirada perdido en el piso.

-¿De qué hablan?- Preguntó Matt. -Patamon¿tú sabes quién es?.

-Si, es Oleih, la diosa del hielo, fue una sensei de Tk cuando este se convirtió en angel. -Entonces vieron como el hada se desataba algo del cuello y se lo entregaba a Tk, este asentía y se lo ataba al cuello. Tk se inclinó levemente y se dirigió de nuevo a los chicos. Cuando llegó a su lado, los demás observaron como en su cuello había una cadena de oro y en ella una esfera, idéntica a la de los pendientes menos que esta era plateada.

-Has perdido tiempo Takeru, tu reloj está corriendo- Dijo el hada mientras desaparecía. Todos miraron estrañados a Tk el chico entonces asintió y miró su mano, en ella habían aparecido las manchas rojas.

* * *

**Y ¿que les parecio? Bueno siguen las batallitas y chungadas propias mias pero espero les guste, y porximamente pondre el proximo cap. bueno si me dejan reviews lo pondre, sino no lo pondre ;) Y si les gusta la historia me dare mas prisa en ponerlos xD**

**Bueno nos vemos en los reviews y los fics que se publiquen nuevos!!**

**ATTE: Kyoko-chan!!**


	6. La prometida del ángel

**Bueno aquí llego, con un poco de retraso bueno vale con mucho retraso, el siguiente cap. de este fic!! Ta Tan!! Espero que les este gustando la historia, intento trabajar y escribirla lo más rapido que puedo, y además también tengo que leer los fics de los demás que estan super interesantes, todos lo haceis super bien. **

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron mi otro fic "Creo en los angeles" porque intenté hacer un fic tierno y que a la gente le gustara. Gracias por leerlo n.n y los que no lo leyeron, que lo lean ¬o¬**

**Y a los que me dejaron reviews en el otro cap:**

**girl Takari 93: Bueno, ten paciencia, dentro de poco llegará el cap. Takari, pero hasta entonces sigue leyendo, y no me mates por el contenido de este fic ¿si? **

**ilovekurama218: Bueno, intentaré no poner Mimato, y podre Mishiro, jeje, así, solo para que sigas leyendo mi fic y tranqui, como dije que estas parejas no me importaban demasiado me da igual tener que cambiar una. Y no es que mi pareja favorita sea el takari, sino que adoro a Takeru y me encanta la pareja que hace con Hikari. Y ademas que aun no consigo elegir entre Taiora o Sorato. **

**Lord Pata: Me alegra que te guste el fic, si se que le doy un papel de maduro a patamon pero así me parece el pequeño compañeor digimon cuando esta en angemon **

**Nirnia: Tia!! Lees super deprisa, espero que vayas mas lento en este cap. el otro lo acabe de publicar, me voy a comer vuelvo y ¡pam! review de nirnia! Bueno, espero que te guste este cap. **

**Y no me enredo más que pierdo un montón de tiempo con los agradecimientos!!**

**ATTE: Kyoko**

* * *

5. LA PROMETIDA DEL ANGEL

Después de vencer a Icebat los chicos habían regresado a sus respectivas casas en Japón. Pero a la mañana siguiente ya estaban preparados para recibir nueva información de la profecía.

-Esto es lo que recopilamos ayer- Decía Tk -Además que debo felicitaros ya que vencisteis a Icebat, bién echo chicos- Dijo Tk sin poder evitar que una sonrisa surgiera de sus labios.

-Todo lo hizo Tai- Dijeron los chicos.

-Oh porfavor- Dijo fingiendo modestia Yagami. -Aplausos no- Decía sonriendo. Todos sonrieron.

-Vale, bueno esto es lo que había allí de profecía. -Dijo Tk repitiendo lo mismo que hizo la vez anterior.

_cureda all reunere_

_unere su corazore _

_und su crest_

_aprece une nueve ojecte_

_le brujule cristale_

-¿Eso es todo?- Dijo incrédulo Davis. Tk le miró y asintió tristemente.

-Sí, eso es todo- Dijo él.

-Entonces di¿qué pone?- Preguntó Mimi. Tk les leyó el trozo.

_cuando todos reunidos_

_uniran sus corazones_

_y sus emblemas_

_aparacera un nuevo objecto_

_la brújula de cristal._

-¿La brújula de cristal?- Repitió Joe. -Y ¿para qué sirve eso?

-Lo siento, pero no tengo ni idea- Dijo Tk, moviendo los hombros.

-Y ¿cómo es eso de unir sus corazones?- Pregunto interesada Yolei.

-No...- Empezó a decir Tk, pero Izzy le interrumpió.

-Me parece que debemos liberar el poder de nuestros emblemas, como cuando quisimos que nos volvieran a transportar al digimundo¿os acordáis?- Les dijo Izzy a los elegidos.

-Claro- Dijo Yamato.

-Pues entonces, hagamos un circulo- Dijo Kari, cogiendo la mano de Takeru y la de Tai.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Sora y cogió la mano de Tai y con la otra la de Izzy.

Los 8 elegidos habían formado un circulo, reunidos enmedio del parque mientras los demás les observaban.

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?- Preguntó Mimi.

-Pensemos en nuestro emblema- Dijo confiado Koushiro.

-Vale- Dijeron los demás. Todos cerraron los ojos y pensaron en sus emblemas. En como los conseguiron y en como hicieron que brilláran la primera vez, recordando al máximo su poder. Mientras ellos pensaban unas luces de diferente color envolvían a cada uno de los chicos, y una aura les envolvía haciendo que su pelo ondeara con la suave brisa que se estaba extendiendo.

-Seguid así- Animaba Yolei.

-Lo estais consiguiendo- Dijo Davis.

-¿Qué són esas luces?- Dijo Codi. Alertados por las palabras de Codi los chicos abriéron los ojos y viéron como cada uno tenía su luz y que además estaban flotando.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Dijo asustada Sora.

-No os despisteis, ya lo tenemos- Dijo Tai.

-Esperanza- Dijo Takeru, y viéron como una luz salía de su corazón hacia el centro, esperando las demás. Todos lo imitaron. Y así las luces de "valor" "amistad" "afecto" "inocencia" "sinceridad" "conocimiento" y "luz" se reunieron con la "esperanza", y de esta union apareció un aparato de cristal con unas pequeñas alitas. Los chicos descendieron y dejaron de emitir esa luz.

-¿Eso es la brújula de cristal?- Preguntó Ken.

-¡Que bonita!- Dijo Yolei. La brújula dejó de brillar y empezó a dirigirse a las manos de Koushiro, este la cogió.

-Toma Tk- Dijo Izzy entregándole la brujula a Tk. Tk negó con la cabeza.

-No, es tuya, te ha elegidos a tí.- Dijo él, Izzy le sonrió y miró el aparatito. Tenia la pantalla dividida en cuadrículas de color azul claro y azul marino representadas encima de un mapa.

-Me parece que eso es... ¡el digimundo!- Dijo Izzy.

-¿El digimundo?- Le preguntó tentomon

-Sí, así es- Dijo él.

-Pero aun no sabemos para que sirve- Dijo Joe, cruzandose de brazos.

-Pues entonces deberemos encontrar el siguiente trozo de profecía.-Dijo Takeru y miró a Joe. -Toma- Le dijo dandole la bola.

-¿¿Qué??- Dijo aterrorizado Joe. -¿¿Yo??- Le preguntó. Takeru asintio. -Pero ¿por qué?- le preguntó. Tk le miró.

-Eres un niño elegido¿cierto?- Le preguntó divertido. -Ya sabes que hay que hacer.-Le dijo.

-Bi..bien- Dijo el, cogió la bola, cerró los ojos y se movió torpemente. -¿Ya?- Preguntó levantando una ceja. Todos rieron.

-Vamos superior Joe. -Dijo Tai. Joe volvió a cerrar los ojos. Entonces si que apareció un lugar en la bola. Era un lugar lleno de cabañas, como de una tribu india.

-Voy- Dijo Takeru. Los demás chicos le agarraron del brazo, Takeru suspiró y sonrio. -Vamos- Dijo, luego todos los elegidos sonrieron. Entonces desaparécieron del lugar.

Reapareciéron detrás de una de las cabañas que habían visto. Tk se asomó por un lado, no tardó mucho cuando vió lo que buscaba.

-¡Que fácil!- Dijo él. -¡Mirad!- Los demás chicos observaron. La roca con la profecía estaba enmedio de una especie de plaza rodeada por muchas cabañas.

-¡Vayamos!- Dijo Davis y se lanzó.

-Espera-le dijo V-mon y le siguió. Los dos se acercaron corriendo a la roca. Pero antes de tocarla un grupo de índios les rodeáron.

-¡Eh¿Quiénes son estos?- Dijo chillando Daisuke. Los índios le apuntaban con unos palos y enganchados a ellos había unas piedras afiladas.

-Davis- Dijo Tai y él y los demás elegidos se acercaron a Davis con sus digimons. Los indígenes les miraron estrañados.

-Niños raros- Dijo uno, exagerando las palabras.

-¡No somos raros!- Dijo Miyako. -Vosotros sois raros- Dijo enojada Inoue.

-Yolei...- Dijo Ken intentando advertirla.

-Boca grande- Dijo uno de los indíjenas señalando.

-¿Cómo?- Dijo ella y alzó un puño. -Repítelo y te pego un puñetazo.

-Coger chica- Dijo él y muchos indígenas se acercaron a Yolei. Pero Ken se puso delante de ella.

-Dajadla- Ordenó él mordazmente.

-No la tocareis- Dijo Davis poniendose al lado de Ken, los demás niños elegidos (solo los chicos - todos defendiendo a Miyako ¿quién no quiere ser ella?) se situáron delante de ella.

-No ireis a pelear ahora- Dijo Hikari, poniendo los brazos en cruz. -Hablemos con ellos.

-Si- Dijo Mimi. -Em, perdonenos, nosotros solo queríamos ver esa roca tan bonita que tienen-Dijo ella poniendose delante de los demás.

-Bonito -Dijo uno de los indígenas.

-Grácias- Dijo Mimi sonriendo por lo dicho hacia su bellesa.

-Bonito, yo querer- Dijo y se acercó a Mimi, cogiéndo el sombrero rosado de Mimi. Los demás chicos echaron a reir.

-¡Oye! Es mi sombrero- Dijo Mimi, intentando recuperar su sombrero.

-Sombrero o roca- Dijo el indígena que parecía el jefe..

-Som...- Dijo firmemente Mimi. Pero sus compañeros elegidos le taparon la boca.

-Nos quedamos con la roca, grácias- Dijo Matt. -Vamos Tk- Le pidió a su hermano. Tk se acercó a la roca la observó y la tocó con una mano, esta se desvaneció.

-¡Oh!- Dijéron asombrados los indígenas. -¡Mago!- Dijeron mirando a Tk.

-A mí ni os atrevais a acercaros- Dijo él firmemente.

-Querer mago- Dijeron todos. Tk se preparó para golpearlos.

-Vamos Jackie Chan, ya lucharas en otro momento- Dijo Matt, mientras le cogia del brazo tirando de él y echaba a correr.

-¡Oye!- Dijo Tk. Cuando Matt le soltó ya habían llegado a una pradera.

-¡Devuelvenos a casa!- Le pidiéron todos, mientras veían como los indígenas corrían acercandose a ellos. -¡Rápido!- Dijeron. Tk asintió, todos se agarraron a él y desaparecieron.

Llegaron al mismo lugar de donde habían partido.

-Ha sido fácil- Dijo Tk. -¿Verdad?- Les preguntó a los chicos. Estos estaban tirados en el suelo, jadeando. Takeru les miró y sonriendo negó con la cabeza, una mirada melancólica apreció en sus ojos.

-A ver, la profecía- Dijo Izzy. Tk asintió, y saliendo de sus pensamientos, hizó aparecer la piedra entera, esta cayó al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo y casi aplastando a Yamato.

-Ten cuidado¡bestia! -Dijo el mayor de los Ishida estresado. -Casi me matas- Le dijo a Takeru. Todos rieron. Tk empezó a leer.

_era señara tri price_

_repare per digimundo_

_elegire debere volver_

_buscare y construere _

_ene puzzle. _

-¡Maldita sea!- Dijo Tk y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó su hermano.

-Nada, todo es perfecto- Dijo con sarcasmo Tk.

-De verdad Tk, dime que ocurre- Dijo poniendole una mano en el hombro, brindandole confianza.

-¿Qué dice?- Preguntó Patamon. Tk leyó.

_esta señalara tres piezas_

_repartidas por el digimundo_

_los elegidos deberan volver _

_buscarlas y contruir _

_el puzzle_

-Es decir, ahora no solo debemos buscar la profecía, vencer a los caballeros que faltan, sino que también buscar tres piezas de un puzzle por el digimundo- Dijo este frustrado.

-Increíble- Dijo Ken.

-Pero no hay tiempo- Dijo frotandose el brazo. Debajo de su jersei, las línias habían augmentado hasta que todo el brazo derecho ya estaba lleno de rayas rojas y estas empezaban a extenderse por su pecho.

-¿No hay tiempo?-Le preguntó Matt, sin saber de que hablaba Tk.

-¿Qué más puede pasar?- Preguntó con ironía Tk, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Matt.

-Ta-ke-ru Ta-ka-i-shi- -Dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Esa voz... oh no- Dijo él y se giró rápidamente. Se encontró con una chica de su misma edad, con el cabello largo y castaño brillante y unos ojos azules tirando a verdes. Llevaba un jersei amarillo, y encima una rana vaquera ( N.A: por los que no sepan que es una rana, es lo mismo que lleva Misty (pokemon 1, nada de advanced ni eso, pokemon original xD), pero en este lugar es una falda y no pantalon), cruzada de brazos y mirandole fieramente.

-¿Quién es esa chica?- Preguntó Tai.

-Hell- Dijo Tk mirando a la chica. -Ho...hola- Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿La conoces?- Le preguntó su hermano a Tk.

-Uhm, un poco- Dijo este. -Hell¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó a la muchacha.

-Takeru como te atreves a desaparecer y dejarme plantada- Dijo la chica señalandole con el dedo Tk iba retrocediendo.

-Verás, yo solo...- Decía este mientras caminaba de espaldas. Con miedo en la mirada.

-Te vas a una misión y yo sin enterarme y me viene Amina con que ha hablado contigo, que estas en la Tierra ¿y yo qué?- Decía la chica, Tk la miraba asustado. -Sabes que me pone celosa Amina con sus cuentos sobre tí- Decía la chica. -Y además habíamos quedado, teníamos nuestra cita de fín de semana. Tendrías que preocuparte más por mí. -Dijo al final la chica. Tk había retrocedido tanto que casi se daba con un árbol.

-Hell, esto...- Decia Tk para arreglar la situación.

-¡No piensas en nada! Solo eres un angel demasiado atractivo- Dijo la chica acercando lentamente sus labios a los de Takeru, entonces entráron en contacto y le besó.

-¡Wau¡Ese es mi hermanito!!- Dijo Matt, emocionado de presenciar como su hermano le seguía los pies siendo un ligon (N.A: hombres... ¬o¬). -No sabía que ya habías tenido tu primer encuentro con el amor- Dijo riendo. Mientras Hikari observaba la escena y no se lo creía, Takeru al chico al que más quería estaba con otra chica, no podía ser, pero era. Hikari abajo la mirada. Tk se separó de Hell.

-Takeru ¿has cambiado un poco no?- Preguntó Hell.

-¿Tu crees?- Dijo este. -"¡Mierda! Lo que faltaba, Hell aquí, Hikari..."- Pensó Tk y miró a Yagami quien tenía la cabeza agachada.

-Sí- Asintió la chica.Sacandole de sus pensamientos -Llevas aquí tiempo¿te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste?- Le dijo la chica curiosamente.

-Lo..que te dije... -Decía el chico, evidentemente no se acordaba. -Hem... y si me lo recuerdas tu?- Dijo sonriéndole.

-Te lo recordaré, con esto- Y le volvió a besar.

-¡Eh! Chicos ya basta- Dijo Matt, metiéndose enmedio de su hermano y su "novia". -Tk que hay gente, porfavor- Dijo mientras se reía.

-Hem Takeru¿quién es este chico? Se parece mucho a tí- Dijo la chica cogiendole del brazo.

-Hell este chico es... -Empezó Tk.

-Soy Yamato Ishida "Matt", el hermano mayor de Tk.

-¡Ah!- Dijo feliz la chica. -Entonces vamos a ser família -Dijo mientrás le brillaban los ojos. -Yo soy Hell Kiore, y estoy prometida a tu hermano- Dijo ella sonriente.

-¡¿Prometida?!- Dijeron todos a coro. Tk abajó la mirada.

-Si, nos vamos a casar- Dijo la chica sonriente, observando a Tk -¿Verdad Takeru?- Le dijo. Este levantó la mirada.

-Ehm... sí, pero aún queda- Dijo él.

-Solo 5 añitos, se pasan muy deprisa, corazón- Dijo ella mientras le brillaban los ojos y se abrazaba a Takeru. -Y ustedes son...- Les preguntó a los demás.

-Bueno ellos son..-Empezó Tk. -Em...

-Hell!- Dijo un Patamon quien no se había dado cuenta de la chica, hasta entonces -Pero ¿qué demonios estás haciendo tu aqui?

-¡Patamon!- Dijo igual de sorprendida la chica. -¿Qué haces aquí cosita?- Dijo ella cariñosamente, mientras se abrazaba a Patamon.

-Tk, tu noviecita¡¡dile que pare!!- Decía patamon entre el achuchón. Entonces Hell paro.

-Angel mio, aún no me has dicho quienes son ellos- Dijo Hell, mientras se ponía las manos en jarra.

-Cierto, aun no nos han presentado- Se adelantó Yagami.- Yo soy Taichi, "Tai" Yagami, ella es mi hermana Hikari Yagami "Kari"- Dijo él, cogiéndo la mano de Kari. Esta se adelantó y miró a Hell, con bastante rabia.

-Hola- Dijo Kari entre dientes. Los demás se presentaron, a ellos y sus digimons. Hell estaba bastante contenta.

-Ahora me acuerdo de vosotros, Takeru me habló de vosotros y además siempre os está observando- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Qué nos observa?- Preguntó Matt.

-Si, os mira, desde su lugar favorito, cuando no está en misiones pasamos largas horas allí mientras me cuenta vuestras aventuras- Dijo ella, a lo que Tk se sonrojó. -Takeru ¿ocurre algo? Te noto muy callado- Dijo la ángel.

-No, estoy bien, por cierto Hell ¿qué haces aqui?- Pregunto él.

-Estoy buscando a Oleih¿no la habrás visto?- Dijo ella.

-Si, la ví- Dijo el chico cogiéndo su colgante mientrás se lo quitaba del cuello.

-¿Oleih¿No és esa tipa tan alta y del cabello azul?- Preguntó Davis.

-Sí así¿la conoceis?- Les preguntó Hell.

-Bueno, no personalemente, estuvo un tiempo con nosotros- Explicó V-mon.

-Verás Hell, me la encontré, y me dio esto- Le enseñó el colgante

-¡Oh!- Dijo ella observando su colgante -No...no puede ser- Dijo mientrás algunas lágrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos.

-Hell, volverá, porfavor no llores- Dijo Tk mientrás abrazaba a Hell. -Tranquila¿vale?- Le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Porque? Donde fué ¿te lo dijo? Takeru- Dijo la chica.

-No, pero volverá- Dijo el mientrás le sonreia. Entonces hubo un temblor de tierra. Todos los chicos cayeron al suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Codi.

-¡Un terromoto!- Dijo Izzy.

* * *

**Y aquí esta. No me maten a Hell, se que parece la tia cursi de todas las pelis, pero en realidad es muy mona y además resultará ser una gran ángel muy simpatica, ya veran...**

**Y bueno, espero me dejen Reviews diciendome que tal este cap. y si se noto mucho como Takeru estaba de un humor muy agradable con los demás, si, en este cap. le di un humor de 180º cambiado con el de a lo principio, solo es el primer paso **

**Bueno dejen Reviews porfa. Y tengo que confesarles un secreto, tengo hasta el cap 8 escrito en mi computadora! Pero publicaré el siguiente cuando haya terminado el cap.9 así si algun dia no tengo inspiración podré seguir publicando caps.!**

**Un abrazo: Su amiga-escritora Kyoko!**


	7. Las piezas del digimundo

**Hola a todos !! Si soy yo de nuevo Kyoko y si por fin actualize!!! Ya ya sé me echaron de menos xD Bueno me retrasé un poquito con esto de actualizar y mirá que creo que vengo a la página de FF casi cada día, pero una actualiza cuando pude O. Bueno este cap me saló largo estoy super orgullosa !! Ya voy por el cap. 6 de esta historia que ilusion . Y además hay gente que la lee y le gusta así que a ellos quiero agradecerles !! **

**Lulyua: Grácias por leer el fic y si! esto termina en Takari ya lo prometí ;) Sigue leyendo!**

**L.I.T: Para mí no fue nada cambiar de parejas, además te digo que salen muy poco, así que no me importa. Grácias por leer y espero tus comentarios. **

**girl takari 93: Na, no me importa que me agregues, así podremos hablar por msn y quizá me ayudes con mis próximos fics eh? Y bueno grácias por leer y espero te gusté el fic, grácias por la idea pero ya tenía este cap echo con la idea de poner bién a Hell. **

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Hola amiga! Grácias por tus comentarios, espero sigas leyendo el fic y espero escribas uno pronto! Grácias por animarme a publicar "Reinos en Guerra" Pero como dije no estoy muy convencida, quizá lo suba, no sé. Sigue leyendo y espero te guste. **

**Lord Pata: Hola ¿como estás? Si, ya sé pobre Patamon, jeje, espero te esté gustando el fic y que me sigas dejando reviews!! Así que a leer. **

**Bueno y con esto os dejo con el siguiente cap. de "La profecía"**

* * *

6. LAS PIEZAS DEL DIGIMUNDO

Todos los chicos estaban en el suelo.

-No podeis aguantar ni un pequeño temblor- Oyeron decir riendo a un tipo de voz grave. Una sombra les cubrió y un monstruo del tamaño de un monte apareció delante de ellos. Tenía una boca enorme y andaba a cuatro patas.

-¡¡El guerro del sur!!- Dijo Takeru. -Tiene el poder del viento y la tierra.

-¡Pero que veo! Dos angeles- Dijo el enorme monstruo. -Me presentaré soy Windmonte, vengo a destruir a los niños elegidos.

-Vencimos a tu compañero te venceremos a ti- Dijo Taichi.

-No os confieis demasiado, soy mucho mas poderoso que el estúpido de Icebat.- Dijo.

-Venga¡¡vamos chicos!!- Gritó Yolei.

-¡SI!- Dijeron todos. Y cogieron con fuerza su digivice, sus digimons digievolucionaron. Hasta que solo quedo Patamon sin digievolucionar.

-Tk- Dijo Matt, mirando a su hermano. -Lucha, con nosotros.- Le dijo. Tk le miró. -Tenemos que unirnos todos, tu lo dijiste en tus cartas. -Le dijo acercandose a él. Tk le miró, y apareció la tan esperada sonrisa en su rostro, la sonrisa del portador de la esperanza.

-Está bien. ¡Patamon!- Dijo, sonriendo mientras sacaba su dispositivo. -Vamos, como siempre- Le dijo el chico.

-¡Si!- Dijo Patamon.

-¡Carta milagrosa¡Ultradigievolucion!- Dijo Tk, pasando la carta. Patamon ultradigievolucionó en Seraphimon.

-¡Vaya! Siempre me sorprende ver como digievoluciona- Dijo Hell mirando a Seraphimon. -¿No vas a luchar tu?- Le preguntó Hell.

-Si ellos no lo logran, lucharé yo, pero hasta ese momento, lo haremos como siempre. ¿No Matt?- Le dijo a su hermano.

-Claro- Dijo este, sonriendole.

-¡Menos risas rubios!- Les chilló Tai riendo. -¡A luchar!- Los dos hermanos se miraron y sus digimons se lanzaron al ataque.

El combate no iba demasiado bien, Windmonte causaba muchas ondas sísmicas que hacían que los digimons que no podían volar cayeran al suelo. Y luego controlaba las ráfagas de viento para que los digimons que volaban cayeran, también, al suelo. Entonces le dió un puñetazo a Zudomon, este cayó encima de Lilymon y los dos se conviertieron en Gomamon y Palmon. Luego Aquilamon y Ankylomon no tuvieron muchas suerte y volvieron a ser Hawkmon y Armadillomon. Uno a uno los digimons fueron cayendo, solo quedaron Metalgarurumon, Wargreymon y Seraphimon.

-¡Gatomon!- Dijo Kari, cuando su digimon cayó al suelo.

-¡Oh no!- Dijo Mimi.

-Es demasiado fuerte- Dijo Palmon.

-¿No podremos derrotarle?- Dijo Sora.

-No nos rendiremos- Dijo Tai. -Wargreymon confiamos en tí.

-Vamos Metalgarurumon- Dijo Matt.

-Tk, dime, crees que podran hacerlo- Le dijo Hell. Tk tenía los puños cerrados.

-No lo sé, pero lo intentaran- Le dijo. Entonces observó como preparaba una ráfaga de viento, absorviendo el aire, tardando algunos segundos luego la lanzaba. Tk abrió los ojos sorprendido. -¡Seraphimon!- Le llamó. -¡Ya se! Su punto débil- Dijo.

-¡¡Takeru!!- Gritó Hell. -Detrás de ti- Le dijo. Tk se giró y cogió con la mano el brazo de un extraño monstruo. Con la cabeza de un pajaro pero en su mano tenia inyertado un martillo.

-¡Que demonios!- Dijo Tk y lo lanzó a un lado. Pero luego aparecieron más bichos de estos y empezaron a atacar a los niños elegidos y a sus debilitados digimons.

-Oh no- Dijo Tk, viendo como los monstruos atacaban a los chicos. Entonces desenfundó su espada. Y empezó a cargarse a los monstruillos.

-¡AH!- Chilló Kari, cuando uno de estos la cogió por la cintura.

-"Hikari"- Pensó Takeru. Y entonces mató al bichejo y sujetó a Kari encima de sus brazos.

-Tk- Dijo ella, sonrojandose encima de los brazos del rubio. Entonces bichejos de estos rodearon a los dos chicos.

-¡Arriba!- Dijo Tk y lanzó a Kari hacia arriba. Mientrás con un corte de espada mató a todos los bichejos, cuando Kari cayó este la volvió a coger.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- Dijo Hikari, respirando entrecortadamente por el susto. -¡Ai!- Dijo esta, cuando vió un bichejo caer al suelo detrás de ellos, con una flecha de color azul atravesándole el pecho. Tk se giró, Hell había sacado su arco.

-¿Pensabas que te los iba a dejar todos a ti?- Le preguntó la chica. Tk le sonrió. -¿Juntos?- Le preguntó Hell.

-Juntos- Dijo Tk y convirtió su espada en el arco. Y los dos angeles se juntaron de espaldas. -Chicos¡agachaos!- Les ordenó Tk, los chicos obedecieron. -¡Vamos Hell!- Dijo.

-¡¡Celestial arrow!!- Dijo Hell.

-¡¡Glory arrow!!- Dijo Tk al unísono con Hell. Las flechas lanzadas, dieron en los cuerpos de los monstruitos, destruyéndoles a todos.

-¡Bién!- Dijo Davis.

-¡Vaya puntería!- Dijo Ken.

-¡Malditos angeles! Os haré desaparecer- Dijo Windmonte. -Cañon succionador- Dijo y apareció un cañon, y empezó a tragarse todos los objectos, bancos, arboles, todo.

-Oh no¡nos tragará!- Dijo Mimi.

-Agárrense a algo- Dijo Hell. Los chicos se agarraron a lo que se mantenía firme, y los digimons que quedaban en pie les protegían. Hasta que el cañon estiró más fuerte.

-¡¡Kari!!-Chilló Tai, cuando vió a su hermana volando hacia dentro del tubo.

-Aaa- Chilló la chica. Cerró los ojos, pero una mano paró en seco su movimiento.

-Te tengo, no te sueltes- Le dijo Takeru, agarrándola de una mano, y con los pies se mantenía firme en el suelo.

-¡Más potencia!- Dijo el monstruo. Tk no aguantaba mucho más y cogió a Kari con más fuerza, rodó sobre si mismo y la lanzó hacia Seraphimon.

-Seraphimon, cuidala- Le dijo mientras el tubo se tragaba a Takeru.

-¡Tk!- Dijo Kari. Intentando que Seraphimon la soltara.

-Tranquila Kari- Dijo Seraphimon, calmándola.

-¡¡TK!!- Gritaron todos. El monstruo paró el ataque.

-¡Vaya! Uno menos- Dijo riendo. Los demás chicos quedaron en xoc.

-Hermano- Dijo Matt, desconcertado.

-¡Es idiota!- Dijo Hikari llorando. -Tenía que tragarme a mi- Dijo mientrás unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Vamos, sigamos, la bata...-No pudo continuar. -Mi estómago- Se quejó el monstruo. -¡AH!- Dijo de repente. El monstruo brilló y en unos segundos estalló en pedazos.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Preguntó desconcertado Izzy.

-Ha estallado- Dijo Tai. -Mirad allí- Dijo señalando donde estaba Windmonte, ahora había un brillo. Los pedazos del monstruo desapareciéron y el brillo cesó.

-¡Odio esto!- Dijo Takeru. Estaba lleno de una espécia de baba de color violeta. -¡Que asco!

-¿Tk?- Pregunto Matt sorprendido. -No te había...

-¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para dejarme tragar, así sin más?- Le preguntó sonriendole. -Su punto débil, es el interior, como esta lleno de aire... -Dijo mientras se frotaba la baba del brazo.

-Tk- Dijo Kari acercandose a él, mientrás se sacaba las lágrimas. -¡Eres un tonto!- Le dijo, y le abrazó

-Kari...- Dijo el chico, intentando ser frio. -Ehm...

-Tardaste mucho- Dijo Hell. -En salir de allí- Le dijo abrazándole, cundo Kari se separo de él.

-Supongo..- Dijo, pero no miraba a Hell, sino seguía pendiente de la sonrisa de Hikari.

Más tarde...

-Takeru, me alegró verte, ahora me voy ¿sí?- Le dijo Hell.

-De acuerdo, te llamaré cuando vuelva- Le dijo Tk.

-Pero hazlo, siempre estás demasiado ocupado, para quedar.- Le dijo guiñandole el ojo.

-De acuerdo, lo haré- Dijo él. -Espero tener este asunto solucionado- Dijo él.

-Esta aventura es muy dura, toma quiero que tengas esto. -Le dijo, y le dió una pequeña daga de cristal.

-Hell, no puedo aceptar esto- Le dijo el chico.

-No, quiero que lo tengas tu, de tu amor angelical- Dijo riendo. -Takeru...ahora que estás aquí, aprovecha para confesarte a tu amor real, a la que siempre quisiste y que ocupa un lugar muy apreciado en tu corazón.

-¿¿CÓMO??- Dijeron los chicos. Tk se sonrojó.

-Hell- Dijo. Hell le puso un dedo encima de los labios.

-Suerte angel- Dijo besandole tiernamente. -¡Nos vemos! Es que quedé con Gin, para ir a la laguna- Le dijo empezando a flotar.

-Bien, saluda a Gin de mi parte, y cuidaos ambas, adios!!- Le dijo, despidiéndose de ella con la mano. Entonces miró la daga, esta brilló.

-Con que amor real- Dijo Matt. -Dime¿quien es ella?- Takeru se sonrojó.

-Pero¿no estás comprometido con Hell?- Preguntó Davis.

-Hem... lo de Hell y lo mio es matrimonio de angeles, pero nos juntaron los dioses, así que no la elegí yo- Dijo muy sonrojado. -Y además ella está esperando al chico que dejó en su mundo- Dijo.

-Pues, no lo parece- Dijo Mimi. -Tal y como os besábais.- Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Ya basta!- Dijo todo rojo Takeru, los chicos riéron. Kari miró detenidamente a Tk.

-"Así que a la chica que siempre quisiste ¿eh?- Pensó sonriendo. -"Bueno, en verdad eres muy guapo"- Se dijo y se sonrojó.

-Kari, te has puesto roja- Dijo Gatomon. Kari la miró y le sonrió.

Tk ya se había instalado en casa de Matt, su madre aun no había vuelto del viaje. Takeru ya no era tan frio, ya no podía serlo aunque lo seguía intentando. Al día siguiente se reunieron en casa de Izzy para partir hacia el digimundo.

-¡Bien! Aquí estamos, vamos al digimundo- Decía contenta Yolei.

-¿Quién hace los honores?- Dijo Tai.

-Yo misma- Dijo Yolei. Saco su D3. -¡¡Puerta digital abierta!!- Sin ninguna duda la puerta se abrió. -¡Vamonos!- Dijo, los chicos sacaron sus dispositivos y entraron al digimundo.

Al llegar se encontraban en una gran esplanada, donde la hierba era verde y sólo había algunos matorrales y un bosque al fondo.

-Saca la brujula- Dijo Tk, a Izzy. Izzy la sacó y miró. Ahora habían aparecido tres puntos de color amarillo y un punto de color rojo. Como dedució Izzy los amarillos eran las piezas y el rojo eran ellos.

-Hay uno, está muy cerca, creo que por el bosque- Dijo Izzy. -Sí.

-Empezemos a andar- Dijo Tentomon.

-Sí- Colaboraron todos. Y empezaron a andar, el camino era muy largo pero muy tranquilo. Los chicos iban charlando hasta que llegaron a la entrada del bosque.

-Está más adentro- Dijo Izzy, siguiendo la brujula. Entraron en el bosque, caminando, ahora todo estaba oscuro, se oían unos ruídos muy estraños. Los niños caminaban muy juntos, adelante de todo Izzy con Matt y Tai quien cogía la mano de Sora. Yolei y Mimi iban muy juntas seguidas de Ken y Cody. Joe iba al lado de Sora. Y detrás estaban Tk y Kari.

-AA!- Chillaron las chicas, cuando oyeron un terrible sonido, que sólo fué el viento en unas ramas.

-Em, Sora, ya puedes soltarme- Dijo Tai, Sora le tenía abrazado muy fuerte.

-Uh, Yo..yolei- Dijo Ken, quien tenía a Yolei casi encima de él.

-Ui, lo siento- Dijo la chica.

-Mimi- Pidio Koushiro. Quien Mimi le abrazaba por la espalda.

-Kari, ehm, solo fue el viento- Dijo Tk, un poco sonrosado. Kari le había abrazado muy fuerte.

-Lo siento- Dijo la chica sonrosada. Después de esa incidente los chicos siguieron su camino.

-¡Aqui!- Dijo Izzy, cuando llegaron a un lugar oscuro y donde solo había un enorme arbol. -Justo aquí.

-¡Pero si no hay nada!- Se quejó Davis.

-Ese arbol...-Dijo Tk. Acercandose a él. Se situó delante de él y lo tocó con una mano. El chico empezó a brillar junto con el árbol.

-¡Vaya! En verdad és estraño- Dijo Patamon.

-Sí- Dijo Tk, cuando dejó de brillar. -Creo que para conseguir la pieza tenemos que desvelar este enigma.

-¿Qué enigma?-Pregunto Gatomon.

-Aquí dice- Leyó el chico.

_Soy madre celosa_

_de todos mis hijos _

_a todos los devoro _

_cuando los he nodrido_

-Tenemos que buscar la solución- Dijo Tk, sentandose en el suelo y cruzandose de brazos. -Si no, caeremos.

-¿¿Caeremos??- Gritó Davis.

-Si, nos hemos metido en una trampa, mirad el suelo, es un suelo falso, si fallamos caeremos por él a un hueco oscuro- Dijo el chico tranquilamente. -Así que a pensar.

-Repitemelo- Ordenó Mimi. Tk se lo repitió.

-¿Crees saberlo?- Le preguntó Palmon.

-Si- Dijo Mimi.

-¿Cómo?- Dijeron todos.

-Así es, creo que és, la tierra. -Dijo ella firmemente.

-Muy bien, habeis acertado. -Dijo una voz, un tanto grave que procedía del árbol. -Aquí tienes, angel- Le dijo a Tk. Lanzandole una pieza, parecida a la de un puzzle.

-Grácias.-Dijo este, cuando la cogió. Y observó que tenía un trozillo de circulo y unas puas dibujado. Tk frunció el entrecejo al observar ese dibujo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Le preguntó Patamon.

-No... nada- Dijo. -¿Dónde vamos ahora?- Dijo mientras se guardaba la pieza.

Los chicos habían llegado a un desierto. Siguiendo las indicaciones que les había dado Izzy. Hacía mucho calor.

-¡Pero que calor!- Se quejó Mimi.

-Ya estamos llegando-Dijo Izzy.

-Eso espero- Dijo Matt.

-No queda agua- Dijo biyomon.

-Ya estamos- Apaciguó Izzy.

-Pero aquí no hay nada- Dijo Davis, de nuevo.

-Es aquí, lo dice la brújula- Explicó Izzy, enseñandola.

-Tk, tu supiste donde estaba la otra vez, quizá esta vez también- Dijo Tai girandose para encontrarse de frente con Tk. Pero no le encontró. -Um ¿Tk¿dónde estas?.

-Tk- Dijo Matt, observando a su alrededor. -¡TK¿Dónde?-Dijo preocupandose.

-Takeru- Dijo Patamon.

-Estoy aqui, abajo- Oyeron la voz de Tk, desde debajo de sus pies.

-¿¿Qué??- Dijo Sora. -¿Debajo?- Dijo mirando la arena.

-Si, debajo de vuestros pies, la he encontrado, vamos bajad.- Decia el chico.

-Pero...¿cómo demonios has bajado?- Preguntó Kari.

-A... pues...-Decía el chico. -Yo... em, creo que... no...

-Vamos dilo- Dijo impaciente Davis.

-Em... me tragó la tierra, no sé la verdad- Dijo el chico, gotita colectiva. -¡¡Ya sé!! Cerrad los ojos, relajaos- Dijo el chico de repente. Los demás hicieron lo que decían. Y la arena se fué tragando uno a uno a los chicos. Hasta el último, que fué Davis. Los chicos cayeron a un lugar debajo de la arena, era un lugar fresco, allí estaba lleno de piedras enormes.

-Tk¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí abajo?- Le preguntó Matt, cuando vio a su hermano delante de una roca.

-Intuicion- Dijo este. -A ver, otro enigma- Dijo señalando una gran roca delante suya, de forma cuadrada, en ella se leían algunas inscrcipciones.

-¡Oh no!.- Dijeron los chicos.

-Esta vez, si no lo descubrímos, nos caeran estas enormes rocas encima- Dijo el chico, señalando unas rocas enormes que estaban encima de sus cabezas. -No creo que lo paséis demasiado bien, así que espero que acertéis. -Dijo, y se sentó de nuevo.

_Estoy vivo y no lo estoy_

_y quien me da la vida_

_encuentra en mi la muerte _

-¡Oh que difícil!- Dijo Yolei.

-No tengo ni idea- Coroboró Ken.

-Yo creo que sí- Dijo Sora. Todos se sorprendieron.

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó biyomon.

-Si, es el fuego- Dijo la chica, un poco temorosa.

-Muy bién- Dijo una voz grave. La piedra donde estaba el enigma se giró y en ella apareció enganchada otra pieza del puzzle. Tk se acercó y la cogió, tenía otra vez parte de un circulo y unas puas.

-¿Cómo salimos ahora?- Pregunto Joe. La respuesta les vino de inmediato, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareciéron otra vez en el desierto.

-Bueno, sigamos- Dijo Gomamon.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Izzy. Y observó de nuevo la brújula.

Esta vez llegaron hasta el mar. Se encontraban en una playa muy tranquila. Sólo había unos cuantos digimons que nadaban tranquilamente.

-Uhm, señala un poco más adentro del mar. -Dijo Izzy.

-Tk¿qué haces?- Preguntó Matt. Tk se estaba adentrando dentro del mar.

-Espera- Dijo Kari, acercandose a él. Cuando estubo a su lado vió que Tk estaba empezando a desaparecer. -¡Tk!- Dijo, y le cogió la mano, los dos chicos desaparecieron.

-¡AH!- Dijeron los demás.

-Kari- Dijo Tai.

-¡Tk!- Chilló Matt.

-¿Dónde estan?- Preguntó Gomamon.

-Han desaparecido- Dijo V-mon.

En otro lugar, los dos chicos se encontraban cogidos de la mano, dentro del agua, pero podian respirar y hablar entre ellos dos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Kari.

-Dentro del mar- Dijo Tk. -Allí está, otro enigma- Dijo.

-Pero¿y los demás?- Le dijo Kari.

-Deben de haberse quedado fuera- Dijo él.

-Es que desaparecimon solo nosotros- Dijo Kari. -¿cómo vamos a resolver el enigma? No sé me dan bien- Explicó ella.

-A mi tampoco- Dijo Tk. -Pero ten confianza- Le dijo. -Así és el enigma.

_A tu alrededor tienes la llave_

_y es parte de ti_

_Nunca la puedes tener en las manos _

_siempre s'escapa_

-¿Ya está?- Preguntó Kari.

-Sí- Dijo Tk.

- A ver... - Dijo Kari pensando. -A tu alrededor...

-Parte de ti...-Colaboro Tk.

-Siempre s'escapa- Dijo Kari. -Puede ser...

-Dí- Dijo Tk.

-No estoy segura, pero el agua- Dijo Kari.

-Has acertado.-Dijo la misma voz grave de las otras veces. Entonces una burbuja de aire subió hasa delante de Tk este la cogió, el otro pedazo de circulo con más puas a su alrededor. Tk se sorprendió al ver el dibujo que formaban las piezas, se lo guardó de inmediato.

-Dame la mano Tk- Dijo Kari, cuando le cogió la mano. Los dos chicos desapareciéron

Entonces, llegaron detrás de los chicos, en la playa de nuevo.

-¿Dónde están?- Dijo Tai.

-Hermano- Dijo Kari, a su espalda.

-¡¡Kari!!- Dijo este, abrazándola, -Estás bién- Dijo.

-Si, ya tenemos las tres piezas- Dijo Tk

-Entonces, de nuevo a la tierra- Dijo Codi.

-Si- Dijeron todos.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a casa de Izzy ya estaba atardeciéndo.

-Bueno, ya tenemos las tres piezas, ahora tenemos que encontrar otro trozo de profecía¿no?- Le preguntó Yolei a Tk. Este estaba pensando y no había oido a Yolei -Tk- Insitió la chica.

-Eh...si- Dijo, volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Le preguntó Matt.

-No...nada- Dijo el chico. Entonces se empezó a oir una musiquilla. -Oh- Dijo el chico y sacó un teléfono móbil (N.A: SI! Un teléfono móbil o celular como le dicen ustedes ¿no?) de su bolsillo. -Perdonadme un momento- Les dijo a los chicos, mientrás levantaba la tapa del móbil y se lo ponía en la oreja.

-Un móbil-Dijo estrañado Tai.

-¡Vaya! Tecnología moderna los angeles- Dijo riendo Sora.

-Aquí Tk- Dijo el chico. -Ah hola Ryu- Dijo hablando por teléfono. -¿Cómo va todo?...bueno espero que aregles las cosas con Aki...¿qué?...no espera...si, ya sé que soy su padre pero no...-Decía un poco alterado Tk.

-¿¿Qué??- Dijeron los chicos.

-Su..pa..padre- Dijo Matt incrédulo.

-Oye...-Seguía hablando Tk. -Claro que la quiero, sabes que la quiero un montón pero ahora yo... no puedo...sí, sí ya sé...pero estoy en una misión...y ¿es mi culpa?...tu eres su tio...te toca a tí encargarte...¿qué¿mañana?...eh! espera Ryu¡¡Ryu¡RYU!.-Dijo desesperado al teléfono. -A colgado- Dijo Tk, guardando de nuevo su móbil. Entonces se sentó frustrado en el suelo. -Maldito Ryu.

-¿Qué pasa con Ryu?- Preguntó Patamon.

-Mañana vendrá con...-Decía Tk, pero entonces observó las caras de sorpresa de los demás.

-¿¿SU PADRE??- Le chilló Matt. -Que eres el padre¿¿de quién??- Dijo frustrado Yamato.

-Eh...pues, je- Le dijo Tk. -Bueno Matt, creo que tendremos una inquilina en casa¿te importa?- Le dijo.

-¿Una inquilina?- Le preguntó desconcertado.

-Sí, bueno, mañana la conocerás- Dijo Tk. -Te caerá bien.-Dijo. Y Patamon se echó a reir.

* * *

**Bueno ¿Que tal? Espero les haya parecido bueno y me hayan sabido responder a los acertijos sin tener que mirar las soluciones de los elegidos ;) **

**Al final Hell se marchó muy campante, veis como es buena jeje **

**Bueno espero que si les ha gustado me dejen sus reviwes porfa!! Y espero verles en el próximo cap!! Cuando actualize ¬.¬ jeje **

**Nos charlamos**

**Su amiga-escritora: Kyoko**


	8. Una diosa bebé

**Hola a todos!! Sí ya volví y con mi nuevo cap de "La profecía" ¿Me echaron de menos? Espero que sí!! Uajaja y sobretodo está vez que les deje con la intriga¿Takeru padre¿De quién? Pues todas las respuestas estan en este capítulo!! Que espero que les gusté y que me salió algo uhm... no sé, juzguen ustedes mismos!!**

**Bueno quiero dar las grácias a mis ¿seguidores? de siempre: **

**Nirnia: Grácias por tus comentarios, intenteré revisar la ortografía aunque ya la reviso antes de publicar el fic jeje U pero igual lo volveré a hacer mil veces!! Espero te esté gustando el fic y me sigas dejando reviews!!**

**Lord Pata: Hola!! grácias por el review, no tranqui aun no voy a poner nada de Patamon jeje Este cap espero que te guste, mientras escribía un trozo pensaba en tí (en tus comentarios digo) ya sabrás que trozo és, supongo ¬¬, cuando leas el cap! Espero te guste. **

**L.I.T: Si soy muy cruel uajaja!! Aqui te dejo las respuestas a tus preguntas, jeje y espero que te guste el cap!!**

**Girl Takari 93: Hei! Aqui llega nuevo cap y al igual que con Lord Pata cuando lo hacía también pensaba en algun comentario tuyo, igual como le he dicho a él ya sabrás en que trozo pensaba en tí jeje Espero te guste el cap y me dejes riviews, nos charlamos. **

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: No faltaria más!! Si llego a escribir un libro que se publiqué quiero que me traigas tu ejemplar para que te lo firme ;) Aparte también espero, aun, la publicación de tu próximo fic de digimon!! Que también tu tienes talento. Espero te guste el cap!!**

**Bueno y así termino. Y a los que leen pero no dejan riviews: Espero les guste!! Y a ver si dejan reviews!!**

* * *

7. Una diosa bebe

-Dime de una vez, quien es esa inquilina- Insistía Yamato, a su hermano.

-Date prisa, si quieres venir, he quedado con Ryu en el parque- Le dijo Tk mientras salia del edificio. Su hermano le siguió, en poco tiempo llegaron al parque.

-¡¡Eh¡¡Chicos!!- Dijo Tk ,sorprendido, cuando vió a sus amigos elegidos en el parque. -¿Pero que demonios estais haciendo vosotros aquí?

-Queríamos conocer a vuestra inquilina- Dijo Yolei.

-Si, a ver como es y todo- Explicó Hikari.

-¿Porqué tanta curiosidad?-Les preguntó Takeru.

-¡¡Porque dijiste que eras su padre!!- Explicó Matt.

-Ah ya veo- Dijo riendo Takeru mientras Patamon reía también.

-Mira allí Tk, ya llegan.-Dijo Patamon. Takeru levantó la vista y vió un destello de color verde. Entonces el destelló bajó hasta el suelo y allí apareció un chico, de cabello marrón corto y unos ojos de color verde. Takeru se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo va todo Takeru?- preguntó el chico.

-Por ahora bién. Sabes que no puedo quedarme con ella mucho tiempo Ryu- Le explicó Takeru a su acompañante. -Estoy de misión- Dijo.

-Ya, pero es que necesito arreglar las cosas con Aki- Dijo Ryu

-Siempre estais en pelea¿qué le hiciste esta vez?-Le pregunó riendo.

-Y... lo de siempre- Dijo Ryu.

-Y ¿porqué no se encarga Hell?- Le preguntó Takeru.

-Es que...- Dijo Ryu. -Hell se fué con Gin a la zona glacial, a luchar por Oleih.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto preocupado Takeru. -Hell, estan bién¿verdad?

-Si, claro-Dijo Ryu. -Hell es muy fuerte, no le pasará nada.

-Espero...-Dijo preocupado Takeru.

-Por ciero, ellos son...- Dijo Ryu mientras que dirigía la mirada a los elegidos. Takeru les miró también.

-Si- Contestó al fin Takeru.

-Ya veo...-Dijo Ryu sonriendo. -Bueno, aquí está.

-¿¿Donde??-Dijo Yamato. Los demás chicos se acercaron curiosos, para descubrir a la "hija" de Takeru. Tk se echó a reir. Entonces de detrás de Ryu apareció una niñita pequeña con el pelo de color marron y los ojos azules.

-¡Yume, tesoro!-Dijo Takeru, acercándose a ella.

-Papi- Dijo la niña y se abrazó a Takeru. Takeru la cogió en brazos.

-Oye Ryu, que cuente que tu eres su tio ¿eh? Y esta es la última vez que te hago un favor de estos- Le dijo seriamente a Ryu.

-Sí sí- Le dijo Ryu. -Un placer conoceros- Dijo a los demás elegidos y como había llegado el chico se fué.

-Dos dias- Chilló Tk al aire. Entonces se giró a los chicos, con la niña en brazos todavía.

-Bueno, os presento a Yume- Dijo sonriendo. Las chicas se acercaron a Takeru con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que linda- Dijo Mimi.

-Tiene unos ojos azules preciosos- Dijo Sora.

-Y mira que carita- Colaboró Yolei.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?- Le preguntó tiernamente Kari.

-Dícelo cielo- Decía Takeru felizmente.

-Tres-Dijo dulcemente la niña, levantando tres dedos.

-Tres años, que grande- Dijo Hikari.

-Si, que grande está mi niña- Dijo Tk, levantandola más arriba. -Y además es la más hermosa- Dijo él, la pequeña sonrió.

-¡Vaya! Así que esta és la inquilina que tendremos- Dijo Yamato. -No sabía que te gustaran tanto los niños- Le dijo a Takeru.

-Si, me encantan, Yume es mi tesoro. Yume, mira, este es tu tio Matt, dile hola- Dijo Takeru.

-Hola, tito- Dijo la niña, Tk sonrió.

-Hola Yume- Dijo Matt, sonriendo.

-Yume- Dijo Patamon. Y se acercó volando a ella.

-Pamon!- Dijo la niñita, intentando coger a Patamon.

-¿Pamon?- Preguntó Hikari.

-Si- Rió Tk. -Le llama así- Dijo él. -Oye cielo¿quiéres que vayamos a pasear?- Preguntó a la niña.

-Xi- Dijo la pequeña.

-Vale, vamos. Chicos¿que tal un dia de descanso?- Dijo con una sonrisa. -Nos encargaremos de los "asuntos" mañana- Dijo, los demás le miraron sonriendo. -Hasta luego- Dijo despidiéndose.

-¡Espera!- Dijo Kari. -Em¿puedo ir, también?

-Eh- Takeru frunció el entrecejo. -Yume, quieres que venga esta chica con nosotros? Se llama Kari- Le dijo. La niña sonrió.

-¡¡Xi¡Kali¡Kali!- Dijo Yume.

-Está bién Kari- Dijo Takeru y estos tres se marcharon seguidos de sus digimons.

-¡Hasta luego!- Le dijo Hikari a su hermano.

-¡Adios!- Se despidió Tk.

-¡Ados tito Matt!- Dijo Yume. Los chicos rieron.

-Ya veo...- Dijo Matt, casí en un susurro.

Takeru y Hikari habían llevado a Yume hasta un parque, lleno de columpios de colores donde había más niños pequeños, de la edad de Yume. La niñita jugaba en ellos mientras que Hikari y Takeru la observaban. Patamon y Gatomon se habían sentado encima de la copa de un árbol.

-Y dime, ella no és tu hija ¿verdad?- Dijo Kari interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ambos muchachos. Tk la miró y sonrió.

-No, no lo és ¿cómo lo adivinaste?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-Verás, tiene tres años y tu sólo llevas dos años allí, és imposible que sea tu hija- Le dijo.

-Buena deducción- Dijo él. -No. Yume no és mi hija ella és una diosa, la diosa del sueño, pero aún es un bebé. Aunque la quiero como si fuera mi hija, porque me la encomendaron a mí y a Hell -Dijo el chico.

-És muy linda- Dijo Kari.

-Sí- Dijo él. -Como tú- Dijo.

-¿Eh?- Dijo Kari sonrosada.

-Dime una cosa-Le dijo Takeru.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Hikari.

-¿No tendrás novio nunca, seguirás iendo a mi tumba cada vez que algun chico te lo pida?- Le dijo y la miró seriamente.

-Oh- Dijo Kari, abajando la mirada.

-No quiero que hagas eso. -Dijo Tk. -Escúchame, yo estoy muerto Kari, ya no vale la pena llorar por mí, tienes que salir con chicos, tienes que tener novio y dentro de un par de años- Takeru suspiró- Casarte con alguien que te quiera y pueda protegerte siempre.

-Y ¿si no quiero?- Dijo decidida la chica.

-Si no quieres...-Dijo en un susurro Tk. -Sufrirás tú y lo haré yo.

-¿Porqué tú?- Dijo ella.

-Dices¿porqué voy a sufrir yo?- Dijo Takeru. -No soporto ver como vas a mi tumba a llorar, si sabes que eso te hace daño.

-No me importa- Dijo Hikari y se levantó. -Haré lo que yo quiera- Dijo y se fué a jugar con Yume.

-Kari...- Dijo en un susurro Takeru, observando a Kari jugar con Yume. -Entiéndelo porfavor. -Dijo en un susuro, después se levantó y se fué junto a las dos chicas. -¿Qué estan haciendo?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-Un castillo de arena- Respondió Kari.

-Oh, que bonito- Dijo el chico dulzemente.

-Juegas con nosotos- Dijo la pequeña.

-Claro- Dijo Tk.

-"Que dulce eres mi Takeru, mira como sonries tan feliz¿porque tuviste que morir?"- Pensó Hikari viéndo a Takeru jugar con Yume.

Mientrás que estos tres jugaban con la arena, sus dos digimons charlaban observándolos encima de la copa de un árbol.

-Y dime Patamon ¿porqué Takeru és tan frio con los chicos?- Preguntó Gatomon.

-Eh... no sé si puedo decirtelo- Dijo Patamon.

-Sé cierto que no cambió, sigue igual pero... -Empezó Gatomon confusa. -Dímelo, vamos patamon o sino le contaré a todos aquella vez en el bosque cuando creíste enamorarte de Floramon y le com...- No continuó al ser interrumpida por Patamon.

-¡Está bien! No digas eso porfavor- Suplicó Patamon. Gatomon sonrió maliciosamente.

-Dímelo entonces- Dijo la gatita blanca.

-Tienes razon, Takeru sólo se hace el frio y duro para que los chicos le odien y para que cuando vuelvan a separarse no le hechen de menos y dejen de ir a su tumba. Le destroza ver eso, sobretodo ver como Hikari y su hermano se pasan allí horas, llorando por él- Dijo Patamon abajando la mirada.

-Pero eso és una estupidez, por muy frio que intente ser nunca lo será y Hikari no dejará de amarle nunca- Dijo la digimon.

-¿¿Qué¿¿Hikari le ama??- Preguntó sorprendido Patamon.

-Eh...no tenía que decir eso- Dijo Gatomon afligida.

-Pobre Kari...y Tk...- Dijo Patamon.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Porqué pobre Tk?- Dijo Gatomon.

-Él, espera a alguien, a su ángel de luz- Dijo él y bajó del árbol.

-¡Ah! Estás allí Patamon- Dijo Takeru sonriendo. -Te buscaba, vamos a ir a la heladería- Dijo.

-Tan extraño- Dijo en un susurro Gatomon.

-Gatomon- Pidió Hikari. -Acompáñanos- Dijo ella, la gata bajó del árbol.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Gatomon.

-Vamos- Dijo Takeru cogiéndo la mano de Yume, está le cogió con la mano derecha y con la otra cogió la mano de Kari.

-Kali- Dijo la pequeña. Kari le cogió la mano y sonrió. Andaron hasta la heladeria los tres juntos, como una família, sonriendo y haciendo divertir a Yume. Llegaron a la heladería y compraron un helado de chocolate a Yume y Hikari pidió uno de fresa. Los tres se sentaron en un banco cerca de la heladería. Miéntras que los digimons se alejaban un poco de ellos.

-¿Está bueno?- Preguntó Takeru a las dos chicas. Yume le sonrió con todo el labio lleno de chocolate. -Llevas chocolate por todo Yume- Dijo y se lo limpió con la servilleta.

-Quielo il allí- Dijo la pequeña levatandose de un banco para ir junto a unas flores.

-De acuerdo, pero hasta allí ¿eh?- Le adivirtió Takeru. La niña sonrió y se fué corriendo.

-¡Estaba riquísimo!- Dijo Kari, al terminar el helado.

-Eres muy golosa- Rió Takeru.

-Me encantan los helados, sobretodo los de fresa.-Dijo ella sonriendo, al igual que Yume, llevaba todo el labio lleno de fresa.

-Llevas helado por todo- Dijo Takeru sonriendo, y se acercó un poco a ella. -Deja- Dijo Takeru mientras que delicadamente le limpiaba el labio.

-E...- Dijo Hikari sonrojada por el acto de Takeru. Takeru le limpió los labios y bajo la sevilleta. La miró diractamente a los ojos y lentamente se acercó más a ella, su corazón latía con fuerza. Se acercaba lentamente. Hikari sentía como Takeru se acercaba a ella pero no quería apartarse, su corazón le latía muy rápidamente, se acercaban el uno al otro, sus respiraciones se encontraron. Takeru acercó los labios a los de Hikari. Ésta al sentir tan cerca al rubio cerró los ojos. Takeru hizo lo mismo. Los dos se encontraban tan cerca el uno del otro, tan cerca de lo que soñaban.

-Por fin os encuentro- Dijo una voz a su espalda. Los dos chicos abireron los ojos y sonrojados se separaron de inmediato. -¿Interrumpo algo?- Preguntó Yamato.

-No...-Dijo Takeru- Nada- Dijo mirando a Kari. Quien estaba toda roja por la acción.

-A, es que me pareció que vosotros dos estabais... ¿os estabais...?- Pregunto Matt sorprendido.

-¡¡No claro que no!!- Dijo Takeru alterado. -Dime¿porqué nos buscabas?- Preguntó Takeru.

-EH.. ¡¡a si!!-Dijo Matt. -Takeru¡¡mama volvió del viaje!!- Dijo rápidamente.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó este incrédulo- Dijiste que estaria dos semanas más- Dijo él.

-Si, pero volvió antes- Dijo Matt.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Takeru.

-Dile la verdad- Dijo Kari.

-¡No¡Nunca! em...- Dijo el chico. -¡Ya sé! A ver... soy un amigo de Yamato a quien sus padres han dejado a Japón por un viaje y como yo no quería ir tú te ofreciste a que me quedara en tu casa ¿sí?- Dijo Takeru. La idea sorprendió a Kari y a Matt.

-No esta mal, pero ¿y Yume?- Dijo Matt.

-Yume... es mi hermanita- Dijo Takeru.

-Bueno, ok, vamos a casa entonces, a ver si se lo cree. Pero tendrás que cambiar de aspecto, cabello marrón- Dijo Matt.

-No hay problema- Dijo Takeru.

-Bueno, adios Kari- Dijo Matt. -Yume, ven con tu tito Matt, me apetece cogerla- Dijo Matt contento acercandose a Yume, que estaba junto a las flores, y cogiéndola en brazos.

-Adios Kali- Dijo Yume desde los brazos de Matt.

-Adios linda- Dijo la chica.

-Vamos Tk- Dijo Matt que se había alejado de los dos chicos, Tk estaba parado frente a Kari.

-Kari...- Dijo el chico aun incrédulo por lo que había estado a punto de hacer momentos antes.

-Adios Takeru- Dijo ella sonriéndole, aunque también algo confusa.

-Em, si, adios¿eh¿Y Patamon?- Dijo el chico.

-Allí- Señalo Kari. -Con Gatomon- Vieron a los dos digimons acercandose.

-Patamon vamonos- Dijo Takeru.

-Ya voy, hasta luego gatomon!- Dijo Patamon subiéndose a la cabeza de Tk. -Sh- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Sí- Dijo ella haciendo el mismo gesto. -Hasta luego- Dijo la digimon. -¿Nos vamos Kari?- Preguntó.

-Sí- Dijo Kari. -¡Adios chicos¡Me lo he pasado muy bién con vosotros!- Dijo despidiéndose de Takeru y Patamon.

-Adios- Dijeron los dos alejándose de ellas.

-Date prisa Takeru- Rogó Yamato. Entonces Takeru corrió hasta alcanzarlo. Hikari les perdió de vista cuando subiéron por una colina, entonces suspiró.

-Vamonos- Dijo y empezó a andar.

-Pero Kari, tu casa esta por allá- Dijo señalando la dirección contraria.

-Es que...no quiero ir a casa, quiero pensar- Dijo ella.

-¿Pensar¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?- Preguntó preocupada Gatomon.

-Takeru- Dijo Hikari en un susurro. Gatomon comprendió de inmediato. Las dos chicas andaron un buen rato, en silencio. Hikari se detuvo cuando llegaron a una barandilla, desde allí se podía contemplar el mar.

-Y dime ¿ocurre algo?- Le preguntó Gatomon.

-Takeru, él...yo lo amo- Dijo Hikari.

-Lo sé, y el te ama a tí- Le dijo Gatomon. Hikari se sorprendió y miró a su compañera frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Le preguntó.

-Me lo dijo Patamon- Murmuró la digimon.

-¿Patamon?- Dijo Hikari. Patamon era el mejor amigo de Takeru, entonces quizá eso era verdad. Además si Yamato no los hubiese interrumpido ellos dos se habrían besado. Sólo con pensar eso un sonrosado apareció en las mejillas de Hikari.

-Además Patamon me dijo que Takeru nunca cambió. Solo lo está fingiendo- Siguió diciendo Gatomon. Contando todo lo que había hablado con Patamon, en teoría era un secreto, sólo en teoría.

-¿Cómo?- Ese comentario sacó bruscamente a Hikari de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, todo es una farsa, con el fin de que terminemos odiando a Tk y cuando se marche de nuevo no nos pongamos tristes, como la otra vez- Le explicó Gatomon.

-¡Pero que chico más tonto!- Casí gritó Kari. -¡No vé que aunque intente ser frio sabemos que no lo és¡Además todos le queremos demasiado! Lloraremos igual, pero habremos pasado más tiempo juntos y habremos resuelto los problemas que el dejo aquí. Aunque después todo vuelva a terminar- Dijo Hikari. -Vayamonos Gatomon- Dijo firme

-¿Dónde?- Le preguntó Gatomon

-A casa de Takeru- Dijo ella.

-Es muy tarde, tu mamá se va a preocupar, ya hablaremos con Takeru no te preocupes, ahora lo mejor será ir a casa.- Le dijo Gatomon.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Hikari con un suspiro de resignación. Y las dos femeninas marcharon del lugar.

En la casa de Yamato. Los dos hermanos Ishida estaban en la puerta. Yamato impaciente y nervioso mientras que Takeru estaba calmado con el pelo castaño y jugueteando con Yume.

-Oye Matt¿no vas a tocar nunca al timbre?- Le preguntó irónicamente Takeru.

-Sí...sí- Dijo no muy confiado. Acercó la mano al timbre y la retiró rápidamente.

-Oh porfavor- Dijo Takeru volteando los ojos. Y rápidamente pulsó el botón del timbre.

-Ya va- Se oyó la voz de la mujer Takaishi en el apartamente. Abrió la puerta. -Yamato- Dijo alegremente abrazando al nombrado, estrechamente. -Te he echado de menos- Dijo apartandole de ella.

-Yo también mamá- Dijo Yamato. Takeru contempló la encena, tubo ganas de llorar, ojalá el pudiera abrazar a su madre nuevamente sin tener que romperle el corazón.

-Oh tu eres el chico del otro día- Dijo Natsuko. Takeru asintió. -Pasa, no te quedes afuera.

-Grácias- Dijo Takeru.

-Oh ¿y ésta niña tan linda?- Preguntó la señora Takaishi.

-És su hermana pequeña, Yume- Dijo Matt. -A si mamá se me olvida. Són amigos míos y sus padres se fueron de...- Yamato pensaba que decirle.

-De segunda luna de miel- Terminó Takeru.

-Ah que lindo- Dijo Natsuko. -Y dime ¿vienes a visitar a Yamato muchas veces?

-Ehem- Interrumpió Yamato. -Le dije que podía quedarse en nuestra casa, hasta que sus padres volvieran. Bueno él y su hermana ¿te importa?- Le preguntó dudoso a su madre. Natsuko quedó parada reflexionando, luego sonrió.

-No, no pasa nada, será estupendo tener tanta gente en casa- Dijo alegre.

-Grácias ma...quiero decir Sra. Takaishi- Dijo camuflando su error. Miró a Yamato este suspiró.

-Bueno vamos a mi habitación- Dijo rápidamente Yamato cogiendo a Tk de la mano.

-Oh, está bien- Dijo ella. -Pero aun no me has dicho como te llamas.-Dijo señalando a Takeru.

-Ah pues él se llama- Dijo rápidamente Yamato. -Se llama, se llama...-Decía Yamato observando su alrededor.

-Uh mi nombre és...-Intentaba encontrar un nombre Takeru.

-¡Rutake!- Dijo Yamato. -Se llama Rutake- Dijo y una sonrisa apreció en su rostro.

-¿Rutake?- Preguntaron sorprendidos Natsuko y Takeru.

-Es un nombre...-Dijo Natsuko. -Original- Terminó diciendo.

-Si ¿verdad?- Dijo Yamato contento. -Bueno vamos a mi habitación- Dijo y ambos muchachos entraron en la habitación de Yamato.

En la habitación había dos camas, ambas desechas. La habitación no estaba muy ordenada.

-¡Rutake!- Exclamó enfadado Takeru. -¿Qué nombre es ese?

-No te enfades Takeru, no se me ocurrió otro- Dijo Yamato intentando sonreir. -Es Takeru empezando por Ru.

-No podías decir un nombre más feo que ese- Dijo Takeru.

-¿Cuál querías?- Le preguntó sentandose en la cama.

-Olvídalo- Dijo Takeru. -Sujeta a Yume- Le pidió a Matt. Entonces empezó a recoger las cosas que había tiradas por el suelo.

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó Yamato.

-Estoy ordenando, acaso no lo ves- Dijo Takeru, nunca le había gustado el desorden, y Yamato era una de las principales causas de aqul desorden.

-Vale, vale...-Dijo Yamato, se quedó callado un rato, hasta que una sonrisa maliciosa apreció en sus labios. -Ya sé que nombre querías. -Le dijo sonriéndole pícaramente.

-Ah ¿sí?- Le preguntó Takeru, sin darle importáncia. Luego miró la cara de Yamato. -¿Porqué me sonries así?- Le preguntó extrañado.

-Querias llamarte "Hikaro"- Dijo.

-¿Hikaro?- Preguntó estrañado. -¿Qué nombre es ese?

-Masculino de Hikari- Dijo Yamato echándose a reir.

-Hikali Hikali- Dijo Yume divertida.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo Yamato!- Dijo Takeru sonrojado.

-Os estabais besando- Le dijo pícaramente.

-No es cierto- Negó Takeru.

-Papa beso Kali- Dijo Yume.

-Yume, no escuches a tu tio- Ordenó Takeru a Yume. -Está loco.

-Yo estaré loco- Dijo Yamato. -Pero tu estás loco por Hikari.

-Cállate- Le ordenó mordazmente.

-Takeru estás enamorado de Hikari- Dijo sonriendo.

-Basta ya- Le ordenó a Yamato, aunque estaba muy sonrojado.

-Mira Yume Takeru quiere a Kari- Dijo Yamato levantando a Yume haciendo que la niña sonriera.

-Oh porfavor- Se quejo Takeru. Yamato se reía a carcajadas. Takeru miró a su hermano jugando con Yume. Sonrió tristemente. -Ag- Dijo Takeru de pronto, quejandose de una punzada de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa¿Estás bién?- Preguntó algo alterado Yamato. Takeru se sujetaba el brazo con la mano, Yamato se acercó a él.

-No pasa nada- Dijo Takeru, luego se levantó la manga del jersei, allí había más marcas rojas, Takeru suspiró.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó confundido Yamato.

-Nada- Dijo Takeru.

-¿Cómo que nada?- Dijo, entonces levantó el jersei de Takeru, en su pecho también habia algunas rayas. -Takeru¿qué son estás marcas? No las tenías cuando te curé la otra vez- Dijo Yamato, encarando a Takeru.

-No te preocupes Yamato- Dijo Takeru. -No es de tu incumbencia- Dijo adoptando de nuevo el tono frio.

-¿Porqué me hablas de esa manera fria?- Le preguntó alertado por el rápido cambio de humor de su hermano.

-Yamato- Takeru suspiró. -El tiempo nunca se detiene, para nadie ni para nada.- Sólo dijo Takeru. Yamato le miró muy extrañado y confundido.

* * *

**Ta tan!!! Y aqui termina esta cap!! Espero que de verdad les haya gustado. **

**Girl Takari 93 - Te prometí un cap completo de Takari y... no es este!!! Si quizá lo paresca pero este aun no es el cap que yo te prometí! Pero te juro llegará pronto, o eso espero ¬¬**

**Y aqui está todo por hoy, espero sigan leyendo mi fic en los proximos caps y me dejen muuuuchos reviews, y a los escritores a ver si actualizan!! **

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora - Kyoko !!!**


	9. Mala jugada del destino

**Hola!! Gomen !! Siento tal retraso en este fic!! De verdad lo lamento mucho. Pero es que con mi otro fic (que solo tenía que durar 3 o 4 caps. y ya llevo 6...) no pude actualizar tan seguido. Además de que me quedé estancada, no sabía como continuarlo... Y hoy hice dos caps! Este y otro que aún me queda por revisar. Espero que ambos sean de su agrado!! Y lo lamento!**

**No estoy muy convencida de como me ha quedado este cap. lo veo algo raro... pero bueno, ustedes són los que opinaran y me dejarán sus reviews **

**Quiero agradecer a: **

**Alde-gracia: Grácias por tus comentarios!! Yume es encantadora ¿cierto? Jeje... bueno, espero que este cap te guste y me dejes un review!! **

**Girl Takari 93: Aquí está la actualizacion que tanto deseabas!! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero como dije, me quedé encerrada sin saber que escribir. **

**Lulyua: Grácias. Ahora que he recuperado un poco claro que la voy a continuar! Espero tus comentarios!**

**L.I.T: Sí, las marcas indican el tiempo de Takeru!! Y ya ves... le queda muy poco. Disfruta del cap!**

**Lord Pata: Pobre Patamon, sufre chantaje por parte de gatomon, o es que gatomon estaba celosa de Floramon uhm... jeje. Siento haberme retrasado con la actualizacion, grácias por tus reviews y tus comentarios. Y espero disfrutes del cap!**

**Y sin más preambulos...**

* * *

8. Mala jugada del destino

Todos los elegidos habían quedado de nuevo en el parque. Estaban de nuevo reunidos para encontrar otro trozo de profecía.

-Vamos- Dijo Takeru y hacercandose a Mimi le entregó la esfera. -Adelante niña de la inocencia.- Dijo él sonriendole a Mimi.

-De acuerdo- Dijo la chica y cogió la bola, cerró los ojos, una tenue luz verde salió de su cuerpo y se adentró en la esfera de cristal. Abrió los ojos alegre. Lo había logrado.

-Bien hecho- Dijeron los chicos. Takeru cogió la esfera, en ella estaba un bosque, se veía muy verde y tranquilo.

-Adelante- Dijo Taichi, miró a Takeru fijamente a los ojos. -No nos detendrás Tk- Dijo el chico. Takeru no dijo nada. Los demás se agarraron a él y desaparecieron del lugar.

Llegaron a un estenso bosque, rodeado de árboles verdes, de hojas grandes y frescas. El suelo estaba lleno de tierra y algunos animalillos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Miyako.

-En un bosque- Respondió Daisuke.

-Ya, eso lo sé- Dijo Miyako. -Pero este bosque ¿en que parte de la tierra está?

-No sé, Takeru- Dijo Hikari. Hikari miró a Takeru este estaba detrás de todos los chicos, no decía nada. -Takeru- Volvió a repetir Hikari, Takeru seguía sin responder.

-Responde- Le pidió su hermano. Yamato empezó a asecarse hacia él.

-Detente- Ordenó Patamon. -No te acerques a él- Dijo en tono mordaz. -No ahora.

-Pero ¿que ocurre?- Preguntó, estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-Takeru, hazlo ahora- Dijo Patamon. Takeru le miró y asintió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza llevandose, en las manos, su espada hacia el pecho, este empezó a brillar. La espada lució brillante agarrada a sus manos. Luego abrió los ojos con un extraño brillo y la clavo con todas sus fuerzas en el suelo. En este se abrió un boquete. Después de todo esto Takeru dejo de brillar.

-Esta vez tube que concentra más fuerza, él que escondió el trozo de profecía aquí tenía un gran poder- Habló por fin Takeru. -Siento haberos asustado, chicos, no fué mi intención- Dijo Takeru agachandose, observó que a sus pies había otra roca escrita, el siguiente troso de profecía. Los chicos le miraban estupefactos.

_reuner the place_

_vos sapter kual _

_debre morer _

_pro dark debilitare_

-Oh no...- Dijo en un susurro Takeru. -No, no no- Dijo Takeru, poniendose las manos en la cabeza. -No puede ser- Dijo y cerro los ojos.

-¿qué ocurre¿Qué dice? - Preguntaron histéricos los demás.

-Takeru ¿qué dice¿porqué te alteras?- Le preguntó Yamato colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermano. Este abrió los ojos y se giró hacia él.

-Nada, no ocurre nada- Dijo respirando hondo. -Nada.

-¿Nada? Entonces dinos que pone- Le dijo Hikari. Takeru se levantó.

-Encontremos los demás trozos- Dijo y le entregó la esfera a Koushiro.

-Pero antes dinos que pone- Dijo Yamato.

-¡He dicho que encontremos los demás trozos!- Dijo Takeru con una voz fria y de enfado.

-De..de acuerdo- Dijo Yamato ante el tono imperativo de su hermano.

-¡Vamos Koushiro!- Ordenó Takeru.

-Si..si- Dijo Koushira, todos estaban un poco estupefactos al cambio tan brusco de Takeru. Koushiro cerró sus manos alrededor de la esfera de cristal, desprendiendo una tenue luz morada, en unos instantes en la bola apareció una vieja fábrica, llena de cables en donde no se veía nadie.

-Rápido, en marcha- Dijo Takeru. Los elegidos asintieron y desaparecieron del lugar.

No tardaron nada en llegar a la fábrica. Estaban en medio de una sala donde solo había una extraña máquina enmedio, de ella salían solo algunos brillos procedientes de unos botones rojos y otros amarillos. Las paredes estaba recubiertas por metal y cables, y solo había una salida, era una puerta enorme que parecía un garaje. Había muy poca iluminación.

-¿Dónde estamos ahora?- Preguntó Mimi.

-Parece el interior de una fábrica- Dijo Koushiro. -¿aquí hay otro trozo de profecía? Tk- Dijo Izzy, mirando a Takeru.

-Si, eso parece- Dijo él. Algo se movió por delante. -Quietos- Dijo de pronto Takeru.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Taichi.

-Hay alguien- Dijo Sora. -¿Quien hay?

-Muéstrate- Dijo mordazmente Takeru. Entonces unos extraños robots aparecieron por la puerta. Tenían la cabeza alargada y en forma de cilíndro, su cuerpo era rectangular, sus piernas y brazos eran delgados. No parecían muy fieros.Empezarón a echar unas extrañas chispas.

-¿Qué són esas cosas?-Preguntó Davis.

-Són como unos robots.- Dijo Izzy.

-Son más que "unos robots"- Dijo una voz. La voz procedía de la extraña puerta. Se oyeron unos pasos. Alcanzado por la tenue luz, se pudo ver a un horrible monstruo. Era de color morado y de él salían algunos rayos amarillo chillon. Parecía un extraño gallo (N.A: si escribi bien un gallo ¬¬ lo siento mi imaginación me jugó una mala pasada...) El gallo tenía los pies muy anchos y muchas plumas, su pico era de color lila y sus ojos eran negros, un negro muy profundo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Ken.

-Soy, Celeollag y soy uno de los caballeros- Dijo orgulloso el extraño gallo.

-Tú- Daisuke y V-mon empezaban a reirse.- Eres un caballero- Dijeron entre carcajadas Davis y V-mon. -Pero si no eres más que un pollo frito.

-¡Davis!- Dijeron los humanos.

-¡V-mon!- Chillaron los digimons.

-Maldito humano, no te rias de mí- Dijo Celeollag bastante enfurecido. -Puedo hacer que todos estos terribles robots os ataquen- Luego rio maliciosamente. -Y os maten.

-¿Qué opinas Tk?- Le susurró Patamon a Takeru, desde encima de su cabeza.

-Su poder es bastante, pero...- Dijo Takeru.

-¿Pero qué?- Preguntó Patamon.

-Como dijo Amina, debo confiar en los elegidos, tendría que buscar la profecía, confio en Daivis y V-mon, con algunos más de los elegidos podrán derrotarle. Yo iré a buscar la profecía- Le dijo Takeru.

-Yo iré contigo- Dijo Patamon.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Takeru. Luego miró a los chicos. -Oidme- Les dijo a los demás. -Tengo cierta confianza en vuestro poder- Sonrió. -Sé que podeis con él, yo iré a buscar la profecía. ¡Suerte!- Les gritó y echó a correr hacía la salida.

-¡Espera Tk!- Gritó Matt, echando a correr detrás de él, pero uno de los robots le detuvo. -Quítate de enmedio- Dijo, el robot se lanzó hacia él. Pero el digimon de Matt, Gabumon, detubo el ataque.

-Vamos Matt- Dijo Gabumon.

-Gabumon- Dijo Yamato. -Digievoluciona- Dijo, luego apareció el lobo cibernético, de nombre MetalGarurumon.

-Vamos, los demás adelante- Gritó Taichi.

-Sí- Dijeron a coro los otros.

-----------------------------------

Takeru corria por los estrechos pasadisos de aquella extraña fábrica. Como había sospechado aquel lugar estaba desierto. Solo estaban: el caballero Celeollag, sus robots, los elegidos y él. Corría lo más rápido que podía, además de que ya casí no le quedaba tiempo tenía que encontrar la continuación de la profecía, el trozo que encontró en el bosque no podía significar tan trágica noticia, debía estar incompleto.

-No corras tanto- Dijo Patamon volando detrás de él. -¿Qué te ocurre?- Le preguntó. Takeru detubo sus pasos, y empezó a andar, aunque andaba deprisa.

-Nada- Dijo él. Siguió caminando, delante de él se encontraban unas escaleras, empezó a subir por ellas.

-¿Estarán bién los demás?- Preguntó su pequeño compañero.

-Claro- Dijo Takeru. -No pasará nada- Dijo él. Acababan de llegar a una extraña puerta, entraron por ella. Allí habia una máquina, aun parpadeaban algunos botones. -Aquí está- Dijo Takeru. -Está dentro de esta máquina.

-Entonces saca de allí la profecía.- Dijo Patamon. Takeru asintió y desenfundó su espada.

--------------------------------------

Todos los digimons se estaban enfrentando a algun enemigo. Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon y Imperialdramon peleaban duramente contre Celeollag, este solo reía ante los ataques de sus contrincantes. Los demás digimons luchaban contra los robots, quienes tenían cierta característica, cuantos más rompías mas se reconstruían.

-Estos se reconstruyen cada vez que los rompemos- Dijo Codi. -No vamos a llegar a ningun sitio así.

-Es verdad¡Angewomon acaba con ese!- Gritó Hikari.

-¡Wargreymon! Tu puedes- Dijo Taichi.

-¡Idiotas!- Dijo Celeollag. -¿No veis que cada vez que me atacais mi poder augmenta?

-Es cierto, chicos, absorvé la energia de nuestros ataques- Dijo Izzy consultando su computadora.

-Es verdad- Dijo Imperialdramon.

-Entonces ¿qué podemos hacer?- Preguntó disgustado Yamato.

-Si seguimos atacando, él seguira absorviendo nuestros ataques- Esta vez habló Taichi.

-Oh maldito-Dijo Davis, no le gustaba que le tuvieran entre la espada y la pared.

-Imperialdramon, debe haber alguna manera- Dijo Ken.

-Todos estos robots funcionan con electricidad- Dijo Izzy. -Quizá si destruimos la fuente de esta electricidad podremos acabar con él.

-Si, buena idea Izzy- Dijo Miyako. -Pero ¿dónde está la fuente de esta electricidad?

-Según el ordenador¡está aquí mismo!- Dijo él y se asomó una sonrisa entre sus labios. -Allí- Señaló la extraña máquina que había enmedio de la sala. Dicho y echó a correr hacía allí. Pero algunos robots le impidieron el paso.

-Salid de enmedio- Dijo el chico del conocimiento.

-No- Dijo un robot, su voz sonó como informatizada. -Acabaré contigo.

-¡Izzy!- Chillaron los elegidos, al ver como el robot empezaba a formar una esfera en sus manos, delante de los ojos aterrorizados de Koushiro.

-¡Izzy!- Chilló Mimi. El robot lanzó la bola, Koushiro cerró los ojos, pero nunca recibió el impacto del golpe. Lilymon grácias a su velocidad había podido coger a Izzy antes de que le diera la esfera. Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio. Lilymon dejó a Izzy delante de la máquina.

-Grácias- Pudo articular Koushiro. -Ahora acabaré con ellos- Dijo sonriendo y conectando su ordenador a la máquina.

-Lilymon, cubre a Izzy mientras toca la máquina- Dijo Mimi. -Porfavor- Dijo. Lilymon asintió, junto a ella se situó Megakabuterimon.

-Bien, empezemos F4 y L89, junto con G65 y VDC Ping Trein + PL7 Tangen Archivo Jump- Empezaba a decir Koushiro mientras marcaba y abría las conexiones adecuadas. Lentamente los robots iban iendo más despacio y no emitían ya esos brillos de energía. -Y para terminar LOG00- Dijo Izzy, se giró y vió como todos los robots caían al suelo, ya inmobiles. -Sí- Dijo contento el informático.

-¡Bien hecho!- Gritaron los demás.

-Un hurra pod Izzy- Dijo Davis.

-Han acabado con mis robots, pero aún falto yo- Les sorprendió Celeollag, quien había estado luchando contra los tres digimons.

-Mierda, a ese no hay quien lo mate- Dijo Yamato. -Vamos Metalgarurumon- Intentó animar, junto con sus amigos.

--------------------------------------

Takeru estaba sentado encima de la destrosada máquina, con las manos en la cabeza.

-Maldita sea- Dijo Takeru. -El destino no es justo- Dijo y levantó el rostro.

-Takeru¿qué passa?- Preguntó su compañero.

-La profecía...- Dijo Takeru y leyó.

_elle debere dresper_

_bre only puder fer_

_angel speranza poderese_

_tu debere matare_

-Yo...- Dijo Takeru.

-Traducelo, y dime que ponía el otro trozo- Ordenó Patamon. Takeru asintió con la cabeza.

_Reunidas las piesas_

_tu sabes cual _

_debe morir_

_para debilitar al mal_

-Oh- Patamon empezó a comprender. Takeru continó.

_El deberá desaparecer_

_pero solo uno puede hacerlo_

_poderoso ángel de la esperanza_

_tu debes matarle. _

-Pero eso es imposible- Dijo patamon. Takeru resignado lanzó las piezas del puzzle que aun mantenía en su bolsillo. Las piezas formaron un emblema, el valor. -El valor- Dijo Patamon. -El portador del valor és...

-Él debe desaparecer y solo yo puedo matarle, debo matar al valor, a Taichi Yagami.- Dijo Takeru.

-¡No!- Dijo Patamon. -No puedes hacer eso.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero mi misión es cumplir la profecía, pero yo no soy capaz de matar a Tai- Dijo Takeru. -No podré hacerlo- Dijo. -No pienso hacerlo- Dijo firmemente. Patamon miró la cara de Takeru demostraba seriedad y enfurecimiento. -Vamos- Dijo Takeru, ordenando ir hacia la sala.

--------------------------------------

Ahora todos los digimons estaban luchando contra Celeollag, pero este seguía riendo.

-No podreis conmigo, no teneis suficiente poder- Dijo el enemigo.

-Es muy poderoso, cada vez que le atacamos se hace más poderoso. -Dijo Joe.

-Pero no debemos rendirnos- Dijo Taichi. -Tenemos que atacarle todos juntos. Un ataque poderoso, para destrozarle de un solo golpe- Dijo anímandolos.

-¿Funcionará?- Preguntó Sora.

-Claro, confía en mí- Dijo Taichi y sonrió. Los digimons se concentraron y lanzaron el ataque conjunto. Celeollag se partió por la mitad, medio cuerpo suyo estaba destruido.

-Sí- Gritaron eufóricos los elegidos.

-Oh no- Dijo Taichi, al ver como el monstruo se reconstruia delante de sus propios ojos. Dos segundos más tarde y el monstruo volvía estar en plena forma.

-Són idiotas- Dijo Celeollag. -No podrán conmigo.

-Se ha recontruido- Dijo Imperialdramon.

-¿Como acabamos con él?- Preguntó Zudomon.

-El ataque conjunto no ha funcionado- Dijo Aquilamon.

-Tranquilos, mirad- Dijo Angewomon. Señaló la puerta, allí estaban Takeru y Angemon.

-Takeru- Dijo Hikari.

-Y tu ¿quién...- No terminó la pregunta, en menos de dos segundos ya había sido cortado en dos trozos, partido por la mitad grácias a la espada de Takeru. Takeru se giró rápidamente. Vió como los dos trozos querían volverse a juntar, no lo permitiría. Empezó a brillar de color amarillo y luego gritó con fuerza, la luz de su cuerpo augmentó de tal manera que los muchachos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para no perder la vista. Después al abrirlos el caballero había desaparecido por completo. Y allí solo estaban Takeru y Angemon. Takeru se mantenía parado enmedio de la sala, su mirada estaba perdida en algun punto del suelo. Angemon se acercó a él, los dos se miraron cruzando una mirada y algunas palabras, Takeru le miró su cara demostraba seriedad, suspiró mientras Angemon se volvió a convertir en Patamon y los dos se acercaron lentamente a los demás muchachos.

-Vayámonos- Dijo Takeru.

-Pero Tk¿encontraste la preofecía?- Preguntó Sora.

-Sí, la encontré- Dijo Takeru.

-¿Qué decía?- Preguntó curiosa Mimi.

-Lo siento, no creo que sea adequado deciroslo- Dijo Takeru.

-¿Quién eres tú para elegir si es adequado o no?- Le preguntó molesto Daisuke.

-Me importa poco lo que opines Daisuke, dije que no pienso decir nada- Dijo Takeru mordazmente mientás pasaba por delante de los ojos de Daisuke su espada -Y ahora o se agarran ya o se quedan aquí- Dijo. Todos los muchachos se agarraron rápidamente. No querían quedarse en aquel extraño lugar. Antes de desaparecer Takeru miró de reojo a Taichi, este cogía la mano de Sora y sonreía. ¿Porqué el destino era tan injusto?. Takeru suspiró Yamato y Hikari le miraron extrañados, algo había escondido debajo de las palabras de Takeru.

Más tarde Takeru estaba en la habitación de su hermano mientras este estaba en la ducha, abrazaba fuertemente a Yume.

-¿Porqué?- Dijo Takeru. -No lo entiendo, porque también debe morir- Dijo el joven. -Yo no quiero que pase lo mismo que he tenido que pasar yo, bien que he aprendido cosas y que lo he aceptado pero no quiero que nadie más tenga este destino.

-Papi- Dijo Yume mientras abrazaba a su padre.

-Yume, tú aún eres una niña pequeña no puedes entenderlo- Dijo Takeru sonriéndole. -Tu eres una diosa, la diosa del sueño, quizá todo esto fuera un sueño. De mayor tendrás un gran poder y serás bella y fuerte. Yo quiero que tu crescas bién, no soy tu padre eso lo sé pero igual te quiero como tal. -Takeru la abrazó. -Nunca pude dejar de quererlos, sigo con el maldito sentimiento y ahora seré yo el que deba matar a uno de los elegidos- Dijo él.

-Takeru- Dijo Patamon. -No te queda opción debemos derrotar el mal.

-¿A qué precio Patamon?- Dijo Takeru. -¿A la vida de un ser valeroso¿No fué suficiente con mi muerte? Mírame Patamon, soy un ángel. No tengo vida, no pude terminar mis estudios y ¿qué pasó con mis sueños? Tube que olvidarlos- Dijo él. Patamon le miró compadeciéndolo. -¿No entiendes verdad?- Dijo Takeru mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. -Soy una pieza más de este juego, el destino me hizo jugar a mí. Patamon yo perdí lo que tenía y no me quejo pero no pienso permitir que alguien más pase por lo mismo que yo. No nunca lo permitiré- Dijo Takeru. Entonces Yamato entró en la habitación.

-Tk has visto mi...¿estás llorando?- Le preguntó su hermano algo extrañado.

-No estoy llorando- Dijo el menor, pero se veía claramente las mejillas sonrosadas y los rastros de lágrimas en ellas.

-Si que lloras- Dijo Yamato. -Tienes las mejillas sonrosadas y las...- No terminó ya que más lágrimas caían de los ojos de su hermano. -Takeru- Dijo alarmado el mayor.

-Déjame, no pasa nada- Dijo Takeru mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-No es cierto¿qué ocurre?- Le preguntó Yamato. Takeru no respondió. Siguió abrazando a Yume sin poder contener las lágrimas. -Takeru porfavor- Dijo Yamato.

-Déjame Yamato- Dijo Takeru. Yume le miraba expectativa, con una de sus manitas delicadamente tocó la mejilla de Takeru, una de esas lágrimas perladas brillaron y entonces se conviertieron en una flor que Yume tenía en la mano.

-Linda flo- Dijo la pequeña. Takeru la miró y mostró una sonrisa, luego suspiró.

-Oh- Dijo sorprendido Yamato. -Vaya¿eso es el poder de Yume?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Si pero no- Dijo Takeru. -Yume convierte cosas en sueños...- Dijo él chico. -Sueños- Soltó al aire. Yamato le miró extraño y se acercó a él.

-¿Que te ocurre?- Le preguntó cogiéndole del hombro.

-Nada- Dijo cansado Takeru.

-Vamos¿quiéres decirmelo?- Le preguntó Takeru permaneció en silencio.

-Yume vámonos- Dijo Takeru levantándose.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó Matt.

-Necesito estar solo- Respondió el joven mientras abandonaba la habitación y salía de la casa.

Andó durante mucho rato, aunque se sentía cansado no quería regresar. Necesitaba seguir paseando, pensando para encontrar una solución pero... ¿esa solución existía? Él no lo sabía, si tenía que cumplir con su misión debía cumplir perfectamente la profecía pero entonces Taichi... ¡No! No podía hacerlo, tenía que haber otra manera, siempre la hay seguro que en este caso había otra manera, también.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al observar el paisage que ahora se extendía deltante suyo. Era un campo de fútbol, si, pero todo estaba ardiendo. Las llamas habían inundado toda la hierba del terreno y las porterías estaban ardiendo. No había nadie. Takeru empezó a correr hacía ese lugar internandose en el campo de fútbol donde aún no se había quemado.

-¿Quién ha hecho esto?- Preguntó indignado.

-Takeru cuidado- Dijo Patamon alertado por algo. Pero entonces...

-He sido yo- Dijo una voz detrás de Takeru, muy sigilosamente se había acercado a él y ahora delante de su cuello había el filo de un cuchillo, Takeru levantó levemente la cabeza al sentir el cuchillo cerca de su cuello. -¿Qué haces por aquí muchacho?- Repitió la voz. El cuchillo impedía que Takeru diera la vuelta y observara a su atacante.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Takeru.

-Me llamo Erif- Dijo.

-¿Erif?- Repitió Takeru y abrió los ojos sorprendido. -Caballero del sud. -Al escuchar tal nombre el atacante frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo conoces mi ocupación?- Preguntó indignado.

-Pues verás- Dijo sútilmente Takeru. Después brilló con una luz blanca, Erif tubo que cerrar los ojos al abrirlos Takeru ya no estaba entre sus garras, sino delante suyo. Ahora podía contemplar a su contrincante, parecía un humano, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y cuerpo de humano, pero sus ojos eran frio además de que su cuerpo estaba rodado de llamas y en su mano izquierda llevaba un cuchillo. Era más alto que Takeru y parecía muy fuerte. -Vaya, tu apariencia es casi humana- Dijo Takeru.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Le preguntó al muchacho.

-Takeru Takaishi- Dijo él chico sonriendo. Erif sonrió complacido.

-Vaya vaya, un ángel- Dijo sonriendo friamente. Takeru se extrañó ante esa reacción.

-¿Contento de encontrarte con un rival?- Le preguntó.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de acabar con un ángel.- Dijo él. -Así recibiré definitivamente el título de "Demonio del fuego"- Dijo él.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Takeru.

-Oh ¿pero que veo allí?- Dijo Erif sonriendo. -Un bebe, oh, pero no es un bebe cualquiera ¿cierto?- Preguntó.

-Patamon, llevaté a Yume, rápido- Dijo Takeru alarmado.

-Pero Takeru...- Dijo Patamon.

-Rápido- Ordenó él.

-No os marchareis.-Dijo firmemente Erif y cumplió con lo dicho poniendose delante de Patamon y Yume.

-No los toques- Ordenó mordazmente Takeru.

-A ver... acabaré con la diosa¿és una diosa cierto?- Dijo Erif. -Bueno, di adiós pequeña- Dijo Erif y levantó una mano haciendola brillar con una luz roja, sonrió malefícamente y la acercó muy rápido a Yume. La mano chocó contra un pecho, el de Takeru. La mano brilló en el pecho de este, Takeru abrió los ojos mientras la mano extendía la luz roja por todo su cuerpo. La luz se concentró en su pecho y brillo fuerte. Takeru gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Al desaparecer el brillo Takeru estaba de pie, paralizado, una línia de color rojo recorría su contorno. Tenía los ojos abiertos al igual que la boca. Las rodillas del muchacho se doblaron y Takeru terminó cayendo al suelo.

-Takeru- Dijo Patamon. -Takeru, Takeru- Grito Patamon. Takeru no le respondió. -¿Qué le has hecho?- Le preguntó a Erif.

-Le he encerrado, dentro de sí mismo, y ya no podrá salir. He acabado con un ángel- Dijo soltando una carcajada.

--------------------------------------

-Takeru- Dijo Hikari alarmada, abriéndo los ojos. Acababa de sentir un dolor fuerte en el pecho, algo le había ocurrido.

* * *

**Uy que mala soy... jeje. Aclaro: **

**Takeru debe matar a Taichi ¡sí! Le he puesto drama, por fín! Pobre Takeru ¿creeis que lo matará¿será capaz de acabar con su antiguo lider? Jeje, tendreis que leerlo para saberlo. **

**¿Qué le habrá pasado a takeru¿Qué hará Hikari? **

**Todas las respuestas en el próximo cap! Será un cap casi por completo de Takari, es decir, intentaré sentrarme en su "amor" y "relación" **

**Espero impaciente sus reviews!! Y gomen de nuevo por la tardanza!**

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora Kyoko**


	10. Para Siempre

**Hola!! Aquí llego con un nuevo cap "gomen por el retraso" Creo que ya es una de mis frases más utilizadas pero es que siempre vengo con retraso!!**

**Bueno, aquí traigo el cap de Takari. No sé si me quedó muy Takari pero espero que ustedes lo encuentren así y que me digan que les pareció. **

**Cap. 10! No puedo creerme que lleve diez capítulos y aun queden algunos más, estoy soñando. ¿De verdad esta historia la escribí yo? Ui estoy por no creermelo xD**

**Mis agradecimientos de siempre para: **

**Girl Tkari 93: Amiga!! Ya ves!! Por fin me decidi em poner algo de suspense en esta historia, pero tu ya leiste este cap!! Cortesia mia ;) Espero que te gustara y que me dejes un review**

**Fiorella Takaishi: Grácias por leer! Bueno ya ves algo de drama. Y sobre lo del hermano como Matt es cierto, he descrito a Matt como un hermanito sobre protector y para nada relacionado con su caracter en algunos otros fics Gomen! Espero te guste este cap!**

**Luly: Grácias por tus comentarios. Claro que continuo, mientrás me dejen reviews, disfruta del cap!**

**celiTakari93: Aqui está el cap. romantico, espero que te lo paresca y me dejes reviews Arigatou!**

**L.I.T: Grácias por tus comentarios. Y bueno, ya verás como mi queridisimo Takeru va a arreglar todo eso, pero para eso aun quedan un par de caps! No te desesperes quedan solo unos pasos para entrar en la recta final de mi primer fic!**

**Lord Pata: Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el cap. ¿no te esperabas eso eh? Soy algo impredecible, por fin!! Y bueno, aqui no aparece mucho PataGato, eso lo tengo previsto al final ;) espero sorprenderte de nuevo y espero que te guste este cap! Espero tu opinion!**

**Esteffy: Grácias por tus reviews! Espero te guste el cap! Y no pasa nada porque el review sea corto lo importante es que me lo mandes!**

**Bueno, creo que ya respondi a los que me dejaron reviews en el último cap y si me he dejado alguno GOMEN es que hay mucha gente!! Bueno muchas grácias por dejarme tantos reviews, de verdad, muchas grácias. **

**A una cosa: Este cap va dedicado a mis amigas GIRL TAKARI 93 y a HIKARI YAGAMI DE TAKAISHI por estar conmigo desde el inicio de este fic y hasta ahora!! Muchas grácias por vuestro apoyo! Sois las mejores! Mis super amigas fans Takari!! Este cap. va para vosotras, espero que os guste**

* * *

10. Para Siempre

Hikari se levantó alarmada de su cama y llamó a Taichi. Taichi entró rápidamente en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó alarmado.

-He sentido algo- Dijo Hikari. -Algo malo- Dijo ella.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Tai. -No entiendo. ¿Qué has sentido?- Preguntó extrañado por las palabras de su hermana.

-Algo ha pasado- Dijo ella. -Vayamos- Dijo.

-Pero ¿a dónde?- Preguntó Taichi. Confiaba plenamente en que las palabras de la menor eran ciertas.

-No lo sé, salgamos de aquí. -Dijo la joven Yagami. -Gatomon.

-Sí- Dijo y las dos femeninas salieron.

-Mejor sigamoslas- Dijo Taichi y Agumon apareció detrás de él. Ambos siguieron a Gatomon y a Hikari. Cuando salieron a la calle, vieron como Hikari ya corría. Su hermano la alcanzó.

-¿Sabes dónde vas?- Preguntó Taichi. Hikari no contestó y siguió corriendo. -Por allí sale humo- Dijo Taichi y corrió hacía allí pasando delante de su hermana. Cuándo llegaron al lugar vieron el mismo espectáculo que había contemplado Takeru anteriormente. -¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó alarmado Taichi.

-Takeru- Dijo Hikari. Buscando al muchacho con la mirada.

-Hikari, espera- Dijo Taichi cogiéndola del hombro. -¿Qué ha pasado aqui?- Dijo Taichi.

-Tai, siento la energia de Patamon- Dijo Agumon.

-¿De patamon?- Preguntaron los hermanos Yagami.

-Si, está por aquí- Dijo Agumon.

-¿Dónde?- Dijo Gatomon preocupada por su _amigo_. Su mirada recorrió el lugar. Con sus ojos de felino divisó entre las llamas unos ojos rojos que sujetaban un cuerpo anaranjado. -Patamon- Dijo la digimon. Y de entre las llamas apareció Erif con Patamon inconsciente en su mano y Yume a sus pies.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Dijo Taichi.

-¿Más niños?- Preguntó riendo. -Soy Erif, caballero del este- Dijo.

-¿Otro caballero?- Dijo incrédulo Taichi.

-Sí- Dijo Erif y soltó a patamon que cayó inconsciente a los píes de Gatomon, este se agachó.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- Dijo Gatomon. -¿qué le has hecho a Patamon?- Preguntó la digimon indignada. -¿Dónde está Takeru?- Preguntó.

-Al felpudo este lo he dejado inconsciente- Dijo sin darle importáncia. -Al muchacho- Dijo mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía en su rostro. -Le he hecho algo muy divertido- Dijo burlonamente.

-Hikari, llama a los otros, yo le entetendré- Dijo firmemente Taichi. Hikari asintió. -Agumon, yo creo en tí- Dijo sonriendo a su compañero, este fue cubierto con la luz de la digievolucion para dejar lugar a Wargreymon. -Adelante- Dijo Yagami. Wargreymon se lanzó al combate contra Erif. Mientrás Hikari mandaba un correo electrónico a sus compañeros mediante su computadora digital. Al terminar divisó a Yume.

-Yume- Dijo la joven. Y se levantó corriendo hacia ella. Cuándo estubo cerca la cogió entre sus brazos y la abrazó. -Yume, pequeña- Dijo la chica. Cubrió a la bebe con su cuerpo, Yume estaba asustada. -Tranquila- Dijo Hikari.

-Kari- Pidió Gatomon. Quien contemplaba el combate entre Wargreymon y Erif donde, por mala suerte, Wargreymon estaba perdiendo. -Tenemos que ayudarles- Dijo la felina.

-Si- Dijo Hikari. -Adelante- Al terminar esas palabras Gatomon superdigievolucionó en Angewomon. La ángel se dirigió a la ayuda de Wargreymon.

-¿Aún no llegan los otros?- Dijo Taichi, mientras sus ojos chocolate no despegaban la vista del combate.

-No, aún no- Dijo Hikari.

-¿Que habrá pasado?- Dijo Taichi. -És muy poderoso.

-¿Crees que pudo con Takeru?- Dijo asustada Hikari mientras con la vista volvía a recorrer el lugar, con la esperanza de encontrar al muchacho.

-No lo sé, pero podría ser, y si es así no sé que haremos- Dijo el joven. -Necesitamos estar todos y aún no llegan- Dijo cerrando los puños. No terminó de decirlo cuando se oyeron unos gritos.

-Taichi- Gritó una muchacha peliroja encima de su ave naranja. -Estamos aquí- Dijo ella.

-Sora- Dijo Taichi.

-Hikari- Dijo Davis, encima de Raidramon. Poco a poco todos los elegidos fueron llegando a su lado. Bajando de sus digimons.

-¿Qué está pasando? Tai- Dijo Sora mientras cogía la mano de su novio.

-El último caballero- Dijo Izzy.

-És Yume- Dijo Yolei. Hikari asintió mientras sostenía a la bebé en sus brazos.

-Si Yume está aquí... ¿dónde está Takeru?- Preguntó Yamato. Luego observó que en los brazos de Taichi estaba Patamon, acababa de recogerlo del suelo. -Patamon- Dijo el joven Ishida.

-Chicos, a luchar- Dijo Taichi. -Tenemos que derrotarle. -Unas miradas recorrieron el grupo de elegidos y después sus digimons digievolucionaron. -El enemigo es ese- Dijo Taichi mientras señalaba a los dos luchadores. Y allí volvia a haber una batalla entre los digimons de los elegidos y el cabellero, Erif. Por su aspecto y por sus ataques se notaba que Erif podía dominar el fuego, sus ataques afectaban mucho a los digimons. La batalla se estaba llevando a cabo, Metalgarurumon, Wargreymon y Imperialdramon eran los que más controlaban la situación, pero sus poderes juntos no era suficiente y rápidamente los digimons fueron volviendo a sus etapas inferiores.

-Gomamon- Dijo Joe al recoger a su digimon.

-Palmon- Dijo Mimi.

-Tentomon- Cogió Izzy.

-Armadillomon- Dijo Codi.

-Oh Hawkmon- Abrazó con fuerza Yolei. Los primeros digimons habían caido. Garudamon terminó también por caer.

-Biyomon- Dijo alarmada Sora, al recoger a su digimon. Despues fué Angewomon y con un fuerte ataque de Erif Imperialdramon cayo.

-Gatomon- Dijo Hikari.

-Wormon- Dijo Ken.

-V-mon- Chilló Davis.

-Oh maldita sea- Dijo Taichi. -No podemos hacer nada.

-Metalgarurumon- Gritó Matt. -Por tu espalda- Dijo advirtiendo a su compañero. Metalgarurumon esquivó la daga de fuego que le mandó Erif. Se notaba, por sus movimientos, que Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon estaban agotados.

-Oh no, porfavor teneis que continuar- Animó Hikari. Un destelló a su izquierda hizo que desviara la mirada del combate. Fijó su vista en el lugar de donde había venido el destello, y vió otro destello entre las llamas. Hikari abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. -Takeru- Dijo la chica y echó a correr hacia el lugar, hacia las llamas.

-¡Hikari!- Dijo Taichi al ver a donde Hikari iba. -Espera Hikari- Dijo Yagami intentando echar a correr, pero Sora le cogió de la mano.

-Espera Taichi- Dijo Sora. -Hikari sabe donde va- Dijo la chica peliroja.

-Es peligroso- Dijo el joven.

-Tai, ayúdame- Gritó de pronto Yamato. Taichi miró a Sora a los ojos, preocupado, pero luego giró de nuevo la vista al combate, concentrandose en vencer a su enemigo.

Hikari había echado a correr, estaba corriendo internandose en medio de las llamas. Descubrió a Takeru, tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente, alrededor de su cuerpo había una fina raya roja.

-Takeru- Dijo alarmada Hikari. Se agachó a su lado. -Respóndeme, Takeru- Dijo ella. El muchacho no se movió. -Vamos porfavor- Dijo mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. -Takeru, te necesitamos- Dijo la chica, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. -Necesitamos tu esperanza- Dijo y con esto unas lágrimas cayeron encima de la cara del rubio.

-Papi- Dijo Yume. Hikari había salido tan deprisa que no se había dado cuenta de que Yume seguía en sus brazos. La pequeña tocó con una de sus manitas la cara de Hikari, y una lágrima brilló en uno de sus deditos, suavemente tocó el rostro de Takeru con el mismo dedo. Apareció una luz blanca, muy brillante. Hikari cogió suavemente la mano de Takeru antes de cerrar los ojos a causa de la brillante luz.

-Kali- Dijo la pequeña bebe sentada encima de Takeru y Hikari, ambos inconscientes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hoy estoy llorando _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las lágrimas perladas recorrieron las suaves mejillas del joven. Sentado debajo de un árbol un joven de cabellos rubios lloraba amargamente mientras observaba el desolado terreno a su alrededor. Más y más lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, saliendo de aquellos incríbles ojos azules. El joven ni realizaba un pequeño intento por detener aquella cascada de tristeza, igual, no había nadie, nadie le vería llorar, ya que estaba solo. No era la primera vez que le dejaban solo, no, no lo era.

Una imagen de un niño de no más de 8 años, apareció delante de sus ojos como si fuera un espejismo. El niñito lloraba, vestía un traje verde con un estraño gorro, también verde. A su lado había un pequeño muñequito de color naranja.

-No llores Takeru- Dijo el pequeño animalito.

-Me han dejado solo- Dijo el pequeño. -Primero fue Tai, después Sora y después todos se fueron, hasta mi hermano se ha ido. Me han dejado sólo porque soy un niño pequeño y llorón- Dijo el pequeño, de nombre Takeru.

-Matt nunca haría eso- Respondió el ser anaranjado.

-Matt¡me dijo que volvería y no ha vuelto! Estoy solo- Dijo Takeru.

Igual como había aparecido la imagen se esfumó de la vista del joven. Le habían vuelto a dejar solo. Todos. Tai, Sora, Davis, Codi... todos, hasta su hermano Yamato y... Hikari. La imagen de la joven apareció en su cabeza, con su cabello castaño sedoso y sus ojos como rubies. Más imágenes de la joven Yagami aparecieron por la mente de Takeru. También ella le había dejado solo, ya no estarían siempre juntos...

De nuevo una imagen apareció delante del joven. Dos niños de 8 años, un niño y una niña, subiendo por una cuerda y con un payaso infernal detrás de ambos. El payaso cogió el tobillo del niño e inmediatamente la niña cogió la muñeca de su amigo.

-Suéltame o también te cogerá a ti- Dijo el niño rubio.

-No, nunca lo haré Tk- Dijo la pequeña.

-Entonces caéreis los dos juntos- Anunció su enemigo, cortó la cuerda y ambos niños cayeron al vacio.

Con los dos niños cayendo al vacio la imagen desapareció dejando solo a la vista el desolado paisaje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_y sé_

_que mientras tanto tú _

_no piensas en ser_

_la niña que hace tiempo fuiste_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya no, ya no volvería a haber esa amistad. Ahora solo quedaba la soledad en la que vivía. Y de esa niña ya solo quedaba ese triste recuerdo que ni sabía como terminaba. Suspiró mientras que ponía su mano encima de su corazón. Cerró los ojos para intentar pensar en otra cosa, misión imposible, Hikari volvió a aparecer en sus pensamientos. No solo su imagen sino también su mirada, su olor su tacto... su perfección. Como decirlo de otra manera, toda ella era perfecta, esas son las palabras de un enamorado. ¿No sé dice que cuando estas enamorado eres incapaz de encontrarle un defecto a la persona amada? Entonces Takeru cumplía esa regla. Él era incapaz de decir algo malo o estúpido de Hikari. Ella era Hikari, la luz, su luz.

Dos cosas tan diferentes y a la vez en una misma cosa. Hikari era lo que más quería pero a la vez era lo que le había causado más daño. Segun tendría que seguir Takeru no debería sentir nada hacia ella, ya que él ya no era nada. Pero no, su sentimiento, el amor, seguía encendido dentro de él y quizá nunca desaparecería, aunque lo intentará con todas sus fuerzas. Todo eso, solo le causaba dolor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_y que hiciste este dolor _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde que había llegado a ese extraño lugar, Takeru sabía que no estaba en ningun mundo conocido. Sabía que tenía que buscar una salida y debía volver a su mundo y terminar lo que había empezado. Pero ¿para qué¿Para seguir sufriendo? Para eso era mucho mejor quedarse allí, sentado debajo del árbol aunque fuera solo. No quería seguir con su destino, no quería continuar lo empezado, estaba cansado, solo quería desaparecer. ¿Y que mejor manera que encerrandose en un lugar quien sabe donde? Así lo veía él, ese lugar extraño que le mostraba sus recuerdos a través de espejismos, era quizá un refugio. Quería quedarse allí el resto de su ¿vida¿Qué vida? Si ya estaba muerto. No le importaba lo que aquel lugar le hiciera sentir, soledad, prefería quedarse allí para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_yo no quiero volver_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Además lo único que le esperaba si decidía buscar una salida eran batallas. Así era su triste destino. El maldito destino que le había elegido como una ficha más, le había destrosado su vida y le había convertido en un guerrero, sin más misiones que la de luchar.

"No todo són batallas" esa frase salió de sus labios sin que él la hubiera pensado. Ya sabía que no todo eran batallas, también había gente, otro factor en contra. Así era, estaba su hermano ¿y qué? su hermano sufría por su culpa, él había muerto y ahora estaba de regreso pero solo por un corto tiempo y su hermano sufriría de nuevo al desaparecer él. También estaban sus amigos, el msmo caso que Yamato. Y luego estaba Hikari, cada vez que la veía, pensaba en como sería su relación si nada de todo esto hubiera pasado. Quizá serian mejores amigos, quizá él se le había declarado, quizá serían pareja. Tendrían un futuro juntos, lo estarían pasando muy bién, hablando de los exámenes, y iendo al cine sin tener este tipo de preocupaciones. Al verla a ella toda su cabeza se llenaba de ilusiones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_ver esa ilusión_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toda ella era especial. Su melena castaña muy bien cuidada, su piel blanca y suave al tacto, su buen formado cuerpo, su brillante sonrisa y sus especiales ojos rubís. ¿Quién no se había fijado en los preciosos ojos rubís de Hikari? Eran de ella una parte fundamental, que enseñaban siempre lo que su luz interior sentía. Cuándo estaba alegre sus ojos enseñaban alegría, cuando estaba triste sus ojos demostraban tristeza. Sus ojos eran como una ventana a su alma. Eran unos ojos que enseñaban.

Fué al fijarse de nuevo, cuando volvió. Al principio los ojos de Hikari demostraban una alegría inmensa pero poco a poco esa alegría fue decaiendo, hasta dejar una extraña mescla de tristeza. Lo peor que podía pasar, Hikari sentía tristeza, quizá derramaba lágrimas por la noche, como había hecho los primeros dias de su muerte. Eso era lo peor, ser el culpable de la tristeza del ser que más quería en el mundo. ¿Para eso volver¿Para ver esos ojos que le demostraban una tristeza enorme? Mucho mejor seguir sufriendo soledad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_con esos ojos _

_que antes me enseñaban _

_y me muestran _

_ahora solo lo peor_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió los ojos y contempló el extraño lugar donde se encontraba. Su primera reacción fué pensar en un lugar en donde estubo hacía años "el mar oscuro". Negó con la cabeza intentando impedir que oscuros recuerdos entraran en su mente. Ese lugar era distinto pero igual. Era un lugar frio también y sin nada, pero allí no había mar. ¿Cómo había llegado ella allí? Lo último que recordaba es que estaba intentando reanimar a Takeru para que los ayudara en la batalla. ¡La batalla! La joven de cabello castaño se sobresaltó al recordar que había dejado la batalla. Tenía que regresar y ayudar a sus amigos. Tenía que volver.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal para salir de aquel extraño lugar, no encontró nada. Así que empezó a andar sin saber bién a donde ir. Sus pasos eran firmes y rectos, fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera en ese lugar, no le asustaba. Caminó por ese lugar lleno de nada. Empezó a pensar, en como había llegado allí.

Recordó sus lágrimas encima de Takeru, recordó a Yume y después ese brillo. Quizá... Yume tenía algo que ver en todo esto... podría ser... a lo mejor Takeru estaba también allí. "Takeru", suspiró, había cambiado mucho durante esos dos años. Había dejado de ser un niño para convertirse en un adolescente, un adolescente serio y muy fuerte, pero ella sabía que dentro de Takeru seguía habiendo esa inocencia del niño que conocía. También sabía que Takeru había sufrido mucho y no era para más con todo lo que había tenido que soportar su mejor amigo. "Mejor amigo" así era él para ella, su mejor amigo y...su gran amor. Ojalá ella pudiera ayudarle, pero no servía para eso, no había conseguido nada para ayudarle. Todo lo que había pasado ¡a causa de una estúpida profecía! Estaba indignada, Takeru debería estar viviendo feliz, debería estar con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_vuelve, a estar conmigo_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había algo más de Takeru. Algo que sólo al mirar aquel chico ella sentía la tristesa de su interior. Sus ojos, aquellos maravillosos ojos azules que tantas personas habían hipnotizado. Unos ojos idénticos a los de Yamato, pero con una diferència, los ojos de Takeru reflejaban esperanza y los de Yamato amistad. Quizá sus emblemas habían causado aquello, mismos ojos diferentes miradas, diferentes sentimientos. Además había otra cosa que Takeu ya no hacía tan a menudo y eso le ponía triste. ¿Dónde había dejado Takeru su sonrisa? Sí, aquella maravillosa, cálida, perfecta sonrisa que tenía el rubio años atrás. Esa sonrisa inocente y algo burlona pero siempre alegre. ¿Porqué ya no sonreía como antes? Sí, lo había hecho algunas veces durante su pequeña estancia, pero solo una o quizá dos habían sido una sonrisa real, de alegría. Las demás eran sonrisas falsas o sonrisas llenas de melancolía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_vuelve, a sonreir_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quizá ya no sonreía, porque como le había dicho él, ahora estaba muerto. Segun tenía pensado, Takeru estaba viviendo en misiones y batallas...¡Maldito destino! Le habían quitado todo sin que él hubiese podido elegir. Ella, Hikari Yagami, estaba maldiciendo el destino, lo que había echo con su amor, se lo había robado. Ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de todo lo que había pasado. Había derrochado muchas lágrimas llorando por su amor muerto, pero después su amor había vuelto. Ahora era ella la que tenía que luchar para hacerle regresar. Sabía que no podía vencer a la muerte, pero tampoco podía soportar separarse nuevamente de él. No lo permitiría, además era injusto. Una injustícia, y ella la elegida de la luz, no soportaba las injustícias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_vuelve, este camino_

_vuelve, para vivir_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese mundo lleno de oscuridad le estaba afectando. Ahora solo podía pensar en cosas tristes, en cobardia, soledad, odio, desesperanza...oscuridad. Una cosa era quedarse allí para siempre, pero otra distinta era convertirse en alguien oscuro. A través de su experiencia en el mundo digital y en el mundo de los angeles, Takeru había aprendido que si había alguna cosa capaz de controlar lo que quisiera esa era la oscuridad. Solo se podía evitar con la luz. Frio. Sintio frio de nuevo, su muerte había aparecido de nuevo en su mente. Todo lo que había dejado dos años atrás cuando había renunciado a su vida para salvar el resto de vidas humanas. Lo había dejado todo, sus estudios, sus cosas, sus sueños, sus esperanzas, su luz. Todo había quedado abandonado cuando él pronunció aquella palabra "adiós" y abandonó su cuerpo para concentrarse en su alma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_y pienso_

_lo que he perdido_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentía dolor, un extraño dolor. Posó su mano encima de su corazón y lo oyó latir muy rápidamente, pero en canvio el estaba calmado, llorando pero calmado mientras que su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Quizá era eso lo que provocaba el dolor pensó. Pero no era un dolor normal, era como sentir que todo se escapaba de sus manos, como sentir frio a su alrededor, como si estubiera...solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_y siento _

_lo que es sentir_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era eso, ahora estaba solo en un lugar desierto. Sin nada ni sin nadie. Sin sus padres, amigos, su hermano, Patamon y sin su luz. Sin Hikari. Él la amaba y sabía donde estaba ella, estaba en su mundo. Pero él no quería regresar, sentir dolor y todos esos sentimientos a la vez, no quería. Además estaba dolido por su muerte. Ahora ya no estaba vivo y ya no podría estar vivo nunca jamás, solo le quedaba luchar una y otra vez para terminar de resolver esa profecía y después desaparecer de nuevo y quedarse como ángel, esperando. Sabía que si se quedaba allí ya no iba a volver con ella, ya no iba a tenerla a su lado, ni abrazarla, ni sentir su olor, ni poder observarla. Pero si volvía igualmente solo estaría unos pocos segundos, era mejor olvidarla para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_que sepas_

_que estoy dolido _

_y ya no voy _

_a saber de ti_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Decido, la abandonaría. Solo se iba a quedar, sólo y con sus recuerdos. Recuerdos en que el la ayudaba y juntos se divertian, luchaban, lloraban. Ahora que lo recordaba siempre habían estado juntos en cualquier estado. Cuando ella se sentía triste sabía que podía contar con él, cuando estaba alegre sabía que él lo estaría al igual que ella. Sabía que él estaría para ella. Recordaba también cuando la había rescatado de aquel mar oscuro. Hikari había sido secuestrada por las fuerzas del mal, Takeru no iba a permitirlo, asi que junto a sus compañeros digitales se aventró en ese mundo rescatándola, no sabía como se lo había echo para atravesar ese mundo. Solo recordaba las palabras de Gatomon "los sentimientos unen los mundos" dijo la gata en ese momento. ¿sentimientos¿acaso cuando él estaba pensando en Hikari, Hikari pensaba en él? Si era así... ¿porqué la chica de la luz pensaría en él¿Acaso le quería tener cerca para llorar sobre su hombro o para que la protegiera? La había protgido desde el día en que Sora le dejó a su cuidado, además de mucho antes en que se hacía el fuerte para que ella no temiera. Se acordaba cuando la había ayudado y después, tres años después había vuelto a ver esa muchachita de sus aventuras. Ella había cambiado, se había hecho mayor y se había vuelto más bonita. Después de esos años él descubrió la verdad, estaba enamorado de ella. Cuando por fin reunió el valor sufieciente para confesarle sus sentimientos, murió. Todo murió y ella jamás lo sabría. De su amor por ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_hoy estoy tan solo _

_y sé_

_que solo faltas tú _

_que solo pienso_

_en ser la causa_

_que haga que te ries_

_y que exista esta canción _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hikari había andado ya durante mucho rato y por fin al fondo de todo divisó algo o mejor dicho alguien. Se acercó corriendo reconociendo ese pelo rubio... Corrió muy deprisa hasta llegar a su lado. El muchacho estaba sentado en el suelo, el pelo le ocultaba sus ojos, parecía que lloraba.

-Takeru- Dijo Hikari. El chico rápidamente levantó la cabeza.

-Hi...Hikari- Dijo él y se levantó. -¿Eres...Hikari?- Dijo acercándose a ella.

-Claro que soy yo- Dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo. El chico se acercó y acarició su mejilla.

-Hikari...-Suspiró el muchacho. La chica descubrió lágrimas que salían de los ojos azules del rubio, esos ojos que tanto añoraba.

-Takeru- Dijo la chica y abrazó su pecho, el chico acarició suavemente sus cabellos. -¿Dónde estamos?

-Este lugar...-Dijo el chico mirando a su alrededor. -És el lugar en donde debo estar. -Dijo. La chica Yagami se separó rápidamente de él al escuchar tales palabras.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Dijo alterada. -El lugar donde tu debes estar es en nuestro mundo. -Dijo la chica Yagami. Takeru negó con la cabeza.

-No Hikari... allí no hay sitio para mi- Dijo él.

-¿Qué dices? Takeru, ese es tu lugar, junto a mí, junto a todos- Dijo la chica. -Donde estamos ahora és un mundo de oscuridad, debemos volver a nuestro mundo.

-Yo no deseo volver- Dijo Takeru. Hikari le miró asustada.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó la chica temerosa.

-No quiero volver. No quiero volver a la Tierra, ver a mis amigos luchar, tener que luchar...-Dijo él. -Lo que me mantiene como ángel, batallas, yo no quiero volver a un mundo lleno de batallas.

-Takeru- Dijo Hikari.

-Si has venido para hacerme volver, Hikari olvídalo- Dijo el chico dandole la espalda.

-Takeru- Repitió la muchacha, él tenía razón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_no quiero volver_

_ver esa situación_

_con esos gestos _

_que eran mi alimento_

_y me llegan_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le estaba pidiendo para regresar, para volver. Era ella la que quería que el volvier a su lado, pero él no quería, no podía meterse en sus decisiones. Aunque sabía que Takeru estaba haciendo mal, no podía dejarlo todo y quedarse allí, ese lugar no era bueno. Pero aún así...

-Takeru, escúchame- Dijo Hikari. -Tienes que regresar, te necesitamos.

-Hikari, márchate- Dijo Takeru.

-¿Quieres que me marche?- Dijo Hikari confundida. -Takeru entiéndelo, tienes muchas cosas que hacer... no puedes dejarlo todo ahora- Dijo ella sin saber bién que decir.

-¿Porqué no puedo dejarlo? Acaso ¿alquien lo impedirá?- Dijo Takeru. Eso fué la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Yo lo impediré- Dijo Hikari firmemente. El rubio giró la cabeza confundido. Hikari estaba llorando. -Me da igual lo que tenga que hacer, yo impediré que te quedes aquí, impediré que no quieras regresar, porque yo...yo...-Empezó Hikari mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. -Yo te amo Takeru- Dijo la chica. -No puedes...dejarme sola.- La chica de la luz cayó de rodillas. -No puedes- Dijo.

-Hikari- Dijo rápidamente Takeru acercándose a ella, se agachó a su lado. -¿Estás bién?

-No puedes Takeru, me lo prometiste- Dijo ella, recordando cuando le había prometido protegerla siempre. -No puedes romper tu promesa.

-Hikari porfavor para- Dijo él intentando calmarla.

-Tienes que volver, conmigo, con tu sonrisa, todo tú tienes que volver- Dijo ella agarrando la mano del muchacho. -Porfavor- Susurró.

-Hikari- Volvió a repetir el rubio. ¿era lo correcto abandonar a su luz?

.::FLASH BACK::.

_En otro lugar. Dos individuos observaban la escena aterrorizados._

_-¡No!- Gritó el muchacho, estaba temblando de ira. -Suelta a Kari ¡idiota!.-Gritó._

_-Es mas poderoso de lo que creía, y el es solo uno de los sirvientes del caballero del norte- Dijo la mujercilla._

_-Tengo que ir.-Dijo el muchacho levantandose._

_-No. No puedes hacerlo. Quedate aqui- Dijo la mujer ordenandole._

_-La matara, no voy a quedarme aquí viendo como muere- Dijo el chico, cerró sus manos y desapareció de delante de la mujer._

_-No. ¡Estas muerto! No puedes ir al mundo de los humanos, escuchame¡¡vuelve!- Chillaba la brujilla y empezaba a perseguirle._

.::END FLASHBACK::.

En esa ocasión él había salido incluso de los límites puestos por Dios pos rescatar a esa muchacha y ahora ¿la abandonaría? En donde tiempo atrás lo habría echado todo por la borda con total de estar con ella. ¿Era correcto abandonarla? ...No, no lo era. No podía abandonarla y menos ahora, ella se le había "declarado" le había dicho lo que tantas veces soñaba. Esas palabras habían salido de su boca, esas hermosas palabras pronunciandas por un bello ser.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_y ahora yo te pido_

_vuelve_

_a estar conmigo_

_vuelve _

_a sonreir _

_vuelve _

_este camino _

_vuelve_

_para vivir _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora sabía la verdad, no podía dejarla sola. Pensó en todo lo que había dejado en su mundo, todo lo que había perdido, si, pero ¿que más daba? Prefería volver, sufrir todo eso y poder estar más tiempo con Hikari que abandonarla ahora. Lo tenía claro. Por una vez desde que había llegado a ese lugar sonrió mientras que el brilló volvía a sus ojos. Lentamente levantó la cara de Hikari con su mano libre y la miró a los ojos. Después tiernamente junto sus labios con los de ella fundiendose en un beso, un beso como un grito de esperanza. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos.

-Volvamos- Dijo Takeru. Hikari le sonrió, juntaron sus manos mientras una luz se tragaba aquellos dos amantes.

* * *

**Y termina mi cap de Takari!! Ya ven...algo raro ¿no? Pero aqui está, espero sus comentarios. **

**Lo hice estilo Song-fic con la cancion Para siempre, de ahi el titulo del cap. de mi grupo favorito "El canto del loco" ¿les suena? Claro! Es el mismo grupo de mi fic "Una foto en blanco y negro" Es que adoro este grupo! **

**Para los que sepan la cancion sé que me he saltado unos cuantos parrafos al final, pero es que necesitaba que mi fic quedara cuadrado y la cancion termina mal...así que me los salte!!**

**Bueno, espero sus comentarios y nos veemos en el proximo cap!!**

**Y!! MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEYERON UNA FOTO EN BLANCO Y NEGRO Y ME DEJARAN SUS REVIEWS, MUCHAS GRÁCIAS!!**

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora Kyoko!!**


	11. Tengo que llevármelo

**Hola!!! Actualicé rápido está vez ¿eh¡Por una vez no tengo que pedir perdón por el retraso! Hace tiempo que tenía echo este cap...pero necesitaba hacer el que continua para quedarme tranquila, así que aquí está. **

**De este cap no sé que decir...sólo es un pequeño entretenimiento antes de que empezemos la recta final del fic. Sí la recta final ¿qué queríais? Llevo ya 11 caps!**

**Mis agradecimientos a: **

**Fiorella Takaishi: Si, supongo que faltó un poco de diálogo pero prefería incluir los pensamientos de Hikari y de Takeru, ya que desde ahora empezaran las reflecciones jeje. Me alegra que te guste Bailamos, Una foto en blanco y negro. Muchas grácias por todo, me animas mucho a continuar. Y ya ves, tengo algo para describir a Takeru, él es mi personaje. **

**Luly: Siempre me estás dejando comentarios, muchas grácias. Y paciencia, dentro de poco llegará el gran desenlace. **

**Angelsss/Steffy: Muchas grácias! Si, sé que había poco dialogo, gomen! Me alegra haberte alegrado el dia!! Intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo para que la historia sea fácil de imaginar, me alegra que me esté saliendo! Ya actualicé Bailamos así que a leerlo! Y muchas grácias por todo, muchas grácias. Espero disfrutes del cap! Y espero hayas recibido mi mail en donde te explico como subir un fic!**

**L.I.T: Me dejaste con la intriga...¿cuál es tu loca idea? A ver si acertaste porque creo que soy algo predecible...pero bueno espero que te guste el cap! Adelante! Muchas grácias**

**Lord Pata: Feliz año para ti también! Ya ves, no saqué mucho a los dos digitales pero... qué le voy ha hacer, ya tengo la idea en donde se uniran estos dos, ya lo verás. Muchas grácias por todos tus reviews, espero que te guste el cap!! **

**Y así terminan mis agradecimientos!! Espero que les guste el cap!**

* * *

11. TENGO QUE LLEVARMELO

La batalla entre Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon contra Erif ya se estaba acabando, con la derrota de los dos digimons. Wargreymon cayó al suelo conviertiéndose en Agumon mientrás que Metalgarurumon se daba contra un árbol y se convertía en Gabumon.

-¡Agumon!- Dijo Taichi.

-¡Gabumon!- Dijo Yamato. Los dos elegidos corrieron al lado de sus compañeros.

-Lo siento Tai- Dijo Agumon.

-No hemos podido Matt- Dijo Gabumon. Los elegidos intentaron tranquilizarlos.

-Tranquilos- Dijo Tai. -Bién hecho Agumon.

-Estoy orgulloso de tí Gabumon-Dijo Yamato.

-Chicos¿qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó aterrada Yolei. -Nuestros digimons no pueden seguir luchando, estamos...

-Tranquilízate, saldremos de esta- Dijo Sora cogiéndole la mano.

-Sí Yolei, estamos juntos- Dijo Mimi sonriendo igual que Sora.

-Cálmate- Dijo Ken.

-Ken- Susurró Miyako mirándole a los ojos, luego asintió.

-Y nosotras ayudándote y tu solo te fijas en K...- Empezó Mimi indignada pero Sora le cubrió la boca, mientras Yolei les miraba sonrosada.

-Vamos a salir de esta...solo hay que tener esperan...-Empezó a decir Tai, pero de repente desvió la mirada al ver una silueta caminar entre el fuego. La silueta se veía enegrecida mientras caminaba atravesando las llamas. Cuando se acercó más pudieron distinguir quien era.

-Tk- Dijo Yamato. Takeru apareció por entre el fuego, llevaba a Hikari inconsciente en sus brazos y a Yume, el chico tenía algunos rasguños y alguna que otra herida, ademas de dos rayas rojas en sus mejillas. Takeru caminó lentamente hasta estar al lado de sus amigos.

-Hikari- Dijo alarmado Tai. Takeru posó delicadamente a Hikari en el suelo. -Takeru ¿que ha pasado¿dónde estabas¿te encuentras bién?- Preguntaba el mayor Yagami. Takeru no respondió, solamente acarició la mejilla de Hikari mientrás sonreía dulcemente. -Takeru...- Susurró Taichi.

-Ángel. ¿Cómo has logrado salir de allí?- Preguntó Erif bastante sorprendido.

-Donde hay oscuridad debe haber luz- Respondió Takeru sútilmente. -Donde hay luz es donde está la esperanza- Siguió el muchacho. -Y esta esperanza ha recobrado su luz- Respondió finalmente mientrás desenfundaba su espada.

-Takeru- Dijo Yamato. Takeru se giro hacia él.

-Dime Yamato- Respondió el menor.

-Buena suerte- Respondió finalmente Yamato sonriéndole. Takeru le sonrió y en dos segundos se lanzó al combate. Erif empezó a lanzar puñetazos, Takeru se agachó esquivando el ataque, levantó la mano y atacó a Erif dañandole en un brazo.

-Más agilidad- Dijo Erif. Takeru siguió el combate y saltando esquivó una patada, para después devolver la patada dañando a Erif en la cara. -Más fuerza- Dijo el contrincante. Los dos contrincantes se separaron. Takeru levantó la mano derecha empuñando la espada delante de su cara, en esta se veían reflejadas las llamas de fuego, dandole al escenario un aspecto interesante. -Más esperanza- Dijo finalmente. Trás esas palabras el combate siguió.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Dijo de pronto Taichi. -Le veo...diferente.

-Sí, algo ha cambiado- Dijo Sora, mientrás ambos desviaban la mirada hacia Hikari que descansaba en los brazos de Taichi.

-Como siempre, ella le ha ayudado- Sonrió Yamato.

-Eso es cierto- Dijo una voz detrás de ambos muchachos. Ambos muchachos, sobresaltados se giraron para encontrarse cara a cara con Baba, la guía de Takeru.

-¡Tú!- Dijo Yamato.

-¡La vieja!- Dijo Taichi. La mujer arrugó las cejas.

-Oye muchacho más respeto- Dijo Baba. Luego se cruzó de brazos. -Al final Takeru, si encontró lo que necesitaba- Dijo. -Lástima que el tiempo tenga fín- Dijo abajando la mirada.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Yamato. -¿Ya debe irse?- Dijo alterado mirando a su hermano combatir.

-Sí- Suspiró Baba.

-Por eso me dijo... que el tiempo no esperaba a nada ni a nadie- Dijo Yamato comprendiendo entonces las palabras de Takeru.

-Oiga, señora...-Pidió Mimi.

-Baba- Dijo la brujilla.

-Eso Babe, no tenía que cumplir la profecía- Dijo con un tono de pregunta. -Entonces la profecía aún no ha terminado, aún no hemos terminado de encontrar los trozos...- Dijo Mimi. Baba la miró.

-Oye niñita, yo no dicto las reglas- Dijo la brujilla.

-¡Eso no és justo!- Saltó entonces Sora. -Él debe quedarse hasta el final, nada de límite de tiempo- Dijo defendiendo a Takeru.

-Sí, debe estar a nuestro lado hasta que terminemos la batalla- Saltó Motomiya, defendiendo a su viejo amigo.

-Eso no se puede hacer, él firmó el requisito y allí lo decía exactamente, además lleva las marcas y cuando ellas cubran su cuerpo desaparecerá. -Sentenció Baba provocando que todos se sorprendieran. -Los rastros de tiempo lo devorarán. -Dijo mientrás contemplaba a su "protegido".

Takeru seguía luchando. Llevaba un brazo ensangrando por una herida en el hombro y más con algunas heridas de antemano. Su contrincante, Erif, estaba ya muy débil. Takeru había logrado sacarle una gran ventaja, desde que había regresado de ese lugar de oscuridad se había sentido más fuerte, quizá porque había recuperado algo que antes no tenía.

-¿Cómo lograste salir de ese lugar?- Preguntó Erif defendiendose con su espada en llamas.

-Con luz- Respondió Takeru atacando.

-¿luz¿qué luz?- Le dijo.

-Mi luz- Dijo Takeru.

-La portadora de la luz- Dijo Erif. -Ahora lo entiendo, ella siempre ha estado dentro de esa coraza¿cierto?- Dijo. Takeru no respondió, no tenía porque hacerlo. -¿no te da vergüenza?- Preguntó Erif.

-¿vergüenza¿El qué?- Preguntó Takeru alarmado.

-Usar su fuerza, la energia de aquella muchacha para tu proposito- Dijo Erif.

-Yo no estoy usando su energia- Dijo Takeru tajante.

-Eso no es cierto, desde que has vuelto estás usando la energia de esa muchacha ¿porqué crees que no despierta?- Dijo Erif. Takeru abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Porqué Hikari aún no despertaba?.

-Eso es mentira- Las palabras le salieron como en un murmullo.

-No es mentira, usas la energia de la luz, esperanza- Dijo Erif. -Y cuanto más luches, más perderá ella su poder, y piensa que no es tan fuerte- Dijo Erif mientras mostraba una sonrisa de triunfo. Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la de Takeru.

-Eso es mentira, Hikari és más fuerte de lo que crees- Dijo Takeru. Erif no se rindió.

-Pero todo tiene límite- Dijo atacando fieramente a Takeru. Takeru respondió al ataque y augmentó su velocidad. -Pierdes el tiempo Takaishi, para o morirá- Dijo Erif.

-No, si puedo evitarlo- Dijo fieramente Takeru.

-Luz morirá- Dijo Erif. -No te gustaría que estuviera a tu lado, pudriéndose con tu cadáver- Dijo Erif. Esas fueron las palabras que terminaron con la paciencia de Takaishi.

-La luz siempre seguirá viva- Gritó Takeru furioso y con su espada atravesó el estómago de Erif.

-¡Mirad!- Dijo Koushiro, señalando el campo de batalla. Todos voltearon rápidamente la batalla.

-Vaya, creo que se ha enfurecido- Dijo sorprendido Daisuke. Takeru acababa de atravesar a Erif.

-Sí...creo que si- Dijo Baba, también sorprendida.

-Has ganado esta batalla Takaishi- Dijo Erif. -Pero tú sabes bién que siempre habrá oscuridad- Dijo sonriendo mientrás se sujetaba su herida mortal con las dos manos. -Y sabes que aún os queda luchar contra el mal- Soltó una carcajada.

-Le haremos frente- Dijo firme Takeru.

-De eso estoy seguro, pero recuerde que solo puedes vencerle con la ayuda de la profecía, y para eso debes matar- Dijo de nuevo. ¿Cómo sabía tantas cosas aquel estúpido caballero? - Y sé que eso no lo tienes claro- Dijo Erif.

-¡Desaparece de una vez!- Chilló desesperado Takeru. Erif rió por última vez mientrás desaparecía. Erif desapareció en el aire. Al desaparecer dijo sus últimas palabras pronunciadas con tanta fuerza que todos los elegidos las oyeron.

-Eres sangriento Takaishi. Mátale, mata a tu amigo- Se oyeron, todos los elegidos se miraron sorprendidos. ¿a qué se referían esas palabras? Takeru solamente bajo la cabeza, confundido.

-Hikari- Dijo sobresaltado al recordar a la portadora de la luz y lo que había dicho Erif sobre ella. Takeru levantó la cabeza y echó a córrer hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-Tk, bién hecho- Le felicitó Daisuke cuando Takeru llegó a su lado. Takeru no le hizo caso sino que se agachó junto a Taichi.

-Hikari, despierta- Dijo el rubio llamándola suavemente. -Porfavor, despierta- Pidió. -Lo siento, pérdoname ¡mierda, caí en la trampa!- Dijo Takeru desesperado golpeando el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Taichi. -¡Takeru Takaishi dime que pasa!- Ordenó el mayor Yagami.

-Todo es mi culpa- Dijo Takeru. -¡Maldita sea¿porqué tienes que ser luz¿porqué?- Dijo desesperado.

-Takeru, porfavor dime ¿qué está pasando?- Dijo Taichi. -¿Qué le pasa a Hikari?

-Yo no... yo sólo...- Decía Takeru, entonces paró de golpe al escuchar un murmullo. -Hikari- Dijo esperanzado mientras veía como la portadora de la luz empezaba a despertar.

-Ta..Takeru- Dijo la chica aún en los brazos de su hermano.

-Hikari- Dijo Takeru mientras sonreía, entonces la abrazó muy fuerte. La chica Yagami se abrazó al rubio sintiendo su corazón latir muy rápido ¿Porqué estaba tan alterado Takeru? se preguntó aún abrazándolo. -Menos mal que estas bién- Dijo Takeru separándose de ella. -No me lo abría perdonado nunca- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Pero ¿el qué¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Hikari sin entender.

-Me alegra volver a ver tus ojos- Dijo el rubio.

-¡Pero que está pasando!- Gritó Taichi que durante toda la escena se había quedado perplejo. -¿Qué ha pasado? Y tú Takaishi ¿porqué abrazas a mi hermana?- Soltó el hermano mayor. -Hikari ¿estás bién?- Le preguntó tiernamente.

-Sí, estoy bien- Dijo Hikari mientras se levantaba de sus brazos.

-Ángel, llegó la hora- Dijo Baba detrás de Takeru.

-¡Baba!- Gritó Takeru lenvantándose de golpe. -¿cuándo has llegado?- Le preguntó sorprendido.

-Llegué hace solo unos minutos, conociendo a tus amigos- Dijo la bruja.

-Sí, llegó mientras luchabas- Dijo Taichi levantándose.

-Ya veo...- Dijo Takeru.

-Entonces ¿preparado?- Le preguntó Baba.

-No, antes debo hablar con alguien- Dijo Takeru mirando a los elegidos.

-Entonces, date prisa- Dijo Baba.

-De acuerdo. -Dijo Takeru y se acercó lentamente con el que tenía que hablar. -Agumon, ven conmigo- Dijo Takeru. Agumon le miró sorprendido. Takeru andaba alejándose del grupo. Agumon miró a Taichi.

-Ve con él Agumon, no se que querrá- Dijo Yagami. Agumon asintió y siguió a Takeru.

-Agumon- Dijo Takeru cuándo ambos se hubieron alejado lo suficiente. Takeru se agachó para hablar mejor con él.

-¿Qué quieres Tk?- Preguntó Agumon.

-Verás...

-Oye Matt¿tú sabes porqué quería hablar con Agumon?- Preguntó Taichi.

-¡Como quieres que lo sepa!- Replicó Yamato.

-Bueno...vale...-Dijo Taichi mirando como conversaban. -Por cierto...¡Hikari como te atreves a cruzar el fuego!- Chilló de pronto Yagami a su hermana menor.

-No chilles, y además si yo no llego a encontrar a Takeru hubiéramos terminado muertos- Dijo la menor. -Así que agradécemelo antes de regañarme- Dijo ella.

-Tiene razón Tai- Dijo Sora mientras sonreía.

-Está bien, grácias Hikari- Dijo su hermano. Hikari sonrió y le abrazó.

-De nada hermano- Dijo la chica. -¡Yume!- Chilló Hikari al recordar a la bebe, no la había visto desde que se había desmayado.

-Tránquila, está aquí- Dijo Miyako con Yume en sus brazos. -Y también gatomon- Señalo a la gata blanca que dormitaba con los demás digimons. Hikari cogió a Yume.

-Grácias- Dijo. Penso en si todo lo que había pasado en aquel extraño mundo ¿había sido real? Entonces se había declarado a Takeru y él la había correspondido. Con una mano se tocó los labios, aún cálidos. Entonces todo estaba perfecto, él la quería.

-Oye¿ya hemos vencido a los cuatro caballeros?- Preguntó entonces Codi.

-Sí, ya están todos- Dijo satisfecho Motomiya.

-Entonces, solo nos queda una batalla- Dijo Ken.

-Sí, pero será la más terrible, además nos quedan tres trozos de profecía que encontrar- Dijo Joe. -Esto aún no termina.

-Pero no pasará nada, tenemos a los digimons además de que tenemos a un poderoso ángel- Dijo Mimi sonriendo.

-Sí y estamos juntos- Sonrió Miyako. -¿Cierto Hikari?- Preguntó Miyako. Pero Hikari no respondió, seguía pensando. -Hika- Dijo Miyako moviéndola del hombro.

-Ah sí si- Dijo la muchacha y sonrió.

-Tu, chica.- La llamó Baba de pronto.

-Dime- Dijo Hikari.

-Tú le controlas ¿verdad?- Hikari entendió perfectamente a quien se refería.

-No le controlo- Dijo Hikari.

-Pero siempre es por tí, el regresó por ti, estabas en peligro- Dijo Baba refiriéndose a la primera aparición de Takeru. -¿lo amas?- Le preguntó dudosa.

-Sí, con todo mi ser- Dijo Hikari mirándola a los ojos.

-És un amor imposible- Sentenció Baba.

-Seguiré teniendo esperanza, sé que él me esperará- Dijo Hikari.

-Y tú¿podrás esperar tanto tiempo?- Le preguntó.

-Ni lo dudes- Dijo Hikari sonriendo triunfante.

-¡Pero que demonios pasa aquí! Antes el abrazo ahora que amas a alguien- Dijo Taichi. -Empiezo a creer que no confías en mí- Dijo Taichi.

-¡Mirad eso!- Dijo de pronto Ken. Todos giraron su mirada. Takeru y Agumon estaban brillando, la luz les envolvió durante unos segundos, después desapareció. Takeru se apoyó con las manos en el suelo y Agumon ultradigievolucionó en Wargreymon.

-¡Wargreymon!- Chilló Taichi. Como era posible que hubiese digievolucionado si él no había usado su dispositivo. -¿Cómo ha...- Empezó a preguntar, pero Wargreymon volvió a ser Agumon.

-Tk ¿te encuentras bién?- Le preguntó Agumon acercándose a él.

-Sí no té preocupes, mi energia me está abandonando- Dijo levantando la cabeza. -No te preocupes Agumon, es normal- Dijo él sonriéndole. -Lo has entendido entonces. Te he pasado parte de mi poder, así no será necesario usar esa energia, él no la tendrá. No interfieras Agumon. Sé que tú deber es protegerle sea quién sea pero ahora no te metas enmedio. Debo hacerlo por su bién. Ya buscaré una solución, por ahora tendrás que conformarte protegiéndole con mi poder.

-Entendido- Dijo el digimon comprendiendo a Takeru. -Mucha suerte- Dijo.

-Grácias, la necesitaré- Dijo Takeru levantándose con la ayuda del digimon. -Regresemos, debo despedirme- Dijo sonriendo. Los dos llegaron al lugar junto a los demás.

-Muy bien takeru, es hora de marchar- Dijo Baba. Takeru le sonrió y tomó aire.

-Niños elegidos- Dijo, provocando algunas risas en sus compañeros. -La profecía aún no se ha terminado, debo irme pero vosotros debeis continuar. Aquí teneis la esfera, úsatla, sabreis como hacerlo, tenéis que encontrar los demás trozos, os dejaré a alguien que los entienda- Dijo. -¿verdad Koushiro?- Sonrió Takeru. -Sé de tus investigaciones para resolver la escritura- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le preguntó Koushiro.

-Ante tus ganes de saber, tu curiosidad, he aprendido que quieres saberlo todo así que permití que estudiaras el código, así que tú deberas traducirlo- Dijo. -¿lo harás?- Le preguntó.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió Izzy mirando su portatil.

-Así que ¡mucha suerte!- Dijo el muchacho. -Me habeis devuelto a mi verdadero ser- Dijo él.

-Nunca cambiaste, siempre serás el mismo- Dijo Yamato. -Hermano- Dijo y le abrazó con fuerza. Takeru se abrazó a él. -Te echaré de menos- Dijo el mayor.

-Yo también Matt.- Dijo el pequeño. -Nos veremos pronto- Dijo sonriendo.

-Eres un perdedor, amigo- Dijo Daisuke abrazándolo, cuando Yamato le soltó. -Me faltas, necesito a alguien con quien meterme- Dijo él. Luego Codi abrazó a Takeru.

-No pierdas tu esperanza- Le dijo Codi.

-Te has vuelto muy guapo- Dijo Miyako abrazándolo.

-Espero nos sigas controlando- Le dijo Ken sonriendo.

-Nos veremos pronto- Le abrazo Koushiro.

-El pequeño Takeru, te queremos mucho bombón- Dijo Mimi abrazándole.

-Cuídate Tk- Dijo Joe.

-Sigue igual Takeru, nunca cambies- Dijo Sora abrazándole.

-Y aunque tengas algo raro con mi hermana...- Dijo Taichi mirandole. -Te queremos muchos- Dijo y le abrazo.

-Grácias chicos- Dijo Takeru sonriendoles infantilmente. -Baba, coge a Patamon y márchate- Ordenó Takeru a Baba. Baba obedeció y cogió a Patamon que seguía inconsciente.

-De acuerdo Takeru.- Dijo Baba al tener al digimon en sus brazos y a Yume flotando a su lado.

-Grácias. Y ahora...- Dijo Takeru acercándose a Taichi. -Tai, espero me perdones por esto- Dijo rápidamente Takeru. Levantó su mano y con ella atravesó el pecho de Taichi, solo con su mano. La mano atravesó la capa de carne de Taichi. Taichi gritó de dolor. Takeru mantenía la cabeza agachada y sus ojos ocultos por su pelo rubio.

-¡TAI!- Gritaron todos los elegidos y digimons. Takeru sacó la mano del pecho de Taichi, en ella llevaba una esfera anaranjada con el emblema del valor. Taichi cayó de rodillas sujetandose el pecho y jadeando. En el pecho no tenía nada, ni siquiera la ropa rallada, nada.

-Takeru ¿qué has hecho¿porqué?- Preguntó Yamato alterado. Viendo a su mejor amigo en el suelo y a su hermano, el causante de todo.

-¡Takeru¿Porqué le atacas?- Empezó a chillar Hikari. -¿Qué le has hecho a Tai¡T...-No pudo terminar ya que los labios de Takeru sellaron los suyos con un suave beso.

-Tk..-Dijo Yamato observando aquello. Takeru agarró la muñeca de Hikari depositando algo en ella. Luego rompió el beso.

-Adiós, mi luz- Le susurro al oïdo, después la besó de nuevo, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer.

-Adios elegidos- Rió Baba desapareciendo. Todo el cuerpo de Takeru desapareció, Hikari quedó sola.

-"Adios elegidos"- Se oyó la voz de Takeru. Los elegidos se miraron entre sí y Hikari acarició sus labios, Takeru se había ido.

-¡Tai!- Chillo la peliroja del grupo. Taichi seguía en el suelo jadeando.

-Tai- Dijo Hikari acercándose a él.

-Me lo ha robado- Dijo jadeante Taichi. -Me ha robado mi emblema- Dijo Taichi. Todos se miraron entre sí, escepto Agumon que seguía contemplando el cielo.

* * *

**Uhm...¿qué le habrá dicho Takeru a Agumon¿Porqué Takeru le a robado el emblema a Tai? Pensaron que ya lo había matado ?? XP Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Quiero que me manden todas sus opiniones, preguntas y todo eso!! Las esperaré con gusto!**

**Y otra cosa: estas preguntas són para un fic que quiero hacer: **

**¿Les gustan los fics en donde salgan personajes que no són de Digimon¿Y en dónde las parejas sean extrañas?**

**¿Que les parece si yo hago un Sorato¿Creen que es mejor que siga haciendo Takari? **

**Mandenme sus respuestas porfavor, así me guio un poco. **

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora Kyoko**


	12. Dem, dem, dem

**Holas!! Hoy actualizé este fic y creé una nuevo!! Medallita para mi, ne? He trabajado mucho xD Bueno en realidad este cap lo tenía hecho hacía un poquitín de tiempo, pero esta ahora que no lo había corregido y seguro sigue habiendo faltas ortográficas. **

**El tíltulo es estraño Dem, dem, dem xD Es estraño para los que solo lean el título sin leer la historia, porque entonces si lo comprenderán. **

**¡Grácias por todos los reviews¡Muchas grácias!**

**Girl Takari 93: Tu puedes llegar a ser una gran escritora y mucho más buena que yo xD Porque yo soy así normalita nada más. Bueno y Takeru desapareció del mapa pero pronto regresará...Bueno, espero que te guste el cap!**

**Alda-gracie: Holas! Grácias por tu super largo review!! Y bueno...con lo de respecto a agumon, soy demasiado predecible, buaaaa T-T, adivinaste...o quizá no y ahora te estoy engañando jeje, tednrás que leer el cap para descubrirlo. Sobre lo del Sorato ya estoy empezando a hacerlo pero me es más difícil y la otra pregunta, bueno aproché y ya viste algunas respuestas, ya hablaremos. Adelante!**

**Asami: A mí también me gusta el Taiora pero para cambiar un poco, siento que no te guste demasiado el Sorato...pero bueno, espero sigas leyendo este fic xD Grácias por el review**

**Estefi: Muchas grácias por tus animos. Me alegra que te gustara. Pero el rompecabezas tenía forma del emblema del valor y informaba a Takeru de lo que tenía que destruir, el valor, supongo no me expliqué bien, gomen! Y de mis otros fics, ya veré que haré xD. Espero te guste el cap!**

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Holas! Grácias por el comentario. I sobre las preguntas Tk y Kari no quedaran juntos...xD o quizá si, depende de lo que yo quiera!! uajaja. Sobre mis otros fics y las parejas ya veré que hago, ahora me centraré en mis tres fics pendientes! Y lo del Sorato, por supuesto que habría algun mension del Takari xD. Espero un review sobre este cap!**

**Fiorella Takaishi: Grácias por tu review. A mí también me agrada el Takemi xD le tengo algo de afán XD Esper te guste el cap!**

**celiTakari93: Bueno, yo decia para cambiar un poco, aunque nunca dejaré de hacer Takaris, son mi pasión, pero para cambiar un poquitín. ¡Grácias por tus ánimos! Me alegra que te guste como escribo!! De veras, muchas grácias.**

**Lord Pata: Quiero saber tu teoria T-T Cuentamela y te digo si acertaste¿Si? me alegra que te gustara el cap!! y bueno Lord, a ver cuando sigues tu fic que me dejaste con la intriga...así que espero actualices tu fic!!**

**L.I.T: Muchas grácias! Yo queria saber tu teoria, al final me la terminarás contando xD. Y sobre mi fic de Takari xD espero que te guste cuando lo publiqué, espero un review tuyo. **

**luly: Viva el Takari! Grácias por tus reviews, y es verdad, lo que importa es lo que yo quiera, así que haré lo que quiera. Grácias**

**Y terminé. ¡Cuanta gente! Mi madre me llama para cenar, que me va a matar xD Así que os dejo con mi nuevo cap!! Espero vuestros reviews.**

**

* * *

**

12. Dem, dem, dem

A la mañana siguiente, después de ese fatídico día entre la despedida de Takeru, la muerte del último caballero y el robo hacia Taichi todos habían decidido ir a casa de Koushiro. Al llegar allí todos se sentaron en la habitación de Izzi.

-Muy bién- Dijo Koushiro. No sabía exactamente que decir. -Chicos...¿seguimos buscando los pedazos de profecía?- Preguntó Koushiro. Todos estaban confusos. ¿Porqué Takeru había atacado de esa manera a Taichi¿Qué debían hacer ahora¿Seguir buscando?

-Yo creo...que deberíamos seguir- Habló el antiguo lider.

-Pero Tai...-Dijo Sora mirándole. Taichi respiró ondo.

-Debemos confiar en Tk- Dijo. Todos le miraron estrañados. Pensaban que Tai estaría resentido con Takeru. -Está demostrado que nos están atacando ¡no podemos permitir eso! No hemos estado luchando hasta ahora para nada- Dijo el líder. -Somos los elegidos. Debemos proteger el mundo. Chicos...nosotros podemos hacerlo- Terminó Tai. -Yo iré- Dijo él.

-Yo también Tai- Dijo Agumon. -Siempre estaré contigo.

-Matt...-Dijo Gabumon mirándo a su compañero, que estaba pensativo. Luego Matt le miro y sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?- Preguntó mientras se levantaba y chocaba las manos con Tai.

-Sora- Dijo Piyamos acariciando a su amiga.

-Claro- Dijo ella y con ayuda de Tai se levantó.

-Yo también voy- Dijo Koushiro sorprendiendo a su digimon. -¿No tentomon?- Le preguntó.

-Claro Izzi- Dijo Tentomon.

-Si va Izzi yo también voy- Dijo Mimi sorprendiendo al resto de elegidos. Koushiro se sonrojó. -¿Qué?- Preguntó Mimi. -No puedo dejarle solo- Dijo ella agarrándose al brazo del portador del conocimiento.

-Joe- Digo Gomamon. -Di "vamos gomamon"- Dijo Gomamon. Joe le sonrió.

-Alguien tiene que hacerse responsable de ellos- Dijo el joven Kido.

-Nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás- Dijo entonces Davis. -¿Verdad V-mon?- Preguntó.

-Claro que no, a luchar- Dijo el digimon.

-¡Hawkmon!- Gritó Yolei. -¿Listo?

-Por supuesto- Dijo Hawkmon.

-Wormon- Solo dijo Ken, wormon le entendió perfectamente.

-Vamos armadillomon- Dijo Codi. Armadillomon asintió. Sólo quedaba alguien que todavía estaba sentada.

-¿Kari?- Preguntó Tai a su hermana. Kari le miró, luego desvió la mirada a la ventana.

-Oscuridad- Dijo entonces. Todos la miraron estrañados. -Oscuridad que corrompes el mundo...

-Hikari...-Dijo Gatomon. Luego Hikari se levantó del suelo.

-Quitas lo que uno más desea...-Dijo ella. Entonces miró a Gatomon y le sonrió. -Por eso yo...-Dijo aún sonriendo. -¡Voy a destruirte!- Gritó la portadora de la luz. Todos la miraron sorprendidos. -¿No es cierto chicos?- Preguntó tranquilamente.

-Si- Dijeron todos.

-¡Saca la esfera Kou!- Dijo Taichi. Koushiro sacó la esfera. Taichi iba a tomarla pero Yamato se la quitó de las manos.

-Cedeme el lugar Tai- Dijo Yamato mientrás se concentraba en la esfera.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Taichi. Luego Yamato brilló levemente mientrás en la esfera aparecía un lugar. Era una playa, de arena blanca y aguas turquesa.

-¡Una playa!- Dijo Mimi. -Vayamos.

-Hay un problema...-Empezó a decir Izzy. -Tk no está para transportarnos...¿cómo llegamos?- Preguntó. Pero al terminar la pregunta la esfera de cristal brilló y terminó por arrastrar a los chicos hacia dentro de la esfera.

Cayeron en la arena de una linda playa. Todo estaba muy tranquilo.El Sol brillaba fuertemente, el agua calmada, la brisa fresca...Los elegidos se levantaron del suelo quitandose la arena de sus ropas.

-Ya estamos aquí- Dijo Yamato.

-¡Me encanta este lugar!- Dijo Mimi. -¿Porqué no nos quedamos aquí y nos tomamos unas pequeñas vacaciones?- Pidió Mimi suplicante. Pero todos ya habían empezado a andar. -Aburridos- murmuró la chica Tachikawa.

-Y ahora...¿dónde está el trozo?- Preguntó Daisuke. -No podemos encontrarlo sin...-Dejó el final sobreentendido.

-Es cierto- Dijo Yolei. -¡Porqué se marcha si sabe que no podemos hacerlo sin él!- Se quejó la muchacha de cabellera lila.

-Calma Yolei- Dijo Ken mientrás la tomaba del hombro haciendo sonrojar a la muchacha. Hikari sonrió ante la pequeña pareja.

-No perdamos la esperanza- Dijo Hikari. Todos la miraron. Ella simplemente sonrió.

-¡Busquemos!- Ordenó Taichi. Los demás asintieron. Y así todos los elegidos empezaron a buscar por toda la playa. Buscaron por toda la playa de arena, en las zonas de roca, en donde empezaba un pequeño bosque pero no la encontraron. Después de bastante tiempo sin encontrar nada los elegidos se sentaron en el suelo.

-Que mala suerte- Dijo Daisuke, el único que permanecía en pie, mientrás lanzaba piedras a la calmada agua. -Que asco- Se quejó el joven.

-¿Dónde vas Matt?- preguntó Taichi viendo como el rubio se levantaba del suelo y empezaba a andar.

-Voy a esas rocas- Dijo el joven rubio señalando unas rocas que sobresalían de la playa y que se adentraban al mar. No dijo nada más y empezó a dirigirse hacia allí.

-Voy contigo Matt- Dijo Gabumon.

-No importa gabumon- Dijo el rubio sonriendo a su fiel digital. -Quédate con los demás- Le dijo.

-De acuerdo- Dijo el digital.

Yamato andó hacia las rocas y se acomodó encima de la más grande. Con su mirada azul recorrió el mar, observando a lo lejos en donde se unían el mar con el cielo, en donde aparecía aquella ilusión ya que el mar y el cielo jamás se unían. Suspiró.

-Takeru- Murmuró el rubio. -hermano...-Dijo él. Siempre había mostrado ese aspecto fuerte delante de los demás, como si él nunca necesitara protección...y ahora...era él quien necesitaba protección. Observó a lo lejos. Sus amigos, sus antiguos compañeros de aventuras. Todos reunidos allí, buscando, de nuevo, soluciones para sus problemas. La oscuridad. La oscuridad volvía al ataque intentando destruir lo que años atrás ellos habían arreglado. Y esta vez las batallas eran más difíciles. Pero tenían una nueva arma, su hermano. ¿Quién había decidido que su pequeño hermano fuera un ángel guerrero¿Quién? Que se presentara delante el culpable de aquello y conoceria al gran Yamato Ishida. Era tan injusto...

.::FLASHBACK::.

_-Debo irme- Dijo Tk desviando la mirada de Matt. _

_-¿Qué?- Dijo Matt. -No, tú te quedaras aqíi.- Le ordenó Matt._

_-¿Qué?-Dijo Tk enfadado. -¿Quién eres para mandarme?.-Le preguntó. _

_-Soy tu hermano mayor, obedece y quedate aqui- Le dijo Matt quien también empezaba a enfadarse. _

_-ERAS mi hermano mayor. Soy diferente a como era antes, nuestra unión cambió, asi que no puedes mandarme nada. -Dijo Tk frio como el hielo. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón odiaba todo lo que estaba diciendo. _

_-No me importa lo que digas. -Dijo Matt- Te prometi estar a tu lado siempre, y aunque tú no te acuerdes de eso, yo si me acuerdo. -Dijo este. -Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. _

.::END FLASHBACK::.

¡Vaya! Takeru había intentado ser frio, un intento vano. Su hermano nunca podría ser frio ni aunque lo intentara y eso quedó demostrado.

.::FLASHBACK::.

_-SI!- Dijeron todos. Y cogieron con fuerza su digivice, sus digimons digievolucionaron. Hasta que solo quedó Patamon sin digievolucionar. _

_-Tk- Dijo Matt, mirando a su hermano. -Lucha, con nosotros.- Le dijo. Tk le miró. -Tenemos que unirnos todos, tu lo dijiste en tus cartas. -Le dijo acercandose a él. Tk le miró, y entonces le sonrió. _

_-Está bién. ¡Patamon!- Dijo, sonriendo mientrás sacaba su dispositivo. -Vamos, como siempre- Le dijo el chico. _

_-¡Si!- Dijo Patamon. _

_-¡Carta milagrosa¡Ultradigievolución!- Dijo Tk, pasando la carta. Patamon ultradigievolucionó en Seraphimon. _

_-¡Vaya! Siempre me sorprende ver como digievoluciona- Dijo Hell mirando a Seraphimon. -¿No vas a luchar tú?- Le preguntó Hell. _

_-Si ellos no lo logran, lucharé yo, pero hasta ese momento, lo haremos como siempre. ¿No Matt?- Le dijo a su hermano. _

_-Claro- Dijo este, sonriéndole. _

_-¡Menos risas, rubios!- Les chillo Tai riendo. -¡A luchar!- Los dos hermanos se mirarón y sus digimons se lanzaron al ataque. _

.::END FLASHBACK::.

Takeru nunca sería aquel tipo frio que fingió ser. Sus amigos le desenmascararon y sacaron de él al verdadero Tk. Takeru Takaishi, él no había muerto.

.::FLASH BACK::.

_-Eso es verdad. Yo no sabía lo mucho que te necesitaba hasta que te perdí. -Dijo Matt sentandose a su lado. -Hace dos años, una enfermedad mató a mi hermano. Me sapararon de él por segunda vez. Me mudé a casa de mi madre para llenar el hueco que él había dejado, aunque se hizo muy defícil. Mi hermano era un chico muy cálido, era la esperanza. Han pasado dos años desde entonces, volvió, el cuerpo de mi hermano, pero no él. -Matt se giró hacia Tk. -¿Dónde está Takeru Takaishi?- Le preguntó. Tk le miró fijamente a los ojos, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. _

_-Se encuentra perdido, en el fondo de mi corazón, y ya no volverá. Lo siento, pero no volverá nunca..- Le dijo Tk._

_-Tk- Pidió patamon. _

_-No patamon, para ellos no volverá- Le dijo a su digimon. _

_-¿Porqué?- Le preguntó Matt. _

_-Porque se ha perdido y no encuentra la salida, porque yo mismo se la borré. Yo mismo maté al Tk que tú querías, odiame si quieres, eso sería lo mejor. -Le dijo simplemente. _

_-"Dios Takeru, te has vuelto tan extraño, me pides que te odie, sabes que nunca podré hacerlo, aunque digas todo eso y por todo lo que hagas nunca podré odiarte. Lo sabes"-Pensaba Matt, mientras observaba como Tk miraba fuera de la habitación, con el semblante sereno. _

.::END FLASHBACK::.

Rió para si mismo. ¡Que tonto era Tk! No le sirvió para nada todas esas palabras. No le funcionaron. Él simplemente era cálido y alegre, nunca podría ser frio. ¡Nunca! Sonrió al mar. Se sentía bién de haber podido tener a Takeru más tiempo con él y sabía que en la batalla final él regresaría y le vería por última vez...bueno última vez no...penúltima vez. Se reuniría con él una vez muerto.

Yamato tomó de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto. Lo sacó mientrás contemplaba su armónica. La pequeña armónica de bolsillo que años atrás siempre llevaba. La limpió un poco con su jersei y luego empezó a sacar su linda melodia. La de él. Cerro los ojos mientrás tocaba cada una de las notas que regresaban a su memória. ¿Cuantas veces había tocado ya esa melodía? Pero igual, seguía causandole aquel sentimiento de tranquilidad, era genial volver a tocarla.

Yamato entonces percibió un brillo a través de sus ojos cerrados. Paró de tocar y abrió los ojos. Se quedo sorprendido al ver una gran roca enfrente de él. La roca brillaba de un color azulado. Yamato frunció el entrecejo.

-¡La profecía!- Oyó chillar a Koushiro a lo lejos. Yamato caminó hacia la roca, acercándose lentamente. Sin darse cuenta Yamato empezó a brillar del mismo color que la roca. Luego con su mano tocó aquella piedra y esta brilló aún más obligando al joven cerrar sus ojos.

.::FLASHBACK::.

_-Así que ¡mucha suerte!- Dijo el muchacho. -Me habeis devuelto a mi verdadero ser- Dijo él. _

_-Nunca cambiaste, siempre serás el mismo- Dijo Yamato. -Hermano- Dijo y le abrazó con fuerza. Takeru se abrazó a él. -Te echaré de menos- Dijo el mayor. _

_-Yo también Matt.- Dijo el pequeño. -Nos veremos pronto- Dijo sonriendo._

.::END FLASHBACK::.

-Matt- Oyó chillar a sus amigos. Yamato abrió los ojos. Se encontraba de pie y con una mano estirada. Miro a sus compañeros confundido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó el rubio.

-La roca, ha brillado mucho igual que tú y después...-Empezó a contar Taichi. Yamato entonces miró la palma de su mano. En ella había un trozo de papel pequeño.

-El trozo- Murmuró Ishida. -¡Lo conseguí!- Dijo orgulloso.

-"Bien hecho hermano"- Oyó decir a alguien cerca de su oido. Yamato sonrió. No importaba ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba esa voz.

-¡Buen trabajo!- Dijeron sus amigos. Mientrás se abrazaban.

-Toma Kou- Dijo Matt. -Ahora descífralo- Le pidió. Koushiro asintió mientrás tomaba el pequeño trozo de profecía.

-Volvamos- Dijo entonces Sora. -¡Debemos encontrar los dos trozos que quedan!- Dijo animada.

-Si- Colaboraron todos.

-¿Cómo regresamos?- Preguntó Ken. Todos se miraron mientrás que Matt tomaba la esfera de cristal.

-Llevanos a casa- Pidió el rubio. La esfera brilló y se tragó a los muchachos. -Takeru- Murmuró Yamato. -Siempre estaremos juntos.

Ya estaban de nuevo en la habitación de Koushiro. Izzy se levantó rápidamente para encender su ordenador y empezar a descodificar la profecía.

-Oye Izzy te has tomado muy a pecho tu trabajo- Dijo divertio el mayor Yagami.

-¡Claro! No podemos dejar que el tiempo corra, quizá la oscuridad ataque- Dijo el joven pelirojo. Mientrás tecleaba incansablemente el teclado de su ordenador. Gotas de sudor recorrían su frente mientrás el genio descodificaba el enigma. Luego suspiró. -Listo- Dijo el joven. -A ver...sin traducir, es decir en angelus, el trozo dice así:

_Peligre, dem_

_dem, dem_

_eleginde shine_

_i arribará_

-¿Qué significa eso?- Dijo la peliroja. El chico leyó el trozo traducido.

-¡No puede ser!- Dijo sorpendido. -Dice...

_Peligro, caos_

_caos, caos_

_los elegidos brallarán_

_y llegará..._

-¿Caos?- Preguntó Tai.

-¿llegará?- Le siguió Yamato. -¿Qué llegará?- Dijo el rubio.

-No lo sé, pero el caos...es terrible- Dijo el pelirojo levantandose. -Debemos encontrar los dos otros trozos antes de que llegue este caos- Dijo.

-Demasiado tarde- Se oyó una voz a sus espaldas, una voz afeminada como si hubiera cantado esas palabras. -Mis queridos elegidos.- Dijo la imagen de un digital demonio humano, Ladydevimon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El joven andaba por el camino blanco hacia el altar del supremo. Sabía que su última elección no había sido la esperada por sus superiores pero...¿qué más podía hacer? Matar era pecado...y aunque fuera para poder salvar...seguía siendo pecado. El joven aún tenía metido en su bolsillo la esfera del valor que le había robado al portador de esta...así podía aguantar más tiempo ya que no teniendo ese poder nadie podría matar a Taichi en su lugar. La muerte de Taichi era cosa suya. El rubio ando decidido, llegó hasta el altar. Un altar blanco de mármol, con reflejos dorados y en él un hombre ya mayor, con barba plateada larga y finos ojos azules. Su superior. Takeru se arrodilló ante el hombre.

-Levanta Takeru- Dijo con voz suave el hombre, o mejor dicho el Dios.

-Mi señor- Dijo Takeru.

-No has cumplido con la misión que como ángel debías cumplir- Dijo el Dios. -Has fallado- Dijo.

-No me siento culpable por haber fallado ante tal cargo- Dijo Takeru. -Es más, como alma de un hombre, creo que hice lo correcto al elegir mi propia opción, señor- Aclaró Takeru. -Elegí lo que creí más coveniente y eso es porque aún tengo derecho a la libertad- Dijo claramente Takeru.

-¿No te arepientes de tu acción?- Preguntó Dios.

-No, señor- Dijo Takeru.

-Bien, como ángel fallaste a tu propósito pero como alma has cumplido perfectamente al defender a tus seres queridos- Dijo Dios.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Preguntó Takeru estrañado.

-Takeru, el destino del mundo de los humanos y de los digimons, por no decir que también este corre en tus manos- Aclaró Dios. -La oscuridad, el caos, acaba de cubrir la tierra y el planeta digital- Dijo Dios. Takeru se sorprendió. -Así que queda poco para que también corrompa la balanza de este mundo...por eso...en poco tiempo todo se cubrirá de oscuridad y si queremos impedir esto será mejor que cumplas con la dicha- Dijo el hombre.

-¿Matar a un humano de corazón valeroso?- Preguntó Takeru indignado. -¡No puedo creer que esa sea la dicha!- Gritó.

-Calma, mucha calma...-Dijo Dios. -Yo no he dicho eso...

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó estrañado. El hombre colocó su barbilla encima de sus manos.

-Entonces...ten esperanza y ayuda a tus protegidos- Dijo. -Di a tus fieles ángeles que sigan a la esperanza-Dijo suavemente.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo eso...-Pero el hombre ya había desaparecido. -¡Señor! Espere, porfavor...-Suplicó el rubio pero el supremo ya había marchado. Takeru miró el altar mientrás este se confundía con la niebla blanca que acababa de aparecer a su alrededor. El joven suspiró para después empezar a andar por donde había venido. Takeru andó durante poco tiempo, enseguida llegó a un lugar lleno de casitas de color blanco puro. Allí sólo había dos personas esperandole, con un bebé y su fiel digimon.

-Takeru- Dijo Patamon posándose sobre la cabeza de este.

-Takeru¿qué te ha dicho?- Preguntó una muchacha mientrás sostenía en sus brazos a la pequeña diosa del sueño.

-Nada en especial- Respondió Takeru. -Menos que parece que el caos se está apoderando del mundo.

-Lo hemos notado- Dijo un joven de cabellera castaña. -El poder es muy fuerte, se siente el frio- Dijo el ángel.

-Ryu, Hell...el supremo ha dicho que la oscuridad está a punto de corromper también este mundo- Dijo Takeru.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Hell. -Y ¿Dónde se ha ido él?- Preguntó.

-Se ha marchado solo diciendo que siguieramos a la esperanza- Dijo Takeru.

-¿La esperanza?- Preguntó Ryu. -Pero...tú no eres...-No terminó, una explosión interrumpió las palabras de Ryu. Los tres giraron la cabeza y miraron el lugar de la explosión y, desde allí, empezaron a salir unos cables negros, seguidos de un aire negro también.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Hell.

-Oscuridad- Dijo Takeru. -¡Marchemos de aquí!- Dijo el chico. Empezaron a correr pero no eran suficientemente rápidos, la espesa neblina negra se estaba acercándo a ellos a velocidad de vértigo.

-El juego, acaba de empezar- Oyeron reir a una voz muy potente y grave mientrás la neblina oscura se reunía a su alrededor opacando su vista.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban en medio de la batalla. Habían salido al exterior de la casa de Koushiro para poder batallar pero se habían llevado una gran sorpresa al observar que a su alrededor ya no estaban las calles de su amada ciudad, no había gente, no había objetos, no había nada. Todo a su alrededor era una neblina oscura, todo era oscuridad.

-¡Maldita LadyDevimon!- Dijo Taichi. -¿Dónde demonios estamos?- Preguntó.

-¿Acaso no reconoceis ni vuestra própia ciudad?- Preguntó LadyDevimon desde encima de los elegidos.

-¿Nuestra...ciudad?- Dijo Mimi asustada. Eso no podía ser su Odaiba. -¡No es cierto!- Dijo la chica.

-Sí lo es- Dijo sonriendo el demonio.

-Entonces...¿dónde está la gente?- Preguntó Sora.

-¿La gente? Aha...los humanos- Dijo divertida. -Allí están...¿los veis?- Dijo mientrás señalaba un lugar en la oscuridad en donde empezaron a aparecer los cuerpos inmóviles de los humanos.

-Papá, mamá- Gritó Hikari al ver a sus padres inmóviles en el suelo. -¡No!- Gritó la chica al ver como los cuerpos eran tragados por esa neblina.

-Papá...-Dijo Taichi. Luego en el mismo lugar aparecieron los demás padres de los chicos.

-¡no!- Gritaron todos a la vez.

-Bonito espectaculo- Dijo LadyDevimon. -Muy lindo- Dijo. -Pero no os asusteis, en poco tiempo os reunireis con ellos. Ahora el mundo de los humanos está cubierto de caos y ya nadra podrá evitar que la oscuridad domine el mundo- Rio LadyDevimon. -Y vosotros...seréis parte de esta oscuridad- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-No lo permitiremos- Dijo Gatomon. -Vamos Kari- Dijo la gata a su humana. Pero está no respondio. -¿Kari?- La buscó gatomon. -Kari- Dijo asustada. Hikari había desaparecido.

-¡No puede ser!- Dijo Taichi. -¿Dónde está Hikari?- Le preguntó amenazante a LadyDevimon. La demonio solo sonrio.

-¡Matt!- Dijo Gabumon, su humano había desaparecido.

-Yolei- Dijo Hawkmon.

-No está Ken- Dijo Wormon.

-¡Que está pasando!- Dijo istérico Taichi. -Sora- Dijo tomando la mano de su novia.

-Taichi...-Dijo esta sujetandose a él. -Todos han desaparecido- Dijo la muchacha. Taichi miró a su alrededor, ya no estaban. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba, solo él y su Sora. -Maldita sea- Dijo antes de que la neblina se los tragara a los dos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari sintió frio, mucho frio y luego cayó. Empezó a caer, a caer. Hasta que se detuvo bruscamente, entonces sintió algo alrededor de su cuello...una cuerda. Hikari se sujetó a la cuerda, está estreñia su cuello, si no hacía nada se ahogaría. Hikari chilló pero el sonido no salió de sus labios. Se ahogaba. Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos...no podía ser...¿moriría ahogada allí? "Takeru" Pensó la chica...

.::FLASH BACK::.

-¡Takeru¿Porqué le atacas?- Empezó a chillar Hikari. -¿Qué le has hecho a Tai¡T...-No pudo terminar ya que los labios de Takeru sellaron los suyos con un suave beso.

-Tk..-Dijo Yamato observando aquello. Takeru agarró la muñeca de Hikari depositando algo en ella. Luego rompió el beso.

-Adiós, mi luz- Le susurro al oïdo, después la besó de nuevo, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer.

.::END FLASH BACK::.

Hikari se acordó de aquel objeto. Metió su mano en el bolsillo encontrandose con el obsequio. Lo sacó, era la daga plateada de Hell. La tomó y entonces, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, cortó la cuerda que sujetaba su cuello. La cuerda se aflojó y la chica pudo respirar, pero, lástimosamente, la chica cortó la única cosa que le impedía caer al vacio. Hikari cerró los ojos cayendo...

-Te tengo- Dijo una voz encima suya. Hikari abrió los ojos. Alguien le había tomado de la mano impediendo que cayera aún más. Miró a su salvador sorprendiéndose. -No esperaba volver a verte tan pronto- Dijo sonriéndo el ser de alas blancas.

* * *

**Y así termina el cap!!**

**Los dejé con la intriga?? Quién rescato a Hikari?? Yo ya sé quien se están pensando pero les diré que no es ese, no lo es xD o quizá si. Tendrán que morirse durante la espera al proxima cap. que aun no he escrito xD**

**Espero sus opiniones, rechazos, recomendaciones, criticas duras... todo con un review!!**

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora kyoko**


	13. Situaciones

**Hola!! Ya estoy de nuevo aqui, Kyoko-chan!! Siento la tardanza!! Gomen gomen gomen!! De verdad lo lamento pero me quedé sin inspiración en este fic y no pude continuar. Por esto este cap. me quedó algo chatarra. **

**Contando del cap. es como una introducción al final, aquí se hace una leve introducción para que tengan claro como estás estos personajes!**

**Y sin más demora voy a contestar a todos sus reviews! Grácias por mandarlos!**

**Daniela: Me alegra que te gustara mi fic! Ya te agregué y ya charlamos, espero que este cap también te guste y sigas opinando. Muchas grácias! Y porfavor perdona la demora!! Un abrazo**

**Alda-gracie: Hola sobrina!! Que actualizo deprisa?? Oh si..claro..jeje... Bueno, sobre tu respuesta a mi pregunta O te diré que... aix... lee el cap y sabrás si te equivoscaste o no :P Me alegra que te siga gustando el fic y tienes razón, debería entrar en los foros!! **

**Asam black: Muy convencida de tu respuesta eh?? Pues te diré que ... lee el cap y sabrás si es correcta O Me alegra que te gustara la parte de Yamato, lo hice muy tranquilo y lindo. Sigue leyendo!! **

**Estefi: Perdona el retraso!! Y igual que a mis otros reviews pues... creo que me vas a matar ... socorro.. pero bueno! Espero que leas este cap y grácias por corregirme todos mis errores me ayudas a mejorar! Me alegra que te gustaran los recuerdos, me he encariñado a poner recuerdos n.n**

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Hola amiga!! Asi que crees saber quien rescató a Hikari eh?? Jeje, yo creo que no, porque es muy dificil n.n Muchas grácias por tu review, TKM! **

**Girl Takari 93: Hola mi otra sobrina!! Pues...no te voy a responder a ninguna pregunta porque así no seguirías leyendo el fic! Y yo quiero que lo leas! Y no matarás a tu tia jaja y por cierto...olvida ya a Taichi, no puedes con él... Un beso! **

**Luly: Uhm quién rescató a Kari no es quien te esperas ! jeje, espero te guste el cap!**

**Fiorella Takaishi: Gomen por el retraso! Me alegra que te gustara el rol de Matt, mucha gente opina igual, en el fondo me quedó bién su papel :) **

**CeliTakari93: Te dejé con la intriga eh? Tendrás que leer el cap! Y espero que te guste!! Espero otro review tuyo!**

**Lord Pata: Grácias por tu comentario!! Y yo no apostaría tanto jeje, no soy tan predicible! Me pillaste! Descubriste lo de Taichi nooo eso lo iba a aclarar en tres capitulos... y lo aclararé en el capítulo 15!**

**Y creo que ya contesté todos los reviews! Espero no se enfaden por mi retraso y allí va este cap!**

* * *

13. SITUACIONES

Taichi cayó boca abajo en el suelo. Un suelo duro, lleno de tierra y polvo. El moreno abrió los ojos y puso las manos en el suelo, con la intención de levantarse.

-Maldita sea- Se quejó Yagami. -Esa Ladydevimon...¿Dónde estarán los demás?- Se preguntó a si mismo. Luego se levantó lentamente. Entonces oyó un chillido detrás suyo. Taichi no tubo tiempo de darse la vuelta para ver quien era ya que la persona que había gritado cayó encima suyo haciéndole caer de nuevo al suelo.

-Lo...lo siento- Dijo una voz dulce, fácilmente reconocible para él.

-¡Sora!- Gritó Taichi.

-Tai- Dijo Sora mientrás se levantaba. Taichi se levantó también. Luego ambos se miraron unos instantes, reconociéndose. -Tai- Dijo Sora, para después abrazarle fuertemente. El moreno se sorprendió unos instantes pero después reaccionó y abrazó a la chica mientrás le acariciaba su cabellera rojiza. -¿Dónde estamos?- Murmuró la pelirojo desde el pecho de Taichi.

-No tengo ni idea- Dijo este desviando su mirada de la chica y mirando a su alrededor. A través de sus ojos cafés observó el extraño lugar en donde estaban. Estaban en un lugar rocoso, lleno de rocas enormes y de colores oscuros, posiblemente rocas magmáticas. Miró el cielo, o lo que se podía llamar cielo. Estaba nublado, con nubarrones grisaceos. No había nada más. Ni un animal, ni un bichito, ni un digimon...ningún ser viviente aparte de ellos dos.

-No me gusta este lugar- Dijo la peliroja. Luego se separó de Taichi. -¿Dónde estarán los demás?- Preguntó la muchacha. Taichi sonrió, Sora, siempre preocupandose más por los demás que por ella misma.

-Seguro que estarán bién- Dijo Taichi mientrás esbozaba una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizar a su novia. Luego observó de nuevo el lugar.

-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?- Preguntó la peliroja.

-Creo...que tendríamos que buscar a los chicos, reunirnos...y después decidir que hacer- Dijo Taichi. -Y también a Agumon y Biyomon- Terminó diciendo el moreno. -Vamos, iremos andando- Le dijo mientrás tomaba con fuerza su mano. Sora asintió y ambos muchachos se pusieron a caminar por el rocoso terreno

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se oía el rumor del mar...las olas rozando suavemente la arena, como si intentaran sacar de ellas una suave melodía, y lo estaban consiguieno. No se oía nada más que el rumor de las olas y el viento entre algunos árboles.

Una muchacha de cabellera castaña estaba tumbada encima de la arena. La muchacha despertó con un suave susurro, para después abrir sus castaños ojos. Contempló un cielo nublado encima suyo. La muchacha lentamente se incorporó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Observó a su alrededor, estaba en una pequeña cala, de arena oscura y mar del mismo tono. Las olas rozaban la arena y el aire recorría unos cuantos árboles detrás suyo. La muchacha se levantó para después sacudirse la arena de su falda rosada y su jersei blanco.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó a si misma Mimi Tachikawa. Luego volvió su mirada de ojos miel a su alrededor, estaba completamente sola. Mimi estaba confundida. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos¿Qué haría ella sola? -Bueno...tengo que encontrar a alguien- Se dijo la muchacha mientrás empezaba a andar. No sabía que rumbo tomar, así que cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y dió dos vueltas encima suyo...confiando en que al lugar que viera primero era a donde se dirigiría. Volteó y abrió sus ojos. Se encontró de cara al bosque. Respiró. -Bosque- Susurró mientrás empezaba a andar hacia allí. Era en esos momentos...en los quales no tenía a nadie, en donde echaba de menos a Palmon.

Palmon. Su estimada digital. Su compañera de siempre...aquella plantita con la que, desde los diez años, sabía que tenía como más fiel aliada, o mejor, como amiga. Su pequeña palmon. Aún acordandose de que la encontró fea, pero era hermosa, radiante de inocencia.

-¡No podreis conmigo!- Oyó chillar Mimi. Miró estrañada a su alrededor, intentando averiguar de donde había podido salir esa voz, una voz masculina. -¡Atrás!- Volvió a chillar esa misteriosa voz. Mimi rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la derecha y empezó a correr lo más deprisa que pudo. -Vamos...-Oyó la voz más cerca. Entoncés llegó junto a un árbol y observó a través de sus ramas bajas a un joven muchacho, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes...llevaba un traje blanco y tenía dos alas pequeñas a su espalda. En sus manos llevaba una flameante espada. Esa muchacho le era familiar...no tardó mucho tiempo y lo reconoció. Er Ryu! Aquel estraño amigo de Tk.

Ryu estaba luchando con unas estrañas sombras, bueno con una extraña sombra, porque las otras había logrado destruirlas. La última sobra saltaba de derecha a izuierda rápidamente. Ryu tenía sangre en uno de sus brazos y un poco en el labio pero seguía teniendo fuerzas para luchar.

-Muere- Chilló el muchacho antes de atravesar, lo que para Mimi pareció, el estómago de esa estraña sombre. La sombre brilló con una luz negra y después desapareció, dejando en el aire las últimas migas de su existéncia. Ryu se sentó en el suelo, agotado. Mimi apareció detrás del arbo. Ryu notó su presencia. -¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Ryu sin voltear a verla.

-Me...me llamo Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa- Dijo la muchacha mientrás se acercaba al chico. Está vez Ryu se volteó para verle la cara.

-Eres una amiga de Tk- Afirmó Ryu. Mimi asintió. -Una elegida- Dijo Ryu. -Debes estar aquí porque la oscuridad también atrapó vuestro mundo- Dijo Ryu. -Maldita oscuridad- Dijo el muchacho mientrás hacía aparecer una bola de luz verde y luego con ella se cubría la herida de su brazo, haciendola desaparecer. Mimi le miró asombrada. -¿Dónde están tus compañeros?- Preguntó Ryu.

-No lo sé- Dijo Mimi. Luego acercó su mano a una de las alas del muchacha. La rozó suavemente, era como tocar algodón, un algodón muy blanco y..cálido.

-Oye, no hagas eso que me dan cosquillas- Dijo Ryu con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mimi asintió y se colocó delante de él. Ahora, por lo menos, ya no estaba sola.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Pero Joe¿Dónde quieres ir?- Gritó Davis a Joe mientrás que este miraba a su alrededor, consultando el cielo, que estaba nublado. Joe, Davis y Codi se habían despertado hacia poco tiempo y ahora estaban intentando deducir un buen camino para encontrar a sus amigos.

-Intento buscar...algún indicio- Dijo el mayor observando a su alrededor. A su alrededor solo había un largo desierto, no habia arena pero tampoco había plantas. No había nada. Era sólo un lugar sin nada a su alrededor. Solo ellos tres .

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Preguntó Codi mientrás observaba el desolado entorno. -¿Cómo podemos encontrar a los demás?- Dijo el menor mientrás sacaba su dispositivo digital. La pantalla del dispositivo estaba en negro...no daba ningún indicio de nada.

-Ojalá estuviera aquí V-mon -Se lamentó Daisuke por la falta de su amigo.

-Está vez tendremos que apañarnolas sin ellos- Dijo Joe mientrás le tomaba del hombro. -Vamos, andando- Dijo mientrás empezaba a andar hacia su derecha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari seguía tomada de la mano de su salvador, o mejor dicho salvadora. La chica Yagami volvió a mirar a la ángel que la había salvado de aquella caída mortal, era Hell. Hell miraba fíjamente el paisaje desolador intentando buscar un lugar donde aterrizar. Por fin ambas muchachas llegaron a tierra firma. Encima de uno de esos precipicios. Hell soltó a Hikari.

-Muchas grácias- Dijo Hikari. Hell le sonrió. Hikari se fijó en que Hell iba vestida con un vestido blanco, muy sencillo y que además tenía dos alas detrás suyo, en su espalda. Las alas nacían de esa espalda, sin marcas, eran algo naturales. -¿Dónde estamos?- Le preguntó Hikari.

-Estamos en un mundo de oscuridad- Dijo Hell mirando a su alrededor. -La oscuridad ha conseguido tragarse la tierra, el mundo digital y el de los ángeles- Dijo Hell con pesadez en su voz. -Todo ha sido destruido...hemos quedado pocos- Dijo Hell. Hikari se estremeció ante esas palabras.

-¿Takeru?- Preguntó dudosa. Hell la miró, luego le sonrió.

-Takeru está bién...o lo estaba cuando le ví...-Dijo Hell. Hikari la miró preocupada. -No te preocupes, estará bien- Dijo. Luego tomó su mano. -Vamos Hikari...debes acompañarme..-Le dijo Hell.

-¿Dónde?- Le preguntó Hikari.

-Para vencer al mal necesitamos los últimos trozos de profecía...Hikari falta el tuyo...yo te acompañaré...sé que juntas podremos encontrarlo- Dijo la chica mientrás le tendía la mano a Hikari. Hikari la miró.

-De acuerdo- Asintió la chica Yagami mientrás tomaba la mano de aquella chica. Hell le sonrió y entonces las dos muchachas, ángel y humana, brillaron con una luz cegadora. Y rápidamente desaparecieron de aquel extraño lugar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato se levantó pesadamente del suelo. Había caido encima de un sólido suelo de tierra. Se levantó mientrás miraba a su alrededor. Contempló que estaba en medio de un extraño bosque.

Era un bosque tropical. Árboles de tamaño gigantesco con hojas realmente enormes. No se filtraba ningún rayo de Sol a través de aquellas enormes hojas. Todo estaba en calma. No se oía nada a parte de su respiración.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó el rubio mirando a su alrededor. No había nada. Miró nervioso todos los rinconces. Se allaba solo en un lugar desconocido. Empezó a andar sin saber en que dirección ir. Miró de nuevo el extraño lugar y vió una especie de camino entre unos matorrales. Se decidió y andó por ese lugar. Cruzó unos arbustos y siguió el camino. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Solo se acordaba de que estaban luchando contra LadyDevimon y de repente una espesa neblina le había opacado la vista. ¡Ladydevimon! Y si esa arpía volvía. ¿Qué haría él? No estaba con él su fiel Gabumon.

Gabumon. El digital que tantas veces le había sacado de apuros. Tantos años. ¿Qué haría si alguien le atacaba? Sin él...

Yamato metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó de él un objeto electronico. Su digivice. Su aparato que le conectaba con Gabumon.

Caminó. Entonces observó una tenue luz que venía del final de aquel extraño camino. Empezó a ir más rápido. Quizá era alguno de sus amigos. Corrió y se detubo al llegar al final. La imagen que vió le dejó impactado.

Había tres estraños montruos, eran parecidos a Gobe y a Bego. Aquellos dos hermanos, camaradas del primer guerrero que encontraron. Su cabello era anaranjado y su cuerpo azulado. Unos ojos rojizos, grandes manos y cuerpo de aspaceto humano y demonio. Yamato vió que entre las garras de uno de esos demonios, él más grande, estaba un ángel. El ángel chillaba por la opresión de sus costillas por culpa del demonio. Yamato no tardó ni dos segundos es descubrir la identidad de ese ángel. ¿Cómo no iba a reconocer los gritos de su hermano menor? Takeru brillaba tenuamente con una luz plateada. El demonio sonreía. Yamato estaba congelado sin saber que hacer.

-Muere, estupido ángel- Dijo el demonio de enmedio con una voz profunda.

-¡Mátale Obeg- Dijo el demonio de la derecha. Los tres reían.

-"ayúdale"- Oyó Yamato en su interior. ¿pero cómo? Si Takeru estaba entre las garras de ese demonio...¿Cómo ayudarle¿no era Takeru el ángel más poderoso¿Qué podría hacer un simple humano contra tres demonios? -"eres más que un simple humano"- le repitió la voz calmadamente, como si se lo recordara. -"eres la amistad" -le dijo la voz.

-¡Eso lo sé!- Se dijo Yamato así mismo, un tanto angustiado por no saber que hacer. Volvió su mirada, su hermano. Takeru estaba en peligro. ¡Era el momento de ayudarlo!

-"Yamato, ilumina está oscuridad con tu luz azul..."- Dijo la voz.

-¿Luz azul?- Se preguntó Yamato. -¡¿Qué?!- Chilló.

-"adelante"- dijo la voz. Yamato frunció el entrecejo mientrás tomaba su dispositivo. ¿para qué el dispositivo? Allí no estaba Gabumon. Dirigió el dispositivo hacia los demonios. ¿Porqué¿De qué serviría eso? -"luz azul"- Dijo la voz.

-luz azul- Susurró Yamato, al terminar las palabras una brillante luz azul salió del dispositivo y le dió de lleno en el pecho del demonio que tenía a Takeru entre sus brazos, Obeg.

-¡Qué!- Chilló el demonio soltando a Takeru, que cayó al suelo pesadamente. -¿Quién a?- Dijo. Yamato sonrió con superioridad. Ya había pillado el truco.

-¡Luz azul!- Chilló con fuerza mientrás un rayo salía disparado desde su dispositivo y daba de lleno en el pecho del demonio, que fué empujado hacia atrás para después golpearse con un árbol. Los dos demonios restantes dejaron de reir y quedaron parados. Sin saber que hacer. -Luz azul- Repitió Yamato dos veces seguidas. Dirigió un rayo de esa luz hacia el demonio de la derecha. Un demonio bajito y regordete que cayó de bruces. Y después dirigió la luz hacia el demonio de la izquierda, que era demasiado alto y delgado, este voló muy alto para aterrizar de cabeza. -Listo- Dijo Yamato. Los tres demonios brillaron con una luz negra y desaparecieron en el aire. Yamato frunció el entrecejo. -¿Qué?- Se preguntó mientrás observaba el lugar en busca de aquellos demonios. Pero no estaban, habían desaparecido. -¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Yamato mientrás observaba su dispositvo. Aquella extraña voz...la extraña luz...¿Qué? Unos murmurllos hicieron que Yamato desviara la mirada de su dispositivo para observar el cuerpo que se mantenía inmóvil en el suelo. -¡Tk!- Gritó Yamato corriendo hacia su hermano. Llegó a su lado y le tomó suavemente de los hombros. Takeru tenía algunos arañazos en su cuerpo, una herida en su brazo y su labio sangraba. -Despierta Tk- Dijo Yamato mientrás le movía ligeramente. Takeru no despertó, seguía inmóvil pero, para alegría de Yamato, respiraba...además de que no podía morir. -Bueno, no despiertes entonces- Dijo Yamato mientrás lo depositava de nuevo en el suelo. -Mejor descansa Tk- Dijo Yamato. Luego abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar algo en la espalda de su hermano. Le miró sorprendido. -¿Alas?- Se preguntó el mayor. Dos alas blancas salían de la espalda del menor rubio. -Alas de ángel...-Dijo Yamato. Se sentó en el suelo y respiró ondo. -Ahora a esperar que despierte- Se dijo el mayor de los hermanos mirándo al menor sonriendo. Le había salvado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, mientrás soltaba unos murmullos. Con cuidado abrió completamente los ojos, mirándo aquellas dos pequeñas cosas redondeadas de color azul. Parpadeó un par de veces y despcubrió que las dos cosas azules eran ojos, una nariz...pelo...

-Al fín despiertas Miyako- Susurró Ken mientrás miraba a la chica.

-¡Ken!- Chilló Miyako dando un brinco e incorporándose rápidamente. Miyako observó a Ken que le miraba divertido. Luego observó su alrededor. Estaban en un bosque salvaje, lleno de pinos, abetos... el suelo era cubierto de sus pequeñas ojas y de tierra. -¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Miyako. Ken negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé- Dijo el muchacho.

-¿Dónde está Hawkmon?- Preguntó la joven. Ken volvió a negar.

-No lo sé- Dijo de nuevo Ken.

-¿los demás?- Preguntó esperando, está vez, una respuesta afirmativa.

-No lo sé- Dijo tristemente Ichijouji.

-¿No hay nadie?- Preguntó la chica.

-Tampoco lo sé- Bajó la cabeza Ken. Miyako suspiró.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar a los demás!- Gritó la chica. Ken la miró. -Tenemos que vencer al mal- Dijo la chica mientrás ponía sus manos en las caderas. -Vamos- Dijo Miyako mientrás tomaba a Ken del brazo.

-¿A dónde?- Se sorprendió el chico por el carácter mandón de Miyako.

-¡A donde sea!- Gritó la muchacha mientrás empezaba a andar hacía su izquierda, seguida por un extrañado Ken que simplemente sonreía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y ahora es cuando empieza el final de esta historia- Dijo una sombra negra a una pequeña figura a su lado.

-Si, mi señor- Dijo la figura. La sombra mayor rió de buena gana.

-Veamos si las luces podrán vencer a mi oscuridad- Digo mientrás observaba las seis esferas que tenía delante. En ellas aparecían los diferentes grupos que se habían formado de niños elegidos.

-Y si descubren su poder...-Indicó la pequeña figura.

-Si lo descubren, será cuando empieze a desarrollarse el combate final- Dijo seria la sombra. -Pero...a si mismo, está vez la victória será nuestra- Dijo la sombra. -Ya lo verás LadyDevimon.

-Muy bien, señor- Dijo LadyDevimon mientrás le sonreía cómplice a la sombra mayor.

* * *

**¿qué tal? Les gustó este cap? Demasiada introducción?? Se esperaban que fuera Hell la que rescatara a Hikari? Se imaginaban que se formarían grupos? Se imaginaba que Yamato salvara a Takeru? Eh? Eh? Se imaginaban todo esto?? **

**Bueno, no tengo nada que decir, espero que les haya gustado este cap y espero que lean el siguiente que se llama "Completar" que lo voy a subir ahora mismo como mi regalo de disculpas por tanto retraso!! **

**ATTE: Una contenta Kyoko-chan!**


	14. Completar

**Holas de nuevo!! He subido dos caps hoy!! Nadie me puede reclamar nada, otra medallita para mi...¿Dónde la cuelgo? **

**Bueno en este cap va a tratar sobre unos personages en concreto donde se dice que hacen en ese momento y lo que pasará. Todas estás situaciones (separadas por barras) suceden al mismo momento. Excepto la primera que sucede momentos antes que las otras dos. No sé si habrán entendido esto, pero espero que si!! **

**Adelante con este cap!! "Completar" ¿Completar qué? Pues lean!**

* * *

14. Completar

Tragó saliva mientrás abría los ojos lentamente, veía todo muy borroso. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y luego los volvió a abrir, parpadeando un par de veces. Descrubrió un cielo gris encima suyo, oyó el ruido del viento entre las ramas. Parpadeó por última vez mientrás apoyaba las dos manos en el suelo, con la intención de levantarse, pero al colocar el brazo derecho sintió una punzada de dolor proveniente del codo. Miró su brazo, con una nueva herida y llena de sangre.

Ah, era verdad...había caído en una trampa...

.:: FLASH BACK::.

Takeru caminaba por entre el bosque, cuidadoso a todos los movimientos que hacían las ramas o el crujir de las ramitas del suelo. Debía de ser precavido, ese era un mundo de oscuridad, podía haber de todo...tenía que ser precavido. Tomó con más fuerza la espada que llevaba entre sus manos su espada, bien tomada, ya que esta vez no tenía a su digital a su lado, ayudándole.

Paró en seco, había oído un ruido, paró su respiración unos instantes...

-Socorro- Oyó decir a alguien por su lado izquierda. -Ayuda- Volvió a murmurar esa extraña voz. Takeru miró a su izquierda, alguien necesitaba ayuda... empezó a correr hacia por donde venía la voz que seguía diciendo esas palabras, pidiendo ayuda.

Llegó a un extraña plana, los arboles quedaban formando un circulo en donde enmedio había alguien. Tenía una capa azul marino encima y estaba agachado.

-Socorro- Decía la voz. ¿porqué pedía ayuda si allí no había nadie más que él? Takeru dió unos leves pasos, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se acercó lentamente a ese "alguien" Estaba solo a un metro cuando el "alguien" volteó hacia él. Takeru abrió los ojos sorprendido al observar dos ojos rojizos mirándole con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro. -Caiste, estúpido ángel- Solo murmuró aquél demonio con una voz totalmente diferente. -¡Matemosle!- Chilló mientrás se levantaba del suelo y lanzaba su capa. Takeru vió como por sus dos lados llegaban otros dos seres parecidos al que tenía delante. Todos tenían el mismo color de cabello, naranja; el mismo color de cuerpo, azul y los ojos rojizos. Y aunque eran de diferentes complexiones, parecían un grupo de cuidado.

-Matemosle- Repitió el de delante, el que parecía más peligroso. -Oh esperat...no podemos matarle, ya está muerto...-Dijo el monstruo con sutileza. Los dos restantes le miraron confundido. -Hundamoslo en la oscuridad- Dijo el ser más contento que antes. Takeru no decía nada¿Cómo había caído en una estúpida trampa como esa? No tubo tiempo de pensarse una respuesta ja que el de la derecha se lanzó hacia el con un puñetazo. Takeru se agachó y después saltó rápidamente para evadir una patada propinada por el demonio de la izquierda. Los tres demonios le miraron juntos y luego se lanzaron a la vez. Takeru empezó a saltar y luego le dió una patada al demonio más bajito y un codazo al más delgado. El combate dió inicio en ese instante.

Takeru intentaba defenderse como podía pero era más difícil de lo que había planeado, ya que se estaba dando cuenta de que perdía fuerzas lentamente, ese mundo de oscuridad no le sentaba nada bién.

-¿Cansado?- Preguntó burlonamente el demonio "lider" al ver como Takeru caía al suelo de rodillas jadeando. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ciero que ese mundo le cansaba pero...¿hasta ese punto de poder levantarse? -Vamos, creía que eras más fuerte- Dijo el deminio divertido mientrás se lanzaba hacia él. Takeru reacciocó rápidamente y tomó su espada, con ella paró el ataque de ese monstruo y después giró sobre si mismo propinándole una patada en el estómago.

-¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó por fin Takeru.

-Nosotros somos los que te destruiremos- Dijeron a la par. Los dos demonios se lanzarona Takeru quién logró esquivarlos por los pelos, pero por mala suerte fué a parar delante del demonio lider que le propinó un puñetazo en pleno rostro. Su labio empezó a sangrar. El lider sonrió y aprovechó esa oportunidad para hacer unos golpes seguidos. Le dió otro puñetazo en la cara, luego en el estómago. Takeru escupió un poco de sangre mientrás se sujetaba el estómago con ambas manos. El demonio de la derecha aprovechó esa oportunidad para atacarle, pero Takeru paró su ataque con el brazó derecho y le empujó contra un árbol.

-¡Terminemos de una vez!- Chilló el lider, empezaba a cansarse de tanto combatir. El demonio delgado se lanzó contra Takeru, quién estaba desprevenido, y le dio en el brazo derecho, sintió un terrible dolor y vió con horror que el demonio de la derecha le había clavado en el brazo una daga, la sacó con fuera. El brazo de Takaishi empezó a sangrar y quedó inmobilizado. -¡Bien hecho!- Dijo el lider y se lanzo a Takeru, quien no pudo esquivar el golpe, y lo recibió en mitad del estómago. -Está acabado- Dijo el demonio. Takeru escupió más sangre y cayó de rodillas. ¡No debía rendirse¿pero qué podía hacer? Un brazo roto, el labio partido, estaba agotado...¡no podía ser! -Y ahora, sufre- Dijo el lider mientrás tomaba el cabello de Takeru y lo levantaba del suelo. Luego lo agarraba con los dos brazos y lo estreñía contra su cuerpo. -Grita- Dijo mientrás que con fuerza estreñía los huesos del joven. Takeru al notar la preción sobre sus huesos empezó a chillar. Sentía como todo le crujía. Le dolía el pecho, el brazo... caería en la oscuridad, no podía hacer nada en ese instante, no tenía fuerza...necesitaba ayuda. ¿Quién podía rescatarle¿Quién? Takeru paró de gritar cuando sintió que la opresión en su cuerpo disminuía, luego notó como el demonio le soltaba. Cayó al suelo pesadamente, estaba agotado.

-Luz azul- Oyó con fuerza. No supo de donde vino la voz, ni que hizo, simplemente cerró los ojos.

.:: END FLASH BACK::.

-Luz azul- Murmuró un tanto confundido el rubio mientrás observaba su brazo.

-Sí, luz azul, fué extraño pero funcionó- Oyó la voz muy cerca de él. Takeru sonrió reconociendo ese tono.

-Me salvaste- Dijo sin mirar a su salvador.

-¿Preferías que te dejara?- Dijo divertido. Takeru sonrió para después mirar a su hermano. Vió sus ojos mirándole cerca de él y luego Yamato se sentó a su lado. -¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupado.

-Más o menos- Dijo Takeru. -Tengo el brazo destruido- Dijo mientrás volvía su mirada al brazo, lleno de sangre e inmóvil. -¡Maldita sea!- Dijo Takeru.

-Déjame ver- Dijo Yamato mientrás tomaba su brazo. Luego frunció el entrecejo. -¿no puedes curarte como esa vez después del combate con Bego?- Le preguntó Yamato. Takeru cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos.

-Soy un inútil- Dijo de repente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Preguntó Yamato. Takeru no contestó. -Vamos Tk- Dijo mientrás le daba unos suaves golpes en la espalda.

-No me siento bién en este lugar- Dijo Takeru. -Por culpa de esta maldita oscuridad- Takeru se levantó lentamente y colocó una de sus manos encima de su brazo. -Me cuesta hasta mantenerme en pie- Dijo a su hermano.

-Tk- Dijo Yamato. -Es porque estás cansado- Dijo él. -Mira, descansa un rato- Le dijo.

-No es por eso- Negó Tk. -Es esta maldita oscuridad- Dijo Takeru. -Tendré que soportarlo- Dijo luego. Matt le miró preocupado. -Yamato...¿que es eso de la luz azul¿Quién te guió?- Le preguntó Tk.

-¿Quién me guió?- Preguntó confundido.

-¿Una voz te dijo lo que tenías que hacer?- Le preguntó Takeru.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- Preguntó sorprendido Yamato.

-No me equivocó, genial...está bien- Dijo Takeru más para si mismo. -Matt, debemos ir a ver a alguien...-Dijo Tk.

-¿qué dices?- Preguntó Matt. -Tenemos que ir con los demás- Dijo Yamato. -Me estás confundiendo- Dijo.

-Mira...primero tenemos que encargárnos de eso de "luz azul" eso es primordial...creo que es una cosa importante, tenemos que visitar a la persona que te habló- Dijo Tk.

-Pero...solo fué un rayo...un golpé de suerte...como cuando hay una digievolución- Dijo Yamato. Takeru nego.

-Vamos Matt- Takeru se acercó a él y tomó con fuerza su mano. -Vayamonos- Dijo Tk.

-¿a dónde?- le preguntó Matt. Takeru le sonrió y luego las dos alas que tenía en la espalda se abrieron brillantes y ambos muchachos despegaron del suelo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi y Sora seguían andando a través de muchas rocas, andando sin conseguir salir de aquel extraño lugar.

-Llevamos horas andando Tai- Dijo Sora. -¿Cómo es que seguimos andando por el mismo sitio?- Preguntó Sora.

-No lo sé- Dijo Taichi. Taichi paró el paso y miró a su alrededor, luego abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Sora.

-Hemos estado andando en circulos- Aclaró Taichi.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó la muchacha.

-Sí, estoy seguro de que he estado aquí antes- Dijo Taichi.

-¿y porqué lo crees?- Preguntó Sora.

-Porqué allí está mi telescopio de bolsillo- Dijo Taichi divertido mientrás andaba hacia el telescopio, que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Oh vaya!- Dijo Sora.

-Suerte que hemos vuelto, no soportaría perder esto- Dijo Taichi mientrás se agachaba a recoger el telescopìo. -Es muy importante- Dijo. Taichi tomó el telescopio y entonces sintió como el suelo se derrumbaba a sus pies. Taichi cayó por el agujero que se había formado. Sora miró horrorizada la escena para después notar como el suelo a sus pies, también se destruia. Ambos muchachos cayeron de aquel suelo de roca a un lugar más al fondo.

Taichi cayó al suelo boca abajo y luego sintió como Sora caía encima de su espalda.

-¡Pero que ha pasado!- Gritó Taichi.

-Lo siento tai- Dijo Sora desde encima de su espalda, luego se levanto y ayudó al moreno a levantarse.

-¡Cómo se ha destruido el suelo!- Gritó indignado el muchacho mirándo hacia arriba, en donde se había formado un enorme agujero por donde se podía ver el cielo gris.

-Es como si algo quisiera que nos quedaramos- Dijo Sora pensativa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Tai.

-Piensalo...-Dijo Sora. -No hacemos más que dar vueltas en circulo...y luego caémos aquí dentro...-Dijo Sora. Taichi miró a su alrededor. -Algo nos atrae aquí- Dijo ella.

-¿Qué crees que pueda ser?- Preguntó Taichi.

-No lo sé- Dijo Sora. -Encontremos ese algo- Anunció muy confiada en sus palabras.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó Taichi. -Y si es algun monstruo- Preguntó divertido. Sora le sonrio y luego ambos empezaron a buscar.

Ambos muchachos buscaron durante largo rato, sin encontrar nada. Entonces se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

-Bueno, descansemos un rato- Dijo Sora.

-Si- Dijo Taichi mirándola. Sora. Esa niña pequeña, la muchachita que jugaba con él en el parque, la niña que jugaba la futbol con él, la niña del digimundo, esa Sora. Ahora la tenía enfrente y ya no era una niña. Sora se había convertido en una mujer, había crecido como persona, había dejado de ser una niña "sin amor" a ser una de las personas más amadas. Y él Taichi Yagami era tan afortunado por tener a Sora a su lado.

Ella ahora estaba allí, con él, regalándole cálidas sonrisas, mirándole con aquellos ojos rijixos que tanto le fascinaban, la quería no, la amaba. De eso estaba seguro. La había amado desde que no eran más que unos crios, pero en ese entonces el amor se veía de manera diferente, Sora era su amiga, luego en las aventuras del digimundo había estado con ella, la había salvado aquella vez de que cayera en aquel extraño mundo, de que crearan una copia de ella, la había salvado y la salvaría tantas veces como fueran necesarias.

Aún recordaba aquel día, cuando él le había pedido para que fuera su novia...hacía ya unos cuatro años, cuando tenían catorce.

.:: FLASH BACK::.

Taichi Yagami andaba despistado por la calle mientrás miraba el cielo. Había estado desde hacía unos días muy despistado ya que tenía pequeños problemas...problemas amorosos. Se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, o mejor dicho, estaba enamorado de s mejor amiga desde hacía muchos años pero últimamente ese enamoramiento le venía a la cabeza más que de costumbre. Cuando estaba al lado de la muchacha de cabellos rojizos su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que era incríble que permaneciera en el pecho de Taichi, su cara se volvía rojiza cuando mencionaba alguna estupidez que hasta podía competir con el cabello de la chica, y su lengua al hablar se atrabalaba y decía cosas sin sentidos además de que las mariposas de su estómago hacían fiestas cada vez que la chica le dirigía una sonrisa. ¿Porqué Sora le causaba todo eso? El amor, vale. Pero.. ¿porqué ahora si y antes no? Quizás su amor se había duplicado al ver lo linda que se había puesto la muchacha al entrar de lleno en la adolescencia... ¡Ah¿Qué podía hacer¿Declaración¡Que idiotez! Ella le quería como amigo...¿no?

Taichi suspiró y entonces sintió un golpe en su pecho. Había chocado con alguien, suerte que había podido tomar de la mano a ese alguien (N.A¿les suena está escena¡si es la tipica escena¿q qué seguro sabeis con quién chocó¡Era Sora! (N.A¿lo imaginábais no?)

-¡Sora!- Gritó Taichi.

-¡Tai!- Dijo Sora.

-Perdona, iba despistado- Dijo el muchacho.

-YA...yo igual- Dijo la chica. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Taichi notó que todavía tenía entre su mano la mano fina de Sora, se sonrojó.

-Perdona- Dijo soltándole la mano.

-No pasa nada- Dijo la chica regalándole una sonrisa. -¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó Sora.

-Pasear- dijo Taichi. -¿Y tú?

-Igual, también paseo- Dijo la chica. -¿Paseamos juntos?- Preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos. Taichi, ante eso, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Así que ambos muchachos empezaron a caminar y empazaron hablar de unas tantas cosas. Instituto, amigos, digimons...

Andando los dos llegaron hasta la playa y se sentaron en la arena.

-Me gusta el mar- Dijo Sora de repente.

-A mi también- Dijo Taichi. Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo. -"Vamos Tai"- Se dijo a si mismo Taichi. -" "Eres el portador del valor mejor oportunidad imposible"- Pensó el joven. -"Dile que... es muy linda Tai"- Se animó. -Oye Sora...

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la chica.

-Eres...muy...linda- Dijo Taichi mientrás sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Sora sonrió intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-Grácias Tai- Dijo Sora. Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-"Buen paso Tai"- Se animó el joven. -"Ahora...pregunta..si le gusta alguien"- Se dijo. Taichi tosió levemente. -Sora- Volvió a decir.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó de nuevo la muchacha.

-¿Quién te gusta?- Preguntó de golpe.

-¿Quién me gusta?- Preguntó sorprendida Sora mientrás sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado. -Pues...-Dijo la chica. -Eh...-La muchacha no sabía que decir. -¿a ti quién te gusta?- Preguntó Sora rápidamente.

-Yo he preguntado primero- Dijo Taichi sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sora le miró y luego abajo la cabeza algo cortada.

-Pues...a mi me gusta...-Empezó la chica pero entonces paró en seco al sentir unos labios encima de los suyos. Un pequeño pero muy dulce beso.

-Allí está mi respuesta- Dijo despreocupado Taichi. Sora quedó parada en seco...luego sonrió alegremente.

-No que me tocaba decirlo a mi- Dijo fingiendo enfado.

-Oye..no te enfades- Dijo Taichi.

-¡Pues si¡Además me has robado algo!- Dijo la chica.

-¿qué te he robado?- preguntó preocupado Tai.

-Esto- Dijo Sora y esta vez fué ella quién robó un beso a Yagami.

.:: END FLASH BACK::.

-¡Tai¡Tai!- Le llamó Sora. Taichi volvió a la realidad y le dirigió la mirada.

-¿Que?- Preguntó Yagami.

-Te has quedado embobado...¿en que pensabas?- Preguntó Sora.

-En lo que te robé a los catorce años- Dijo Taichi. Sora le miró confundida.

-¿qué me robaste?- Preguntó ella.

-Esto- Dijo Taichi divertido robándole el mismo beso que el primero. Los dos jovenes juntaron sus labios fundiendo en un tierno beso y entonces una luz anaranjada apareció detrás de ambos, que se separaron.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pidió Sora mientrás tomaba la mano de Taichi.

-Una luz...naranja- Dijo Tai. Ambos muchachos se levantaron y se acercaron lentamente a la luz. Llegaron a su lado y vieron que a través de aquella luz se podían leer unas letras. Taichi se agachó y tocó con una de sus manos aquella extraña piedra. La piedra brilló más potentemente y los dos muchachos cerraron los ojos. Al abrirlos vieron delante de Taichi un pequeño troso de papel. El penúltimo trozo de profecía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari sintió sus pies posándose suavemente en el suelo. A su lado Hell hizó lo mismo. Ambos muchachas miráron a su alrededor encontrándose en un lugar desolador.

A sus pies había hierba muerta y flores marchitar. El campo muerto se estendía por un muy largo terreno. No había árboles ni nada brillante en ese lugar. El cielo, al igual que en todo ese mundo, estaba cubierto por una espesa manta de nubarrones grises.

-Esto és...-Empezó a decir Hikari.

-Es un desastre- Dijo Hell mientrás se ponía de rodillas en el suelo, tocándo suavemente una flor.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Preguntó Hikari a su nueva amiga.

-Siento la profecía por aquí...-Murmuró la ángel. -¿Tú?- Le preguntó a Hikari. Hikari respiró hondo y cerró suaves los ojos...se quedó inmòvil unos momentos. Sintió una ráfaga de aire helado en la cara...pero luego esa ráfaga fué sustituida por una calidez interior, vió una luz rosada a través de sus ojos, sintió una leve música en su oído...¿eso era la profecía?

Abrió los ojos y miró a Hell.

-Creo...que sí- Dijo al final mientrás ponía sus dos manos encima de su pecho.

-¿por dónde la sientes?- Preguntó Hell.

-Viene por...-Dijo Hikari observándo a su alrededor. Sonrió al sentir de nuevo la calidez. -Allí- Dijo señalándo con la mano el lugar donde sentía la profecía. Hell la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vayamos- Dijo tomando su mano y empezando a correr hacia el lugar donde señalaba Hikari. Ambas femeninas corrieron con fuerza y entonces Hikari se detuvo bruscamente.

-Es aquí- Dijo la chica mientrás se arrodillaba en el suelo. Entonces encontró una pequeña flor, aún con vida, la rozó suavemente con las manos, la flor brilló y Hikari pudo oir una leve música... sonando suavemente en su oído.

-¡Oh no!- Oyó chillar a Hell a su espalda. Hikari volteó a verla rápidamente. Se sorprendió al ver unos pequeños demonios de color negro y con dos ojos rojos que brillaban en su cuerpo. Los monstruos eran pequeños pero muchos. -¡Hikari, encuentra la profecía!- Le gritó Hell. Hikari vió como Hell hacia aparecer una brillante espada en sus manos y entonces empezaba a matar esos estraños monstruos. Hell atravesaba con fuerza aquellos seres pero cada vez aparecían más.

Hikari estaba parada, sin saber que hacer.

-Vamos Hikari- Dijo Hell. -¡Quita de enmedio!- Ordenó a un demonio. Hikari respiró hondo y miró de nuevo la flor. Esa flor tenía algo especial, ella lo sabía, esa flor era la responsable de que descubriera la profecía...esa flor. Hikari la rozó de nuevo con su mano y la música se volvió a oir para después produir un enorme estallido. Hikari soltó la flor y esta se convirtió en un enorme árbol. Sus ramas estaba vacías. Hikari miró el árbol asustada.

-Si de verdad eres la portadora de la luz...tu sabrás responder a esta pregunta- Susurró una voz grave. Hikari miró el árbol, estaba segura de que esa voz le pertenecía.

-¿Cuál pregunta?- Preguntó desafiante la muchacha.

-¿Cómo puede la luz destruir para siempre la oscuridad?- Preguntó la misma voz. Hikari le miró sorprendida, luego cerró los ojos llevandose las manos al pecho y sonrió divertida.

-¿Sólo esa pregunta?- Preguntó la muchacha.

-Sí...¿acaso sabes la respuesta?- Preguntó la voz.

-Por supuesto- Dijo Hikari. Luego respiró hondo. -La oscuridad nunca podrá ser destruida completamente por la luz. Porque donde más fuerte es la luz más oscura es la sombra. Luz y oscuridad no són sino las dos caras de una misma moneda, igualdad, viviendo en una batalla eterna que nunca tendrá final. Su destrucción está en el equilibrio de ambas fuerzas, ja que sin luz no habría oscuridad y sin oscuridad no habría luz- Terminó diciendo Hikari. Y esa fué la clave para que esa voz diera unas sonrosa carcajadas, el árbol explotó en mil colores, haciendo caer una lluvia de pétalos blancos que, al tocar el suelo, le devolvieran su color original: verde. El campo empezó a llenarse de flores y una tíbia brisa inundó aquel inmenso prado. Segundos después Hikari observó con alegría como los demonios negros que Hell estaba destruyendo desaparecieron cuando los pétalos tocaron alguna parte de su _cuerpo_. Maravillada Hikari dirigió una última mirada en donde había estado aquel árbol y allí había una gran hoja en forma de estrella qu voló hacia sus manos.

Hell se acercó a ella, Hikari observó que tenía algunas heridas pero con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

-El último trozo...reunámonos con tus amigos...luz rosa- Dijo Hell. Hikari la miró extrañada para después desviar su mirada a su cuerpo y observar que ella, Hikari Yagami, estaba brillando con una luz rosada.

* * *

**Ta ta chaaan!! Hecho el cap¿Esperaban que Takeru se llevara a YAmato a algun sitio y supiera lo fde "luz azul"¿Esperaban este recuerdo de Taichi sobre su romance con Sora¿Esperaban la pregunta del árbol¿que creen que pasará ahora¿todos los elegidos tendrán esas luces? **

**Todas estás preguntas y mucho más en los próximos caps!**

**Me volvió la inspiración en este fic y tengo un final re lindo!! Sinceramente espero terminar este fic de una vez y además con un toque de nostalgia aix, que ganas de terminarlo aunque también lamentaré terminarlo!! **

**Un fuerte abrazo!!**

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora Kyoko! **


	15. Luces de colores

**Hola! Primer día de vacaciones de Pasqua y Kyoko haciendo lo que tendría que hacer cada semana...SUBIR UN NUEVO CAP! Y bueno he subido el cap. 15 de la Profecía. 15 os lo podeis creer? Ya llevo 15 caps...hay que emoción, pronto llegará el final de este fic. **

**Siento no ir adelantando mis otros fics pendientes, me sabe muy mal pero para el único que tengo un poquitín de inspiración, actualmente, es para este fic y además que ya quiero acabarlo. Llevo un montón de tiempo con este fic y ya es hora de ir acabando. **

**Hablado del cap: que puedo decir? al principio de este cap. no tenía nada de imaginación, lo hacía mecanicamente por eso me ha salido un tanto flojo y malo. Pero al final del cap, le cogí emoción a la cosa y me empecé a emocionar con la cancion que oía "Brave heart" y bueno me puse a escribir como una loca y por eso, seguramente habrá faltas de ortografia. **

**Grácias a todos los que me dejaron reviews! Me emociona ver que este fic le gusta a tanta gente, muchas grácias...son todos tan buenas personas!! **

**Kiame: Grácias!! Bueno...intentaré dejarlos juntos, soy demasiado joven para morir!! Viva Takeru y Takari! Espero te agrade el cap**

**L.I.T: Hola hermanita!! Grácias por tu comentario? De verdad crees que soy una gran escritora - Muchas grácias. Siento lo del Taiora pero espero que eso no arruiné el fic. Un abrazo y disfruta del cap **

**Kozumy Disgrace: Muchas grácias! En 30 minutos lo leiste todo o.o jo! Que deprisa vas. Me alegra de que te gustara y tendrás que esperar un poco para el final O Siento que no te agrade el Taiora pero...es que a mi si y bueno, no sé que decir. Muchas grácias por el apoyo y espero charlar contigo. Disfruta del cap!**

**---: Hola! Claro que la continuaré y viva el takari!**

**mudkip-chan: Muchas grácias! No paraste de leer? La historia engancha? Espero que de verdad te gustase y me alegro que quieras que siga escribiendo. Animo el Takari! Sigue leyendo porfavor **

**Alde-gracie: Querida sobrina! Oh podré de ti..ya descubrí tus engaños...pero mucho mejor! Cuantas mas seamos mas nos reiremos eh? Y no molestes a tu hermana Esme!! No seas mala. Jeje. Me alegro que mis dos caps te gustasen y bueno me alegra que estés bien. Ya entre en los foros Sigo tus consejos, tu me guias. Y si quieres saber que le pasa a tu "novio" sigue leyendo ;) Adeu bonica!**

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Muchas grácias por leer! Me alegra de que te haya gustado. Adivinaste eh? Pensaste en Hell! La única jeje, una medalla para ti. Si quieres saber quién habla con Yama, tienes de obligación leer este cap! Jeje. Tu también escribes genial, animo a tu inspiración! Espero fics tuyos. **

**Luly: Jeje, esperas muchas cosas! Tendrás que seguir leyendo, hasta el final.**

**Estefi: Hola! Ya ves volví a acutalizar. Si, solo fué Hikari quién escuchó esa música. Parece que la escena del Taiora me quedó linda, a mucha gente le gustó. Me alegra de que te gustara el cap! Espero que de veras te sorprendiste! Oye tu hermana es genial, hace muchos fics y están muy buenos, seguramente por influéncia tuya sean takaris! Bueno, no me desvió! Me alegra que te guste el fic! Y si, esté fuñe mi primer fic! Un abrazo. **

**Asami Black: Aquí está la continuación del fic! Grácias ! **

**Lord Pata: Me alegra que mis alocadas ideas te gusten! Y bueno aquí está mi actualización, espero disfrutes del cap! Y yo también espero tus actualizaciones eh? Sigo esperando tu fic **

**Fiorella Takaishi: Hola! Siento de nuevo esta tardanza pero...aquí está mi fic! Muchas grácias por tu review y bueno, como dije, intentaré acutalizar otros fics pero creo que tardaré un poco. Escribiste un fic! Tu primer cap! Ya lo leí, está muy buena la idea, me has dejado es ascuas. Nos leemos!!**

**Girl Takari 93: Sobrina!! Ah no! Te dije que Taichi no es para ti, demasiado major no no no. Yo ya te elegiré novio...¿Que te parece Ash de Pokemon? Si! Perfecto XD Bueno, me alegra de que te gustara el cap, tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber si terminarán juntos o no jeje, es una sorpresa. Y espero verte pronto por el msn! Un abrazo!**

**Y terminé de contestar a todos mis reviews! Muchas grácias! Tanta gente que me escribe me anima, ustedes sonla mayor fuente de inspiración! Aprovecho este fic para dar las grácias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews en mi primer Sorato "Mil palabras" Muchas grácias y adelante con el fic!**

* * *

15. Luces de colores

Una espesa niebla acababa de inundar el aire en aquel inmenso desierto. Los tres chicos andaban lentamente, controlando cada uno de sus movimientos sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento brusco.

-Esto parece no tener final- Dijo Joe. -No me gusta nada- Dijo elmayor mientrás se frotaba los brazos.

-Tenemos que seguir- Dijo Daisuke, quien había tomado el control de aquella situación.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Dijo Cody mientrás miraba de nuevo su D3, el qual estaba en negro.

-Debemos continuar andando, recto- Dijo Daisuke, inseguro de sus palabras. Caminaron aún más, sin cruzas más palabras. No sabían que decir, estaban confundidos. Siguieron caminando, cruzando aquel extraño desirto sin final. Andaron durante mucho tiempo pero después Codi y Joe se sentaron.

-Estoy agotado- Dijo Codi mientrás se sentaba en la arena.

-Esto es incríble, llevamos andando horas- Dijo Joe mientrás miraba el cielo, nublado y triste.

-Debemos seguir, no podemos hacer otra cosa- Dijo Daisuke, el único que se mantenía en pie. Giro sobre si mismo, dando la espalda a sus dos compañeros, y cerró los ojos. -Maldita sea...-Dijo en voz baja. Luego se oyó un grito. La voz de Cody. -¡Cody!- Gritó Daisuke mientrás se giraba para encontrarse con un gran agujero en donde estaba su pequeño amigo. -¿Dónde está?- Dijo Daisuke. Luego buscó con su mirada a su otro compañero, Joe, pero no le encontró. -¿Joe?- Preguntó temeroso el muchacho. Ninguno de sus dos compañeros estaba allí. -¡Mierda!- Gritó Daisuke, ahora estaba solo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyako había empezado a andar con rapidez, atravesando el espeso bosque. Detrás de ella, Ken la saguía mirando cuidadosamente a su alrededor.

-¿Sabes a dónde vas?- Preguntó el muchacho.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- Le dijo ella mientrás le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Incluso en situaciones como estás sigues sonriendo- Le dijo Ken mirándola. Las palabras hicieron aparecer un sonrojo en la muchacha.

-¡Vamos! Encontraremos a los otros- Dijo animadamente Miyako. -¡Vamos!- Dijo chillando. Ken simplemente asintió. Empezaron a andar pero entonces oyeron un extraño sonido.

-¿qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó Ken mirándo a su alrededor. -Miyako- La llamó. Yolei le miró confundida y luego se acercó a él. Ambos muchachos se juntaron.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la chica.

-Hay algo- Dijo ken mirándo a su alrededor. Se oyó el movimiento de las ramas encima suyo. Los dos respiraron nerviosos.

-No me gusta- Dijo Yolei mientrás tomaba la mano de Ken, buscando seguridad.

-Tranquila- Dijo Ken. Pero al terminar la palabra una gran rama de árbol cayó justo delante de los dos. Unos centímetros más y les aplastaba. Yolei gritó asustada al ver como un enorme monstruo aparecía delante de ambos. El monstruo tenía el cuerpo oscuro, no se veían nada más que sus grandes garras de color negro y unos ojos brillantes de color amarillo. Tenía forma de tigre.

-¿Qué...-Empezó a decir Ken.

-Niños elegidos- Dijo el monstruo con una voz extrañamente grave. -Os mataré- Dijo para después soltar un gran rugido. Ken reaccionó deprisa y sujetó con fuerza la mano de Yolei.

-¡Corre!- Gritó el peliazul echando a correr hacia su derecha. Los dos muchachos empezaron a correr mientrás el monstruo les seguía de cerca. Ambos corrían agarrados de la mano.

Corrían por eol bosque, evitando las ramas que se cruzaban en su camino.

-¡Tenemos que despistarle!- Gritó Ken. Yolei asintió con la cabeza.

-Os mataré- Repitió furioso el monstruo. Los dos continuaron corriendo mientrás el monstruo les seguía demasiado cerca.

-No conseguiremos huir- Dijo Miyako. Luego miró a su alrededor, todo lleno de árboles y plantas...observó y vió un pequeño agujero en una roca. -Hacia allí- Dijo mientrás tomaba con fuerza la mano de Ken. No podían huir...pero quizás podían esconderse. Tomando aquel agujero como su única esperanza Yolei corrió sin parar, seguida de Ken. Se pararon justo delante del agujero.

-Entremos- Dijo Yolei sin dudar. Ken asintió y ambos muchachos entraron por aquel agujero en aquella extraña roca enmedio del bosque. Por suerte, los dos muchachos cabían perfectamente en aquel agujero.

-Mira, hay más sitio...adentremonos más- Dijo Ken mirándo como había más sitio para esconderse. Los dos se metieron más.

-¿Dónde están?- Oyeron de pronto. Era la voz del monstruo. Los dos evitaron respirar y, aún tomados de la mano, se miraron asustados. -Malditos críos- Oyeron como la voz se acercaba a su escondite. -Los mataré...-Dijo la voz aún más cerca. Los dos se estremecieron al ver pasar aquel monstruo por delante suyo...pero él no los vió. -Los encontraré- Oyeron como el monstruo se alejaba. Se mantubieron en silencio hasta dejar de oír los pasos del ser. Y cuando ya no lo oyeron respiraron hondo.

-Casí- Dijo Ken mientrás se apoyaba en la roca.

-Si- Dijo Miyako. Luego se dió cuenta de que todavía tenía la mano de Ken entre la suya, la soltó de golpe mientrás se sonrojaba. -Lo siento- Dijo la chica.

-Ah...no pasa nada- Dijo Ken, que al igual que ella, tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. -Mira esto...esto no es una roca...es una cueva y sigue- Dijo Ken de pronto. Miyako se giró y vió como detrás de ella se extendía un pasadizo.

-¡Vaya! Vamos- Dijo ella. Ken asintió y ambos se metieron por aquella cueva. -Es un túnel- Dijo Yolei. Ken asintio y ambos siguieron andando. El túnel estaba poco iluminado por la luz que venía de detrás, de dónde ellos habían entrado.

-Al poco rato no veremos nada- Advirtió Ken. Yolei asintió pero siguieron andando. Llevaban unos minutos andando cuando otra luz iluminó el túnel, una luz que venía del otro lado.

-¡Mira! Hay otra salida- Dijo Yolei. Y empezó a correr hacia la otra salida.

-Espera- Dijo Ken. Pero Yolei siguió corriendo y después chocó con algo y cayó al suelo, soltando un grito. -¿Estás bién?- Preguntó Ken. Miyako miró asustada contra que se había golpeado y entonces descubrió a un muchacho de cabellos pelirojos y unos ojos negros.

-¡Izzy!- Chillaron Ken y Miyako a la vez. Koushiro les miró.

-Chicos- Dijo él. -Perdona Yolei- Dijo mientrás ayudaba a la chica a levantarse. -No te había visto- Dijo.

-Yo tampoco- Dijo ella. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó.

-Me desperté en un bosque y encontré esta cueva- Dijo Koushiro. -Estoy perdido- Dijo algo sonrojado.

-Nosotros igual, nos escondimos porque nos estaba persiguiendo un monstruo- Dijo Ken.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó algo alterado Koushiro. -Será mejor que salgamos y busquemos a los demás, sin nuestro digimons no tenemos nada que hacer- Dijo. Sus dos compañeros asintieron y ambos caminaron. -Saldremos por donde yo entré- Aclaró Koushiro. Empezaron a caminar y al poco rato consiguieron salir de aquella cueva. -Ahora busquemos- Dijo Koushiro y empezaba a andar.

-Os encontré- Dijo aquella voz. Aquel monstruo.

-No- Gritaron a la vez Ken y Miyako al volver a ver aquel monstruo. Demasiado rápido les había encontrado.

-Mierda- Dijo Koushiro mientrás se juntaba con Ken y Miyako. Los tres estaban delante del túnel mientrás el monstruo les impedía el paso para correr.

-No podréis huir, así que..a luchar- Dijo divertido el monstruo. Luego dirigió su mirada amarillenta hacía la muchacha del grupo. Ken al percibir aquella mirada en Miyako se puso delante de ella.

-Ken...-Dijo Miyako. Ken no dijo nada, solo miró con fiereza al monstruo.

-Esto será fácil- Dijo y luego lanzó un rayo negro hacia los tres muchachos. Los tres consiguieron agacharse antes de que les tocara.

-Esto no irá bién- Dijo Koushiro. -Necesitamos ayuda- Dijo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos rubios pusieron los pies en el suelo. Takeru soltó a Yamato para después tambalearse y perder el equilibrio. Yamato le sujetó algo asustado.

-Tk- Dijo Yamato.

-Necesitan...ayuda...-Dijo con voz muy débil Takeru.

-¿Quiénes?- Preguntó Yamato.

-Los elegidos- Dijo Takeru. Yamato le miró preocupado. -Debemos ir...con él ahora mismo- Dijo Takeru soltándose del agarre de Yamato y levantándose.

-¿Estás bién?- Le preguntó Yamato.

-Algo- Dijo Takeru. Yamato rápidamente le tomó de la espalda y le pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros. -Déjame ayudarte- Le dijo el mayor.

-De acuerdo- Dijo takeru. Juntos ambos muchachos andaron unos pocos pasos.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó Yamato.

-Aquí mismo- Dijo Takeru. Yamato miró a su alrededor, solo veía un descampado. Un terreno de bosque con los árboles oscuros, con el suelo lleno de barro y con el cielo nublado.

-¿Aquí?- Preguntó mirando extrañado a Takeru, quién miraba el suelo.

-Si- Dijo Takeru. Yamato desvió la mirada de su hermano y volvio a mirar a su alrededor. Viendo como ahora todo el terreno se cubría de una espesa niebla blanca.

-¿Qué..-Dijo el mayor. Rápidamente todo a su alrededor se cubrió de la niebla blanca. No se veia nada. -¿Qué está pasando Tk?- Le preguntó. Se giró hacia él y vió como Takeru se arrodillaba al suelo.

-Señor- Dijo Takeru. Yamato le miró extrañado y luego miró hasta el lugar donde miraba Takeru. Se sorprendió al ver allí a un hombre, sentado en una silla. El hombre era mayor, con cara sabía y algo cansada.

-Takeru- Dijo el hombre. Yamato miró extrañado a ambos. Luego el hombre miró a Yamato y le sonrió. -Aquí está la amistad- Yamato entonces reconoció esa voz...era la que le había ayudado...la luz azul.

-Usted...usted fué quien me habló...la luz azul- Dijo Yamato mientrás tomaba con rápidez su dispositivo.

-Exacto- Dijo el hombre. -Deja que descubra...¿quieres saber el porqué?- Preguntó el hombre. Yamato asintió. -Muy bién...-Luego miró a Takeru. -Takeru, levanta- Le pidió Takeru asintió y se levantó lentamente. Yamato vió como un brillo blanco envolvía su hermano, como con ese brillo el joven tomaba más fuerza...recuperación...¿milagro? -Muy bién- Dijo de nuevo el hombre. Yamato desvió la mirada de su hermano y la dirigió de nuevo a aquel extraño hombre. El hombre le miró con una sonrisa. -Takeru, desvela la profecía- Dijo el hombre.

-¿Entera?- Preguntó Takeru sorprendido. El hombre asintió. Takeru suspiró y luego empezó a recitar la profecía. Los seis trozos que poseían.

Cuando la oscuridad aparesca

destrucción vendrá de nuevo

uno de los vencedores del pasado

deberá morir para rencarnarse

en un ángel

El poderoso ángel de la esperanza

se unirá a los vencedores

para encontrar

el "hisomu power"

cuando todos reunidos

unirán sus corazones

y sus emblemas

aparacerá un nuevo objecto

la brújula de cristal.

esta señalará tres piezas

repartidas por el digimundo

los elegidos deberán volver

buscarlas y construir

el puzzle

Reunidas las piezas

tú sabes cual

debe morir

para debilitar al mal

El deberá desaparecer

pero solo uno puede hacerlo

poderoso ángel de la esperanza

tú debes matarle.

Peligro, caos

caos, caos

los elegidos brillaran

y llegará

Takeru terminó de leer la profecía.

-Muy bién- Dijo el hombre.

-¡Pero¿Qué eso¿Morir?- Dijo Yamato al recordar "debe morir"- Miró a su hermano. -Tú tienes que matar a alguien...¿quién?- Le preguntó. Takeru le miró.

-El valor...-Dijo Takeru. -El puzzle señalaba el varlo...el portador del valor- Dijo abajando la mirada.

-Tai- Dijo en un susurro Matt.

-Por eso...le quité el emblema-Dijo Takeru-

-Nuestro enemigo...la oscuridad sabe que hay una profecía para destruirle- Dijo el señor. -Por eso ha intentando impedir que consiguierais todos los trozos.

-Si la oscuridad hubiera matado a Taichi...la profecía ya no se podría cumplir- Aclaró Takeru. -Por eso yo...

-Tu...-empezó Yamato. -¿vas a matarle?- Le preguntó. Takeru giró el rostro.

-No puedo hacer otra cosa...-Dijo Takeru. Yamato giró la mirada, dolido...no esperaba que eso pudiera ocurrir. Detrás de esa profecía, tal catastrofe...¿quién podría haberselo imaginado nunca?

-No todo es lo que parece- Dijo el hombre para después sonreirles. -Pero...referente a la luz- Intentó explicar. -Todos los elegidos poseies ese brillo, el brillo que hace que vuestros corazones transmitan todo vuestro poder a vuestros compañeros- Dijo el hombre. -La luz azul...es simplemente el poder de tu corazón...pero como una arma...con ella puedes herir a personas que carecen de ese sentimiento y eso les hace ser debiles ante ti- Aclaró el hombre. -Las luces de "azul", "naranja", "rojo" y "rosa" han despertado- Aclaró el hombre.

-¿Hikari?- Preguntó Takeru rápidamente.

-Si- Dijo el hombre. -Ella está con Hell- Dijo. Takeru asintió.

-También Tai- Dijo después.

-Está con la protadora del amor- Dijo.

-Entonces Sora también- Aclaró Takeru.

-Si- Dijo.

-"Los elegidos brillarán"- Recitó Takeru. -Entonces...todos van a brillar con esa luz...y luego vendrá la batalla final- Dijo el ángel.

-Exactamente- Aclaró el hombre.

-Pero...faltan dos trozos de profecía- Habló el mayor rubio.

-Si, el portador del valor y la luz los han encontrado- Dijo el hombre.

-Entonces...tenemos que encontrarles- Dijo Takeru.

-Pero...¿qué es el "hisomu power"?- Preguntó Yamato. Los dos hermanos posaron la mirada en el hombre.

-Es el poder...vuestro poder- Dijo. Los dos le miraron confundidos. -No os preocupeis...lo encontrareis- Dijo de nuevo.

-Pero...otra cosa...¿dónde están los digimons?- Preguntó Yamato.

-La oscuridad se los ha llevado- Dijo el hombre. Los dos hermanos tragaron saliva. -Pero si de verdad queréis que vuelvan...vuestras luces les mostrarán el camino. -Dijo. -Y ahora, ángel y humano...id en busca de los demás. El destino de la vida está en las manos de los elegidos- Dijo el hombre para después confundirse con la niebla y desaparecer. Yamato miró a Takeru.

-¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó.

-Ahora bién- Le dijo. -Nosotros debemos encontrar a los otros- Dijo el menor. -Las luces...empiezan a brillar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke miraba a su alrededor. Demasiado confundido para saber que hacer. Buscaba desesperado a sus amigos. ¡No podían haber desaparecido! La tierra no podía haberselos tragado de golpe...¿no?

-¡Maldita sea!- Dijo el michacho mientrás miraba a su alrededor. Desierto. Desierto. Nada más que aquel estúpido y grande desierto. Luego cerró los ojos...debía confiar en lo único que tenía en ese instante. Su instinto. Los abrió y empezó a correr en dirección al norte. Algo debía hacer¿esa dirección era la correcta?

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas...debía seguir corriendo.

-Cod...Joe- Dijo el muchacho mientrás seguía corriendo. Seguía a sus piernas. -Vamos, amigos...- El joven sintió sus piernas flaquear para después ver como el mismo caía a través de un agujero que se acababa de formar debajo de sus pies. Daisuke caía por un extraño túnel de arena. El joven gritó para después sentir otro suelo de arena. Cayó de bruces. -¿Qué demonios?- Preguntó el joven.

-¡Daivis!- Oyó que le gritaban. Daisuke reconoció esa voz, levantó la cabeza y vió a sus dos amigos. Joe y Codi, ambos estaban atados a una gran roca. Las cuerdas que los ataban eran de color negros...muy extrañas.

-¡Chicos!- Dijo Daisuke mientrás se ponía en pie dispuesto a ir a ayudarles.

-¡Cuidado!- Le gritó Joe. Daisuke se paró de golpe y miró delante suyo. Estaba lleno de unas extrañas criaturas. Su color era negro y sus ojos pequeños y rojos. Las criaturas le miraban, desafiantes.

-Daivis, ten cuidado- Le advirtió Codi. Una criatura se lanzó hacia Daivis, este justo la esquivó pero recibió un arañazo en su mejilla izquierda.

-Mierda- Dijo el joven al ver como las demás criaturas iban a por él.

-Daivis márchate- Dijo el mayor de todos, Joe. -No te preocupes...encuentra a los otros- Dijo Joe.

-¡Es verdad! Si te quedas te capturarán y nada podrá salvarnos...márchate- Dijo Codi.

-¿Marcharme?- Preguntó Daisuke mientrás intentaba esquivar a todos aquellos seres que iban a por él. -¿Dejar a mis amigos?- Se preguntó el joven. Miró a las critaturas. Sentía miedo, miedo a morir. Pero...¿no era aquella otra de sus aventuras¿no era qué en cada una de las aventuras a las que se enfrentaba lo hacía para luchar¡Podía perder la vida en ellas! Pero lo importante...era resisitr, el valor, la amistad...los emblemas. Lo importante era eso. Confiar en uno mismo. Lo siempre importante sería la luz. Mantener el equilibrio. Luz. -¡Nunca me iré!- Dijo gritando el joven. -Nunca abandonaré, nunca dejaré a mis amigos.- Y fué en ese momento cuando los emblemas de "valor" y "amistad" volvieron a reunirse en el pecho del joven...como aquella primera vez. Cuando el valor y la amistad se unieron para darle la confianza que él necesitaba.

-Daivis...-Susurró Codi al ver como una luz que reflectía reflejos anaranjados y azulados envolvía a su joven amigo.

Daisuke sintió la energia y inmediatamente sacó su dispositivo. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro antes de dirigir el dispositvo hacia sus enemigos.

-Luz- Dijo el joven y vió como un enorme rayo salía de aquel aparato y terminaba por desahacer a todos sus enemigos. Cuando todos los demonios cayeron Daisuke tardó unos instante en reaccionar...

-Vencí...les gané- Dijo el joven. Luego les sonrió a sus amigos y se acercó corriendo a ellos. -¿Qué os pareció?- Dijo el joven luego tocó la cuerda. Y soltó un grito de dolor al ver como la cuerda se enroscaba en su brazo...le quemaba, le hacía daño.

-¡Daivis!- Gritaron ambos amigos al ver como la cuerda que les había retenido a ellos ahora le hacía daño a su salvador. Daisuke cayó al suelo intentando soltarse de aquella cuerda, que de cada vez le estrangulaba más y más.

-Tenemos que hacer que te suele- Dijo Joe. -¿Cómo?- Preguntó.

-La cuerda...ahora se va a él porque es quién tiene más luz...-Dijo Codi. Recordando los sucesos. Entonces sintió algo. ¿Cómo había deducido aquello¿Acaso era inteligencia¿Él inteligente? No. El más listo del grupo, el inteligente, el del conocimiento...era Izzy no él. Pero...no era él quién había recibido su emblema...¿el conocimiento? Si. Por supuesto. Él era el descendiente...el conocimiento y la fiabilidad el portador de ambos emblemas. Él tendría que saber la respuesta.

-Codi...tu también- Dijo Joe sorprendido al ver como una luz empezaba a envolver a Codi. Una luz de reflejos morados y grises.

-Luz- Dijo con voz suave Codi. Codi se acercó a la cuerda y la tocó y este se soltó del brazo de Daivis para después atarse al suyo. Codi sintió el dolor que antes había recorrido por el cuerpo de su amigo. Ahora la cuerda le envolvía a él.

-No Codi- Dijo Daisuke. Joe les miró a ambos. Si ellos habían conseguido esa luz...él también debería ser capaz. "Fiabilidad" ese era su emblema...la fiabilidad, la sinceridad...debía sentirse sincero...sincero en su corazón. La sinceridad, la luz para ayudar a sus amigos, la sinceridad de saber distinguir entre lo que está bién y lo que está mal...la verdadera sinceridad para hacer dos grupos. La sinceridad del corazón.

-Luz- Dijo la palabra Joe y rápidamente una aura de color gris le envolvió y el mayor de grupo hizo lo mismo que sus dos compañeros. Tocar la cuerda, está inmediatamente se acercó a él pero no llego a enroscarse en su brazo ya que Daisuke habaía dicho la misma palabra a la vez. La cuerda se dirigió hacia él pero tampoco llegó, Codi seguía brillando.

La cuerda sin saber a quién dirigirse empezó a dar vueltas y más vueltas luego estalló. Y desapareció en un polvo negro.

-¡Ya está! Le hemos ganado- Festejó Daisuke mientrás se frotaba levemente el brazo. Aún le dolía un poco.

-Nuestras luces...ahora debemos salir de aquí- Terminó de decir la frase Joe y los tres amigos ya salían fuera de aquel extraño lugar y se encontraban de nuevo en el desierto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Agachaos- Dijo Ken y sus dos compañeros se agacharon a la vez. Ese extraño ser les seguía atacando. Y ellos, como podían intentaban evitar que sus ataques, esas extrañas bolas les tocaran.

-Vamos...tenemos que hacer algo- Dijo Miyako. El monstruo parecía divertido mientrás la miraba, luego una sonrisa tuerta apareció en su rostro y luego la atacó. Empezó a correr hacía la muchacha de cabellera lila.

-¡Miyako!- Gritó Ken. Miyako al ver la rápidez con la que el monstruo se acercaba a ella optó por cerrar los ojos...no podía huir.. ¿moriría allí?

-¡Ryu! Detenle- Oyeron una voz femenina gritar. Luego vieron como un ser alado aparecía justo enmedio de la criatura y de Miyako y la detenía utilizando una bola de luz.

Miyako abrió los ojos sorprendida al no sentir anda. Y delante de ella vió a aquel muchacho...de cabellera castaña.

-¡Mimi!- Gritó Izzy al descubrir a la muchacha de cabellera castaña justo al lado de aquel ser. La muchacha se giró hacia Koushiro y el sonrió.

-Izzy- Dijo mientrás caminaba hacia él. -Menos mal que estás bién- Dijo justo delante de él. Luego le abrazó. Acto que sorprendió a Koushiro pero quién después le correspondió a ese abrazo. -Estaba muy preocupada- Dijo Mimi soltando un suspiro.

-Tranquila Mimi- Dijo Izzy sorprendido ante aquel acto de la muchacha. Ambos se separaron. Mimi miró de nuevo a su compañero alado...que le había ayudado.

-Ryu- Dijo Mimi.

-De este tipo- Dijo Ryu mirándo firmemente al ser. -Me encargo yo- Dijo el joven para después sacar una brillante espada que podía competir con la de Takeru, a diferéncia de que era más pequeña y brillaba de color plateado. El ángel rápidamente se lanzó al enemigo y estos se enfrascaron en una larga batalla. Los cuatro elegidos se reunieron.

-Mimi- Dijo Miyako y ambas muchachas se abrazaron.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Ken. -Ese no es el amigo de Tk- Dijo Ken. Mimi asintió.

-Va a luchar con nosotros. Me ha dicho que debemos encontrar a todos los elegidos y después se decidirá la batalla final- Dijo seria la muchacha.

Los cuatro miraron la batalla que ahora se desarrolaba entre aquel ángel y aquel demonio. La batalla estaba empezando a durar demasiado. El tiempo pasaba y no había cambios. ¿Cómo era posible aquella igualdad? Los dos se enfrentaban...nadie ganaba. No podían luchar eternamente.

Mimi vió con horror como el demonio le lanzaba una bola oscura a Ryu y este no podía evitarlo y era empujado hacia atrás chocando contras las rocas de la entrada de la cueva.

-¡Ryu!- Gritó Mimi. Se preocupaba por su amigo. Amigo. Ryu la había ayudado aquella vez, le había conocido...era un ángel. Y el demonio...un demonio que se dedicaba a destruir el mundo. ¿Porqué¿porqué el mundo no podía vivir en paz¿Porqué siempre había oscuridad¿Porqué? Las flores...el aire...todo, porqué tenía que haber un circulo encerrando las maraavillas. Inocencia. Su emblema. Representaba aquella gota de agua, aquella gota de vida. Vida. La vida debía ser algo maravilloso. Algo eterno. La inocencia de las flores. La inocencia de la vida. -¡Luz!- Gritó Mimi mientrás sacaba su dispositivo y veía como un rayo de luz verde se dirigía hacia el enemigo. La luz le dió de lleno. Mimi soltó un grito de sorpresa. El demonio la miró furioso. El demonio iba a por ella.

-Mimi- Dijo Koushiro. Se acercó a su lado viendo como el monstruo se acercaba a ella. ¿Qué había pasado¿Qué había sido esa luz¿Porqué a Mimi?. Curiosidad. Conocimiento. Ese era el emblema de aquel muchacho. Las ganas de saber el porqué de todas las cosas, su gran capacidad del saber. Eso era lo que le había llevado a ser un elegido. Su conocimiento. Y ahora, tantos años después de aquella aventura seguía sintiendo aquel conocimiento en él. El conocimiento que nunca le abandonaría. El conocimiento del saber. -¡Luz!- Chilló Koushiro sorprendiendo a los demás y a él mismo. Inmediatamente una luz morada salió del dispositivo del muchacho y dió de lleno en el demonio quién cayó de espaldas al suelo. -Lucharemos siempre juntos, Mimi- Dijo Izzy mientrás miraba a la muchacha y tomaba su mano. -Amor- Dijo el muchacho. Mimi le miró sonrojada y le sonrió.

-Siempre- Dijo ella. Ambos se sonrieron.

-¡Cuidado muchachos!- Gritó Ryu desde las rocas. Koushir y Mimi miraron como el demonio corría hacia ellos.

Miyako rápidamente tomó la mano de Ken y le miró, una mirada comunicativa, fugaz. Rápidamente ambos muchachos se acercaron a sus dos amigos.

-Lucharemos todos juntos- Dijo Miyako. La portadora del afecto y la inocencia. El afecto que sentía hacia sus amigos...hacia Ken y la inocencia de poder aceptarse a ella misma. Eran aquellas dos cualidades las que describían a aquella muchacha intrépida, decidida. Eran aquellas dos cualidades las que la habían hecho convertirse en una niña elegida. Y ahora la no tan niña quería demostrar que aún las poseía...en su corazón y que siempre las tendría allí, siempre.

-Luz- Gritó la muchacha y otra luz se unió a la del "conocimiento" y la "inocencia". Una luz que brillaba rojiza y verde, una luz de afecto e inocencia. La luz del cariño.

Ken sintió como las tres luces se unían. El sentía que también poseía una de aquellas luces. Él, el emperador del digimundo y ahora otro más de los niños elegidos. El que poseía el emblema de la amabilidad, el que no juzgaba y aceptaba a todo el mundo. Ken. Ahora le tocaba a él demostrar que también podía sacar a flote su emblema, que también podía luchar. Ya no era un portador de la oscuridad ahora era el portador de la amabilidad. La amabilidad en creer en todo lo bueno, en aceptar a cualquiera sin juzgar. La amabilidad de la verdad.

-Luz- Añadió su voz Ken y las cuatro luces de los elegidos dieron de lleno en aquel ser, en aquel demonio. Que simplemente las recibió y, al no poder luchar contra ellas, soltó su último grito y desaparecio.

Mimi miró contenta a Koushiro.

-¡Lo logramos!- Gritó la joven y rápidamente se lanzó hacia su Koushiro y le besó en los labios. Izzy reaccionó deprisa y correspondió a aquella ternura que la joven le ofrecía, abrazandola a él.

-Ken yo...-Dijo Miyako algo sonrojada. Ken la miró. Sabía que ella tenía que decirle algo.

-Dime- Dijo acercándose más a ella. Muy cerca. La joven le miró a los ojos. Y luego sintió un empujón detrás de ella y ese emoujón provocó que el rostro del joven y él de ella se juntaran en un beso. La amabilidad correspondió a Miyako y ella simplemente abrazó al joven que la había hechizado.

-¡Perfecto momento!- Dijo Ryu mientrás se acercaba a ambas parejas. -Pero ahora, luces- Dijo divertido. -Tenemos que reunirnos con las demás- Dijo para después sonreir y mirar al cielo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las luces habían despertado. Los elegidos estaban separados para sus corazon estaban juntos. Siempre juntos, eran un equipo y lo serán para siempre.

Todos los elegidos, aquellos niños pusieron sus manos encima de su corazón. Aunque estubieran separados por kilómetros de distáncia todos ellos tenían una mágia especial que les comunicaba y así fué...como cada uno de ellos dijo aquella palabra al unísono.

-Luz- Dijo Taichi Yagami mientrás sostenía la mano de Sora. Una luz anaranjada brilló rodenadole. La luz del valor.

-Luz- Dijo Sora mientrás le dirigía la mirada más afectuosa a Taichi. Su luz brilló rojiza. La luz del afecto.

-Luz- Dijo Yamato mientrás miraba hacia el cielo. Su luz le rodeó azulada. La luz de la amistad.

-Luz- Dijo también Takeru. Sintiendo el calor de aquella luz amarilla envolviendole. La luz de la esperanza.

-Luz- Dijo Joe. Su luz gris brilló a su alrededor. La luz de la sinceridad.

-Luz- Dijo Daisuke para sentir de nuevo aquel calor. La luz del valor y la amistad.

-Luz- Dijo Codi. Notó de nuevo aquella luz morada y gris. La luz del conocimiento y la fiabilidad.

-Luz- Dijo Mimi. Su luz brilló con fuerza. La luz de la inocencia.

-Luz- Dijo Miyako sintiendo su luz. La luz del afecto y la inocencia.

-Luz- Dijo Ken. Su luz se notó fuerte. La luz de al amabilidad.

-Luz- Dijo Koushiro. Portador del conocmiento. Su luz. Luz del conocmiento.

-Luz- Dijo la última elegida. La portadora de aquel emblema, del de la luz. La luz de la luz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Los elegidos brillarán**

**y llegará... **

* * *

**Termina el cap 15¿Qué les pareció¿Fué de su agrado¿Creen que Takeru matará a Taichi¿Qué pasará con los romances de Koushimi y Miyaken¿Les gustaron? **

**Porfavor envienme sus reviews y diganme que les pareció este cap! **

**Bueno, solo les diré que el cap 16 aparecerá una canción y aparecerán los digimons que tanta falta hacen. Y toda la profecía será leida. **

**Ahora me despido de ustedes y les deseo felices fiestas!!! **

**Un muy cordial abrazo **

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora KyoKo **


	16. Adelante

**Hola a todos!! Actualizo!! Si, yo Kyoko, actualizando mi fic. ¿no os lo creeis? Yo tampoco!**

**Siento mi demora, pero este mes tube una triste notica... mi abulo murió y en ese momento me cayó un balde de agua fria encima de mi cabeza. Estube un tiempo triste, sin entender nada y no podía pensar en mis fics, y en este aún menos. Está llenos de ángeles, pero los ángeles solo existen en los sueños... ¿no? **

**Bueno pero hablemos del fic y no de mis ideas tontas!! **

**Este cap me quedó fatal, no estoy demasiado contenta con su contenido pero bueno. Al principio no tenía imaginación y no se me daba bién cruzar los cables y luego al final me estaba cansando y me quedó algo soso. Pero ahora solo queda el cap final y ese me hace super de ilusión escribirlo. **

**Muchas grácias por sus reviews, tengo que contestarlos!! **

**Mudkip-chan: Muchas grácias. De veras te gustó? Estoy super contenta! Aquí está este cap, espero que lo disfrutes y me mandes tu opinión, grácias!**

**Dans bld: Muchas grácias! Todo de tira te lo leíste? Pero que máquina!! Bueno, espeo que te haya gustado y siento mi demora. Nos leemos!**

**adrianitah soto: No hace mucho que hice el otro cap XD bueno si hace mucho, pero seguiré con el fic, no lo tengo abandonado. Grácias por tus reviews. Animo al Takari. Fresitas!**

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Espero que te siga yengo genial tu comic! Eres genial amiga, hace tiempo que no hablamos. Espero te guste este cap y muchas grácias por todo. Animo Hikari, te quiero mucho!**

**Kiame: me parece que tendré que dejarlos juntos, soy muy joven para morir. Grácias por tu review!!**

**Lulyua: Espero continuar pronto mis fics, todos. Muchas grácias. Viva el Takari!**

**Fiorella Takaishi: Animo! Me encanta tu fic, me dejas picada !! Espero actualices pronto tú también. Jeje, tendrás que ver si mata a Tai, en este capitulo. Un beso Fio!**

**AnAbLaCk0516: Uhm, otra que quiere matarme, tendré que terminar bién el Takari!! Muchas grácias, de verdad te gusta tanto el fic! Me alegro que así sea. Grácias **

**Saly: Si inundas el mundo con lágrimas tendremos más agua para beber :P Es broma!! Claro que terminaré el fic, mi politica es no dejar nada a medias. Muchas grácias por todo espero que sigas leyendo. **

**Esme-chan TS-DN: Sobrina! Cuanto tiempo si hablar eh? Llevamos mucho. No sé si dejarte en paz con Tai!! Uhm.. .weno me lo pensaré si me dejas un lindo review! Espero te agrade este cap!! Y ánimo. Te quiero Esme!**

**Angels: Grácias Estefi, eres genial. Siempre me dejas unos testamentos por reviews! No estaría mal la idea de KarixTai pero no es lo que está en mi mente, tu lee el fic y verás jeje todo se soluciona dentro de poco. Para saber lo que dice la profecía habrá que esperar jeje, pero tranquila que llegará. Muchas grácias por tu comentario y crítica, me ayudas mucho. Y a tu hermana también, gracias hermanas Angels! Y bueno un beso! **

**Lord Pata: Hola! Encantada de agradecerte tus reviews de nuevo. Jeje, me alegra que te gustara lee este cap y espero que te guste. **

**kozumy Disgrace: Jeje, tendrás que leer el cap para saber si lo mata jeje. Me alegra que te gustara, y ponte a la cola para matarme, ya hay otras candidatas. Espero que te guste el cap y perdona la tardanza. **

**Bueno, fin de los reviews. Quiero agradecer también a Utenarose que aunque no me deja review sé que lee el fic. Gracies Utena, ets la millor!! Un peto maca. **

**Muchas grácias por todo y espero que les guste el cap!! Un abrazo. **

**Adelante!**

* * *

16. ADELANTE

Takeru y Yamato brillaban con dos luces de color amarillo y azul, respectivamente. Ambos se miraban. Ahora todo estaba por empezar.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Yamato. Takeru miró al cielo y luego señaló con el dedo. Yamato, curioso, miró encima de él y vió como varias luces se podían contemplar cruzando el cielo.

-Son las luces de los demás- Aclaró Takeru. -Las luces de los elegidos "los elegidos brillarán y llegará"- Dijo él.

-¿llegará?- Preguntó Yamato. -¿El qué?- Dijo.

-No lo sé- Dijo Takeru.

-Yo llegaré- Se oyó una voz. Una voz grave, oscura...La voz del mal. Los dos hermanos dirigieron la mirada al portador de aquella voz. Y allí estaba, delante de ellos aquel ser. Cuerpo de demonio, con dos grandes alas oscuras; cabeza redonda con pequeños ojos rojos y gran boca con colmillos; su tamaño era de un metros noventa, bastante fuerte; brazos largos y con garras y tenía como arma dos grandes espadas oscuras. Era un demonio, el peor de todos. -Estamos en la última batalla- Dijo el demonio. Yamato dirigió una mirada a Takeru, estaba desconcertado.

-Yamato...yo me encargaré de detenerle...- Dijo takeru.

-Pero...no podrás- Le advirtió Yamato.

-Recuerda, no puedo morir, necesitamos tiempo- Dijo el más joven. Luego tomó la espada de su cintura.

-Glory sword- Dijo mientrás la pasaba por su frente. -Ahora, tú te enfrentarás a mi- Dijo Takeru mientrás miraba al demonio.

-Ángel contra Demonio- Dijo divertido el ser oscuro.

-Dime al menos como llamarte- Dijo Takeru.

-Llámame Dark- Dijo el demonio antes de lanzar su primera garra en contra del rubio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya ha llegado...-Dijo aquela hombre. Anciano pero sabio. Delante de él había unas cuantas esferas plateadas que iluminaban su rostro, en ellas estaban los niños elegidos. El hombre pasó la mano encima de las esferas. -Niños elegidos, guerreros del bién- Dijo el hombre. -Es el momento de la batalla final...-Susurró el hombre. -Que vuestro poder sea vuestra guia- Dijo después de una larga pausa. -Es hora de terminar lo empezado- Dijo para después brillar. Las esferas brillaron y después se rompieron en mil trozos. La oscuridad se hizo presente. -Buena suerte- Dijo el anciano enmedio de la oscuridad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Estamos volando!- Gritó Taichi viendo como sus pies despegaban del suelo. Una luz anaranjada envolvía todo su cuerpo. El muchacho sonrió con burla mientrás hacia una voltereta en el cielo.

-Esto es imposible- Dijo Sora envuelta en una luz roja. Taichi se acercó a ella tomandola de la mano.

-Recuerda Sora, todo es posible- Dijo. Sora sonrió y ambos, de la mano, salieron volando hacia una luz blanca que provenía de un punto entre el bosque. Ellos sabían que allí estaba el enemigo, debía ir hacia allí. Hacia la batalla final.

Al llegar a lo más alto de aquel cielo lleno de nubes, los dos jovenes distinguieron unas luces de color verde, lila, violeta y una de color entre rojo y verde que se acercaban hacia ellos.

-¡Sora!- Gritó una voz conocida.

-¡Tai!- Dijo otra. Sora y Tai se mirarón, intercanviando una mirada. En pocos segundos a su lado aparecieron Mimi cogida de la mano de Izzy, Ken cogida de la mano de Yolei y otra persona que les resultaba familiar.

-Este es Ryu, el amigo de Tk- Aclaró Mimi ante la mirada de Taichi.

-Hola- Dijo Ryu.

-Bueno chicos...¡vayamos a la batalla!- Dijo Taichi en su papel de líder.

-¡Si!- Gritaron todos. Y juntos empezaron a marchar hacia aquella luz blanca.

Cuando llevaban un rato volando aparecieron tres luces más. Joe, Cody y Daisuke volaban hacia ellos.

-¡Chicos!- Gritó Daisuke con una sonrisa. -¡Estamos aquí!- Dijo el joven.

-Daivis, Joe, Codi- Dijo Ken.

-¡Genial!- Dijo Yolei. -Ahora solo faltan Yamato, Takeru y Hikari- No terminó de decirlo cuando una voz llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Aquí estoy!- Dijo esa voz. Todos se voltearon para ver como una chica envuelta en una luz rosada volaba hacia ellos. Hikari iba seguida de cerca por Hell.

-Hola a todos- Dijo Hell. -¿qué hay Ryu?- Preguntó al otro ángel.

-Nos dirigimos a la última batalla- Dijo Ryu.

-¿Dónde están Takeru y Yamato?- Preguntó Hikari.

-Ya deben estar allí- Dijo Taichi mientrás saludaba a su hermanita.

-Si, Takeru está allí- Dijo Hell. -Noto su fuerza, seguro está luchando para ganar tiempo- Dijo la ángel.

-Propio de él- Aclaró Ryu. Una mirada cómplice entre los dos ángeles hizo que el grupo de elegidos se pusiera en marcha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maldito monstruo! Su poder era demasiado destructivo. Takeru intentaba esquivar los diferentes ataques de aquel ser, pero su velocidad era inaudita. El joven ángel perdía lentamente su brillo al mismo tiempo que sus esperanzas de poder resistir mucho tiempo se agotaban.

Se agachó justo a tiempo para no recibir un puñetazo en la cara, pero Dark le metió una patada en el estómago enviándo al chico unos metros hacia arriba, provocandole una caída. El rubio se golpeó con un árbol creándose un nuevo golpe en su cuerpo.

-¡Tk!- El grito desesperado de Yamato provocó que Takeru abriera los ojos y escupiera sangre.

-Maldito seas- Dijo el joven mientrás pasaba su mano por encima de sus labios, limpiandose la sangre.

-Vamos. ¿Eso era todo?- Dijo burlonamente Dark. Takeru se levantó como pudo y sacó su espada, de nuevo marchando hacia la batalla. Golpeó duro a su enemigo en el rostro, però solo le provocó una herida superficial. Dark sonrió cruelmente, Takeru le atacó de nuevo con la espada però Dark lo paro en seco con sus dos manos. Sujetó la espada entre las manos y luego de un golpe seco la partió en dos trozos. Takeru abrió los ojos sorprendido, su espada...su maravillosa espada estaba rota.

-¿Qué harás ahora sin tu espada?- Dijo el monstruo sonriendo. Lanzó lejos el trozo de espada que tenía en las manos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Mierda- Dijo Takeru. Soltó su trozo de espada y saltó hacia atrás. Luego se acercó a Dark para pegarle un puñetazo pero el monstruo le cogió el puño y le torció la muñeca. El ángel gritó de dolor mientrás caía al suelo.

-Vaya vaya. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan débil como tú haya sido capaz de vencer a mis cuatro guerreros?- Preguntó con burla Dark. -Simples golpes de suerte- Dijo y se agachó junto a Takeru. -¿Verdad?- Le preguntó. Takeru aprovechó ese momento para colpear a Dark en las piernas y hacerle caer, se levantó de golpe y saltó hacia atrás. Se quedó de pie sujetandose la mano herida, jadeaba.

Dark se levantó y sonrió.

-¿Cansado?- Dijo divertido. Takeru escupió para un lado.

-Más quisieras- Dijo. No quería admitirlo pero estaba agotado y su mano, ahora herida, le dolía mucho.

-Entonces, ven a por mi- Le retó Dark. Takeru cerró con fuerza el puño de su mano buena y se lanzó de nuevo al combate. Pero ya no podía más. Dark le tomó con fuerza y le pegó un rodillazo en la barriga, el rubio cayó al suelo de rodillas. Ya no podía más.

-Hasta aquí has llegado- Sentenció Dark. -Despidete- Dijo y luego cogió a Takeru del cuello con una mano. Y apretó con fuerza. Le estrangularía.

-¡Tk!- Chilló Matt.

-"Ya no puedo más"- Pensaba el ángel. -"Hasta aquí llego..."- Dijo mientrás lentamente se perdía en la inconsciéncia. -"Moriré y esta vez para siempre"- Se aseguró.

-¡Muere!- Gritó aquel ser despreciable. Takeru cerró los ojos. Aceptando su fin.

-Muere tú imbécil- Dijo a grito Ryu que había aprecido de repente. Ryu pateó a Dark en el rostro y este soltó a Takeru. Takeru cayó de rodillas al suelo y Dark fue a parar contra un árbol.

-Ryu- Dijo con voz débil Takeru.

-¿Cómo estás?- Dijo divertido Ryu. Luego se giró hacia Takeru. -Estás herido- Afirmó mientrás veía a su malherido amigo. Se agachó a su lado y le ayudó a levantarse. Takeru miró enfrente suyo. Allí estaban todos los elegidos brillando con diferentes luces.

-Lo consiguiero- Dijo.

-Si- Afirmó Ryu. Los elegidos corrieron hacia ambos angeles.

-Takeru¿te encuentras bién?- Le preguntó Hell. -Tienes muchas heridas- Dijo la ángel.

-És muy poderoso- Afirmó Takeru. -Yo no puedo con él- Dijo mientrás bajaba la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por eso amigo- Dijo Daisuke. Takeru le miró. -Aquí estamos los héroes- Dijo sonriendo.

-Le venceremos todos juntos- Afirmó Taichi. En su mano había un pequeño papel.

-La profecía- Dijo Takeru. Taichi sonrió. La profecía brilló en la mano del portador del valor y apareció en tamaño mayor delante de Takeru. Quien empezó a leer:

_Luce deber bindi last power_

_speranza deber tomir di arma_

_und tri guarda_

_noe luxe fare shine_

-¿Qué dice?- Preguntó curioso Koushiro. Takeru leyó:

Luz deberá brindar el último poder

esperanza deberá tomar el arma

y los tres guardianes

nueva luz harán brillar

-¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó Yamato. Matt estaba al lado de su hermano.

-Luz...-Pensó Taichi. -Hikari- Dijo. La muchacha apareció detrás de él. Takeru reparó en ella, hasta ese instante no se había dado cuenta de la precéncia de Hikari.

-Kari- Dijo Takeru.

-Yo soy luz- Afirmó la chica.

-Takeru es esperanza- Aseguró Yamato.

-Entonces, Hikari debes darle tu energia a Takeru y así él tendrá una arma y vencerá a Dark- Dijo Koushiro seguro de sus palabras.

-¡Si!- Aseguró Mimi.

-¡Que fácil!- Dijo Sora. Todos los elegidos sonrieron ante la facilidad de la profecía.

-No- Dijo Takeru. -¡No!- Gritó el joven. Todos los elegidos le miraron extrañados.

-¿No qué?- Preguntó Davis.

-No, la profecía no es así- Dijo el ángel mientrás tomaba su brazo herido.

-¿porqué dices eso?- Le preguntó Yamato. Takeru le miró.

-Te olvidas, de los demás trozos- Dijo Takeru. Yamato abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Taichi, que tenía el seño fruncido.

-No- Dijo Matt. -No puedes hacer eso- Aseguró el joven de la amistat mirándo a su amigo. Taichi miró extrañado a Takeru y a Yamato.

-Eso...¿tiene que ver conmigo?- Preguntó confuso el portador del valor mientrás se acercaba a ambos. Takeru y Yamato se miraron.

-Taichi...-Dijo lentamente Takeru. Luego se acercó las manos al pecho y cerró los ojos. Una luz anaranjada apareció en las manos del joven y luego en ellas una esfera redondeada con el emblema del valor. -Esto te pertenece- Dijo Takeru entregándole la esfera.

-Mi emblema- Dijo Taichi. Lo tomó y luegó miró a Takeru. -¿Porqué me lo robaste?- Preguntó.

-Taichi...-Dijo Yamato.

-Tai. Este es el trozo de profecía que encontré en las ruinas de aquella fábrica- Dijo Takeru y empezó a decir la profecía.

Reunidas las piezas

tu sabes cual

debe morir

para debilitar al mal

-Eso significa- Dijo el joven ángel mientrás enseñaba las piezas a sus compañeros. Las piezas formaban el emblema del valor. Todos fruncieron el entrecejo. Taichi suspiró.

-Debo morir- Dijo el protador del valor. Luego esbozó una sonrisa. -Debes matarme- Aseguró Taichi Yagami a Takeru Takaishi.

-Asi es- Asintió Takeru. Todos los elegidos soltaron un grito de terror.

-¡No!- Gritó Sora mientrás se acercaba a Taichi y lo abrazaba. -No, no quiero- Dijo la muchacha.

-Sora- Dijo Taichi mientrás tomaba su mano.

-¡Hermano!- Gritó Hikari y luego se acercó a Taichi. -Porfavor, dejemonos de tonterias y luchemos todos juntos- Dijo la muchacha de la luz. -Le venceremos TODOS juntos- Dijo la chica luego miró a Takeru. -Todos- Dijo.

-¡No!- Gritó el mayor Yagami. Miró a los presentes. -Chicos, es nuestro deber. Prometimos proteger el mundo por encima de todas las cosas. Y si el destino ha decidido esto, si el mundo así lo ha decidido, yo lo haré- Las palabras de Yagami hicieron honor a su emblema. -Takeru, hazlo- Ordenó Yagami al ángel.

-Pero Taichi...-Dijo dudante Takeru.

-¡Hazlo!- Le gritó Yagami. Sora y Hikari se abrazaron más a él.

-¡No!- Dijeron las dos chicas.

-Soltadme- Dijo Taichi. Yamato se acercó a Sora y suavemente la tomó de los brazos, haciendola soltar de la camisa de Taichi.

-Sora, dejale ir- Dijo Yamato. Sora soltó a Taichi mientrás las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-No puedo evitar que lo hagas...¿verdad?- Dijo la muchacha del afecto. Taichi sonrió y negó con la cabeza. -Siempre serás valiente- Dijo la chica. Taichi asintió incapaz de decir alguna palabras.

-Hermano...-Sollozó Hikari. Daisuke tomó a la muchacha. -No...-Dijo la chica. Daisuke no dijo nada mientrás tomaba a Hikari y la abrazaba. Taichi suspiró y luego andó unos pasos, separandose del grupo. -Takeru- Dijo. Takeru le miró y luego asintió.

-Toma Tk- Dijo Ryu mientrás le ofrecía su espada, ya que la de Takeru estaba rota. Takeru asintió y luego se puso delante de Taichi.

-Nunca me imaginé que moriría a tus manos- Dijo el portador del valor.

-Perdoname- Suplicó Takeru.

-Hazlo rápido y no falles- Dijo Taichi con una sonrisa. -Mucha suerte en la batalla- Dijo.

-Tai- Dijeron los chicos. Takeru tomó con fuerza la espada, tragó saliva. Taichi cerró los ojos. Los chicos también los cerraron. Takeru los cerró y luego...empuñó la espada.

-¡No!- El gritó hizo que Takeru se parara en seco. Delante suya, a pocos centímetros de la espada, estaba Hikari con los brazos abiertos.

-Hikari- Dijeron todos.

-¿¿Qué haces Hikari??- Gritó Taichi. Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Hikari.

-Dije que no- Dijo la muchacha. -No lo permitiré- Dijo la chica. -Takeru- Dijo mirándo a Tk. -No lo hagas- Le ordenó.

-Hikari, porfavor- Dijo Taichi. -No te metas- Le dijo a su hermana. -Es por el mundo- Dijo.

-¡El mundo!- Gritó Hikari. -El mundo, esta maldita profecía- Dijo la chica. -No lo permitiré. La profecía ya me quitó a uno de mis seres queridos, no permitiré que me quite a otro- Dijo sollozando. -Es injusto, debemos permanecer unidos- Dijo la chica. -Esto es un error- Aseguró. Miró a Taichi y luego a Takeru. -¡Baja la espada!- Gritó la muchacha. Takeru no se movió.

-Hikari- Dijo Taichi con voz serie. -Termina esto de una vez- Dijo el joven.

-Dije que no- Dijo Hikari. Luego se acercó a Takeru. Takeru bajó la espada. Hikari se acercó más a él y luego le abrazó.

-Porfavor...no lo hagas- Le suplicó mientrás las lágrimas caían en el pecho de Takeru.

-Hikari...-Susurró Tk. Si Hikari le pedía algo... él no podía negarse. Hikari lloraba. -Porfavor- Dijo Takeru mientrás cerraba los ojos. -No llores- Dijo.

-No quiero que muera nadie más- Dijo la chica. El corazón de Takeru dió un salto. Se refería a él. Takeru soltó la espada, que cayó pesadamente al suelo, luego acarició con suavidad la cabeza de Hikari.

-No te preocupes... no voy a matarle- Dijo Takeru.

-¿qué?- Preguntó Taichi. Takeru le miró.

-Siempre hemos luchado sin ninguna norma, sin señirnos a profecías ni nada. Y siempre lo hemos logrado... ¿porqué esta vez tiene que ser diferente?- Dijo el joven. Todos los presentes se miraron. -Yo no puedo matarte. No puedo- Dijo el joven. Taichi suspiró. Cerró los ojos unos instantes.

-Quizás...seré más valiente si lucho. Luchemos juntos. Hasta la muerte.- Dijo Taichi. -Si debemos morir, moriremos juntos- Dijo el lider. Todos asintieron.

-¡Juntos!- Gritaron todos. Sora corrió a abrazar a Taichi.

-Juntos...-Dijo Takeru. Hikari le miró.

-Grácias- Dijo Hikari con la cara sonrosada. Takeru le sonrió.

-¿Juntos?- Ya había vuelto Dark. Su voz se oyó burlonamente. -No podeis hacer nada, morireis juntos- Aseguró aquel ser. Los elegidos se miraron.

-La oscuridad...se vence con luz...-Dijo Hell mientrás sonreía.

-Vosotros sois las luces- Dijo Ryu. Los elegidos se miraron. Yamato sonrió y dió unos pasos al frente.

-Luz azul- Gritó el portador de la amistat. Una luz azulada salió del muchacho y chocó contra la piel oscura de aquel ser. Dark rió.

-¿Qué es eso¿Cosquillas?- Dijo. Las palabras helaron a Yamato. ¿No funcionaba?

-Mierda- Dijo secamente Yamato. -Pero...-Tartamudeó. Takeru abrió los ojos.

-Oh no- Dijo el menor. -Eso...¿no sirve?- Dijo el ángel. Observó su brazo herido, sus heridas... él no había podido... ¿la luz tampoco podría?

-Probemos juntos- Dijo Taichi.

-¡Si!- Gritaron los elegidos. Una cascada de luces de colores llegó directo a Dark pero solo provocó que el ser retrocediera unos pasos.

-Pobres elegidos...¿se os terminó el juego?- Dijo Dark. Su sonrisa dejó paralizados a los muchachos.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Takeru.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Preguntó Yamato.

-No podemos vencerle- Dijo Miyako.

-No sirven de nada las luces- Dijo Codi. La oscuridad que envolvían a los jovenes se hizo más potente... la esperanza se estaba marchando con el viento. ¿No servía de nada la luz?

-No...-Dijo Taichi. Dark ensanchó más su sonrisa. Y con fuerza lanzó una onda de oscuridad que chocó contra los cuerpos de los elegidos y los ángeles, empujándolos hacia atrás. Los jovenes cayeron con pesadez en el suelo... mal heridos...inconscientes.

-Y hasta aquí llegaron... los únicos que hubieran podido vencerme- Dijo triunfante Dark.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Taichi Yagami estaba en el suelo. Incapaz de poder levantarse. ¿Para qué? Si ya todo estaba perdido... las luces no habían servido para nada, el destino del mundo estaba condenado.

Las aventuras que años atrás le habían dado la confiancia suficiente como para creer en si mismo, en el valor ahora desaparecía como un antiguo sueño.

La confianza que todo el mundo necesita para poder realizar las cosas, ya no estaba. Él ya no podía hacer nada más.

Si ya no quedaba valor para luchar, valor para realizar las cosas... todo estaba perdido.

La oscuridad ahogaba lentamente su alma, llenando el vacio de la perdida.

_-Si, soy genial, si- Dijo el joven Taichi de 8 años. Corría veloz con su bicicleta nueva. Había aprendido a montar, ahora era el mejor. Nada podía pasarle. Era fuerte, el mejor. Pero con una simple piedra su bicicleta volcó y el joven cayó al suelo. El mejor cayó. _

_-Me caí- Dijo Taichi. No podía creer. Se había hecho daño. Le daba miedo volver a subir a su bicicleta y montar, le daba miedo caerse de nuevo. La herida dolía. Lloraba. Ya no podía volver a hacerlo. Tenía miedo. Cobarde. _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El afecto, el amor. El emblema que brilló en el pecho de Sora Takenouchi a sus 11 años. El poder de amar y ser amada. Ese gran don que tienen los humanos. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Ahora Sora se sentía capaz de volver a amar a alguien. Porque el mundo ya no existía, había sido destruido. Ya no había amor, ahora todo era odio.

Amar. Que cosa tan extraña. La sensación cálida había desaparecido, solo quedaba un frio congelante.

Sora sentía como el afecto desaparecía, como la luz... el afecto ya no funcionaba. Ya nunca volvería a brillar. Estaba perdido.

_-¡No quiero!- Dijo Sora mientrás corría con fuerza. No quería quedarse más en su casa. Nadie la entendía. -¿Porqué no puede aceptar que me gusta el futbol?- Dijo la muchacha. _

_-Sora, vuelve aquí. Te harás daño- Dijo la mujer, la sra.Takenouchi recordandole a su hija una herida en la pierna a causa de una lesión en un partido de futbol. _

_-No quiero- Volvió a gritar la niña. -¡No me entiendes¡No me quieres!- Dijo la pequeña. Corrió con fuerza aunque la pierna le doliera. Cansada cayó al suelo, junto a un árbol. -¡Nadie me entiende!- Gritó la niña. No había afecto en su vida, nadie podía entenderla... nadie la amaba. Odio. _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Solo. Estaba solo. En aquel rincón. Tumbado. Ya no había nada por lo que luchar.

Amigos. ¿Qué demonios era eso¡No existen los amigos¡No existe la amistad! La gente siempre debe estar sola. Valiendose simplemente por uno mismo. Sin nadie que te ayude. Esa es la norma. ¡No necesitar a nadie, valerte por ti mismo! Porque si tu no cuidas de ti.. ¿Quién lo hará?

Los amigos solo son bobadas. Nadie va a estar a tu lado en momentos difíciles. Yamato lo sabía cierto. Ahora solo quedaba la soledad, ni amigos , ni hermanos ni nada. La soledad inundaba el alma. Estaba solo y era débil.

_-¿y mamá?- Preguntó Yamato de 6 años a su padre. _

_-¡Mamá no va a volver¡Déjame trabajar en paz!- Ordenó el padre del muchacho. Yamato salió corriendo de la habitación. _

_-Mama...Takeru...-Dijo el niño mientrás se sentaba en un rincón del suelo. -Estoy solo, tengo miedo- Dijo el niño. Delante suya apareció su madre llevandose a Takeru. Yamato gritó. -¡Mamá!- Pero no fué escuchado. Estaba solo. Soledad. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Justo en el momento**

**en que empezaba a encontrar oscuridad**

**hasta en el Sol de mi ciudad**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mimi estaba tumbada en el suelo. Su rostro estaba maltratado con las magulladuras del golpe. Estaba cansada. Todo eran batallas.

¡Donde estaban esas luces, esa vida color de rosa¡No! Todo eran batallas, luchas, penas, golpes...

No había sonrisas, no había luces... todo era oscuro.

La inocencia no podía florecer en un mundo donde todo es ocuro. ¿Porqué la gente solo quería hacerse daño entre ellos¿Porqué no podían vivir en paz¿Porqué eh¿Porqué?

Si una simple sonrisa pudiera llenar un mundo, darle luz. Todo sería un cuento de hadas. Pero... los cuentos de hadas no existen. Y no existirán jamás.

_Mimi corría rápidamente. Tenía que huir de aquellos dos niños que la perseguían, tenía miedo. Le harían daño. _

_-Ven aquí guapa- Dijo uno de los niños. Mimi no se detubo. Continuó corriendo. Pero sus pequeñas piernas no daban para más. Cayó al suelo, tropezandose con el vestido. -Ya está, te tenemos- Dijo aquel niño con mirada cruel. _

_-Porque... ¿no podemos jugar juntos?- Sollozó la niña. _

_-Mira está- Dijo el otro. -Niña, los cuentos felices no existen- Dijo el chico. Era cierto. Ya no había inocencia. Le harían daño. _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Que desastre. Todo era muy triste. Ya no habia nada de valor en el mundo. Ya no había nada por lo que luchar.

Sinceridad. Fiabilidad. Tanta cosa... tanto significado ... Pero... ¿de qué servía todo eso? Para nada. Absolutamente para nada. Todo eran tonterias.

Joe Kido ya no podía hacer nada. La sinceridad, su emblema no servía para nada.

_-Eres un tonto- Le señalaba un niño al pequeño Joe. -Te crees un niño bueno y eso no existe- Se rió el muchacho. _

_-Yo soy bueno- Dijo con voz temblorosa Joe. _

_-No. Tu eres tonto.- Dijo el niño. Más gente se reunió al lado de aquel joven y empezaron a señalar a Joe. _

_-Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto.- Canturreaban los niños. Joe se tapó los odios. No quería oir nada más. Sinceridad... ¿Dónde estás? _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El conocimiento. ¿De qué servía? Ahora todo lo que el joven Koushiro había aprendido... formulas, enunciados, hechos... todo el conocimiento no servía para nada.

¿Acaso la fórmula de la x al quadrado serviría para derrotar a Dark¡No! Vaya que no. Ahora todo el saber estaba perdido.

La mente del joven se perdía entre una nube espesa. Tumbado boca a suelo el genio sentía que no servía para nada.

El saber era una fuente estupida... con eso no podía luchar. Ya no.

_-Mira papá, he calculado todo esto- enseñó el joven Koushiro a su padre. _

_-Tonterias- Dijo el hombre. -Eso lo hace hasta un bebé- dijo el padre mientrás miraba las cuentas complicadas de Koushiro y las lanzaba a la basura. -Saly aprender a jugar al futbol, ensuciate, se mas rebelde- Ordenó a grito su padre. -Dejate de tonterias- Ordenó. Koushiro miró sus esfuerzos, sus matemáticas junto a la basura. Su trabajo, su don del saber... ¿tonterías? Quizás era así. Tonterías. El conocimiento no servía para nada. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--**

**Justo en el momento**

**en el que la resignación**

**consumía cada día mi ilusión**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--**

_El pequeño Taichi seguía llorando en el suelo. Junto a su bicicleta. Lloraba. _

_-¡Tai!- El pequeño oyó un grito. Levantó la vista. Delante suya había un dragon amarillo. -Tai- Dijo el dragon sonriendo. _

_-¿agumon?- dijo el pequeño. _

_-Si, Tai...soy yo- Dijo el digimon. -¿qué haces en el suelo?- Dijo el digimon. _

_-Me he caído... me he hecho daño- Dijo el pequeño mostrando su herida. -No quiero montar más... me da miedo- Dijo el joven. _

_-¿Miedo¿porqué?- preguntó el digimon. _

_-¡Porque me he caído!- Dijo el niño. -Me duele- Dijo con cara llorosa. _

_-Pero... si no vuelves a subir...nunca aprenderás a montar- Aseguró el digimon. _

_-¿pero si vuelvo a caerme?- Preguntó el niño. _

_-Yo te sujetaré- Aseguró el digimon. El niño sonrió y pasó una de sus manos por encima de sus ojos. _

_-¿De verdad?- Preguntó el joven. _

_-De verdad de las buenas- Dijo el digimon. Taichi sonrió y subió de nuevo a su bicicleta. Agumos le ayudo y luego empujó la bicicleta. _

Taichi abrió los ojos. Delante suyo vio a un dinosaurio amarillo.

-Agumon- Susurró el portador del valor a su compañero. -Estás aquí- Dijo mientrás sonreía. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un lugar de color naranja... solo de color naranja. No había nada más. -¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó a su compañero. El digimon le miró.

-¿te has rendido Taichi?- Preguntó el digimon. Taichi se quedó parado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_-Nadie me quiere- Sollozó la pequeña Sora. Alguien la abrazó por detrás. _

_-Yo si te quiero Sora- Dijo la voz aguda de Biyomon. _

_-Biyomon- Dijo Sora mientrás miraba a su compañera rosada. _

_-Todos te queremos Sora- Dijo Biyomon. -Piensa en Tai, en Matt, en Mimi...en tu mamá...-Dijo Biyomon. Sora la interrumpió. _

_-Mi mamá no me quiere, no me deja ir a jugar a futbol- Dijo Sora. _

_-Tu mamá no quiere que te hagas daño- Dijo Biyomon. -Si te pasara algo lloraría- Dijo. _

_-¿Mi mamá lloraría por mi?- Preguntó la pequeña. Biyomon sonrió. _

_-Claro. Se pondría triste. Todos lloraríamos por ti..porque te queremos mucho Sora- Dijo Biyomon. Sora sonrió y se levantó. _

Sora abrió los ojos. Se incorporó con cuidado. Delante suya había una gran sala de color rojizo. Solo estaba la sala. Miró a su alrededor y pudo distinguir una ave de color rosado.

-¡Biyomon! Aquí estás amiga- Dijo Sora. Su amiga la miró.

-¿me quieres Sora?- Preguntó el ave rosada. -¿Nos quieres?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_-Matt- Dijo Gabumon mientrás tomaba la mano de su compañero. -Matt, tranquilizate- Dijo el lobo. _

_-Gabumon- Dijo el pequeño Matt. -Estoy solo- Sollozó el pequeño. _

_-No estás solo- Aseguró su amigo. -Estoy aquí- Dijo el digimon. _

_-Mi mamá...Takeru... todos me han dejado solo- Aseguró el rubio. _

_-No Matt. Todo esto no es verdad. Tu nunca vas a estar solo, nunca más- Dijo el digimon. Yamato le miró. _

_-¿Nunca más?- Preguntó. _

_-Yo siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo- Dijo el digimon. _

_-¿Siempre?- Sonrió Yamato mientrás se limpiaba las lágrimas. _

_-Siempre- Dijo Gabumon. _

Con pesadez el rubio abrio los ojos. Miró a su alrededor mientrás se incorporaba. Una sala de color azul le rodeaba. ¿Dónde estaba¿Qué era eso? Miró a su lado.

-Gabumon- Dijo al ver a su digimon. Le miró. Gabumon le respondió a la mirada.

-¿Estás solo Matt?- Preguntó Gabumon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_-Hiedra venenosa- Gritó Palmon. Los niños que se reian de aquella pequeña huieron asustados. Palmon se acercó a la pequeña niña que lloraba en el suelo. Le acarició la cabeza. _

_-Palmon- Sollozó la niña al ver a su amiga. _

_-Me querían hacer daño- Dijo la pequeña. -No son buenos- Dijo. -Nadie es bueno conmigo- Dijo la pequeña. Palmon tomó su mano. _

_-Mimi, ven- Dijo. La pequeña se levantó con temor. Palmon la llevó hasta fuera de la calle donde estaba. Y delante suyo apareció un gran parque donde muchos niños jugaban. -Vamos- Dijo Palmon. Ella y Mimi caminaron hasta el parque y una niña de la misma edad de Mimi apreció delante suya. _

_-¿Jugamos juntas?- Preguntó la chica. Mimi sonrió. _

_-Ves Mimi, la gente si es buena- Dijo Palmon. Mimi sonrió. _

Mimi respiró hondo y luego abrió los ojos. Una sala de color verde la rodeaba. Mimi se levantó con cuidado. Buscó a su alredor a alguien. Encontró a su compañera digimon que la miraba.

-Palmon- Dijo Mimi.

-¿Me regalas una sonrisa inocente Mimi?- Preguntó Palmon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_-Déjadme- Dijo Joe mientrás seguía con los ojos cerrados. _

_-Joe- Dijo una voz. Joe abrió los ojos. Delante suya estaba su digimon, gomamon. _

_-Gomamon- Dijo Joe. Luego abrazó a su compañero. -Soy tonto- Aseguró el pequeño de gafas. _

_-Tú no eres tonto Joe- Dijo Gomamon. Luego sonrió. -Eres un muchacho muy sincero- Dijo. _

_-Nadie quiere estar conmigo- Dijo. _

_-Yo estoy contigo y no me iré- Dijo el digimon. -Tienes más amigos- Aseguró el digimon. -Y todos te quieres. No eres tonto Joe. -Dijo Gomamon. -Sé tu mismo. - Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Joe. No era tonto. _

Joe se colocó bién las gafas mientrás se ponía en pie. Una sala de color grisáceo le envolvía. ¿Dónde estaba?

-Gomamon- Dijo al ver a su compañero. Gomamon le miraba.

-¿Serás sincero siempre Joe? Preguntó el digimon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Izzy lloraba en el suelo. Su digimon sonrió al verle tan pequeño. Se acercó a su compañero.

-Izzy- Dijo Tentomon. - 7 x 8?- Preguntó el digimon.

-56- Dijo con seguridad Koushiro.

-¿Digimon?- Preguntó Tentomon.

-Monstruos digitales- Dijo Koushiro. El joven pelirojo miró a su digimon. -Tentomon- Dijo.

-Eres muy inteligente Izzy- Dijo Tentomon. -A veces no entiendo ni lo que piensas... eso te hace especial- Dijo Tentomon.

-Pero papá dice que no debo ser así- Dijo Koushiro.

-Si no fueras así no serías tu mismo- Dijo Tentomon. -Así que ¡se el conocimiento!- Ordenó Tentomon. Koushiro se levantó. Miró sus deberes dentro de la papelerera y sonrió.

Koushiro se levantó y abrió los ojos. Una sala morada le rodeaba. Tentomon volaba cerca de él.

-Koushiro... 7 x 8??- Preguntó el digimon.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--**

**Apareces tú y me das la mano**

**y sin mirarme te acercas a mi lado**

**y despacito me dices susurrando**

**que escuche tu voz **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--**

-¿te has rendido Taichi?- Preguntó el digimon de nuevo.

-No- Dijo Taichi y sonrió. -Nunca me rendiré. Porqué hay muchas cosas por lo que luchar. Mis amigos, mi familia, mi mundo, mi Sora. Tantas cosas que valen la pena, mis sueños, mi futuro!! Y yo, nunca me rendiré!

-Adelante- Dijo Agumon mientrás una puerta se abría en aquella sala anaranjada. Taichi salió al exterior radiando una luz anaranjada y seguido por la impotente figura de Wargreymon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿me quieres Sora?- Preguntó el ave rosada. -¿Nos quieres?

-Te quiero mucho Biyomon, los quiero a todos- Dijo Sora mientrás sonreía. -Quiero ser una buena persona y querer a la gente. Porque todos valemos la pena, porque somos unicos. Porque quiero a mis padres, a mis amigos, a Tai, os quiero mucho.

-Adelante- Dijo Biyomon. Sora vió enfrente suya como se abría una puerta a través de aquel espacio de color rojizo. Y seguida de Garudamon pisó de nuevo el mundo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Estás solo Matt?- Preguntó Gabumon.

-Nunca estaré solo- Aseguró Yamato. -Porque tengo a mis amigos y tengo a mi familia. Nunca podré estar solo mientrás haya personas por las que luchar y con las que puedo confiar hasta mi vida. Nunca estaré solo.

-Adelante- Dijo Gabumon. Una puerta dió paso a Yamato seguido de un metalizado Metalgarurumon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Me regalas una sonrisa inocente Mimi?- Preguntó Palmon.

-¿Está es suficiente?- Sonrió Mimi. -Sonreiré a la vida y soñaré con un futuro mejor. Porque confió en la inocéncia de las personas y creo en el poder de la gente. Creo en mis amigos, en mi familia, en Izzy, es todos. Soy inocente, si, pero porque yo así lo deseo.

-Adelante- Dijo Palmon. El espacio de color verde dio lugar a una puerta, por donde salieron al mundo exterior Mimi y Lilymon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Serás sincero siempre Joe? Preguntó el digimon.

-¿a ti que te parece Gomamon?- Dijo el mayor del grupo asintiendo. -Seré sincero para poder seguir luchando por lo que me importa. Y llagaré a ser médico, seré un gran médico y ayudaré a la gente y para eso siempre seré sincero. Porqué confió en mi cualidad.

-Adelante- Ordenó Gabumon. La puerta se abrió en la sala gris. Y Joe salió seguido de Zudomon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Koushiro... 7 x 8??- Preguntó el digimon.

-56- Respondió con una sonrisa Koushiro. -Y así será siempre. Porque ganaremos esta batalla y todo volverá a ser real. Porque el conocimiento si sirve para poder vencer, para llegar a mi meta. El conocimiento me habrirá las puertas. Junto a mis amigos, junto a Mimi, junto a ti. El conocimiento siempre brillará en mi.

-Adelante- Dijo Tentomon y la puerta se abrió en el espacio morado. Izzy salió junto a Megakanuterimon.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--**

**Adelante por los sueños que aún nos quedan**

**adelante por aquellos que estan por venir**

**adelante porque no importa la meta**

**el destino es la promesa a perseguir**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--**

-¡Izzy!- Le llamó Mimi al ver salir al pelirojo de un agujero en la nada. Koushiro corrió hacia la chica.

-Mimi- Dijo. Y la abrazó.

-Vamos pareja, dejaos de tonterias- Dijo Taichi divertido. A su alrededor estaban Sora, Matt y Joe, cada uno con sus digimons.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó Koushiro.

-Habeis brillado- Dijo Garudamon.. -Todo era una ilusión de este mundo, para venceros- Dijo el ave.

-¿Y los demás?- Preguntó Sora. La cara de los digimons se entristeció.

-Aún no han despertado- Dijo la digimon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Daisuke estaba sin sentido. Le habían dejado K.O. Había perdido, ya no podía hacer nada.

Su valor para seguir luchando había desparecido y su amistad se había esfumado. Estaba solo y tenía miedo.

Porque cuando uno es cobarde y no tiene amigos lo pasa mal. Porque la oscuridad se lo traga como aperitivo. Porque no tiene la fuerza para seguir luchando.

_-Bobo- Dijo un chico mientrás empujaba al pequeño Daisuke. Daisuke chocó contra la pared. Aquel matón le sacaba dos cabezas. -Eres un bobo- Se burló de él. Daisuke intentó escapar, tenía miedo. El matón le tomó de la camisa. _

_-No huyas tonto, estás solo y te pegaré- Dijo el matón preparandose para pegarle. _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ken intentó levantarse pero no podía. La oscuridad le había vuelto a tragar. Volvía a sentir aquel peso dentro suyo, volvía a sentirse oscuro...cruel. Sin sentimientos.

No había amabilidad que valiera, ahora ya no. Todo era oscuridad, una pesadillas. Dolor. Sufrimiento.

No valía la pena continuar... si eso significaba hacer daño a los demás. No quería hacer nada. Estaba perdido de nuevo. De nuevo en aquel laberinto.

_-Asesino, asesino- Canturreaban los digimons mientrás le lanzaban ataques. Ken recibió los golpes y cayó al suelo. _

_-No- Dijo el joven. _

_-Eres un asesino, ahora sufrirás lo que nosotros sufrimos- Aseguró uno de ellos y le dió un golpe al pequeño muchacho. _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Amor, inocencia... no había nada de eso. Todo estaba desaparecido. No había amigos, no había amor, no había paz, no había nada. Nada. Simple oscuridad la que llenaba el alma. Estaba sola y nadie la iba a proteger nunca más.

Era una muchacha torpe y sin talento para nada. No era guapa, no era inteligente, era tonta y fea. Era un desastre.

La oscuridad le llenaba la mente, desastre, desastre.

_-Oh no- Dijo Miyako mientrás veía como su pastel se había quemado en el horno. -No- Dijo. Su madre entró en ese momento. _

_-¡Que desastre!- Gritó la madre. -Sal de aquí Miyako, no sirves para nada- Dijo la madre. Miyako intentó replicar. _

_-Lo siento- Dijo la chica. _

_-Eres una estúpida- Gritó la madre. -Tonta- Dijo. La chica cayó al suelo llorando. No servía para nada. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--**

**Justo en el momento**

**en que empezaba a sospechar**

**que la ilusion me abandono**

**sin avisar**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--**

Codi respiró hondo. Sinceridad, conocimiento. Tonterias. Ya no sabía que pensar. Nada le llenaba. Solo sentía un enorme vacio en su interior. No tenía a nadie, estaba solo.

Miró a un lado y a otro. No había nada. Eso era su alma, un agujero sin fondo. Habían perdido la batalla, habían dejado de luchar. Sus cualidades no servían, él no servía. No era nada.

_Codi lloraba amargamente delante del retrato de su padre. _

_-Solo- Dijo el joven. Estaba solo, su padre se había ido. Él no estaba y Codi estaba solo. -no soy nada- Dijo el joven. No se sentía nada, era un inútil. _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ya no veía ninguna solución. Desde aquel momento en que la luz no había podido hacer nada contra de la oscuridad Hikari sentía que ya nada tenía sentido.

Ella siempre había creído que la luz era una de las cosa más fuertes. Que la luz era eterna y podía con todo. Pero ese pensamiento había sido destrozado, pisado... que desastre.

Ya no había luz en el mundo, la oscuridad habñia vencido.

¿Y ella? Ella formaba parte de esa oscuridad...de ese agujero.

_Hikari tosió. Estaba en su cama, enferma de nuevo. Su madre la miraba con desprecio. _

_-Muere de una vez y dejanos en paz- Escupió su madre. Hikari sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, cerró los ojos mientrás lloraba. Quizás si era mejor morir y dejar de soñar con una luz inexistente. _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Esperanza. Ya no había. Toda esperanza se había esfumado. Ya no valía la pena luchar por nada. Porque ya no había esperanza.

No había esperanza en poder luchar, hacer amigos, amar, soñar... tantas cosas que ya no valían la pena.

Sin esperanza la vida no tiene sentido. Solo es un agujero o un camino sin fin. En donde andas y andas solo, perdido, porque no tienes ningun objetivo.

Todos habían perdido las esperanzas, incluso él, Takeru Takaishi. El ángel de la esperanza.

_-No quiero caer- Dijo Takeru que aún se sujetaba con fuerza del bordillo de aquel agujero. -Ayuda- Pidió el joven. _

_-Nadie te ayudará, muere, cae de una vez- Dijo una voz. Unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos del joven rubio. _

_-¿Quieren que caiga?- Preguntó el pequeño. _

_-Cae- Ordenó la voz. ¿Porqué sujetarse si nadie quería que sobreviviese?_

_-Caeré...-Susurró el rubio mientrás soltaba su mano. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--**

**Justo en el instante**

**en que empezaba a olvidar**

**a atraverme a imaginar**

**a inventar**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--**

_-Contraataca Daisuke- Ordenó V-mon al pequeño que estaba entre los brazos de aquel grandote. _

_-No puedo- Dijo Daisuke. _

_-Si puedes, confia en ti mismo, yo te ayudaré- Dijo v-mon. Daisuke cerró los ojos y tomó la mano del grandote. _

_-Déjame- Dijo al grandote. Este le miró. _

_-Tú solo no puedes conmigo-Dijo el matón. _

_-Pero juntos si- Dijo V-mon y junto a Daisuke asustaron al niño grande que huyó. _

_-Lo conseguimos- Dijo Daisuke. _

_-Si- Dijo V-mon. _

_-Grácias- Dijo el pequeño. _

Daisuke abrió los ojos y poco a poco vió una sala azulada y anaranjada delante suya. Se incorporó y pudo ver delante suyo a v-mon.

-V-mon- Dijo Daisuke.

-¿Lucharás Daivis?- Preguntó el digimon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_-Asesino- Cantaban los digimons. Ken cerró los ojos. _

_-No, Ken tú eres un niño amable- Aseguró una voz. Ken abrió los ojos y vió a un pequeño gusanito. _

_-Wormon- Dijo el pequeño. _

_-Ken, esto no es cierto. Tú eres amable- Dijo Wormon. _

_-¿amable?- Preguntó dudoso Ken. _

_-Si, amable- Dijo Wormon. -Levantate- Ken se levantó. _

_-Amable- Dijo sonriendo el joven. _

Una sala de color lila envolvía al joven Ken. Este abrió los ojos y descubrió a Wormon a su lado.

-¿qué tipo de chico eres Ken?- Preguntó Wormon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Miyako seguía llorando en el suelo. Hawkmon se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza. _

_-¿Porqué lloras Yolei?- Preguntó el ave. _

_-Porque soy tonta- Dijo la niña. _

_-Tú no eres tonta- Dijo Hawkmon. _

_-Se me quemó el pastel- Dijo la niña. _

_-¿Preparamos uno juntos?- Preguntó el ave. La niña le miró. _

_-¿otro?- Preguntó. _

_-Claro, hasta que nos salga bién- Dijo el ave. -Miya, tu eres muy buena y todos te queremos. Puedes hacerlo- Dijo el ave. Yolei se levantó. _

_-Hagamos otro pastel- Dijo decidida la niña. _

Miyako despertó. Con lentitud se incorporó y vió una sala de color rojiza y verde. Su digimon estaba a su lado mirándola.

-¿cómo quieres el pastel?- Preguntó Hawkmon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_-Codi- Dijo el pequeño armadillo mientrás se acercaba a su compañero. -Codi- Volvió a decir. El mencionado abrió sus ojos verdosos y miró a su acompañante. _

_-Armadillomon- Dijo mientrás sollozaba. _

_-¿Que te pasa?- Preguntó el animalillo. _

_-No sirvo para nada, estoy solo- Dijo el niño. _

_-Codi, tú no estás solo y tú eres alguien muy importante- Dijo el digimon. _

_-¡No sirvo para nada!- Dijo el pequeño mientrás seguía llorando. _

_-Por supuesto que sí- Casi gritó armadillomon. -Debes creer en ti mismo, tu papá lo quería así- Dijo el digimon. _

_-Mi papá no está conmigo- Dijo el niño. _

_-¿Cómo que no?- Preguntó el animal. -Claro que está contigo. Está aquí- Dijo mientrás ponía una mano en su corazón. -¿acaso no puedes recordarle?- Preguntó. _

_-Claro que lo recuerdo- Afirmó el niño. -Él siempre decía que creiera en mi- Dijo el pequeño. _

_-¿y entonces... porqué no lo haces?- Aclaró el digimon. _

_-Yo...si creo en mi- Dijo Codi. -Si creo- Dijo de nuevo. Luego sonrió. -Soy fuerte ¿verdad?- Le preguntó al digimon. _

_-Claro que si- Sonrió armadillomon. _

Codi despertó. Posó sus manos en el suelo y levantó la cabeza. Se encontraba en una sala de extraños colores. Se levantó y sintió un ruido a su lado. Miró y pudo distinguir la figura de Armadillomon.

-Armadillomon- Dijo Codi.

-¿Crees en ti?- Preguntó el digimon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_-No Kari- Dijo el digimon gato mientrás tomaba con fuerza la mano de su compañera. _

_-Gatomon- Tosió la pequeña niña. _

_-¿Qué haces Hikari?- Preguntó Gatomon. _

_-Pues...-Musitó la niña. -Dejarme ir- Dijo la pequeña. _

_-¿a dónde?- Preguntó Gatomon. _

_-Pues lejos, muy lejos- Dijo la pequeña. _

_-¿y porqué te vas?- Preguntó Gatomon. -¿No quieres quedarte?- Preguntó con la mirada llorosa. _

_-Nadie quiere que me quede- Dijo la pequeña. _

_-Yo si quiero- Dijo gatomon. -Si quiero¿te quedarás por mi?- Preguntó Gatomon. Hikari la miró unos instantes. Esa mirada, esa ternura, su amiga. Ella quería estar con su amiga. _

_-Claro Gatomon, somos amigas- Dijo Hikari mientrás ponía las manos en el colchón y se levantaba. _

Hikari suspiró mientrás abría los ojos. Una sala rosada le rodeaba completamente. Se sentó en el suelo mientrás veía delante suyo a su compañera digimon.

-Gatomon- Dijo.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?- Preguntó la gata mientrás en su mano aparecía un pequeño objeto plateado... el silbato que años atrás Hikari le había regalado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_La mano de Takeru fué cogida rápidamente por un ser alado de color anaranjado y blanco. _

_-Patamon- Musitó el pequeño rubio. El digimon lo volvió a subir y lo depositó en una zona rocosa. _

_-¡Que demonios hiciste Tk!- Le recriminó el digimon. -Suerte que con solo 8 años aún puedo cargarte- Dijo el digimon. Parecía enfadado. _

_-Yo..me caí- Dijo Takeru desviando la mirada. _

_-No caiste, te soltaste- Dijo el digimon. _

_-Nadie me ayudó- Dijo de nuevo Takeru sin mirarle. _

_-¡Yo si!- Gritó el digimon. -Y lo haré tantas veces sea necesario- Dijo el pequeño digimon. _

_-Pero... ¿para qué seguir?- Preguntó el niño. -Si ya no hay esperanza- Dijo. _

_-Esperanza eres tú- Aclaró Patamon. -La esperanza es aquel que cree en la luz. _

_-¿La luz?- Dijo inocentemente. _

_-Crees en la luz Tk, siempre lo has hecho- Aclaró el digimon. _

_-Creo en la luz- Dijo sorprendido el pequeño. Sonrió. -Es cierto, creo en la luz. _

Takeru respiró hondo y luego levantó la cabeza. Le dolía el brazo y la cabeza. Con cuidado se sentó en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor encontrandose en una sala amarillenta.

-Tk- Dijo alguien a su lado. Takeru miró hacia la derecha, allí estaba Patamon. Takeru sonrió. -¿Crees en la luz?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--**

**Apareces tú y me das la mano**

**y sin mirarme te acercas a mi lado**

**y despacito me dices susurrando**

**que escuche tu voz...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--**

-¿Lucharás Daivis?- Preguntó V-mon.

-Solo dame una espada- Dijo el gran valiente. -Lucharé hasta quedarme sin aliento. Lucharé por lo que quiero, por mis sueños, por todo lo que venga, todo. Lucharé por seguir venciendo, seré valiente y junto a mis amigos venceremos al mal. Lucharé siempre.

-Adelante- Saltó V-mon. Daisuke sonrió y una puerta se abrió delante suyo. El joven salió seguido de XV-mon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Qué tipo de chico eres Ken?- Preguntó wormon.

-Soy un chico amable- Dijo Ken. -Y lo seré siempre. Se acabó el digimon emperador, hace años que se terminó. Ahora solo estoy yo Ken Ichijouji y tengo amigos de verdad. Davis, Yolei, Codi, Izzy... muchos amigos y soy amable.

-Adelante- Dijo wormon. Ken sonrió. La puerta se abrió en la sala y Ken salió junto a Stingmon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**-**¿cómo quieres el pastel?- Preguntó Hawkmon.

-Con freasas y montón de nata- Dijo entusiasta Miyako. -Y cuando regresemos de este mundo comeré hasta rebentar y le haré un gran pastel a Ken. Será genial, ya me veo haciendo millones de pasteles junto a Mimi, Sora, Hikari. Todos juntos haremos una gran fiesta- Sonrió.

-Adelante- Dijo Hawkmon. Acto seguido digievolucionó en Aquilamon y salió de la sala junto a Miyako.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Crees en ti?- Preguntó armadillomon. Codi sonrió.

-Claro que sí- Dijo Codi. -Creo en mi y en mis amigos. Vamos a ganar la batalla, no hay nada más que decir.

-Adelante- Dijo armadillomon. La puerta se abrió en la sala y salieron Codi seguido de Ankylomon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿te quedarás conmigo?- Preguntó Gatomon. Hikari sonrió y tomó de la mano del digimon su antiguo silbato. Cogió aire y sopló con fuerza. El sonido resonó por toda la sala.

-Siempre que brilla la luz- Dijo la elegida de tal emblema. -Haré brillar con fuerza la luz para que todos sigamos soñando en nuestro futuro, en nuestros sueños, en nosotros mismos. Estaré contigo, con mis amigos, con Tk. Ahora y siempre.

-Adelante- Sonrió Gatomon y tanto elegida como su digimon ángel salieron de aquella sala.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Crees en la luz?- Preguntó Patamon.

-Soy esperanza, creo en toda clase de luz- Dijo el elegido. -Esperanza, creo en que podemos llegar a conseguir todo lo que nos propongamos hacer. Vamos a seguir luchando porque creemos en algo, tenemos esperanza. Y yo siempre haré brillar mi esperanza.

-Adelante- Dijo el digimon que digievolucionó en Seraphimon y, junto a Takeru, salió de la sala.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--**

**Adelante por los sueños que aún nos quedan**

**adelante por aquellos que estan por venir**

**adelante porque no importa la meta**

**el destino es la promesa a perseguir**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--**

Takeru apareció de nuevo en aquel extraño bosque. Ahora estaba más oscuro que antes.

-¡Ahí estás!- Dijo una voz. Takeru se giró y le sonrió a Seraphimon. En pocos instantes sus amigos aparecieron a su lado.

-Siempre eres el último- Dijo Daisuke. -Vaya, estás curado- Dijo Daisuke. Takeru se observó ¡era verdad! Ya no tenía heridas.

-Vaya- Dijo. Luego sonrió. Una pregunta le vino a la mente. -¿Todos habeis estado en esas salas?- Preguntó confuso Takeru.

-Si- Dijo Mimi, quien tomaba la mano de Koushiro.

-Vamos a luchar- Dijo Daivis poniendo una mano encima del hombro de Takeru.

-Todos juntos- Dijo Yamato mientrás sonreía.

-Y hasta el final- Terminó diciendo Taichi. Luego un pitido sonó fuerte en el bosque. Todos miraron hacia un lugar. Hikari sonreía con el pitido en la mano.

-Perdon- Dijo la castaña algo sonrojada. Todos sonrieron.

-¿Dónde están Ryu y Hell?- Preguntó Takeru al haver buscado con la mirada a sus dos amigos y no haberlos encontrado. -¿Dónde está Dark?- Preguntó el ángel. Los elegidos se miraron unos instantes hasta que Wargreymon habló.

-Hell y Ryu desaparecieron- Dijo Wargreymon. Takeru abrió los ojos sorprendido. -Dark está a punto de ir al...

-Trono celestial- Terminó Takeru mirando hacia arriba. -¡Debemos ir!- Dijo el ángel. Taichi sonrió.

-Ahora que estamos unidos- Dijo Tai. Sora tomó su mano.

-Creemos en los sueños que aún nos quedan- Dijo mientrás le lanzaba una mirada a su novio.

-Por los que están por venir- Dijo Ken junto a Miyako.

-Porque no nos importa nuestras metas, porque de todas formas llegaremos a ellas- Dijo Koushiro tomando a Mimi de la mano.

-Nuestro destino está por llegar- Dijo Hikari, quien sin previo aviso, tomó la mano de Takeru. -¿Vamos?- Sonrió la chica. Takeru le sonrió. Todos sonrieron.

-¡Adelante!- Fué el grito de los elegidos. Ya solo quedaba la batalla final.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--**

**ADELANTE **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--**

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega el cap. 16 por parte de la señorita Kyoko! Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews. La canción que sale es Adelante de O.T. 2006 XD **

**¿Qué les parecieron mis pequeños cuentos para los elegidos¿les gustó la decisión de matar o no a Taichi¿qué creen que pasará ahora? Y lo más importante ¿creen que tardaré mucho en actualizar? **

**Nos vemos pronto, muchas grácias por todo. Ya llegamos al final del fic y les voy a aclarar que solo quedan tres caps. El final de la batalla, el final del fic y el epilogo¿Quieren el título? **

**Proximamente: "Hisomu Power" **

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora y para siempre Kyoko4ever!! **


	17. Hisomu Power

**Holas!! Ya volví!! Y aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo de la profecía. Si! Otro cap! Espero que este os guste también. Quiero terminar este fic antes de irme a mi viaje de tres semanas a estudiar Ingles, me voy dia 3 y ya advertiros que en este tiempo de dia 3 de Julio hasta el 25 no voy a escribir nada porque no estaré T-T**

**Este cap mi opinión: muy raro. Me ha salido algo descolocado y sé que le he dado muy poco protagonismo a algunos elegidos como pueden ser Codi, Joe, Miyako... Me he centrado más en Taichi, Hikari, Takeru y Yamato. Lo siento. Le quería dar emoción al cap pero es más difícil de lo que pensaba. No es lo mismo que ver una serie con la musiquita que te llega. He tenido que escuchar canciones como "bokura no digital world" "when you believe" "ashita y san theme" y la canción "truth" de Detective Conan. Así que ya sabeis. **

**Muchas grácias a los que me dejaron reviews!! **

**L.I.T: Aquí está la continuación. Me alegra de que te gustara! Y espero que también este cap. te guste n.n grácias!**

**tomoyosita: Ya tenemos algo en comun! Nos encanta cuando Tk tiene papeles importantes. Pues este es tu fic porque aquí más importancia no puedo darle. Muchas grácias, me alegra de que te gustara!! Grax! **

**Mudkip-chan: Aquo está la continuación. Siento el retraso jeje. Me gusta que te guste O y espero que este cap. te emocione y descubrirás nuevas cosas n.n Quiero saber tu opinión así que no pares de decirmela. Gracias**

**Utenarose: Utena!! Clar que els teus fics son millors, els adoru i saps que estic emocionada per llegir el nou cap de Garda y Cenit, aíxí que actualitza aviat eh? Moles grácias maca ets la millor. Esper que aquest capitol ta agradi també. **

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Amiga! Muchas grácias me animas mucho. De verdad te pareció tan bueno? Muchas grácias me animas. Espero que este cap también te guste y te lo leas con ganas. Y a ver cuando me muestras tu comic eh? me muero de ganas de verlo! **

**luly: Grácias por todo. Animo el Takari ;)**

**GRÁCIAS Y ADELANTE**

* * *

17. HISOMU POWER

¿Qué tenían bajo sus pies¿Qué era ese suelo tan blanco¿En dónde estaban los elegidos?

Ninguno de ellos lo sabía. Solo sabían que ahora tocaba la última batalla y que la iban a enfrentar juntos. Takeru fue el primero en depositarse en el suelo seguido rápidamente por su digital ángel, ambos con una mirada fulminante. Rápidamente llegaron Matt, Taichi, Sora y Kari, todos con una sonrisa. Y seguidamente llegaron los demás elegidos.

Delante suyo no había nada, todo estaba oscuro. Debajo de ellos había aquel suelo blanco, brillante, muy pulcro. Pero a su alrededor todo estaba completamente negro.

-Parece ser que todo está desapareciendo- Dijo Takeru mientrás miraba a su alrededor. -Solo quedan los últimos instantes- Dijo el ángel.

-No- Negó el antiguo lider. -Debemos luchar, para que haya más tiempo- Dijo Taichi Yagami.

-Si- Afirmaron todos.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Dijo una áspera voz delante de los elegidos. -¡¿Cómo estáis con vida?!- Chilló esa voz. Y en instantes apareció la figura delgada pero fuerte de Dark. Una mirada de odio reinaba en sus profundos ojos rojizos y su rostro mostraba enfadao, odio. Se acercó andando, los pasos resonaban en el suelo secamente. Los elegidos no digeron nada mientrás veían como el enemigo más poderoso se quedaba quieto delante de ellos. -¿Cómo habélis logrado escapar de mi trampa?- Pronunció Dark.

-Simple- Dijo Mimi. Todos voltearon a ver a la chica de cabellos castaños quien, tomada de la mano de Koushiro, sonreía misteriosamente. -Somos los niños elegidos- Dijo mientrás le sacaba la lengua a aquel ser. Todos sonrieron.

-Ai Mimi- Dijo Sora sonriendo.

-¡Imbéciles- Chilló Dark. Unas ondas oscuras fueron enviadas directamente hacia los elegidos pero, por suerte, fueron detenidas por las brillantes corazas de los fieles compañeros de los jovenes.

-No es momento de tonterias- Dijo con firmeza Joe.

-Vamos- Dijo Codi. Una mirada complice se estendio por los rostros de los elegidos y cada uno tomó una posición. Así los doce elegidos rodearon a Dark formando un circulo a su alrededor.

-De aqui no saldrás vivi- Advirtió Taichi.

-Ilusos- Dijo Dark mientrás lanzaba de nuevo aquellas hondas. Los jovenes resisitieron a ellas y enseguida lanzaron a sus digimons al ataque.

En breves instantes una cascada de ataques empezaron a caer encima de Dark. La bola de gea, el aliento congelante, la espada alada dieron de lleno contra el cuerpo del ser oscuro más no fueron capaces de hacerle ni un mísero rasguño. El primer intento fallido no desanimó a los elegidos quien, con fuerza, mandaron a sus compañeros a realizar un nuevo ataque. La flecha de luz de Angewomon junto con la bola de las 7 almas de Seraphimon brillaron cuando dieron a parar contra Dark pero estos magníficos ataques tampoco fueron capaces de hacer que Dark retrocediera ni dos centímetros. Ahora Imperialdramon junto con Aquilamon y Ankylomon lanzaron sus ataques más fieros, esperando una mayor suerte que la de sus amigos, pero esta fue igual, no consiguieron nada. Lilymon, megakabuterimon y zudomon decidieron probar suerte pero parecía que está no iba a sonreirles a nuestros elegidos.

-¡Todos juntos!- Dijo Taichi. Y así sa realizó un ataque conjunto donde los digimons lanzaron sus mejores ataques. Se produjo una gran explosión y un humo negro lleno el circulo, los elegidos cubrieron sus ojos. Cuando el humo se hubo disipado un poco todos miraron hacia su enemigo.

-Mierda...-Susurró Daisuke al ver como la figura de Dark permanecía en el centro del circulo sin ningun rasguño.

-Mi turno- Dijo Dark mientrás una sonrisa monstruosa aparecía en su rostro. Abrió los brazos y acentuó más su sonrisa. Un gritó inundó aquel espacio de color negro y enseguida doce esferas oscuras salieron del cuerpo de Dark hacia cada uno de los digimons. Las bolas les dieron en el estomago y hicieron que los digitales retrocedieran y cayeran pesadamente al suelo. Luego del cuerpo de Dark salieron una espécie de puas afiladas que golpearon por todo el cuerpo a los digimons causándoles graves daños.

-Wargreymon- Dijo Taichi mientrás corría hacia su compañero.

-Metalgarurumon- Digo Matt.

-Garudamon- Pronunció Sora mientrás acariciaba el rostro de su compañero.

-Lilymon- Dijo apenada Mimi mientrás tomaba la mano de la hada.

-Megakabuterimon- Corrió Izzy.

-Zudomon- Dijo Joe.

-Imperialdramon- Pronunciaron a coro Ken y Daisuke.

-Ankylomon- Dijo Cody mientrás se sentaba al lado de su digital.

-Levanta Akilamon- Dijo con ánimos Miyako.

-Angewomon- Se acercó hacia su ángel Hikari.

-Seraphimon- Pronunció Takeru mientrás con sus dedos acariciaba el cuerpo de su amigo.

-¿Esto es todo? Os habría valido más quedaron en aquellos mundos, sin sufrir- Dijo Dark. Los elegidos le lanzaron diferentes miradas de odio. -No habriais sufrido más- Dijo Dark. -La muerte es el mayor dolor que hay- Dijo el ser oscuro. -Y vosotros, pobres ilusos, la habeis elegido- Rio el ser. Fue una risa corta ya que su rostro encajó una patada propinada por Takeru.

-¡Tk!- Gritó Seraphimon al ver a su elegido tan cerca de su rival. Takeru se poso en el suelo enfrente de aquel ser asqueroso. Dark giró el rostro y con su mano se tocó la zona donde había recibido el golpe.

-El único iluso aqui, eres tú- Dijo Takeru.

-Has vuelto para que te remate- Dijo Dark con una sonrisa. -Sabes que no puedes conmigo- Terminó diciendo.

-Él solo no- Dijo una voz detrás de Takeru. El ángel giró el rostro y miró a la muchacha de cabellera castaña que se acercaba a él. -Pero juntos sí- Dijo Hikari mientrás tomaba su mano. -Adelante Angewomon- Dijo Hikari. Angewomon salió disparada contra Dark.

-A por él- Dijo Takeru mientrás de detrás de él aparecía Seraphimon y volvía a lanzarse al ataque.

-Adelante- Dijeron el resto de elegidos y sus digimons aparecieron detrás de ellos y se lanzaron contra aquel ser.

Una nueva cascada de ataques descendió fieramente sobre Dark pero igual que la vez anterior no puediron hacer nada. Los ataques de fuego, hielo, flor, luz etc. no puedieron conseguir arañar a la mismisima oscuridad.

-Despedios- Dijo Dark y lanzó una gran bola oscura que dió de lleno en el pecho de Seraphimon. Seraphimon fue empujado hacia atrás y, por desfachatez del destino, golpeó a su compañero y ambos, Seraphimon y Takeru, se perdieron dentro de aquella espesa oscuridad.

-No- Dijo Hikari.

-Takeru- Gritó Yamato.

-Mierda- Dijo Taichi. Los elegidos buscaron con la mirada algun rastro de sus compañeros pero estos habían sido tragados por la espesa oscuridad.

-¿Seguimos?- Preguntó con sorna Dark.

-----------------------------------------------

-Patamon, patamon- Susurraba suavemente Takeru mientrás con sus malheridas manos rozaba el cuerpo anaranjado de quien era su mejor amigo. -Porfavor patamon, di algo- Dijo el joven con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que su pequeño amigo no respondía. -¿Patamon?- Preguntó el joven. Se sentó en el suelo y tomó con delicadeza el cuerpecillo de Patamon.

-Ta...takeru- Dijo Patamon abriendo lentamente sus grandes ojos azules.

-Aqui estoy Patamon- Dijo Takeru intentando sonreir.

-¿Y la batalla?- Preguntó el digital.

-A unos diez metros- Dijo el joven. Miró delante suyo y pudo oir las voces de sus amigos, luchando. Estaban a tan poca distáncia de él que era imposible creer que no se pudieran ver. -Luchan- Dijo Takeru.

-"Vamos Metalgarurumon"- Se oyó la voz rogante de Yamato.

-"Lilymon"- Gritó Mimi.

-"No, tentomon"- Oyeron decir a Koushiro.

-Es una batalla muy dura- Dijo Takeru. -Pero siempre hay esperanza¿verdad?- Le preguntó a su amigo. Patamon le miró. Takeru sonreía tristemente. -Si la profecía pudiera llevarse a cabo...-Susurró el joven ángel. -Pero porque tiene que traer desgracia...-Pronunció.

-No todo es lo que parece- Sabias palabras salieron de la boca de Patamon. Y esas palabras fueron durectas al oído del ángel, atravesaron su nervio auditivo y llegaron a su cerebro donde fueron procesadas. Takeru quedó inmóvil unos instantes. "No todo es lo que parece" "no todo es lo que parece" "no todo es lo que parece" Las palabras se repetían incansablemente en la mente del rubio y luego una luz. Una luz se abrió camino hacia su interior. Una brillante luz.

Takeru recordó la profecía y empezó a recitar.

_Reunidas las piezas _

_tú sabes cual _

_debe morir_

_para debilitar al mal_

-¿Cual?- Pensó en aquella palabra. Y sonrio. -¡Cual!- Dijo gritando lleno de felicidad. -El valor debe morir- Dijo contento. Patamon le miraba también sonriente. -No es el valor de Taichi Yagami- Dijo Takeru. -No es "cual" sino "que". Lo que debe morir es el valor, el valor falso de Dark- Dijo sonriente Takeru.

-Vamos- Dijo Patamon. Takeru se levantó y empezó a correr hacia sus amigos.

------------------------------------

Hikari tenía entre sus manos a Gatomon. ¿Cómo era posible que en unos simples dos minutos todos los digimons habían sido neutralizados por Dark? Ahora ya no podían hacer nada. Sus digimons estaban agotados.

Abrazó con fuerza a su digimon, suave y blanco como la seda, una lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

Oyó unos pasos. Unos pasos que corrían hacia ella rápidamente. Giró y con alegría vio como Takeru atravesaba aquella espesa neblina oscura y se reunía con ella.

-Nos ha vencido- Dijo Hikari mientrás una sonrisa triste aparecía en su rostro.

-Todavía no- Sonrió Takeru. Se agachó junto a ella y dejo en el suelo a Patamon, luego besó a la muchacha y se levantó. Hikari le miro. -Todavía queda una esperanza.- Hikari sonrió. Creía en las palabras de Takeru, debía creer en ellas. -¡Oye Dark!- Gritó el muchacho. Todos los elegidos miraron confundidos a Takeru. Él simplemente sonreía y miraba con mirada desafiante a Dark. -Eres un cobarde y te venceremos- Dijo Takeru.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Dijo Dark. Sonrió con suficiencia. -Ya estais muertos- Dijo el demonio.

-No es verdad- Dijo Takeru. -Porque he abierto los ojos y he descubierto como vencerte- Dijo el joven. Luego empezó a andar hacia su enemigo.

-Adelante Takeru- Murmuró Hikari.

-He descubierto como destruirte- Dijo el rubio mientrás andaba. -No puedes hacer nada contra nosotros- Dijo el joven.

-Sois vosotros los que vais a perder- Afirmó Dark.

-No- Negó Takeru. -Perderás tú- Dijo el joven. Dark puso cara de enfado y le lanzó al joven una onda oscura. Takeru la recibió pero pudo resistirla. -Puedo resistir esto y mucho más- Dijo el joven mientrás seguía andando. -Perdedor- Dijo Takeru. El joven andó hasta estar a dos palmos del ser más oscuro y se quedó allí sonriendo.

-Idiota- Gritó Dark y le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro. La cara de Takeru se volteó a un lado por el impacto pero la sonrisa permaneció en el rostro del ángel.

-Vas a perder- Dijo Takeru. Dark no resisitó y le volvió a golpear repetidas veces. Estaba poniendose nervioso. Takeru se tocó suavemente el rostro y sonrió aún más. -¿Asustado? Encerrado para siempre- Pronunció el joven. -Siempre- Dijo.

-¡Callate!- Gritó Dark. Dark enfurecido y asustado estiró uno de sus brazos hacia atrás, tomando fuerza, y luego le pegó tal puñetazo al ángel que este fue enviado metros hacia atrás y, por suerte para él, fue detenido por Yamato.

-Tk- Dijo Yamato mientrás depositaba a Takeru en el suelo. -¿estás bién?- Dijo asustado. Takeru se incorporó y sonrió.

-Ya has perdido- Dijo. Yamato le miró confuso. -¡Has perdido el valor!- Dijo el joven. Todos los elegidos miraron a Dark y vieron como sus ojos se desorbitaban de terror al ver como una de sus peores pesadillas estaba por hacerse realidad. La profecía. Dark había visto como Takeru había descubierto la profecía y como esta estaba a escasos segundos de ser cumplida.

-El valor ha muerto- Dijo Takeru mientrás se levantaba.

**El deberá desaparecer**

**pero solo uno puede hacerlo**

**poderoso ángel de la esperanza**

**tu debes matarle. **

-Imbéciles- Dijo Dark. Luego sus ojos se volvieron todavía más rojos. Una ira incontenible acechaba en cada uno de sus movimientos toscos. Respiró agitadamente y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El gritó inundó el espacio oscuro y de repente vieron como Dark augmentaba su tamaño. -Oscuridad- Dijo aquel ser, las palabras salieron de su boca y se perdieron tenebrosamente en las profundidades de aquel lugar. Dark augmentó su tamaño hasta alcanzar la altura de cinco pisos. Una aura negra le envolvió.

Los elegidos miraron asustados como el poder del ser augmentaban. Miraron, cada uno, a sus fieles compañeros y vieron como estos estaban agotados. Luego miraron a Takeru quien seguía sonriendo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa Tk?- Preguntó Taichi mientrás corría hacia él. Takeru le miró.

-¡Ahora es más poderoso!- Dijo Daisuke. Luego tomó a Takeru de la ropa. -Deja de sonreir- Le rogó.

-No os preocupeis- Dijo Takeru.

-Pero Takeru...¿qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Sora.

-Es más poderoso ¿verdad?- Dijo Mimi.

-Koushiro- Dijo Takeru. El rubio posó su mirada en el joven intelectual del grupo. Koushiro le miró unos breves instantes y luego sonrió también.

-La profecía- Dijo el joven.

-¿Qué decía el trozo que desvelaste?- Preguntó Takeru con tranquilidad. Koushiro entonces abrió la boca:

**Peligro, caos**

**caos, caos**

**los elegidos brillaran**

**y llegará**

-Entonces esto estaba planeado- Dijo Ken. Miró a su lado a Miyako, quien sonreía.

-A brillar- Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa risueña. Tomó la mano de Koushiro.

-Otra vez- Dijo Joe.

-Inundemos el mundo con la luz, ahoguemos la oscuridad- Dijo Hikari quien tomó la mano de Takeru. Todos le sonrieron a la muchacha.

-Pues entonces...-Dijo Taichi. -¡Valor!- Gritó el portador de tal cualidad. Enseguida las doce luces de "valor" "amistad" "afecto" "inocencia" "conocimiento" "sinceridad" "amabilidad" "luz" y "esperanza" brillaron en aquel lugar de oscuridad. Unos brillos de colores rodearon a la criatura fuera de control que estaba allí.

-Estamos brillando- Dijo Daisuke mientrás cruazaba los brazos. -Ahora le toca al turno a ese "llegará"- Dijo. Los elegidos se miraron entre si. Esperanzados.

-Mi turno- Dijo Dark. Todos se miraron. Había brillado y ¿ahora qué? Dark había augmentado su tamaño y ahora les miraba. Una mirada asesina. -Morireis- Dijo Dark con una voz mucho más profunda.

-Vamos- Dijo Taichi. -Llega, lo que sea que seas, pero llega- Dijo el portador del valor. Luego miró a sus compañeros y pusó una mano en el centro de todos ellos. Todos le miraron. -Llegará- Afirmó él.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Sora mientrás ponía su mano brillante encima de la de Taichi.

-Seguramente- Dijo Yamato haciendo el mismo gesto.

-Creeremos en ello- Dijo Hikari.

-Y seguro se cumplirá- Pronunció Takeru.

-Si- Dijo Mimi. -Vamos Izzy- Dijo la chica.

-Por supuesto- Dijo Koushiro.

-Como siempre- Dijo Joe.

-Ala ya puedes llegar- Dijo Daisuke.

-Aqui mismo- Dijo Miyako. Ken puso la mano sin decir nada.

-Si- Dijo Codi.

Las manos estaban reunidas, las luces brillando y entonces...si. Llegó.

Un gran brillo llenó la sala y en medio de las manos de los muchachos apareció una brillante espada. Tenía la hoja muy afilada y de color plateado. La empuñadura era dorada y con piedras preciosas de diferentes colores. La espada brilló suspendida encima de las manos de los muchachos. Brllante con una luz blanca.

-Wau- Dijeron los elegidos a la vez. Todos se quedaron enbobados mirando la espada brillar.

-¡No perdamos más el tiempo!- Dijo entonces Yamato. -Está espada debe ir directa al corazón de Dark- Dijo el portador de la amistad.

-Así que a cogerla- Dijo Daisuke mientrás tomaba la espada. Está brilló en su mano.

-Pero...¿Cómo?- Preguntó Sora. -¿Cómo lo haremos?- Dijo la portadora del afecto.

-Que lo haga Tk- Dijo Daisuke. -Él ya tiene practica- Dijo con una sonrisa mientrás le ofrecía aquel trofeo a su amigo. Takeru sonrio y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Porqué no?- Preguntó Daisuke.

-Porque la profecía no lo dice así.- Dijo el joven rubio. Abrió la boca y recitó el trozo:

**luz deberá brindar el ultimo poder**

**esperanza deberá tomar el arma**

-Entonces- Dijo Taichi. -Hikari debe hacerla brillar y tú debes lanzarla- Dijo el portador del valor. Takeru volvió a negar.

-No- Dijo el joven. -La profecía es entre todos. Debemos hacerla brillar con nuestra luz y con nuestra esperanza ella irá directo al blanco.

-¿Eh?- Preguntaron todos.

-¡Morid!- Dijo de pronto Dark y un puño golpeó el suelo. Los elegidos pudieron esquivarlo saltando, por muy poco. -Morid de una vez, odio la luz- Dijo dark mientrás lanzaba más puñetazos.

-Mierda, debemos darnos prisa- Dijo Joe. Otro puño cayó hacia el suelo.

-¡Sora!- Gritó Taichi mientrás tomaba la mano de esta y la estiraba hacia él. -Vamonos- Dijo el joven.

-Morid- Dijo Dark. Luego formó una esfera oscura y la lanzó hacia el suelo.

-Mimi- Dijo Koushiro y se lanzó hacia la muchaca. Ambos cayeron al suelo y la esfera cayó a dos palmos de ellos. -¿Estás bién?- Preguntó.

-Corramos- Dijo Mimi mientrás se levantaba.

-¡Deprisa!- Rogó Daisuke. -Demos luz a la espada- Dijo.

-Hikari- Gritó Takeru al ver a la muchacha a punto de ser golpeada por Dark. El joven logró atraparla entre sus brazos y evitar tal golpe. -Vayamos- Dijo Takeru y empezaron a correr.

-Ken- Gritó Miyako. Una esfera estaba a punto de golpear a ambos muchachos. Ken tomó su mano y corrieron, logrando así esquivarla. Un puñetazo casi golpeó a Daisuke, Joe y Codi. Los elegidos corrieron alejandose de Dark que, por suerte, era bastante lento.

-Es ahora o nunca!- Dijo Daisuke. Aún con la espada en brazos. -A la de tres- Dijo el joven. Los elegidos asintieron.

-1- Dijeron todos. Se tomaron de las manos.

-2- Dijeron con más fuerza mientrás se miraban.

-3- Sonrieron. -¡Luz!- Gritaron todos. La espada recibió así una brillante luz blanca y brilló tanto que tuvieron que cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrieron vieron maravillados aquel resplandor lleno de luz, lleno de poder.

-Y ahora...debe lanzarse contra Dark- Dijo Daisuke. -Le hemos derrotado- Dijo.

-Ahora vamos a creer- Dijo Hikari. -Creemos en el milagro- Dijo la chica.

-Creemos...-Dijeron todos mientrás se miraban. -En el milagro- Gritaron. Bravas palabras, encantadoras llenas de buenas virtudes, brillantes luces, y gran esperanza. Los ingredientes necesarios para hacer brillar una espada y que esta puede atravesar el pecho de Dark y así...de una vez por todas... destruirlo.

La espada con una rapidez sorprendente atravesó el pecho de Dark y luego brilló potentemente. La luz hizo que aquel ser empezara a reducirse de tamaño.

-Será encerrado- Dijo Hikari. Todas la miraron. -No es posible destruirle- Dijo. -Porque donde hay luz debe haber oscuridad- Dijo Hikari. Los elegidos miraron entonces el lugar donde estaba Dark y vieron como se estaba convirtiendo en una pequeña esfera oscura.

-Pero ahora, todo terminó- Dijo Ken. Los elegidos sonrieron.

Las paredes oscuras de aquella sala empezaron a tornarse más brillantes, brillando de diferentes colores.

-Hawkmon- Dijo Yolei mientrás recordaba a su digital. Corrió hacia él y tomó a su pequeña ave. Le oyó respirar. -Descansa tranquilo Hawkmon, todo terminó- Dijo la chica. Una mano se posó en su hombro y vió como Ken le sonreía, mientrás en sus brazos reposaba Wormon.

-Armadillomon- Dijo Codi al ver durmiendo a su digital.

-Agumon- Dijo taichi.

-Descansa Biyomon- Pronunció Sora al lado de Tai.

-¿Estan todos bién?- Preguntó Joe a sus amigos.

-Si, todos estñas durmiendo- Dijo Mimi.

-Takeru- Dijo Hikari buscando al muchacho. Le encontró mirando la esfera. Con sus ojos azules fijos en aquella esfera. Se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro. Takeru volteó a ella y le sonrió.

-Queda el otro trozo- Dijo el joven. La muchacha asintió y se apartó de él. Takeru entonces abrió las palmas de sus manos y rodeó la esfera. Los elegidos miraron al ángel quien brillaba. Sus alas se estendieron blancas y puras y las ropas del muchacho brillaron en su cuerpo abrazandole.

Takeru empezó a cantar.

_Vire au vent tournoie déploie tes ailes  
Dans l'aube grise du levant _

Vira al viento,gira,despliega tus alas  
en el alba gris de oriente

Todos los elegidos se giraron y vieron como el ángel brillaba tenuamente.

_Trouve un chemin vers l'arc-en-ciel  
Se découvrira le printemps _

encuentra un camino en el arcoiris  
llegará la primavera.

Para sorpresa de los jovenes otrs dos luces blancas aparecieron envolviendo con sus alas la esfera de la oscuridad. Nuevas voces se mesclaron con el canto de Takeru. Una voz suave, fina, de muchacha apareció cantando.

_Caresse sur l'océan  
Pose l'oiseau si léger _

Una caricia sobre el océano  
deja a un pájaro tan ligero

La voz de otro joven se mescló con la de Takeru y la de la muchacha. Una conbinación angelical.

_Sur la pierre d'une île immergée  
Air éphémère de l'hiver _

sobre le piedra de una isla sumergida.  
Aire efímero de invierno

-Es Hell- Dijo Hikari convencida de sus palabras.

-Si- Dijo Mimi. -Y ese no es otro que Ryu- Dijo la chica.

-Los ángeles- Dijo Koushiro. Y entonces se acordó del final del penúltimo trozo de profecía.

**y los tres guardianes**

**nueva luz harán brillar**

-Ellos son los tres guardianes de quien hablaba la profecía- Dijo el joven.

-Mira eso Koushiro- Dijo Mimi. Izzy miró a su alrededor y vió contento como las notas de la música derretían aquel espacio y volvían a estar en Odaiba. Las paredes de los edificios se recontruían y los árboles volvían a florecer. La luz volvía a brillar.

_Enfin ton souffle s'éloigne  
Loin dans les montagnes_

al final tu aliento se aleja  
lejos,en las montañas.

Los ángeles abrieron sus ojos y se sonrieron.

-Es hora de irnos- Dijo Hell mientrás miraba a su alrededor.

-Todo volvió a la normalidad- Dijo Ryu.

_Calme sur l'océan._

Calma sobre el oceano

-Todo terminó- Sonrió Takeru. Los ángeles asintieron suavemente.

-Regresemos a nuestro lugar- Dijo Hell.

A poco distancia de ellos unos jovenes se acercaban corriendo hacia los ángeles.

-¡Hemos ganado!- Gritó Daisuke. Takeru le sonrió.

-Ya no habrá más batallas- Dijo Miyako mientrás besaba a Ken, quien se sonrojó.

-Todo terminó- Dijo Taichi. Todos sonreían con alegría. -¿verdad Tk?- Preguntó el portador del valor. Takeru no respondió, simplemente andó unos pasos y tomó en sus brazos a su cansado Patamon.

-Takeru- Pidió Yamato. Takeru le miró.

-Ya es hora...de regresar- Dijo Takeru. -Todo terminó, ahora debo irme- Dijo Takeru. Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro del ángel.

-Takeru...-Dijo Hell. Se acercó a él y puso su mano en su hombro. Luego tomó a Patamon. Y sin decir nada más le sonrió.

-Capitan- Dijo Ryu mientrás asentía. Takeru le sonrió a él.

-Debo irme- Dijo sonriendo el joven. -¡Cuidaos mucho!- Dijo él. -Cuidat el mundo, protegedlo- Dijo el joven. -Ojalá tubiera más tiempo, pero no es así- Dijo Takeru.

-¡Pero si se ha terminado la profecía!- Gritó Mimi indignada. -Debes volver- Dijo ella. -Vuelve- Sonrió.

-No puedo, ya está, fin de la partida- Dijo Takeru. -Adios- Pronunció suavemente.

-Hermano- Dijo Yamato. Se acercó a él y le abrazó. -Cuidate- Dijo.

-Cuida de mamá, de papá...de todos. Hazlo.- Dijo Takeru intentando evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. Al igual que Yamato. Los dos hermanos se separaron y se sonrieron.

-Adios amigo- Dijo Daisuke. Miyako sollozaba en silencio aferrada a Ken. Codi lloraba mientrás sonreía. Mimi lloraba mas fuerte mientrás Izzy la abrazaba con fuerza. Sora se acercó a él.

-Protegenos desde allí¿vale?- Dijo la portadora del amor. Le dió un abrazo. -Adios pequeño- Dijo. Taichi se acercó después.

-Grácias por todo- Dijo el portador del valor. -Por no matarme- Dijo sonriendo. -Cuidate- Terminó diciendo. Taichi le sonrió y se marchó. Joe le sonrió de lejos, incapaz de decir nada. Todos se despidieron de él. Excepto una persona.

-Hikari- Dijo Takeru buscando a la chica con la mirada. La encontró. Ella caminaba hacia él. Luego aceleró el paso. Luego terminó corriendo y se abrazó al joven al final de la carrera.

-No te vayas- Susurró Hikari desde el pecho del joven. Takeru sonrió tristemente.

-Debo irme- Dijo él.

-No lo hagas, te lo suplico- Dijo ella. -Quédate conmigo para siempre- Dijo. El muchacho tomó con delicadeza su rostro.

-Se feliz Hikari- Dijo él.

-No lo seré si no estás conmigo- Dijo ella mientrás lloraba.

-Claro que si- Dijo Takeru. -Lo serás por mi- Dijo él. -Y yo estaré allí- Dijo mientrás señalaba el cielo. -Muy arriba mirándote y viendo como ries. Luego sonreire yo y veré que cumpliste tu palabra- Dijo el joven. -Serás feliz- Dijo él. Hikari tomó su mano.

-Ahora sé que me quieres, que te amo- Dijo ella. -No quiero perder este sentimiento- Advirtió.

-Y no lo perderás- Dijo Takeru. -Yo siempre estaré contigo, aunque no me puedas ver- Dijo él. El joven empezaba a brillar con una luz blanca. -Estaré aquí- Dijo susurrandole al oido y señalandole al corazón. -Siempre- Dijo mientrás la besaba. El joven empezaba a desaparecer con la luz.

-No porfavor...-Dijo Hikari intentando aferrarse a su amor. Takeru se separó de ella. Y luego le estendió la mano, ya transparente. Hikari intentó tomarla, pero no pudo. Takeru desaparecía delante de ella. Ese era el destino. Un amor inalcanzable.

-Te amo- Dijo Takeru. Hikari lloró en silencio mientrás asentía con la cabeza. Takeru sonrió. Y esa fue la última imagen que dejó Takeru Takaishi. Porque después los tres ángeles que habían brillado en la Tierra desaparecieron. El cielo brilló azulado y una suave brisa se llevó las lágrimas de los elegidos.

Hikari sintió el pecho llenarse de aire, sintió frio y luego sintió un abrazo. Estaría con él para siempre, su corazón le pertenecía y aunque no pudiera tocarle aún podía mantener vivo el recuerdo.

-Taichi, Hikari- Llamó alguien a las espaldas de los elegidos. Todos se voltearon.

-Mamá...-Dijo Hikari. Luego sonrió y se lanzó hacia su madre, de nuevo viva.

Y así fue. La luz volvió a brillar en la tierra. Y el recuerdo de aquel ser oscura, Dark, fue borrandose de la memoria de las personas. Porque ahora, lo más importante, era vivir y ser feliz.

Pero aún quedaba algo...algo importante que los elegidos habían olvidado al haber pasado por tan terrible aventura. Eso era que...el último trozo de la profecía...aún estaba por cumplir.

* * *

**FIN!! YA ESTÁ!! **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Quiero vuestras opinones inmeditas. ¿Qué tal el error de la profecía¿que os pareció la muerte de Dark¿Qué os ha parecido el final¿qué tal el final Takari¿qué pasará ahora? **

**La canción que cantan los ángeles está en fraces y es "Carrese sur l'ocean" cantada por Le Choristes!! **

**Espero os haya gustado, nos vemos pronto. Si hay lagunda duda review!**

**ATTE: su amiga-escritora KyoKo**


	18. Despertar

**Hola!! Y... FINAL! Aqui está el final de "La profecía" Mi primer fic. Aix, que pena me da terminarlo. **

**Este es el cap. número 18. Se titula Despertar. ¿Despertar de qué? Pues leanlo y ya verán. Está inspirado en la canción de Titanic "My heart will go on" canción que aparece en el capítulo. Me ha costado un tanto escribirlo y al final ha salido lo que es esto. Estoy orgullosa de este cap y de haver llegado hasta aqui con este fic. Gracias. **

**Contestando a los reviews del cap.17: **

**Estefi: Muas gracias por tu review! Se conoce que has seguido todos mis fics y de verdad te lo agradesco. Ya lei las "amenazas" de la gente pero creo que no me mataran después de este cap. Muchas grácias por todo tu apoyo y este cap. va dedicado a ti. El final de mi primer fic. Tienes razón, que nostalgia!**

**Saly00: Pues queda este cap y si, luego acaba. Muchas grácias!! Si, espero poder seguir escribiendo! Grácias por tu apoyo! **

**Adrianitha: Este si es el final. Final definitivo. Espero que te guste y muchas grácias!**

**Tomoyosita: Uhm, no te gustaría el regreso de Takeru. Bueno, lee el cap y luego me dices jeje, no sé que decirte a tu review jeje :D **

**Utenarose: Ja veus! Ho he aconseguit, tornar a la base de Digimon, normal, en soc una gran fan. Aixi que coral eh? M'encantaria sentirte cantar. Jo ho faig de pena! M'alegra que t'agrades el capítol passat i a veure quan actualitzes eh? Que d'aqui uns dies men vaig casi un mes i vull haver llegit alguna cosa teva abans de marxar. Gracies!! **

**Kiame: Glup! Lee el cap, y porfavor no me mates, soy muy joven para morir :D Grácias!**

**Kozumy Disgrace: Muchas grácias! No, no creo tener tanta imaginación, eso me pasa por ver demasiado Digimon y mira ya se me metio la vena de la batallita y además con la música jeje me emociono. Animo! **

**Lord Pata: Siento lo del PataGato pero no soy muy buena en relaciones digimon, intente escribir algo, me salio de pena, aunque creo que lo volveré a intentar. Lee el cap y espero te guste!**

**lulyua: como siempre fan de Takari hasta el fondo. Creo que este cap te gustará!**

**Y aqui llegamos! Este cap va dedicado a todos los que siguieron la historia hasta el final y también a mi amiga Stefi que me ha ayudado mucho. GRACIAS**

* * *

**18. DESPERTAR **

Corría delante suyo. Ah! Era brillante, hermoso, majestuoso. Como podía ser que esa critatura existiese. Vio como giraba sobre si mismo. Le vio el rostro. Unos enormes ojos azules, una brillante sonrisa. ¡Era él! No había ya ninguna duda. Estaba allí, delante suyo, tan cerca de ella.

Vamos, corre un poco más. Está delante tuyo. Ya le tienes. Ahora no se irá nunca más.

Y ella, esa muchacha empezo a correr. Corría por el pasto verde de aquel extraño lugar. Corría mientrás una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro. Una nueva esperanza. Volver. Volver a tocar sus manos, su rostro, sus labios. Volver a él.

Pero no. Él se iba. Sonreía como la última vez. Iba a desaparecer.

Ella no podía permitir tal cosa. No lo iba a dejar marchar. No otra vez. Si ahora estaba allí. Solo era el último esfuerzo. Luego le sentiría. Sentiría sus brazos.

Él se quedó quieto unos instantes. Viendo como la chica corría hacia él. Le sonrió con amargura y murmuró un "no" con los labios. Una sonrisa triste asomaba a sus labios.

Y el corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco al recordarlo. Al saber que era cierto. Era un no. ¿no volver a estar juntos?

-Espera- Dijo ella. Él la oyó y giró sobre si mismo.

-De acuerdo- Dijo él. Ella sonrió y luego llegó a él. Jadeando y cansada le sonrió. Y él la miró a través de sus ojos azules. -Esperanza- Dijo.

-Esperanza en que regreses- Dijo ella para después tomar su mano y sentir su calor. Pero el tiempo terminó, y en breves instantes un manto de plumas inundó el lugar en donde había estado el apuesto joven. La chica sonrió tristemente.

-Otra vez...-murmuró mientrás se abrazaba a si misma. -¡Volverás a mi!- Gritó con fuerza.

Hikari despertó lentamente. Abrió los ojos y observó que estaba en su habitación. El sol aún no había salido y todo estaba a oscuras.

-En mis sueños siempre estás- Dijo la chica mientrás se levantaba de la cama. Hacia frio. Cubrió su cuerpo con sus brazos y luego buscó el causante de ese aire tan helado. Lo encontró en la ventana. Estaba abierta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on **_

**Cada noche en mis sueños  
yo te veo, te siento  
es como sé que has seguido adelante. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hikari se acercó a la ventana. El aire entraba fresco a través de ella. Se sentó en el marco y retiró unos mechones de delante su rostro.

Observó el cielo. Todavía oscuro. Buscó en él alguna estrella. Sonrió al ver unas cuantas brillar.

-Cada día igual, el cielo sigue brillando- Dijo la chica mientrás con sus dedos recorría las línias invisibles de las constelaciones. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. -Te echo de menos- Murmuró ella mientrás volvía a mirar el cielo.

_"serás feliz"_

-¿Feliz?- Se preguntó ella. -Feliz lo he sido contigo, pero ahora... ¿qué puede hacerme feliz?- Preguntó ella.

_"Todo, solo buscalo en tu interior"_

-En mi interior solo quedan las huellas de tu amor- Murmuró ella mientrás seguía mirando el cielo.

_"Huellas de un perrito"_

Hikari sonrio ante tan tontas palabras.

_"Sonrie y yo sonreiré igual"_

-Ojalá estubieras conmigo- Dijo ella. Luego estiró un brazo hasta el cielo. Pero la distancia era mayor a su altura. Imposible alcanzar el cielo, este solo tiene acceso a aquellos que están en alma. Hikari desvió la mirada, no debía llorar. Superar el dolor. La muchacha de cabellera castaña se levantó del marco de la puerta. Un ultimo suspiro lanzó al aire. Luego con cuidado cerró la ventana trás de si. Y andó de nuevo hacia su cama.

_"Estoy aquí..."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Far across the distance and spaces between us  
you have come to show you go on **_

**Lejos a través de la distancia  
y los espacios entre nosotros  
has venido ha demostrar que has seguido adelante. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

De nuevo el sol ya había aparecido en el cielo. Hikari se vistió deprisa, quería andar. Despejarse de todo. Ahora que la aventura había terminado era el momento de disfrutar del cielo azul, del viento suave y del calor del Sol.

-¿Te vas?- Preguntó Taichi mientrás cambiaba los canales de televisión sentado en el sofá.

-Salgo a pasear- Dijo la muchacha despreocupadamente.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Taichi. -No regreses tarde- Advirtió.

-No lo haré- Dijo Hikari. Luego abrió la puerta y abandonó el apartamento.

-Eso espero...-Dijo Taichi. -Que asco- Pronunció mientrás miraba el televisor, cambiando de canal.

Hikari salió a la calle. El Sol resplandecía haciendo brillar los cristales de los estantes de las tiendas. Era un día de verano perfecto. Uno de esos días en los quales el Sol brilla, el aire es fresco, la gente pasea... perfecto. Hikari respiró y empezó a andar. No era ella quien elegía el camino, eran más bién sus piernas.

Andaba por las calles. Estupendo la gente que se podía ver. Había una madre con su hijo, un mimo, un payaso, una persona que cantaba con su guitarra, una pareja, una chica cos uns disc-man, un hombre misterioso... mucha gente. Y toda esa gente estaba viva. Vivía feliz y nadie parecía acordarse que hacía solo dos días que el mundo había estado a punto de ser destruido por un malvado Digimon. ¡Ni siquiera sabían la existencia de estos!

-Quizás es mejor así- Murmuró Hikari. Luego miró al cielo, cubriendo sus ojos ante el brillante Sol, las nubes estaban blancas como el algodón. La joven retiró el cabello de delante su rostro. Había empezado a soplar el viento. Mientrás andaba Hikari iba con su mano rozando las paredes de los edificios que tenía a su alrededor. En un momento dado sintió bajo sus dedos una roca fuerte, dura. Abrió los ojos, estaba en un callejón. ¿Cuándo había llegado ella allí? -Es...ese callejón- Recordó la muchacha.

_-Yo...-Trago saliva- Yo... esperanza- Dijo al final. A Kari le brillaron los ojos, reconociendo esa voz._

_-Espe...esperanza- Dijo entrecortado Matt. _

_-Esperanza renacida, eso soy yo- Dijo el chico, mientras lentamente se quitaba la capucha. Para dejar al descubierto a un chico muy guapo con unos enormes ojos azules y un cabellera corta rubia. En ella una cinta blanca ondeaba al viento y en sus orejas habia unos pendientes en forma de bolas azuladas. Flotando encima de su cabeza habia una coronilla dorada. El chico brillaba con una luz plateada. Miro a Kari -Takeru Takaishi- Dijo el mirando a Kari directamente a los ojos. _

-No- Dijo Hikari mientrás negaba con la cabeza. -No debo recordar...-Suspiró la chica. Con su mano rozó la pared, aquella pared donde él se había recostado al sentirse atrapado. -Esperanza...-Murmuró la chica con un brillo en sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza. Era tiempo de seguir adelante y olvidar el dolor. Salió del callejón a toda prisa, corriendo, huyendo del recuerdo. Tal fue su velocidad que no vio como un muchacho aparecía delante de ella y, sin poder frenar, chocó contra él. Por suerte el muchacho reaccionó y la tomó del brazo, antes de que Hikari cayera al suelo. -Lo siento- Dijo Hikari mientrás miraba al muchacha. -¡Daisuke!- Gritó al reconocer a su amigo.

-Hola Hikari- Dijo Daisuke sonriendo. -Ve con cuidado- Advirtió el joven de cabellos parados. Hikari le sonrió. Daisuke se la quedó mirando y luego sonrió con melancolia.

-Piensas en él ¿verdad?- Preguntó el joven. Hikari se sorprendió y apenada bajó el rostro. Daisuke sonrió. -Ei, vamos, mírame- Le dijo a la muchacha. Hikari le obedeció y le miró, sus ojos canela brillaban con tristeza.

-Desearía volver atrás en el tiempo- Mencionó la joven. -Desearía que estubiera conmigo- Dijo ella mientrás miraba el cielo. -¿Porqué me castigaron de esta manera?- Preguntó ella a nadie en particular. Daisuke sonrió tristemente. Luego tomó su mano.

-Sabes Hikari, no me gustan las mentiras- Dijo el joven Motomiya. Hikari le miró extrañada. Daisuke empezó a andar, estirando a la joven Yagami. -Vamos Hikari, anda un poco, no quiero arrastrarte todo el camino- Pronunció divertido.

-Pero...¿a dónde me llevas?- Preguntó la joven. Daisuke siguió caminando, no quería desvelar el misterio. -Daivis, dime- Insistió la joven.

-Pero que impaciente- Sonrió Daisuke. -Solo quiero enseñarte una cosa- Daisuke seguía andando. Cruzó la calle y fue directo hacia uno de los parques más cercanos al mar que había en todo Odaiba.

-¿El parque del Mar?- Preguntó Hikari mirándo como Daisuke entraba en aquel parque. El Parque del Mar era uno de los parques con menos gente de todo Odaiba, estaba situado cerca del mar y solo tenía un pequeño camino entre algunos árboles y unas pocas flores. -¿Porqué venimos aquí?- Preguntó

-Hace algún tiempo, bueno hace bastante...-Empezó a decir Daisuke. -Seguí a Takeru después de un partido de baloncesto, él vino hacia aquí, yo no entendía que venía a hacer solo a un parque- Contó Daisuke. -Yo pensaba que tenía una novia secreta o algo así y por eso le seguí. Le haría una foto con la novia y te la mostraría, así tú te interesarías por mi- Dijo el joven Motomiya con una gran sonrisa. Hikari empezó a reir.

-Y ¿qué pasó?- Preguntó la Yagami. Daisuke se paró delante de un árbol, luego miró alrededor, no había nadie. Se adelantó hacia el árbol y se coló por detrás de él.

-Vamos ven- Dijo mientrás le estendía una mano a Hikari. Esta la tomó y asintió. Ambos empezaron a caminar por detrás del árbol.

-Pues, que en lugar de descubrir a la novia de Takaishi...-Dijo dando emoción a las cosas. -Descubrí su lugar favorito- Terminó diciendo. Hikari abrió los ojos sorprendida. Estaban delante de un lago, un pequeño lago enmedio de un montón de árboles. Solo se oí el rumor del agua moviendose con los animales que saltaban y nada más.

-Es precioso- Dijo Hikari mientrás se acercaba más al lago.

-Takaishi venía aquí a relajarse, y a pensar en ti- Dijo pícaramente Daisuke. Hikari se sonrojó. -Esa fue la manera de como descubrí que Takaishi estaba enamorado de ti- Sonrió Daisuke. Hikari bajó el rostro, triste.

-Daivis, ahora... ya se ha ido- Empezó a contar Daisuke. -No me gusta...recordar cosas. Me duele- Mencionó la joven Yagami. -Saber que ya no está conmigo- Murmuró. Daisuke se acercó a ella. Ella estaba al borde del agua, Daisuke se sentó en el suelo.

-Sientate Hikari- Mencionó Daisuke. -Sabes que odio las mentiras- Dijo el joven. Tomó la mano de Yagami y la acercó al agua. -Quiero que mires tu reflejo- Ordenó el joven. Hikari le miró extrañada y luego realizó su petición. Hikari se miró en el agua, pudo ver su rostro. Su cabello color castaño y sus ojos color rubi, su piel clara... si tristeza.

-Ya está- Dijo Hikari apartando su mirada del agua.

-¿Qué viste?- Preguntó Daisuke.

-Me vi a mi- Contestó Hikari extrañada por la pregunta.

-Vuelve a hacerlo- Ordenó Daisuke. Hikari se fijó de nuevo en su reflejo. Se miró los ojos fíjamente. ¿Que pretendía Daisuke? Hikari se escudriñó los ojos buscando algo. Se miró fijamente. ¿Desde cuando tenía los ojos azules? No. No eran sus ojos. Ni su cara, ni su cabello. Hikari palideció ante la imagen que se formaba delante de ella.

_"El agua es el espejo del alma"_

Hikari sonrió mientrás una lágrima salía suavemente de sus ojos. Daisuke sonrió suavemente.

-Él está contigo- Mencionó el moreno. -Te lo prometió. Que estaría en tu corazón para siempre- Dijo el moreno. Se levantó del suelo y sonrió aún más. Hikari le miró.

-Daivis- Dijo la muchacha. Luego le sonrió. -¡Muchas grácias!- Sonrió sinceramente.

-No me las des a mi- Negó el joven Motomiya. -Tú eres luz- Mencionó el joven Motomiya antes de marchar por detrás de los árboles.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Near, Far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on **_

**Cerca, lejos donde sea que estés  
yo creo que mi corazón continuara **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Miró de nuevo el agua. Le volvió a ver con la sonrisa.

-Estás aquí- Murmuró la joven. Acercó una mano al agua, rozó el agua fria. La imagen se movió un poco. La sonrisa de volvió triste. Llevó su mano hacia su rostro. El agua era salada. -Solo estás aquí.. ¿en recuerdo?- Preguntó asustada.

_El recuerdo es el más grande tesoro que deja alguien_

-¿Puedo vivir de recuerdos?- Se preguntó a si misma Hikari. -¿Puedo vivir pensando en ti?- Preguntó al reflejo la joven.

_Debes vivir pensando en ti _

-Eso es imposible- Negó la Yagami. -Mi corazón te pertenece y lo hará siempre- Sentenció la muchacha.

El recuerdo de su última aventura. El recuerdo de cada abrazo del joven. El recuerdo de cada beso. ¡Cuantas escenas habían ocurrido? Sus labios cálidos, sus abrazos, su cuerpo fuerte, sus promesas, sus palabras. ¡Tantas cosas de él! Todo lo que había hecho Takeru había servido para revivir en su alma aquel amor enterrado por el dolor. Un amor que ahora no descansaría nunca.

_-Nuestro destino está por llegar- Dijo Hikari, quien sin previo aviso, tomó la mano de Takeru. -¿Vamos?- Sonrió la chica. Takeru le sonrió. Todos sonrieron. _

-Nuestros destino está por llegar- Murmuró la chica. Suspiró. No sabía ya como consolar su tristeza. Si. El amor era el más grande tesoro de la humanidad y a la vez el mayor pecado. Porque un ser que puede amar también es capaz de sentir dolor. Dolor que se incrusta en el alma y que termina por hacernos creer que nada vale la pena ya. Aprender a amar, y como amar es sufrir, también se aprende a llorar.

Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer del rostro de Hikari. Lágrimas que resbalaban por el rostro de la chica y caían como gotas de lluvia en el lago.

-¡No quiero llorar!- Gritó la muchacha. -No quiero llorar por una batalla que ya está perdida- Susurró. Un abrazo. Sintió un abrazo. ¿Era eso posible? Cerró los ojos. Era cálido, un abrazo cálido. Un destello delante suyo, unas alas... ¿alas? La muchacha cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on **_

**una vez mas tu abres la puerta  
y estás aqui en mi corazón  
y mi corazón continuara y continuara. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El reflejo del Sol resplandecía encima de la cabellera rojiza de Sora Takenouchi. La muchacha sentada en un banco, acompañada de una de sus personas más queridas.

-Que bién que todo terminó- Dijo Sora. Taichi le sonrió y luego tomó su mano. Sora le sonrió de igual manera.

-Esto nos ayudó a encontrar lo importante para nosotros- Dijo Taichi. Sora le miró confusa. -Esta batalla nos volvió a reunir como elegidos, despertando de nuevo nuestra amistat y además... con esta batalla me di cuenta de que te amo- Mencionó Taichi suavemente. Sora le sonrió. Taichi se acercó a ella y, abrazandola por la espalda, la beso tiernamente. Sora correspondió al beso de su amor. Ese beso era para ella, ese amor era para ella.

-Yo también te amo, Taichi- Susurró la muchacha. Luego un golpe movió el banco donde ambos estaban sentados.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Taichi en guardia. Sora sonrió y se agachó para recoger un balón de futbol. -Vaya, damelo, me lo quedo- Sonrió Taichi.

-¡Eis¿Podeis pasarnos el balón?- Preguntó un niño de cabellos castaños que les sonreía delante suyo. Detrás de él había unos tres jovenes más. Una chica de cabellos rubios sonriendo y un muchacho con mirada indiferente de cabellos negros. Sora sonrió al observar el parecido de aquel trio de amigos con su infancia.

-Claro- Dijo la de cabellos fuego. Tomó el balón de entre las manos de Taichi.

-Deja, yo lo lanzo- Insisitó el joven moreno. Sora asintió y Taichi tomó el balón de nuevo. Lo lanzo al suelo y luego le dió una patada, enviandolo directo a los dos palos que hacían de portería para los niños.

-Wau- Gritaron sorprendidos el trio de amigos. -¡Eis¿Vienes a jugar con nosotros?- Preguntaron los tres, entusiasmados. Taichi sonrió y se giró hacia Sora, esta asintio.

-Claro, ve- Sentenció la de cabellos rojizos.

-Querrás decir que vamos- Añadió el joven. Sora sonrió mientrás que Taichi tomaba su mano. Ambos corrienron hacia los pequeños y allí empezó el partido. Sora y Taichi contra los niños. El juego logró sacar las mejores sonrisas de la pareja.

-También quiero probarme estos zapatos- Insistió Mimi Tachikawa mientrás le lanzaba una mirada coqueta al muchacha de cabellos rojizos y ojos negros que estaba a su lado. El joven llevaba entre sus manos cuatro bolsas de la joven Tachikawa.

-Pero Mimi, ya te has comprado unos- Dijo el joven mientrás soltaba las bolsas.

-Esos són para salir a caminar, estos de fiesta- Insistió la chica. Luego sonrió infantilmente. -Porfa- Suplicó ella con los ojillos brillantes. Koushiro soltó un suspiro.

-¿Puedo evitarlo de alguna manera?- Preguntó el informático. Mimi pensó cinco segundos.

-Creo que no- Soltó contenta. Luego entró directa a la tienda. Mimi tomó los zapatos y cogió su talla. Se sentó y luego se los probó. Los zapatos eran plateados y tenían un poco te tacón. -Son bonitos- dijo Tachikawa. Luego sonrió. -Creo que me los llevo- Dijo mientrás miraba a la dependente, que asintió suavemente.

-Tengo unos vestidos a conjunto señorita- Dijo la depende de la tienda. -¿Quisiera probarselos?- Preguntó amablemente.

-Por supuesto- Asintió Mimi Tachikawa.

-Oh no...-Susurró el pobre de Koushrio mientrás soltaba las bolsas y se sentaba en uno de los bancos de la tienda. -Vestidos no- Murmuró el joven aterrado. Mimi corrio junto a la dependenta y tomó uno de los vestidos que esta le ofrecía.

-Ahora vuelvo- Le dijo sonriendo a Koushiro. La oven se metió dentro del probador y en tres minutos volvió a salir fuera. Koushiro abrió los ojos sorprendido. Mimi llevaba un vestido de color plateado, largo hasta las rodillas, se ataba detrás del cuello y destacaba la figura de la joven. Izzy sonrió sorprendido. -¿Qué te parece?- Le preguntó al joven.

-Creo valio la pena hacer todo este tour por las tiendas si como recompensa tengo el poder verte tan hermosa- Dijo Koushiro. Mimi se sonrojó y se acercó a él.

-Por eso te amo, porque eres todo un caballero- Dijo mientrás hacia levantar al joven y le besaba suavemente en los labios. Koushiro la abrazo y correspondió al abrazo. Haría lo que fuera por Mimi. Era su amor.

-Perdonen- Interrumpió la dependienta. -¿Pagará con tarjeta o en efectivo?- Preguntó la mujer. Los dos jovenes sonrieron.

-Pasame el disquet- Dijo Ken Ichijouji mientrás tecleaba un par de cosas en el ordenador. A su lado estaba Miyako, quien a su vez, tecleba más cosas en el suyo propio.

-De acuerdo- Dijo la joven de cabellera lila. Tomó un disquet y se lo pasó a Ken.

-Grácias- Dijo este. Los dos jovenes siguieron tecleando un par de cosas en el ordenador.

-¡Bingo!- Gritó la muchacha Inoue.

-¿Lo conseguiste?- Preguntó el joven de cabellera oscura mientrás se levantaba del asineto y corría al lado de su chica.

-Por supuesto- Dijo orgullosa Miyako. -¿Lo dudabas?- Preguntó con ironia mientrás le sonreía a Ken.

-Claro que no- Sonrió Ken. -Eres la mejor Miyako- Dijo él. Miyako se sonrojó. Luego volvió la mirada al ordenador. Solo faltaba pulsar el último botón para que el programa que les llevaría a la victória del premio de informática fuera suyo, de ambos.

-¿Juntos?- Preguntó la muchacha. Ken sonrió y tomó su mano. Ambos se miraron complices y luego pulsaron el botón ENTER. El progrma empezó a funcionar.

-¡Si! Funciona- Gritó contenta la joven. -El premio es nuestro- Sentenció mientrás se levantaba de su asiento de un salto y abrazaba a Ken Icijouji. Se separaron un instantes. -Te quiero Ken- Dijo Miyako y luego besó al joven. Ken le correspondió al beso mientrás acariciaba su cabello.

-Me alegro que lo hayamos conseguido- Dijo Ken entre el beso.

-Y yo que lo hagamos hecho juntos- Dijo Miyako. Una sonrisa asomó a los labios de ambos antes de volver al beso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime,  
And never let go till we're gone **_

**El amor puede tocarnos una vez  
y durar por una vida entera.  
y nunca irse hasta que nosotros nos hayamos ido. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hikari ya había salido de aquel parque. Toda la mañana allí. Inundando su alma de aquella imagen que siempre seguiría viva muy enterrada. En el fondo del corazón. Pues el amor es algo que queda sellado.

-Parece que hoy solo pienso en ti- Se dijo a si misma la joven mientrás andaba hacia su casa. La melancolía la inundaba. Porque como dicen "el tiempo sana las heridas" y esta herida era demasiado reciente para poder abandonarla.

_-No son mis amigos, debo ser frio. No puedo mesclar mis sentimientos en las misiones. Debo olvidarme de lo que compartimos en el pasado. Eso deberian hacerlo ustedes tambien. Olvidense de nuestra union, asi sera mas facil. -Dijo el con cara de seriedad. _

_-No quiero!- Dijo Kari. -No quiero olvidar lo que compartimos contigo, eras, eres y siempre seras nuestro amigo. Y este siempre sera tu mundo.- Dijo Kari con lagrimas en los ojos. _

_-Cuando comprenderas Hikari, que el pasado es el pasado. Olvidalo ya!-Dijo Tk con los puños cerrados. _

-Tonto- Murmuró Hikari al recordar la actuación de su amigo. -Frialdad es lo único que te falta- Sonrio la muchacha. Dos sonrisas aparecieron en ese instante. La chica siguió caminando.

_-¿Te hice daño? Lo siento- Dijo Kari, bajando la mirada. _

_-No, no pasa nada- Dijo él y la miro. Kari le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos brillantes de color rubí. -Grácias- Dijo el sonriendo. _

_-"Alli esta, sigues vivo mi Takeru. Esa mirada y esa sonrisa son la prueba de que el Takeru que yo conocía no murió"- Pensó Kari. -¿Ya estas mejor?-Preguntó amablemente cuando termino de venderla la herida. Takeru sonrió. _

Esa sonrisa. Sonrisa fue la causa por la cual se enamoró de él. Esa sonrisa que siempre le brindaba protección, esperanza.

.:: FLASH BACK ::.

-Quiero irme a casa- Dijo Hikari mientrás miraba al suelo. Quería salir de ese lugar, de aquel lugar tan oscuro. No quería volver más. ¿Miedo? Por suerte su salvador estaba a su lado. Como siempre. Él había corrido a ayudarle en el instante en que ella desapareció y, como dijo Gatomon, "el amor conecta los mundos".

-Lo harás- Dijo él mientrás ponía su mano encima del hombro de ella. -Para eso hemos venido- Ella le sonrió, agradecida. Y cuando ambos salieron por el cielo oscuro del lugar una mirada complice y una sonrisa apareció en los rostros de ambos jovenes.

Hikari estaba sentada en el suelo. Entre sus manos descansaba Salamon, después de la digievolucion DNA que había conseguido con su compañera, Miyako. Takeru se acercó hacia Hikari, con el rostro preocupado.

-No quiero, que vuelvas a ir a ese lugar- Murmuró el joven. Hikari le miró, confusa pero a la vez agradecida.

-Creo que no volveré a ir nunca más- Aseguró la chica mirando a Miyako, quien sonreía. Una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de su guardian.

.:: END FLASH BACK ::.

Y así fue. La protegió siempre, siempre. Incluso cuando no estaba la protegía. ¿Porqué¿Acaso por las promesas que prometió cumplir a Sora y Taichi? No. Aunque esa era una buena razón no era la única que impulsaba a Takeru a ser el guardián de Hikari. No. Había una razón oculta. Y como bién descubrió Daisuke, esa razón se llama amor.

_-AH!- Chillo Kari, cuando uno de estos la cogió por la cintura. _

_-"Kari"- Pensó Tk. Y entonces mató al bichejo y cogió a Kari en los brazos. _

_-Tk- Dijo ella, sonrojandose encima de los brazos del rubio. Entonces bichejos de estos rodearon a los dos chicos. _

_-¡Arriba!- Dijo Tk y lanzó a Kari hacia arriba. Mientras con un corte de espada mató a todos los bichejos, cuando kari cayó este la volvió a coger. _

_-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- Dijo Kari, respirando entrecortadamente por el susto. -¡Ai!- Dijo esta, cuando vió un bichejo caer al suelo detrás de ellos, cun una flecha de color azul atravesandole el pecho. Tk se giró, Hell habia sacado su arco. _

Hikari sonrió. ¿Cuantas veces le había salvado? Millones. Guardián protector.

-Siempre protegiéndome- Susurró Hikari.

_"Uno protege lo que más quiere"_

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hikari mientrás subía las escaleras hacia su casa. Entró en ella.

-¿Hola?- Preguntó la joven Yagami. Nadie respondió. La joven se adentró más dentro de su casa, buscando algun miembro de la família. La casa estaba vacía. -Vaya, parece que comeré sola- dijo Hikari mientrás iba directa hacia la cocina. Se acercó a la nevera y descubrió una targeta:

_Sali con Sora, volveré para cenar. Os quiero. _

_Tai_

-Ai Tai- Susupiró Hikari mientrás abría la nevera y sacaba algo para comer. -A ver...¿qué puedo comer?- Preguntó la muchacha. Luego miró dentro de la nevera: huevos, bacon, mayonesa... -No hay nada- Dijo un poco molesta la joven. Luego un recuerdo apareció en su mente.

.:: FLASH BACK ::.

-Te dije que te invitaba a comer y así lo hago- Dijo el joven de cabellera rubia.

-Pero Takeru, si tu madre está de viaje ya me invitarás cuando vuelva- Insistió la castaña. No quería molestar a su amigo.

-¿Acaso me crees mal cocinero?- Preguntó fingiendo molestia Takeru.

-No es eso- Dijo un tanto apenada Hikari. -Pero... no quiero molestar- Insistió.

-No molestas, vamos. Mira, para que te sientas mejor, haremos la comida entre los dos ¿si?- Preguntó el joven Takaishi con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, aunque te digo que el cocinero de mi família en Taichi no yo- Dijo la chica. Takeru sonrió y ambos pasaron al departamento del joven.

-Dime ¿qué delicia quieres que te prepare?- Preguntó el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

-Ah, no sé, lo que sepás hacer- Murmuró la joven mientrás dejaba su maleta al lado de la de su amiga.

-Que te parece ¿pasta?- Indagó Takeru.

-Uhm...suena bién- Hikari apareció al lado del muchacho con una sonrisa. -Pero como bién dijiste antes, lo haremos entre los dos- Afirmó la castaña. El rubio solo pudo asentir.

-Pues, trae esa olla grande y llenala con agua- Mandó Takeru.

-Si mi señor- Dijo con una sonrisa Hikari mientrás tomaba una olla grande del armario. Luego se fue al grifo y la llenó con agua. -¿así está bién?- Preguntó la muchacha.

-Claro, ahora al fuego y le hechamos sal, pimienta, uhm...-El rubio se detubo para sacar el paquete de pasta de dentro del armario. -Y lo dejamos hirviendo durante unos 10 minutos- Leyó el muchacho.

-¿Diez minutos? Es mucho- Dijo con pesadez Hikari. -¿Qué hacemos durante este tiempo?- Preguntó.

-Pues no sé- El rubio colocó una de sus manos debajo la barbilla, pensando.

-¿Un pastel?- Preguntó Hikari. Takeru la miró.

-De acuerdo- Sonrió el joven.

-Mi madre me enseñó a hacer uno muy sencillo- Dijo la joven.

-Manos a la obra- Dijo Takeru.

-Es un pastel de chocolate, así que necesitamos: chocolate, harina, huevos, azucar, un poco de sal, naranja...-Decía Hikari mientrás Takeru iba sacando los ingrdientes que podía conseguir. -Nata, levadura...y... chocolate en polvo- Terminó diciendo la castaña.

-No tengo chocolate en polvo, pero el cola-cao sirve¿no?- Preguntó el rubio. La castaña sonrió.

-Seguro- Dijo. -Bueno, ahora tenemos que separar los huevos, lo rojo de lo blanco- Mandó la joven. Takeru hizo lo que dijo Hikari. -Y luego, bueno, tu pon las yemas a punto de nieve y yo, me encargo del resto- Sonrió la joven.

-¿A punto de nieve?- Preguntó Takeru.

-Si hombre, tienes que batirlas mucho hasta que queden como espuma- Mandó la joven. Hikari sacó una cuchara y un bol. -Takeru, ayudame a poner la harina- Pidió la joven.

-Ok- Dijo Takeru mientrás soltaba las yemas de huevo. Se acercó a Hikari y tomó el saco de harina, con cuidado fue volcando la harina dentro del bol pero justo al final la harina salio muy rápido lanzando al aire todo el polvo blanco, inundando a los dos jovenes de harina. -Lo siento- Dijo apenado Takeru mientrás veía como Hikari se quitaba la harina del rostro.

-Ahora yo tiraré el chocolate- Fue lo único que dijo la Yagami mientrás tomaba el chocolate en polvo y lo lanzaba en el bol pero con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que este chocolate diera contra Takeru y le llenara.

-Muy dulce- Dijo Takeru mientrás se chupaba los dedos. Hikari le sacó la lengua.

-Ahora los huevos- Dijo ella. -Sigue batiendo las yemas Tk- Advirtió. La chica Yagami siguió con su labor de ir añadiendo los ingredientes dentro del bol. Luego al terminar observó a su amigo, muy concentrado en su tarea. -¿terminaste?- Le preguntó. Takeru volteó a verla y asintió.

-¿Esto sirve?- Le preguntó mientrás le mostraba una montañita de espuma de huevo. La castaña sonrió.

-Ahora tiralo poco a poco dentro del bol- Dijo. -Poco a poco- Advirtió la joven. Takeru asintió y poco a poco fue metiendo la espuma dentro del bol. Luego Hikari lo removió. Al terminar Takeru metio el dedo en la masa. -No hagas eso- Advirtió Hikari. Takeru se llevo el dedo a la boca.

-Está bueno- Dijo. Luego volvió a repetir el gesto. -¿Quieres?- Dijo ofreciendole a la castaña. La chica Yagami sonrió maliciosamente y metió la mano en la crema de chocolate y luego, en lugar de dentro de su boca, puso la crema por el rostro de su amigo.

-Buen provecho- Sonrió la chica. Takeru sonrió.

-Con que estás tenemos- Dijo el joven. Se acercó a la fuente y sacó su mano llena de chocolate impregnandolo en el rostro de Hikari. Y desde ese punto se organizó una batalla de comida de chocolate entre Takeru y Hikari. Ambos empezaron a lanzarse el chocolate, dejando tanto la cocina como sus ropas hechas una pena.

Terminaron sentados en el suelo, llenos de chocolate.

-Creo que ya no tengo hambre como para comer pasta- Sonrió Hikari llena de chocolate.

-Yo ya me comí el postre- Dijo Takeru quien, entre sus manos, llevaba el bol de la crema de chocolate vacía. -Esto está hecho una pena- Dijo. Hikari empezó a reir y él, pues que iba a hacer, la imitó.

.:: END FLASH BACK ::.

-Takeru...-Murmuró Hikari mientrás metía los macarrones dentro de la olla hirviente que había encima del fuego. -Ahora a esperar dos minutos- Dijo la joven. Camino hasta los estantes y cogió un plato y unos cubiertos, una servilleta, un vaso y agua. Luego lo colocó encima de la pequeña mesa y espero pacientemente. Los macarrones estubieron listos y Hikari comió, en silencio, sola. Terminó y se levantó del asineto. Dejando todo dentro del lavavajillas. Andó hacia su habitación y se lanzó a su cama. Suspirando.

_Sonrie Hikari, porfavor _

-No quiero- Dijo la chica. -No quiero sonreir porque no hay motivos- Murmuró la joven mientrás giraba en la cama. Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió. -¿Qué puedo hacer?- Se preguntó a si misma.

_Hikari..._

-No puedo olvidar esto...-Dijo la joven. -Te echo demasiado de menos- Sentenció.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Love was whe I loved you, one true time I hold to.  
In my life we'll always go on **_

**Amor, fue cuando te ame,  
una verdadera ves y me aferre  
en mi vida siempre continuaras **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hikari andó hasta su armario y sacó de él un caballito para pintar. Estendió el mueble enmedio de su habitación y colocó encima de este un lienzo en blanco. Sacó las pinturas de su bolsa y pulso el pinzel encima de las pinturas.

¿Qué color usar¿Azul como el mar, rojo como el amor, verde como la esperanza, rosa como una flor?

-Amarillo- Dijo la chica mientrás tomaba el color amarillo y ponía el pinzel encima del lienzo. Pintando las primeras rayas de su dibujo. Mojó el pinzel suavemente en agua y esta vez tomó el blanco, difuminando un poco sobre el amarillo. El rosa muy pálido para la parte central. El azul cielo para la mirada. El naranja para el fondo. El negro para la sombre.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on **_

**Cerca, lejos donde sea que estés  
yo creo que mi corazón continuara **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-Todo terminó- Sonrió Takeru. Los ángeles asintieron suavemente. _

Hikari seguía pintando. La mirada concentrada. Los colores manchando sus ropas, su rostro. El azul oscuro para el mar, el rojo para la espada, el rubio oscuro para la sombre del cabello, el dorado para la mágia.

Suerte que la muchacha había realizado unos cursos de pintura durante los últimos años, sino, la pintura que ahora realizaba no hubiera pasado de ser un boceto en su cabeza.

_-Hikari- Dijo Takeru buscando a la chica con la mirada. La encontró. Ella caminaba hacia él. Luego aceleró el paso. Luego terminó corriendo y se abrazó al joven al final de la carrera. _

_-No te vayas- Susurró Hikari desde el pecho del joven. Takeru sonrió tristemente. _

_-Debo irme- Dijo él. _

Su boca entreabierta como cuando pronunció esas palabras. El brillo en su mirada, las brillantes alas. Todo. La magnificiencia de aquel ángel. Todo estaba reflejado en aquel dibujo. Vamos.

_-Ahora sé que me quieres, que te amo- Dijo ella. -No quiero perder este sentimiento- Advirtió. _

_-Y no lo perderás- Dijo Takeru. -Yo siempre estaré contigo, aunque no me puedas ver- Dijo él. El joven empezaba a brillar con una luz blanca. -Estaré aquí- Dijo susurrandole al oido y señalandole al corazón. -Siempre- Dijo mientrás la besaba. El joven empezaba a desaparecer con la luz. _

El fondo. Le quedaba el fondo de aquella imagen. Naranja, dorado, rosa. Un fondo mágico. Como si fuera el cielo. Como el trono de los ángeles. Y luego las luces, las luces de colores que llenaron en cielo en aquel momento de la batalla final.

_-Mira eso Koushiro- Dijo Mimi. Izzy miró a su alrededor y vió contento como las notas de la música derretían aquel espacio y volvían a estar en Odaiba. Las paredes de los edificios se recontruían y los árboles volvían a florecer. La luz volvía a brillar. _

Luces que llenaron el arcoiris del alma. Luces que florecieron. Ahora quedaban reflejadas en aquel cuadro donde el recuerdo quedaba sellado. Un poco más pintora, pinta tus sentimientos.

_-Te amo- Dijo Takeru. Hikari lloró en silencio mientrás asentía con la cabeza. Takeru sonrió. Y esa fue la última imagen que dejó Takeru Takaishi. Porque después los tres ángeles que habían brillado en la Tierra desaparecieron. El cielo brilló azulado y una suave brisa se llevó las lágrimas de los elegidos. _

-Me amas- Hikari terminó la sonrisa. La sentenció con la última pinzellada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Once more, you open the door  
and you're here in my heart, **_

**una vez mas tu abres la puerta  
y estás aqui en mi corazón **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hikari miró el cuadro. Sonrió satisfecha. Allí estaba el ángel. El ángel que había visto durante los últimos días. El ángel que permancería para siempre en su corazón.

_"Estaré a tu lado"_

-Dentro de mi corazón- Sentenció Hikari.

_"Esperanza"_

-¿Esperanza?- Preguntó desorientada Hikari.

_"Esperanza"_

-¿Esperanza en qué?- Preguntó Hikari.

_"Esperanza en volver"_

-Volver...-Hikari abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se levantó de sobresalto y corrió hacia su armario. Lo abrió y vio una luz brillar en el lugar donde estaba escondido su dispositivo. Algo a su lado brillaba. ¿Qué era? Hikari movió con rápidez las cosas y luego descubrió el causante de ese brillo. Era un trozo de pergamino, un pequeño rollo. -No puede ser- Dijo Hikari mientrás abría el trozo. Este brillo aún más y salió disparado de las manos de la joven Yagami. El papel voló hasta la ventana de Hikari. Está miro al esterior. Ya estaba oscuro, la noche había caido, pero por los rastros de luz azul, no hacía mucho. El pergamino voló alto, perdiendo su luz entre las estrellas.

_"Persiguelo"_

Hikari no lo pensó ni dos segundos. Y enseguida salió de su casa. Dejando la reciente obra de arte en su habitación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**and my heart will go on and on. **_

**y mi corazón continuara y continuara. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La muchacha corría. Corría velozmente por la calle. Seguía el rastro de la luz que dejaba aquel pergamino. Algo importante. Debía seguirlo, no perderlo de vista.

_"Corre"_

-Lo estoy haciendo- Dijo la joven mientrás que seguía andando lo más rápido que podía. Cruzo la calle. Los coches llevaban ya las luces encendidas, ya era noche. Hikari paso por delante de un parque, de una tienda, de muchos sitios. Pero no paro de correr. Y entonces paso por el lado del "Parque del Mar". Siguió corriendo y entonces se detubo. Una olor a mar inundó su nariz. Aroma a mar. -El mar...-Susurró la joven al encontrarse delante de la playa. El papel brillaba encima del mar, reflejado en este.

Hikari entró dentro de la playa y andó hasta lo más próximo al papel que pudo. No se metio en el agua. Simplemente vio el papel flotando encima de esta.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó la joven. No recibió respuesta. Miró de nuevo el mar. -¿A qué espero?- Se preguntó a si misma al ver su reflejo. Esperaba algo¿qué esperaba? -Vamos Hikari, esto es una tonteria- Se dijo a si misma la joven. Cerró los ojos y luego dio media vuelta. Una luz iluminó el cielo. Era una estrella cayendo. -¿Una estrella?- Preguntó la chica. La vio, parecía que caía lentamente. No pidio deseo, ella simplemente cerró de nuevo los ojos y poco a poco fue abandonando el lugar. Lentamente.

-¿No pides deseos a las estrellas?- Preguntó una voz detrás de ella. Hikari sonrió suavemente.

-Las estrellas dejaron de concederme deseos- Dijo ella con voz fuerte.

-¿Qué deseas Hikari?- Preguntó la misma voz. La muchacha oyó el rumor suave de las olas, el viento suave, el aroma a mar. Oyó su voz.

-Quiero que estés conmigo- Murmuró la joven.

-Estoy aqui...-Dijo la misma voz. La misma persona. Hikari oyó unos pasos detrás de ella. No podía ser. No era él. No podía.

-No estás aqui, oigo tu voz, tú no estás- Dijo la chica con un nerviosísmo en la voz. Una lágrima cayó de su rostro. Luego sintió un abrazo. Y esta vez si era un abrazo de verdad. Podía sentir el cuerpo cálido de él, su aroma, le podía sentir. ¡Estaba allí! Más lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Hikari y ella se aferró a sus brazos.

-Por supuesto que estoy aqui, estoy aqui contigo- Dijo él. Hikari se giró. Y le vió. No era ni un recuerdo, ni un fantasma, ni siquiera era un ángel, ahora era simplemente Takeru. El muchacho que debió ser desde el principio. Él sonreía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear  
and I know that my heart will go on **_

**Estas aqui no hay nada que yo tema  
y yo se que mi corazón continuara **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Cómo puedo saber que eres real?- Preguntó ella. -Y no eres otra de mis fantasías.

-Porque te lo susurra el mar- Sentenció él. Hikari le miró. Era él. Había vuelto. Estaba vivo.

-Estás vivo- Lloró ella. Las lágrimas de felicida salían de sus ojos. -Estás conmigo de nuevo- Dijo llorosa.

-Y está vez, para siempre- Dijo él. Ella sonrio mientrás corría hacia él. No iba a desaparecer esta vez. Ahora era para siempre. Se acercó con lentitud. Y luego le beso. Sintió el verdadero contacto con sus labios, sintió el calor de su abrazo, le sintió de nuevo. Su mayor esperanza.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**we'll stay forever this way  
you are safe in my heart **_

**nos quedaremos por siempre de esta manera  
estas seguro en mi corazon **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Porque las estrellas brillan y también lloran. Las estrellas empezaron a caer del cielo. Una lluvia de milagros, de estrellas.

-Són hermosas ¿verdad Tai?- Preguntó Sora sentada en el banco. Tai dormitaba a su lado, cansado del largo partido.

-Eh, si...-Dijo el joven Yagami mientrás recostaba su cabeza de nuevo en el banco.

-¡Oh Izzy!- Chilló Mimi. -Que magnífico- Dijo la joven. Koushiro asintió.

-Que belleza- Dijo.

-Pero ni siquiera mirás las estrellas- Dijo divertida Mimi. Koushiro sonrió.

-Ganaremos el premio- Dijo en sueños Miyako. Apoyando la cabeza encima de Ken, ambos en la sala de ordenadores.

---------------------------------------

-Son estrellas- Dijo Agumon.

-Y caen- Gritó Biyomon.

-Son muy hermosas- Sonrió risueña Palmon.

-Yo creo que són cosa de datos- Dijo Tentomon imitando a su compañero.

-Seguro que joe les tiene miedo- Murmuró Gomamon.

-¡Yo quiero una!- Gritó V-mon.

-Ai, es bonito- Dijo Armadillomon.

-Hawk, preciosas- Murmuró Hawkmon.

-Son brillantes- Dijo Gabumon.

-¿Y gatomon?- Preguntó Wormon. Los digimons se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Luego miraron de nuevo las estrellas.

-¡Regresaste!- Gritó contenta Gatomon. Patamon asintió. -¡Takeru también!- Gritó la gatita digimon contenta.

-Las estrellas nos trajeron de vuelta- Murmuró Patamon. Gatomon le miró y sonrió. Patamon no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Somos ángeles- Dijo de pronto gatomon. -Las estrellas són nuesto brillo- Dijo contenta la digimon. Patamon asintió. Juntos miraron el espectaculo.

------------------------------------------

Hikari y Takeru se separaron un instante.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Hikari señalando encima del mar. Donde el papel seguía brillando con su reflejo en el agua.

-La profecía- Dijo Takeru. -El final- Dijo el muchacho. El papel brilló con más intensitat y luego se rompió en muchos pedacitos de luz. Dejando un mensaje en su reflejo.

_**ahora tempo tranquil**_

_**on mal record olvidara**_

_**all volver comenzar**_

_**el despertar de su dream**_

-Es bonito- Dijo Hikari. Takeru sonrió y luego volvió a besarla. Una luz empezó a cubrir a los dos jovenes. Una luz dorada envolvió sus cuerpos y las manecillas del reloj empezaron a moverse tiempo atrás. Las últimas estrellas cayeron y la noche desapareció. El tiempo corría atrás. Los cuerpos de los jovenes se volvían más jovenes, hasta la edad de 14 años. Todo volvió hacia atrás. Todo volvió a ser como antes.

-¿Takeru?- Preguntó Hikari. Tenía 14 años. -¿Me estabas besando?- Preguntó la muchacha.

-¿Hikari¡Me estás abrazando!- Gritó el joven de 14 años. Ambos de un color rojo tomate. -¿Qué ha pasado?

**ahora tiempo de tranquilidad**

**donde los malos recuerdos desaparecen**

**todo volverá a empezar**

**y el despertará de su sueño**

--------------------------------------------

-Bien hecho Yume- Felicitó una muchacha de cabellera dorada a una pequeña niña que tenía entre sus brazos. -Dile adios a papi- Dijo mientrás dirigía la última mirada hacia abajo, donde dos jovenes de 14 años discutían sonrosados.

-Adios, papi y Kali- Dijo la pequeña. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la ángel y de la diosa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**and my heart will go on and on..**_

**y en mi corazón continuara y continuara.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Y el tiempo se perdio hacia atrás. La memoria fue borrada de aquellos que participaron y todo quedó como un vulgar sueño de un joven de solo 14 años. Todo lo que habían aprendido quedó grabado de manera sellada en la mente y así, solo para dar fin a esta historia.

Porque el fin llega a cualquier lugar y a cualquier cosa. Más tarde o más pronto todo acaba. Y este es el momento para decir: FIN

* * *

**Y no tengo nada más que decir. Espero que todo se haya entendido. Que hayan disfrutado del cap y que tengan muy buena vida. **

**Dentro de unos dias me voy de viaje y quería terminar el fic antes de irme (porque la idea de este fic se me ocurrió en el viaje del año pasado, así que hará un año de la idea de este fic) **

**Si tienen alguna duda, review y si tiene comentarios, review, si tienen amenazas review, y si me quieren dar una alegra review. **

**Muchas grácias a todos por seguir este fic. **

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora KyoKo **


	19. Carta Autora

**CARTA DE LA AUTORA**

Siempre duele terminar las cosas. Cuando hay que poner un punto final a qualquier cosa siempre dudas en ponerlo o no, has pasado tantos momentos trabajando en ello que duele pensar que ya se terminó y que no volverá a pasar. En mi caso fue algo así, cuando escribí la última palabra de mi fic "La profecía" y puse esas tres letras "FIN" me di cuenta de que lo había terminado. Mi primer fic! Mi primera historia estaba terminada. El sentimiento que me embargó fue enorme.

No fue solo el sentimiento de satisfacción, sino también el orgullo y la agradable sensación de triunfo. Había terminado una historia que me había llevado unos 10 meses desde su inicio en Septiembre del 2006.

Durante el transcurso de esta historia me han pasado muchas cosas y que han afectado a la trama del fic además de que con este fic he crecido tanto emocionalmente como físicamente (no sé quién ha crecido más si Takeru o yo). Además de que he mejorado mucho como escritora y ahora soy más capaz de meterme en el papel de mis personajes y de crear situaciones no más realistas sino que lleguen más al fondo. Y sobretodo porque este fic me ha dado la oportunidad de conocer a gente maravillosa como Stefi, Esme-chan, Alda-Gracie, Hikari Yagami de Takaishi, Utenarose, L.I.T...!!

Como dije al principio del fic esto solo era un intento (si vieran mis otros intentos de fic, parece increíble que haya terminado así) y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una verdadera historia con una introducción, un nudo y un desenlace. Además que incluye datos extras como el romance, el misterio la aventura y todo sin dejar de lado el estilo al "digimon original" que siempre quise darle.

Además de todo esto con este fic he conseguido formarme mi propio estilo de escritura consiguiendo así escribir de una manera relajada, fluida y que me gusta. Estoy contenta de como soy ahora (en modo de escribir) y del camino que he tenido que seguir.

Este fic ha terminado con 18 capítulos. 18! Aún no puedo creer que mi idea haya llegado a tantos capítulos y además de una extensión satisfactoria. Durante estos 18 capítulos han ido cambiando mucho mis ideas pero al final he conseguido terminarlo definitivamente.

Me encantaría agradecer a toda esa gente que ha hecho esto posible y que me han apoyado durante todo el fic, encontrando lindas, misteriosas, interesantes y hasta buenas mis descabelladas ideas. La verdad es que se lo agradesco mucho ustedes me han dado la confianza de la que carecía y me han enseñado que no soy tan mala escribiendo como yo creía y que si confio en mi todo saldrá bién. Muchas grácias este fic ha terminado con 121 reviews y con unas nueve páginas de comentarios, los tengo todos guardados en una de mis carpetas. Cada vez que me siento desanimada los leo y veo como la gente me apoya y eso me da fuerza para crear nuevas ideas en mi cabeza y tomar papel y boli y empezar algo nuevo, mejor que el anterior y más malo que el siguiente pero siempre intentando esforzarme para que lo disfruten!

Y si, tengo millones de errores pero ustedes me hacen darme cuenta de ellos y me ayudan a evitarlos y mejorarlos. Hay tantas cosas que quisera agradecerles que no me bastarían millones de páginas. Grácias por todo! Ustedes han hecho de esta primera experiencia una cosa magnífica y sin nombre.

Y ya está, no tengo nada más que agregar. Eso era todo. Nos vemos dentro de poco en mis otros proyectos y por esta página en donde hay tantos escritos y escritores que merecen la pena.

Se despide:

M.F. Pericàs

29 de Agosto de 2007

Agradecimientos a:

Angelsss/estefi, L.I.T., Hikari Yagami de Takaishi, Saly00, Utenarose, Fiorella Takaishi, Daniela, Mudkip-chan, Adrianitha, Luly, Kozumy Disgrace, Lord Pata, tomoyosita, Kiame, Lulyua, Sekner Dans, AnAbLaCk0516, Esme-chan TS-DN, ---, Alda-gracie, Asami-Black, cel-Takari-93, CLBAE, Nirinia!!

**Ikikata ni chizu nanka nai kedo dakara jiyuu  
Doko e datte yukeru, kimi mo  
**No existe un mapa de cómo vivir, por eso somos libres  
A donde tú quieras puedes ir

**Atarashii jibun ni aeru sa**  
Puedes conocer un nuevo 'tú'

**Kowase! yowaki na kimi wo Kuzuse! butsukaru kabe wo  
Atsui kodou buki ni naru kara... Believe in your heart  
**Rompe! Ese débil ego Destruye! Las paredes que te bloquean  
El cálido latir de tu corazón será tu arma... cree en tu corazón

**Brave Heart - Digimon**


End file.
